Her and Him
by Oky Verlo
Summary: After a strike from the hand of God, the world is a very different place. The only safety this world has is in the Gangs of their land. Meet the Black Bouquet and the Lupine. SyaoranXSakura and established pairs it will be TouyaXYukito No Flames please.
1. The Black Bouquet

_**Okay, this is my first Card Captor Sakura fanfic. I am using the names used in the manga; Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya, Nadeshiko etc I am writing the characters as I personally interpret them, so if they don't follow your sight, don't give me flak about it please. There is magic in this, but I haven't decided how much.**_

_**Also, I will never have the pure skill and artistic talent to make anything like CLAMP's work so I obviously don't own this. Now enjoy.**_

_Japan. It is the most beautiful of the Nations that survived the carnage of the meteor strike called Terra. The remaining land masses mostly ended up merging, and Japan was no exception; we merged with China, but the two countries have otherwise remained separate. There is a very different system of government now. All nations are now ruled by gangs, clans if you will. In one of the nations that somehow didn't merge (it's called Australia or something) there is only one gang present, called the Southern Cross. In the America's, there are lots of gangs vying for power, The Yanks, the Patriots, the heroes and other names are heard floating about the power chase. Japan has a few gangs, each of moderate power, but there is a gang in charge._

_**The Black Bouquet.**_

_It started as a women only gang, but the cause for survival saw its entry requirements change a bit. As already said, it used to be women only. That was the iron-clad rule; even if a woman married, her husband could not become a part of the gang, nor could any sons she bore. That was the first rule to change. But the more things change, the more they stay the same. _

_Upon entrance to the gang, depending on age and how you are entering, you are branded directly between your shoulder blades. You are branded with a black flower, but you get to choose the type of flower, rose, snapdragon etc. Originally, you were branded as soon as you joined; now if you are an outsider, you are branded once you have proved your loyalty, and if you were part of another gang previously, your old mark was blacked out, and over it (no matter it's placement) a white flower is tattooed. You see the gang works as a family; many are now born into its ranks, or marry into it. Men who marry into the Black Bouquet are branded with the same flower as their bride, to show possession if you will. Their children are born into this life and become branded members when they turn ten years old, sons and daughters both. Sons are even free to choose their own flower to be branded with, since they were never outsiders. Women from outside the gang marrying in pretty much are the same; they are branded with the flower of their husbands. _

_There is a Matriarch of the gang; the leader. The way to become the leader is by chance. See, when the current Matriarch can sense her impending passing, she will decide between two to four possible successors; she MUST pick at least two. These chosen then gather together and discuss who among them is best fit to lead. When the choice is made, and if she is still alive, they will go to the Matriarch and the new leader will be blessed by the old. There have been a few Patriarchs in the past, but most men who are chosen step down immediately, because they haven't wanted to be in charge._

_The new leader is then given the immediate respect of the gang, and the previous leader is allowed to live their final days free of duty. They are allowed to be in peace._

_The current Matriarch is Nadeshiko Kinomoto. She is well renowned for her kindness and beauty; she has long dark hair, and eyes as green as the fields. She always has a smile on her lips and sunshine on her face. Her husband Fujitaka Kinomoto was an outsider so he has been marked the same as Nadeshiko, with the flower that adorns her name, and he is known for being good at most everything, and for always smiling. He is tall with milky brown hair, and eyes set to match. Their eldest child, Touya, is just as well known as his parents. Taller then his father, with Dark hair and eyes, and being one of the best fighters in the gang, Touya was branded with a Peach blossom, because it is one of his favourite flowers. Then there is me. I am the daughter to the current Matriarch, and quite frankly, I am a flop. I have a lighter version of my father's hair, and I got my eyes from my mother, but my hair will never shine, and I know my eyes always look glassy. The only talent I have is being slightly athletic, but even then, I am average at best. The Black Bouquet strives to keep the status quo, and to protect the non-members of Japan; for the most part, we are a neutral party, but every now and then, blood must be shed to cleanse the land. I abhor unnecessary violence, and have never been able to stomach death. Mother and Father have told me not to worry myself over it, but I have seen the worry on their faces later. I am a shame to the gang. And my shame is my Mothers shame, as she is the Matriarch._

_I would leave to stop shaming my mother, father and brother, but the only way to leave the gang is a body bag. Because the only ones who try to leave the gang, are traitors, and traitors deserve only death. I would have been able to leave if I was unmarked, but five years ago, I had myself branded with the flower that blesses my name, so I am a member of the Black Bouquet until the day I die._

_My name is Sakura Kinomoto._

_**First chapter done. Tell me what you think, and if you can understand the whole gang rules thing. If you can't, don't worry; it is confusing. Please review, I want to have some input. Toodles and Love, Oky Verlo.**_


	2. The Lupine

_**Chapter two. Thank you to GrossGirl18 and Okami Hime Black Hayate, for reviewing so early XD! I hope that all the other nice people reading will leave me a review; I would like to know what you think. This chapter is pretty short too, but the next one will be longer.**_

_**BTB, I don't remember the order of names to ages so I am essentially guessing. Enjoy.**_

_China. One of the largest surviving Nations from the meteor strike called Terra. The government in gone, and so many people died; I have heard that two thirds of the world's population disappeared over night, and many more died a few nights after. Aside from a few island nations, most of the land masses combined; merged. China merged with Japan, but the two countries pretty much leave one another alone. For a while after Terra struck, chaos reigned upon the Earth. Each country decided to take charge and we all came to a similar conclusion; Let the strong rule. Clans, or gangs, are now the supreme power. Not much else could be done. Many clans appeared in an attempt to gain power, but only the strong and organized get anywhere. In China, there are so many small clans that could easily come into high power if they were not quickly integrated by the largest clan, and current ruler._

_**The Lupine.**_

_Gathered together by the five oldest survivors of the world before, the Lupine is ruled by those elected by the Elders, as they are called. The Elders are essentially the equivalent to a Kings table of Council; the advisers and guides to the ruler of the time. Their skill comes from their wisdom, which in turn comes from the experience they have endured throughout the course of their long lives. The Clan Alpha is generally male, but can be ruled by a female should the chosen successor be too young or inexperienced to be able to handle the role. Very often, the Elders choice is actually the child of the past ruler, simply because they have been unknowingly trained to follow in their parent's footsteps. _

_The members are all integrated into the clan as soon as they come to our doors, and pass a test set by the Elders. Those who pass are accepted into the clan by receiving the symbol of our pack; the black head of a wolf, mid howl, tattooed to the small of their back. The Alpha's wolf head is emblazoned with gold eyes, and the Elders have the same but for the wolf being silver, a testament to their old age. When an Elder dies, he or she is replaced by the next oldest member; the Lupine extends to all parts of China and all age groups fill our ranks. The Black Wolf head is then flecked with the silver to indicate their new position. The current Alpha is Li Yelan; acting head in place of her deceased husband. Her position to temporary head met no resistance, as she is wise, kind, and has an imposing presence that you can't ignore, and she did not have her tattoo altered to her temporary position; she still has the plain black wolf. With long black hair, and eyes that can pierce through your soul, Li Yelan is indeed a force to be reckoned with. She has four daughters; the eldest, Xeifa, second oldest, Fuutie, third child, Fanran, and youngest daughter, Feimei. All four girls have gentle red brown hair and brown/gold eyes that flash red with anger. The next leader of the Clan however, will be Li Yelan's son, me._

_I was born shortly before the previous ruler, my father, died in Clan conflict. I was unable to meet and remember the man, but I am told frequently that I am his splitting image. I have chocolate brown hair (that has a mind of its own so I gave up even trying to tame it with a brush) and I am told my eyes are akin to Golden amber. I am also told to no end that I am cold and unfeeling towards those who don't know me. It doesn't bother me after all, why bother being kind to those who aren't of importance, but at the same time, I need to learn to be kind to those who are of importance otherwise, I may end up with a bloody back, due to the dagger sticking out of it._

_My lack of expression has led to me being seen as serious and rational (though truth be told, I have a reeeeeeally volatile temper) and I am seen as the perfect guy … stalkers are actually the most dangerous thing I face as the next Alpha._

_I admit that, despite the fact that training to be the next Alpha is all I have ever done; I do not believe I shall make a good Alpha. I shall do what is needed, no doubt about that, but I feel that any of my sisters would make a better leader than I. They have all been trained just as I have been, and for longer, but being the first son, I am chosen to rule the next generation. I am given no choice in the matter, and I shall be in this position until the day the Clan proclaims me dead or disowned. And anyone who is disowned from the Lupine is not left to further that shame caused by the disinheritance. They are made to disappear, with no marker for a grave._

_I am marked with the golden eyes of the Alpha, and so I am trapped in a fate over which I cannot control. I am trapped into looking after generations of people I cannot connect, but at the same time, must make a bond with. And because of how I have been raised, I feel obliged to fulfil my duty, at the price of my own happiness._

_My name is Li Xiao Lang._

_**All right, this is the second chapter done and uploaded. Please review and tell me what you think so that I may write better, and so I can help you enjoy this further. Don't worry, the first two chapters are just to introduce the two gangs and show the differences between them; it will help later on, trust me on this, it will! **_

_**Toodles and Love, Oky Verlo.**_


	3. The Hour of Dawn

_**Alright, Chapter three. Thank you to the Wolf Puppy-Chans for reviewing (SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAL!) The Wolf Puppy-Chans are very adorable friends of mine, who both prefer reviewing vocally but they did a fan fiction review just for me XD, XD, XD, XD**_

_**There will be a time skip of a few hours part way through the chapter, and it will be shown by a line going across the screen; just letting you know.**_

_**Sakura's POV. Enjoy.**_

_Something bad was going to happen, I knew it._

_How did I know?_

_Because, under my own power, I had woken up early._

_I am a late sleeper, every one knows that it is nearly impossible for me to wake up before the tenth hour, and even then, I tend instead to wake after the eleventh. So I had personally started taking it that when I woke by my own power before the norm, something bad was going to happen._

_As there was no hope of me going back to sleep, I got up and went about my daily rituals, and slipped into the first clothes I salvaged from the chaos known as my wardrobe, and brushed my hair into two pigtails._

_I looked out the window, and found the sun barely rising. I was actually starting to panic a bit now. The worse the event that was going to happen, the earlier I woke, but I had never woken this early before. Dread set stone in my gut._

_I went downstairs, hoping that I wouldn't wake my parents or worse, my brother. Unlike the usual homes of the Matriarch and her family, mother hadn't had our walls sound-proofed, because it made her feel a little weird that she would be unable to hear any one if they were calling for her. I could see her point of view, but my brother is a light sleeper, and is always in a bad mood when he first wakes up; he wouldn't appreciate a sunrise wake up call._

_I managed to slip into the kitchen without waking anyone, and looked at the clock on the wall. Half the sixth hour. Great, no one would be awake for another two hours, and I wouldn't be able to cook something with out waking them. Sighing, I grabbed a coat, and my keys from the front hall, before slipping my shoes on and locking the door behind me._

_I was amazed at how the world looked at this time. Everything was covered in a gentle blue-grey mist that made it hard to see even a few metres in front of me. Luckily I knew every pathway and hidden alley, so I was able to get to my destination despite the low visibility._

_I have always loved being in the park._

_For as long as I can remember, I have always felt safest and happiest when I am in the boundaries of the park, even though it has been in ruins for years before I was even born. My father told me that the highest pieces of rubble used to be this giant slide in the shape of a penguin, but now its highest point looked like a throne. Which my mother often used._

_The park had become the meeting place between the current Black Bouquet Matriarch and her family with whoever wanted to meet with her. Mother would sit on the throne, with father sitting by her side. The eldest child, in our case Touya, would sit at father's feet, and all children after sat at the feet of the eldest._

_My seating was a wall that rose to just below my shoulders, so I literally have to hoist myself up whenever we are gathered. When I was younger, I would be lifted by Touya, and when I was even younger, we had broken the rules, and I would sit next to Touya, because I was small, easily distracted, and Touya would be able to keep me focused._

_I chuckled at my thoughts of the past. My mother had been made Matriarch when she was pregnant with Touya, and some people have said that after she gained her power from the previous Matriarch, she passed some of it on to her unborn child. I was told that the matriarchs pass on the power that lets them see their passing, so the next leader has enough time to announce her chosen successors. Touya has told me that he can hear the voices and see the faces, of the people gone from our world. He used to tease me to no end about what he could see, and even to this day, I am terrified by the very idea of ghosts and spirits._

_Kinda makes you wonder what I'm doing in the playground ruins during sunrise in the middle of a heavy mist. Makes me wonder too._

_But I have never been afraid when I am in the park._

_I end up climbing up the rubble so I am standing before the throne. Even as a baby, I have never sat upon the throne, even in the arms of my mother. As a baby, I was held by father during the gatherings. Right now, no one is here to see … so I wouldn't get in trouble…_

… _But I cannot bring myself to even pretend._

_The throne belongs to my mother, not to me, and with how pathetic I am at everything, I shall never be nominated; putting me in the position of Matriarch would cause the entire gang to collapse with an hour, a day at most._

_I sigh as a slight wind whips past my face. The mist is turning to cloud, and will shortly bring rain … it is now the seventh hour, so I turn and begin the journey back home. I do not make it home before the lightning strikes, and the thunder crashes. The rain falls in a thick curtain that clouds my view to nothing more than a foot in front of me. But I have always known my way around the Black Bouquet's territory._

_I walk onwards, not caring for how the rain soaks through my clothes, and chill me to my very bones. I should care, but it's not important unless I get sick. _

_I finally reach home, and as I unlock the door, I prepare to be hounded to high heaven by Touya. He will be mad as a bat out of hell for how soaked I am, and will likely make me stay in the house for the rest of the day. _

_However, the luck of the fates was with me today. Yes Touya was awake, as was my father and mother, but when I entered, they only looked at me with panic and relief; my mother ran forward and enveloped me in a big hug._

_As it turns out, I had forgotten to leave a note explaining my absence, should any of them awoken and decided to check up on me. Touya only called me stupid once for not letting us know and father pried mother's death grip from me so that I could dry myself off properly._

_Once I was dry and changed, Tomoyo-chan had come over. Tomoyo-chan is my second cousin and she is the most beautiful girl in the world. Tomoyo has smooth, pale skin, that is complimented by her long, long raven hair, that she often wears loose behind her back. Her eyes are like jewelled amethysts, and they shine, proof that she sees what so many try to hide. Tomoyo-chan is everyone's friend, and if you were to have a secret to tell her, she would pass to the grave before she revealed it to another. I am honoured to say that I am one of her friends._

"Good Morning Sakura-chan! I heard you were awake early today! Once in a blue moon huh?"

_Though I won't deny that she is a tad … eccentric_

"Yes, I did wake up early, and I wasn't able to go back to sleep, so I went out for a walk. I got caught in the rain though"

_Tomoyo-chan started chuckling, and opened up the bag she brought with her. I could barely suppress a groan. Tomoyo-chan is the devil with a needle, thread and fabric, and I am Tomoyo-chan's favourite mannequin. She loves making clothes for every occasion and I find it hard to say no to her, after all, she is my very best friend._

_Soon enough, my room had been turned into a fashion show, where I modelled Tomoyo-chan's latest fashion conquests. Tomoyo-chan didn't follow trends, or start them. She conquered, and she over ran._

_After trying on the final pair of jeans and shoulder-less top, Tomoyo-chan started begging me to go out with her._

"The squad and I were already planning a shopping run, so it won't bother us to have you come along. You can model what your wearing, and hang out with all the girls. Please Sakura-chan, don't be a wet blanket, you hardly ever just go out to have some fun! We won't talk about the gang at all; it'll be like we are all normal teenagers, hanging out on a Saturday. We'll gossip about guys, girls, and who turned up to the last party looking good or as a disaster! Please!"

_I sighed. Tomoyo-chan was always true to her word and I would love to just pretend I was a normal girl instead of the daughter of the leader. I looked at Tomoyo-chan and found her practically teary eyed trying to convince me to go. I sighed again._

"Let me ask mother and father, and then we'll see what happens."

_Tomoyo-chan started cheering as I left my room. It was always best to leave her be once I had agreed, so I went down to the family room where my parents were. I found them and Touya talking to someone. Once I saw who it was, a smile spread on my face and I gave our visitor a big hug._

"Yukito-san!"

_Yukito-san gave me an equally big hug and smiled widely. Yukito Tsukishiro was born at about the same time as my brother and they became best friends. When I was younger, I had a huge crush on him, and even told him about it, but Yukito-san told me that he already had someone he loved most, and that the love I had for him, was more like a family member than anything else. He was right too. Once I realised that, I sort of started seeing him as another big brother. Yukito-san recently became Touya's body guard (like my brother needs one) and that's when I realised something else. Yukito-san was in love with my brother, and if my eyes haven't been deceiving me, Touya loves Yukito-san just as much. Touya has never blushed so much as when I asked him._

_He didn't need to answer after that._

"Hello Sakura-chan, you're looking well. What have you been up to today?"

_I told Yukito-san, just as I had told Tomoyo-chan that I had woken up and gone for a walk, getting caught out in the rain. Yukito-san immediately asked if I felt alright, it is easy to catch a cold after all, but I assured him I was fine. I then remembered why I was downstairs in the first place._

"Mother, Father? Tomoyo-chan has invited me to spend some time in town with her and the squad. May I please go?"

_Mother and father looked at each other in thought. They both knew Tomoyo of course but they were a little unfamiliar with the squad. The Squad was a group of girls all around my and Tomoyo's age. Rika Sasaki, a beautiful, mature girl with reddy-brown hair, and twinkling brown eyes, Rika-chan is almost always the voice of reason after Tomoyo-chan. Chiharu Mihara, fun and lively with brown/blond hair, and hazel brown eyes, Chiharu-chan is always able to tell when we are lying to each other. Naoko Yanagisawa, a calm mysterious girl with short brown hair, and matching eyes hidden behind thin, wire rim glasses, Naoko-chan has a love of ghost, spirits and the paranormal (so she gets along with my brother)._

_After some thought, mother and father both said that I could go, but only if Cereberus, my bodyguard, came with me. While his name is officially Ceroberus Taiyo, I call him Kero-chan, and he only lets me and Tomoyo-chan call him that. Kero-chan is Yukito-san's cousin, and they look nothing alike._

_Yukito-san is a little shorter then Touya and he has silver-gray hair, with light blue/purple eyes, that are covered by the glasses he needs to see through._

_Kero-chan is taller then I am, though shorter than Yukito-san, and has Golden hair and eyes. Kero-chan's father was a foreigner, that's where Kero-chan got his features from. Kero-chan's father disappeared before he was born, so Kero-chan's mother raised him with the help of her sister, Yukito-san's mother._

_The Tsukishiro's and Taiyo-san were all born and raised in China. The Tsukishiro's got married and had a son, while Taiyo-san stayed single. In China, the biggest gang, The Lupine, will occasionally go looking for new members. They took the Tsukishiro's son. I don't remember his name, but it means moon or something. Their son was only four years old. The Tsukishiro's tried to stop the gang from taking their child but their pleas fell upon deaf ears. They were eventually told to leave China that very night, or they would not live to see morning. They came to Japan, and Taiyo-san joined them; she didn't feel safe in China. They ended up living in the house a few door down from us, when the Tsukishiro's found out that Tsukishiro-san was going to have another baby. For a while, they were able to just get used to the neighbourhood, when the gangs of Japan made an appearance. First it was the Dragons, then the Land Sharks. When they refused to join any of the gangs, graffiti and damage was down to their house. Mother and father finally noticed it, and made their presence known. Father assured the Tsukishiro's and Taiyo-san that he and mother wouldn't try to make us join. It was the Black Bouquet's duty to protect the status quo and the people unwanting of gang life. That actually made the Tsukishiro's and Taiyo-san want to join; simply because they were not being forced to, and that they would be able to raise their new baby in a safe environment. Mother and Tsukishiro-san became really good friends and made sure to always be available when the other needed it._

_The Tsukishiro's were both allowed to choose their own flower but they decided to choose the same flowers; a carnation. I once asked why, and they told me that a pink carnation means that you'll never forget someone. I think they were talking about the son that was stolen from them by China's wolves._

_Taiyo-san fell in love with a foreigner shortly after they met my parents. He loved her too, and they got married. They were going to be inducted into the Black Bouquet when one day, he just disappeared. Taiyo-san was heartbroken, but she recovered well after she found she was pregnant with Kero-chan. She was inducted by herself, and was marked with an iris, which stands for hope._

_Yukito-san and Kero-chan were born about a year apart, but both feel that the gang is home and family, so they too were inducted when they turned ten. Yukito-san took a Lily of the Valley. He told me it was because the Black Bouquet has given him so much joy and happiness. Kero-chan was marked with a sunflower, because he himself shines like the sun, and he is proud of the looks he got from his father._

_Most people choose a flower with special meaning. I chose a Cherry Blossom because that is what my name means. I have heard that Cherry Blossoms means 'Transient of Life' because they are fragile and live only moments. Touya's Peach Blossom means captive or something, but I found out that my brother was inducted on Yukito-san's birthday._

_Tomoyo-chan was inducted at ten as well. She was marked with a larkspur, because they mean happy-go-lucky, and being joyful. It suits her to a 'T'._

_I thanked mother and father and went to tell Tomoyo-chan, while Yukito-san gave Kero-chan the heads up. Kero-chan would no doubt be grumpy with having to do something on a Saturday, but I knew he would forgive me if I bought him pudding._

_Tomoyo-chan was just getting off the phone, telling the squad that I might be joining them, when I re-entered my room to tell her of my parent's condition. She had cleaned up all the new clothes and had even reorganised my wardrobe to fit them in. Tomoyo-chan told me that the squad was looking forward to seeing me and that we should go as soon as Kero-chan arrived. I reluctantly agreed, and decided to buy Kero-chan two puddings to make up for the trouble we were causing him._

_Touya and Yukito-san came up to ask if they could join us, seeing as they had nothing else to do for the day, and we agreed (the squad loved having guys around) and we waited for the doorbell to ring._

_

* * *

_

_The rain had let up a little as we made our way to the town square. True to her word, Tomoyo-chan had convinced the squad (and some how Touya, Yukito-san and Kero-chan) to not talk about the gang. I was really enjoying myself, being a normal fifteen year old girl, just hanging out with my friends. The square was a little crowded and busy, so the eight of us stood off to the side and just watched people go by._

_Suddenly, I found my gaze on a guy I had never seen before. I would never forget if I had seen the guy before, what with how he looked and was walking._

_The guy had a powerful stride, and practically oozed confidence; something that very few people could claim in this day and age. He was a little shorter than Kero-chan, and had messy chocolate hair, almost as though it were given no attention beyond cleaning, tanned skin and a scowl on his face. But what drew my gaze was the strong magical aura that surrounded him, stronger than anything I have ever felt, and what held my gaze was eyes of golden amber. Curious thing, the eye. A person can show their lives in a glance, and tell secrets with a look. People can share thoughts with sight and show everything they feel. The eyes are truly the windows to the soul, so long as the soul is not dead. People who can fool every one, who can kill without remorse, have no soul left, so their eyes show nothing. This boy, no a young man really, had eyes that told everything, but what you wanted, and they showed all while hiding everything. Whoever the man was, his eyes were proof of a determined persona, an honourable soul, and a life hard-lived. I was unable to tear my gaze away, until he vanished into the crowd._

_At that point my stomach decided I was hungry and told everyone within a five foot radius. Tomoyo-chan started laughing, and Kero-chan suggested we went and got something to eat._

_We stopped at a nearby convenience store, and I bought the two puddings for Kero-chan, along with food for myself. Just as I was about to start eating, I heard a young voice cry out_

"HIME!"

_Hime is Japanese for princess, and it is what I am often called by the members of the Black Bouquet, because I am the Matriarchs' daughter. I turned and saw a very young girl run up to me. She was in tears and begging for help_

"Please Hime … we didn't do anything wrong, but he's gonna hurt my brother … please Hime …"

_We managed to get the little girl to tell us what was going on. She and her brother were attacked by a man and her brother managed to get her away, telling her to find help. The little girl saw me, and recognized me as being Hime in her parent's gang. But what she said next made my blood run cold and my hand move to the gun every member kept for self defence._

_The man had a gun and was pointing it at them, at two young and innocent children._

_I knew something bad was going to happen._

_**Okay, first chapter of the actual story, and it is a lot longer than the two prologues. Please remember that I am writing the characters as I read them from the manga; My opinion is going to differ to everyone else's! Thanks to everyone who read this, please review to tell me what you think!**_

_**Toodles and Love, Oky Verlo**_


	4. The Dawning Hour

_**Nawwwwww! The Wolf Puppy-Chan's gave me a review, GrossGirl18 gave me a review, and HumbleBlossom gave me a review. I feel loved. This chapter is in Syaoran's point of view. As a note, He will be called Xiao Lang only by his mother and the elders. His sisters and everyone else call him Syaoran.**_

_**Enjoy chapter four.**_

_Something bad was going to happen, I knew it._

_How did I know?_

_Because mother and the elders were going to try to overpower Japan's Black Bouquet._

_I'm not saying that it couldn't be done; the Lupine is probably the only clan or gang able to take over the Black Bouquet. But the Black Bouquet is very similar to the Lupine, in the fact that they are status quo holders, and have managed to stay in the highest available position for as many, if not more, years as the Lupine. The only reason there hadn't been a conflict between the two of us so far was because China and Japan leave each other alone, and don't interfere with internal disputes._

_Try as I might, I could not get to sleep the night we had been told until quite late, and I woke quite early the morning after. The Alpha's inner circle actually had a house in Japans borders, kind of like a holiday house, and that is where I found myself waking. _

_We had arrived yesterday afternoon, and had spent the day acquainting ourselves with the town, before coming back home and collapsing from exhaustion._

_Who are 'we' you ask? Well, me, my mother and sisters, our butler Wei, one of the elders, my body guard, a group that called themselves the Team, made up of some cousins, my instructor, and a good friend. Oh, there was also a last minute addition made by the elder, of a moron._

_I woke up at around half the sixth hour, looked out of my window to the sunrise, and knew that trying to get back to sleep would be pointless so I got up and started training. Just some base martial arts; anything too strenuous combined with my lack of sleep and I would collapse at a very inappropriate time I guarantee._

_About a half hour after I started, my cousins came and joined in. My closest cousin is Meiling. She stands shorter than I but she holds a presence that makes her seem bigger than she is. She has the black hair from our mothers, and a pale complexion that is common to Chinese women. Her eyes are a crimson red, due to her almost always being angry. Meiling's temper makes mine seem mild. The other guest is a very distant cousin from my mother's side, Eriol Hiiragizawa. He is taller than I, something he has no trouble in reminding me about, and actually resembles my mother slightly. He, too, is pale with dark hair, but his hair appears a dark blue on many occasions, and makes me believe he has dyed it to match his azure eyes. He always denies this, but it's hard to be sure with Eriol. He often looks quite evil when he smirks, and that image is enhanced by him looking over the glasses he wears._

_We kept training when another guest joined us. Yamazaki Takashi, one of my best friends, decided he wanted a work out so came to train with us. Let me state one thing here and now; Yamazaki is not a fighter. He doesn't even look like one with his short, matted black hair and narrow black eyes. Yamazaki is an expert in finding information about anything, anywhere. My mother once gave him a picture of a gang leader who was new to the scene and had no info about his name. Yamazaki was able to find out, down to the exact time, when the new leader first took a dump within Chinese borders. Gross, no doubt, but that is how good Yamazaki is at what he does. The only thing the guy can do any better at is lying. He can tell the most outrageous lies without a second thought and with realistic sounding details to back his story up, and it is even harder to tell he is lying when Eriol joins in, because those two always seem to know what the other is thinking._

_To this day, I am still unsure as to whether chocolate was really banned in the European continent many years ago._

_We finished our training, and had even cleaned up by the time the moron arrived. He never trained with us, not that we really minded, because he was so damn vain, even though he looked plain and non-descript with dark brown hair and eyes, nor did he ever do anything of use, yet he was convinced he could best us even if we were all to challenge him together. We actually do so quite often and have forced so much damage to him that he forgets the ass-whooping we hand him every time, in the attempts to stop himself from a nervous break-down that no-one would care about._

_It doesn't take a genius to figure out that I hate Kirai Arkam._

_As everyone gathered for breakfast, it started raining. I cast a glance to my body guard, and found him just staring outside. I was told that Yue Tsukishiro had joined the Lupine at a very young age, after his parents had disappeared during a flood caused by heavy rains and it is why he has such a withdrawn personality. I don't blame him, I can't imagine what it must feel like to have your parents vanish and to be all alone. Thank goodness the clan took him in and taught him how to survive. Oddly enough though, Yue-san refuses to become a complete member. He is the only person to have proved their loyalty and worth to the Lupine yet refuse to have our mark placed on him. Yue-san will not receive the wolf's head tattoo. We can't force him to accept the tattoo, but we all really want him to become a proper member, so he doesn't have to put up with the older members making fun of him. _

_That said however, the last person to make fun of Yue-san was in the hospital for three months._

_Yue-san is tall, over six feet, and he has ridiculously long sliver/gray hair. Seriously, it pools on the damn floor! He has never gotten it cut from the day he joined, but he won't tell anyone why. Yue-san also has piercing light purple eyes. When I was younger, Yue-san's eyes actually scared me a bit because he is almost always with a neutral expression. The guy is totally unreadable._

_After breakfast, my mother approached me._

"Xiao Lang. Early this morning I sensed a flare of great magic. It was so strong, that it makes all the Lupines magic inconsequential. I want you and the Team" _Mother grimaced slightly at having to say that; she can't understand the name_ "To go search around the town. If you find the source, don't interfere with it, but observe, take note"

_That got every one's attention. The Black Bouquet is known to have several magic users, but none of us had ever heard of the possibility of them being so strong._

_The Team, Yue-san, the moron, and myself, all prepared to go out and look for the mage, no one feeling all to happy about searching in the rain._

_

* * *

_

_I have said I before, I will say it again; I __hate__ that moron! I don't know why the hell I put up with him! We are in an unknown gangs territory, so it is for the best if we stay together, seeing as we don't know if we are in the neutral zone of the Black Bouquet, or in the unstable territory of the Dragons and Land Sharks. But no. He is so damn proud that he nicks off first chance he gets. Yue-san actually suggested just leaving him to his fate, and I admit that it was tempting, but because I am the damn Alpha, I have to do everything in my power to protect the asshole. When I find Kirai Arkam, I think I'm going to tear him a new one._

_We ended up in the town square during our search. For a rainy Saturday, it sure was busy. I admit that I became curious as to how it must be during a sunny weekday, and the thought brought a smirk to my lips. The smirk was stripped away, however, when I realised that the reason I was pissed to begin with was still MIA. I started looking around the plaza to see if the moron was any where around. I did not expect to find myself staring ... okay, glaring, at a young girl standing off the side of the chaos._

_The girl was easily one of the more attractive, if not the most attractive, woman I had ever seen, with slightly tanned skin, short auburn hair framing her face, and a gracious figure clad in blue skinny jeans with white high-top sneakers coming over the bottoms', and a pink shoulder-less top that faded to white._

_I guess I must have been looking at her pretty hard, because she suddenly looked right at me. Not my general direction, __me__._

_And I felt winded under her gaze. Her gaze was strong, pure, and slightly curious, almost as though she were staring at me because she had heard something._

_Her gaze was piercing through me, and it seemed to have been made stronger by how clear and bright her eyes were. I have never seen eyes as green as this girls' were._

_I made myself turn away and forced myself through the crowd. I could easily have stayed in that gaze, and have remained gazing at her, if I didn't feel so vulnerable. As she was looking at me, it felt as though every thing I have ever known, every trial I have had to face, every torture I've endured all of it, was being laid out for her to witness. It was almost as though she was laying hers before me as well, but I refused to see. But what forced me to avert my gaze the most was the fact that all my sufferings and secrets were being shown to a total stranger, and I didn't mind the feeling._

_As I managed to get out of the square, I felt the phone in my pocket go off. The ignorant, self-righteous prick, had called me, telling me where he was and that he was taking care of a little problem. Now I could tell he was expecting praise but I was pissed off, and was about to tell him so, I heard something over the speaker._

"Run sis! Run and get help!"

_A child, a boy of about eleven years, was telling his little sister to find help. I then heard Kirai yelling hold it, and then cursing under his breath, mentioning the punishment for disrespect._

_Another reason that he pisses so many people off is because he feels he deserves special treatment just for being a member of the Lupine. If he was high up the ladder fair enough, but he isn't, the only reason he is here is because the four elders who stayed in China demanded that he not stay there. I don't blame them. I immediately hung up on the ass and called Meiling, telling her of the situation and getting her to tell the others._

_I then ran like hell to where Kirai was being a fool._

_The Lupine is barely known outside of China, and the figure heads are enshrouded with shadow. No-one was going to recognise a low-level pup like Kirai Arkam. But because he was so far up his own ass he was in danger of choking on his own head, the moron would vent his rage on anyone nearby, including children._

_The biggest problem was that I only had a vague understanding of where I was thanks to the new surroundings and the rain, but as I focused on what could hear, I eventually found his annoying voice and sped up._

"Stupid, worthless brat. No one is coming to save you. Your own sister is long gone. Not only are you going to die, but you are going to die all alone, because of your attempts at 'heroism'." _I heard the bastard gloating, and then found I was close enough to see him aiming the gun at a small boy_ "Pay the price for disrespecting the clan, and even more, for disrespecting me"

"Kirai! Don't you dare!"

_Either he couldn't hear me, wasn't listening, or was ignoring me. As I drew close, I could see the boy shaking and Kirai smirking at what he was about to do. A shot rang through the crisp, cold air._

_But the bullet wasn't from Kirai Arkam's gun._

_**Chapter four is now finished. So what do you think? Review for Oky Verlo! I would love to have some more feed back (and an extra special thanks to the people who already have =**_**D**_**)**_

_**Toodles and Love, Oky Verlo.**_


	5. Land of the Gods

_**Hooray! I have reviews! Thank you as always to the Wolf Puppy-Chans and GrossGirl18. Thank you Wings of Wind for reading my story! (Gives a hug) And thank you Xinliang for reading up to where you did. XD. Feels so happy! Hugs for all.**_

_**Oh and be sure to thank the Wolf Puppy-Chans for Kirai Arkam's name. Arkam came from Devil May Cry 3(which I obviously don't own) and Kirai means Hate in Japanese. Thank you very much my little darlings. BTB I apologize for miss-spelled names and confusing flow of this chapter. (Bows head in apology) I hope you can forgive me but I can't be sure of spelling, and this chapter refused to flow well, I ended up beating it out with a stick.**_

_**This is the fifth chapter, and I think you can guess whose POV it is from the first line in. Enjoy**_

_Sakura-Chan is so KAWAAAIII!_

_Seriously, she is so adorable, and sweet and loving, and smart, and amazing!_

_My name is Tomoyo Daidoji. I have the greatest luck in the world, because I am Sakura Kinomoto's second cousin on our mothers' side. My mother, Sonomi, was my mother's body guard until they both got married. My father died during one of the territory disputes with the Land Sharks, so my mother became super protective of not only me, but of Sakura-Chan, her mother and her brother Touya-san. Mother doesn't even try to protect Fujitaka-san because he is adept in self-defensive manoeuvres. _

_It was a raining when I got the call from Nadeshiko-san, the Black Bouquet's Matriarch. She asked me to come over and while I didn't mind, force of habit commanded that I ask why. I really wished that I hadn't. _

_I was told that Sakura-Chan had woken early._

_While this might not seem all that weird for a normal person, Sakura-Chan is far from a normal person. Sakura-Chan is everything that every girl wants to be, and has everything a guy wants his girl to have. And Sakura-Chan has the greatest flow of magic. Her magic is stronger than anyone in the whole history of the Black Bouquet, and we are not sure where her powers draw from. Sakura-Chan herself is totally unaware of her magical abilities, so every one decided not to say anything, but if she knew, Sakura-Chan might find a way to recharge the magic she subconsciously uses. As it is, Sakura-Chan's magic is replenished with meditative rest. Sleep. Sakura-Chan sleeps to regain her magic and only strong magic can make her wake earlier than the tenth hour. Strong magic or probability. Every time she wakes up early, something bad has happened on that very day. The best example was the day my father died. Sakura-Chan had woken up early and was crying. She said that it was just a nightmare, but everyone could tell that something else was up. Next thing I knew, I was being told my father was gone. _

_I couldn't bring myself to feel bad however, because I realized that Sakura-Chan knew something bad would happen and was just as mortified as I should be._

_It didn't take me more than a few minutes to get ready to visit my kawaii second-cousin. I brought along clothes to distract her from what had happened, and managed to convince her to come out with me and the Squad. We even had Touya-san and Tsukishiro-kun and Kero-chan come along, which meant that she would be further distracted. Everyone was worried, and I made the Squad promise not to talk about the gang._

_When we reached the square of the town, Sakura-Chan was laughing and everyone felt a lot more relaxed, even though we were standing in the rain. Sakura-Chan doesn't see herself as anything special, because she cannot see what she shows to everyone. She is as bright and as warm as the sun, and she showers everyone equally with her rays. But Sakura-Chan doesn't see what we see. She sees the very base, the framework of her own soul, instead of the entirety of it. Sakura-Chan has no idea how special and skilled she truly is._

_She has good-self esteem, no doubt about that, but she sees herself as average in everything. She feels great pressure at being the Matriarch's daughter, and it shows, but today, Sakura-Chan could just be Sakura-Chan, a bright, warm, fun teenage girl, goofing around with her friends and family in the rain._

_I was smiling at the thought when I heard a ferocious growl coming from Sakura-Chan's direction. Kero-chan said that we should get some food, and everyone agreed. We all got snacks from a convenience store nearby and just started eating when we heard someone yell 'Hime'._

'_Hime' is the name the Black Bouquet uses for Sakura-Chan. Sakura-Chan thinks it is because she's the Matriarch's daughter, but I have heard many members say that they will call Sakura-Chan 'Hime' until the day they die. My mother told me it was because Sakura-Chan is everything a princess should be; kind graceful, skilled, beautiful etc. _

_Sakura listened to the little girl that had been calling for her, and everyone felt disgusted by what we heard._

_Who would dare harm innocent children?_

_Who would dare pull something this stupid on the Black Bouquet's territory?_

_Who the hell was stupid enough to get that glare in Sakura-Chan's eyes?_

_Whoever it was, they were going to be in a world of pain!_

"Tomoyo-chan."

_Sakura-Chan had turned to me and I noticed that she had already drawn the gun from the small of her back._

"Hai, Sakura-Chan?"

"I need you to contact Kudo-san and Himura-san, and tell them of the situation. Tell them we will possibly be bringing in injured."

"Right."

_As I retrieved the small phone from my pocket and did as Sakura-Chan asked me, I listened to the other orders she gave out. Sakura-Chan, despite what she may think, is a natural leader and can find out the best course of action within a few seconds._

Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, I want you to approach from the southern end. Chiharu-chan, you are to come in from the western end with Tomoyo-chan. Touya, you and Yukito-san will take the eastern quarter, and Kero-chan you will be with me and the child."

_Everyone nodded, and started preparing their firearms. I had managed to get through to Kazahaya Kudo, a member of the Black Bouquet who had heavy connections to a drug store so we could get cheap medicines and bandages and whatever else, and he told me that they would have everything ready. He and his room mate Rikuo Himura are both inborn members, so we all knew that they wouldn't turn us down when we needed help; especially when I was asking for Sakura-Chan. I finished the call, and checked my handgun; full magazine._

_Sakura-Chan got the affirmative from all of us and then turned to the little girl._

"Let's go get your brother kiddo."

_The little girl looked up at Sakura-Chan with such adoration that I thought she would burst, but she reined it in quickly and started running; leading us to where she left her brother behind. As we got closer we could hear a cold voice berating the little boy, saying that he was going to die all alone. The sound of the gun cocking could be heard through the falling of the rain. We were almost there when Sakura-Chan suddenly increased her speed and was out of our sight so fast that we could barely register she had moved. _

_Then we heard a shot._

_We all moved into our positions, and hid there. The plans had changed. We were only to reveal ourselves if Sakura-Chan commanded it… or if her life was in danger. _

_Kero-chan was just hidden out of sight, and was convincing the little girl not to run out to her brother, which would just complicate matters._

_Sakura-Chan had been the one to shoot. Her aim, as perfect as the morning sunrise, has locked onto her target. Her hands, as steady as a rock, had pulled the trigger. The bullet sped through the cold, wet air and struck just as Sakura-Chan had wanted it to._

_The gun fell from the stranger's hands as he recoiled from the impact._

_Sakura's aim, ever true, had been pointed towards the threat; the other gun._

_The two of them stared at each other for a while until another person entered the scene. He was young, about our age, and I was amazed that he just charged into the situation. He had dark chocolate brown hair, and tanned skin. He was wearing a white shirt with brown pants, and a brown trench coat over it. He went to where the little boy was and helped him up before saying something and pointing to Sakura-Chan. I was too far away to hear what was said, and the same went for Chiharu-chan. _

"Hime!"

_The little boy ran to Sakura-Chan, who enveloped him in a protective hug before directing him to where his sister and Kero-chan stood._

_Sakura-Chan was still pointing the gun at the two men and had a look of recognition in her eyes towards the newcomer … had she met this guy?_

"What do you think you're doing?" _She began_ "What on Earth could possibly convince you to try and shoot innocent children?"

_The man who had the gun smirked, and the only impression that formed in my mind was 'a beast'. This man was a beast, through appearance, morals, and the aura he gave off. He looked like a beast, with filthy dark brown hair oiled back, and with dirty brown eyes holding a malicious spark. He acted like a beast, with the willingness to kill what he deemed useless. He reminded me of a beast because his aura was loose and free-flowing, with no thought and no feeling._

_I glanced towards Chiharu-chan and saw that she felt the same._

"No one disrespects us. Those who do must suffer punishment. Those who try to avoid punishment will have it returned to them ten-fold."

_I could see the flames erupting from Sakura-Chan's eyes. This man didn't realize who she was, and that he was about to have his ass served to him. As Sakura-Chan slightly shifted her weight, five more people rushed to the two men. They started talking worriedly until the chocolate haired man directed their attention to Sakura-Chan. _

_I could see that four were men and the other a girl. Two of the men were older than the others, around twenty two years old if I had to guess. The girl looked at Sakura-Chan with what might have been awe if not for the frown on her face, and the way her black hair clung to her skin because of the rain. The man with silver/gray hair was standing next to the chocolate haired boy and the other gentle man was on the other side. The man who reminded me of a beast was currently getting an earful from the other two men but from my position I could only see the one with short black hair and squinted eyes. I took another glance to Sakura-Chan, and then to Chiharu-chan, and found that Chiharu-chan was looking at the black haired boy with a somewhat interested look on her face._

_I pointedly decided to ignore it when someone started speaking._

"We apologize for the trouble the moron has put you through. I assure you that he was acting of his own accord, and not through orders expressed to him."

_Sakura-Chan was regarding the speaker carefully. She had seemed to recognize the chocolate haired boy earlier, and was now listening with an intense look._

_She was listening for lies._

_Sakura-Chan is always able to tell when a person is lying, and she is even able to tell whether it is a harmful lie or just a bending of the truth. She lowered her gun just ever so slightly, a symbol to the rest of us that the man speaking was telling the truth, but was unusual, that she was sensing something off about him._

"Suppose I were to accept this apology of yours. What course of action would you take afterwards to remedy the problem?"

_I saw her send a small glare towards the beastly man and I couldn't help but smirk when I saw him stiffen. I then was surprised that the other members of the group were glaring at the man as well, and stifled a laugh with Chiharu-chan._

"I'll admit I was thinking of tearing him a new one, but that seems a kindness after this stunt, so I'm thinking more along the line of tearing him five."

_Sakura-chan smirked at this and lowered her gun so that she held it to her side. The group of seven seemed to be appraising her, as to whether or not she was a threat or whether she was going to just drop the whole thing. We didn't have to wonder. Sakura-Chan had lowered her gun in front of seven strangers after threatening children. She would drop it for now, but they would not get a second chance. The two children had managed to escape from Kero-chan's protective hold, and had run to Sakura-Chan's side and held onto her sides. Sakura-Chan couldn't stop the smile that lit up her entire face, as she bent down to hug the two of them. Suddenly the beastly man had drawn a second gun, to the surprise of those around him, and had pointed it at Sakura-Chan. I took aim, as did Chiharu-chan, and fired, but the shots that protected Sakura-Chan came from Kero-chan (who still managed to remain hidden behind his wall) and of course, from Touya-san (when it comes to Touya-san and protecting Sakura-Chan, he will spare no one and no thing for his baby sister). The beastly man had been shot, but not enough to kill him, and no bullet had come near the other six._

_Sakura-Chan rose slowly and looked down at the man writhing in pain on the cement. The man with silver/gray hair looked at Sakura-Chan a moment and then spoke quietly to the rest of them. As had happened before, I couldn't hear what was said but I could see that Sakura-Chan could. _

_She had raised a delicate eyebrow at what the elder man had said and then smirked, a smirk that showed she was impressed. Sakura-Chan then looked up and nodded._

_Slowly, we all revealed ourselves, guns still trained on the downed man. They all seemed rather impressed that we were there, and the black haired girl was now looking at Sakura-Chan with total respect. I could finally see the last man, and was almost caught of balance. He was about the same height as Kero-chan and had deep, rich blue eyes hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses. His hair was plastered to his face due to the rain, but even from my position I could see that it shimmered blue. He was looking in my direction, and I could feel my heart quicken when his gaze lingered. As he turned to look at Sakura-Chan, I could just make out a small smile on his face. _

"Very impressive, Milady." _The blue eyed man drawled_ "You obviously have the situation well in hand. If, however, I might be permitted to ask you questions?"

_Sakura-Chan seemed amused by the way the man spoke and nodded her head in consent. The man seemed nearly charmed by the action._

"Delightful. For starters, are you aware of how lovely you and your female companions look?"

_The men in our group all fell anime style and all the members of the blue eyed mans group looked down in shame. The Squad and I were all blushing slightly from the compliment. Sakura-chan, however just looked at him confusedly. Sakura-Chan could be really dense._

_The blue eyed man received a light smack over the back of his head from the elder gentlemen with light brown hair, and cleared his throat._

"Yes, well, the second question is, in which territory do we find ourselves under?"

_I was surprised that question had been asked, but on a second glance I saw that all of this group were foreign. All territory matters were kept in Japan's country borders. The Black Bouquet saw no benefits in divulging this sort of information. A glance towards Sakura-Chan told me that she had already deduced the stranger's origins, and why they hadn't known. A gentle curve to her lips caught all of the stranger's attention, not that I could blame them._

_Standing in the rain with a gun at her side, wearing a pair of blue jeans with white high-top sneakers over the bottoms, and a pink shoulder-less top that faded to white, hair hanging free, framing her face holding a gorgeous smile on full pink lips and eyes so green that they seem to be on fire, Sakura-Chan looked less a fifteen year old girl and more like a Goddess fallen to Earth. Sakura-Chan held full attention because she truly looked as the Princess should. Sakura-Chan's smile widened as she answered, with a beautiful flourish of her hands._

"Welcome, dear travellers of the Golden land China, to Japan, Land of the Gods. May you enjoy your stay, in the District, of the Black Bouquet."

_**Is done! I really had a lot of trouble getting this chapter out. The stick broke, so I resorted to using a spatula. I still didn't quite flatten out the lumpy bits but I did my best. Please review, and tell me what you think, so I may know how to avoid stuffing up the next chapter. (Bows head in thanks) Yes other CLAMP characters will be appearing depending on my obsessions at the time I write the chapters. This chapter held traces of Legal Drug.**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	6. Golden Land

_**YAY! Thank you as always to the Wolf Puppy-chans (I am keeping the spatula), GrossGirl18 (I write the chapters on several different computers as they come together. By total fluke, only Sakura's 'chan' was capitalized), and Wings of Wind (a few people thought that he had died but not this time. Yes it was a total romance intro) for reading the chapters for me. (Bows head in thanks and starts squealing in happiness) I have two new reviewers, Hello and Thanks AyameRose and Sadistprincess! You also gave me an awesome idea. **_

_**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !TO ALL THE PEOPLE READING THIS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

_**If you were a member of the Black Bouquet, what flower would you be marked with and why? Oky Verlo (me) would take the image of a lotus. Lotus blossoms represent heavens purity and divine birth. And they look fan-friggin-tastic! What flower would **__**you guys**__** have though?**_

_**Thanks Sadistprincess (who chose a carnation, like the Tsukishiro's) for the idea.**_

_**Without further a-doing, enjoy chapter six.**_

_What a lovely day._

_Yes it was raining like hell. Yes we were being forced out into said rain to look for a magic source. Yes we were forced to bring along the self-righteous prick. Yes he had pretty much screwed up the entire operation with his foolishness._

_But it was still a lovely day. How could it not be when one finds themselves surrounded by beautiful women (despite having guns pointed at ones person)?_

_The day had started more or less as mentioned above; it was raining, and dear Yelan-sama had forced everyone but herself, her daughters and the butler, to go out into the freezing cold rain to look for a source of magic that may 'possibly' be stronger than the entire clan. We did as we were told because she is still the one in charge until Syaoran turned eighteen (three years to go!) and she has a really bad temper. As we got closer to the square, Meiling-chan noticed that the insufferable burden of Kirai Arkam had vanished. I actually started laughing when Yue-san suggested leaving him to his fate. However, we began looking for him. I'll admit that I wasn't looking that hard; I had nipped into a convenience store nearby and was deciding whether I was going to have an ice cream (Total rocky road fan here) or a pie (hell it was freezing cold and raining) when my phone went off. It was Meiling-chan and did she ever sound pissed. Kirai was being an ass (as usual) and we needed to stop him from making a terrible mistake. After getting the locale, I ended up with the pie, and ate as I ran to where everyone else was headed. I had just finished eating when I met up with Yoshiyuki Terada-sensei. He's been Syaoran's instructor for as long as anyone can remember, and he is actually a good friend to many of us. I had asked him if he had any more information about what was happening, but he knew only what I knew. Eventually we all got to the location that Kirai was screwing around in. Terada-sensei and I managed to get to where Kirai and Syaoran stood just after Kirai was talking about disrespect. If this guy's ego can get any bigger, I don't want to be there to see it._

_Meiling-chan, Yue-san, and Yamazaki-kun also reconvened, and ran into the scene at the same time. Aside from Yue-san, who doesn't talk much, we were all asking Syaoran if he were alright. After all, he had to deal with Kirai Arkam politely when his temper is already pretty worn and frayed._

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment, focus on the task at hand"

_Syaoran then motioned towards a wall/walkway (it's a walkway that suddenly drops to another path, as in actually drops, so you have a wall on the lower side) and we all immediately shut up. There was a young woman, about our age of fifteen if I was guessing, standing on the rise, pointing a gun at us. Meiling-chan was staring in total awe, because this girl had a heavy presence that you could not ignore, and was physically gorgeous so it was harder to look away. I won't deny that I was a little nervous about her presence. Something about this woman was unnerving me, even if I didn't show any discomfort. Though I do think I started a little when I heard what Syaoran said next._

"We apologize for the trouble the moron has put you through. I assure you that he was acting of his own accord, and not through orders expressed to him."

_It took me all of my will power not to burst out laughing. Syaoran NEVER apologises to any one except his mother! I knew that he was being polite because we didn't know what territory we were in and that we needed to be careful of unnecessary quarrels, but the fact that SYAORAN was apologizing … I wasn't the only one suppressing laughter._

"Suppose I were to accept this apology of yours." _The young woman had a beautiful voice. It was strong and clear, and definitely feminine. I had no doubt that this young woman would have many suitors should she be interested in relationships._ "What course of action would you take afterwards to remedy the problem?"

_I followed the path of her eyes and found Kirai Arkam in the way. I couldn't help but glare at the prick. Seriously, he was always causing us trouble, and then claiming success he didn't earn to his name. I smirked when I saw him stiffen under the group's collective glares._

"I'll admit I was thinking of tearing him a new one, but that seems a kindness after this stunt, so I'm thinking more along the line of tearing him five."

_Kirai paled slightly to that remark and that was when I noticed that the young woman before us was smirking too. She seemed amused by the statement, and even lowered her handgun. As soon as she did, the huge crushing aura that had been unknowingly surrounding us dispersed, and it was suddenly easier to breathe. Everyone immediately payed that much more attention to the woman before us; if her aura along was that powerful, how much stronger is everyone else's?_

_As we were trying to size the woman up, two small children appeared out of nowhere running and clinging to her sides. Seemingly unbothered by it, the young woman bent down and hugged them both, her face lit up by a brilliant smile. In that instant, the troubles of the world seemed trivial. If in the world there existed the possibility of a woman smiling this much while hugging two kids, there is hope left for the world._

_Then from the corner of my eye, I saw Kirai pull out a gun. I noticed that it was the back up gun members of the Lupine are expected to carry, meaning that he had already had his primary gun removed from his grasp. He was pointing it at the woman and the entire group was about to make him stop when several shots rang through the small centre of alleyways. Kirai crumpled to the ground, screaming in pain, while the woman he was aiming at slowly rose from her previous position. Yamazaki-kun was freaked out, and was totally prepared to run when Yue-san stopped him and spoke to all of us._

"We are surrounded." _How he could state something like that so calmly is beyond me._ "Not including the young woman before us, there are seven people, all bearing firearms located within the four passages. Two to the East, West, and South, with the seventh person to the North, some where near the young woman herself."

_The young woman in question evidently heard us, as she raised an eyebrow while smirking. She looked in front of her and nodded, the doing of a signal I suppose to her companions, whom all revealed themselves. Yue-san was right on the money in every way. As I looked at all the people, whose guns were trained on Kirai who was still flailing away on the cold wet cement, I was amazed that most were women. I saw that Meiling-chan was practically enamoured with the young woman now, as she was obviously in control, obviously the leader, and by the looks some of them were sending us, this woman had total loyalty. I continued to observe the newly revealed gun men and women, when my gaze fell upon a stunning young maiden, with tresses of midnight reaching her rear (which in itself was nicely shaped) and complimented her pale white skin. Her eyes caused me to linger in her direction. A beautiful purple, so close to the colour of an amethyst, I wouldn't be surprised if someone made that mistake. Not only were her eyes of a dazzling colour, this particular beauty had knowing eyes. Just staring at her from the distance between us, I felt as though she were trying to work out our presence. The girl beside her was no slouch either, though her gaze was quite clearly drawn to Yamazaki-kun, and his just as clearly to her. I finally turned from the beauty and faced the young woman obviously in charge, a smile placed upon my mouth. _

"Very impressive, Milady. You obviously have the situation well in hand." _Syaoran has told me numerous times that I have a silver tongue, and I would be damned for using it, but if I couldn't use it to my advantage now, when could I?_ "If, however, I might be permitted to ask you questions?"

_The young woman before me looked amused by my little dialogue, and nodded in affirmation. I was amazed by how fluid the motion was, and it took me a few seconds to recall what I was going to ask._

"Delightful. For starters, are you aware of how lovely you and your female companions look?"

_Well that wasn't what I had meant to ask. I certainly did want them to know, but I hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. Though I noticed I did cause the men of her group to fall to the ground, and I was rewarded with some blushes from the females, I was slightly amazed that the young woman I asked was confused by my statement. Was she uncaring of her appearance? Did she hear me? Was she aware of how she looked? My musings were cut short when Terada-sensei decided to beat some sense into me literally. I chuckled under my breath and cleared my throat before I started again._

"Yes, well, the second question is, in which territory do we find ourselves under?"

_The men who had fallen were back on their feet and were all looking at me, trying to figure out my motives. The dark haired man standing in the eastern entrance was glaring black fire into the side of my head. And the sliver/gray haired man next to him was appraising the entire group with cold eyes that were not hidden by the smile on his face. The man with the golden hair and eyes had taken a small step closer to the young woman, and I swear that I could actually hear him snarling at me. The young woman herself, however, was smiling. _

_And the smile pulled us all under. The way the rain had played with her hair and clothes meant that her hair fell around her face and her clothes clung to her figure. With the two children still clinging to her sides, the woman looked more like a fallen deity than a teenager, and what she said next proved it in my mind._

"Welcome, dear travellers of the Golden land China, to Japan, Land of the Gods. May you enjoy your stay, in the District, of the Black Bouquet."

_Yeah we were foreigners, but the fact that she knew our country of origin was unnerving. What really had the chills racing up and down my spine, however, was that this was the Black Bouquet's turf. And Kirai Arkam had decided to be a pissant in it. I had no idea as to how the hell we were going to get back to the house in one piece, when Meiling-chan spoke up._

"If I may speak, I would ask of your forgiveness towards the …" _Meiling-chan was trying to think of a polite way to insult Kirai, but honestly I don't think she should have bothered_ "actions of one of our members. If you would allow us to withdraw, you have my … **our** assurances that this shall not happen again."

_Meiling-chan would make a good PR officer if she ever got that temper in check. The young woman smiled and then nodded to the dark haired man, and the silver/gray haired man. Both were by her side in an instant, and I swear I almost got whiplash doing the double take. She handed the two men a child each, and I think she said something bout getting the two home, but she was whispering. Both men nodded, the one with silver/gray hair going so far as to bow to the woman, before turning to leave. Just before they vanished, both children turned to look at her._

"Thank you so much Hime!"

"Hime, stay safe!"

_Princess huh? It suits her. The two men vanished, and I saw that Yue-san was looking in the direction they left, a hint of recognition on his otherwise stoic face. When my gaze returned to the young woman, I saw that all her remaining companions had joined her side, and were effectively forming a barrier from any attack that she may have faced. The young woman spoke again._

"You wouldn't come from the Golden Land unless you had a true reason and purpose to. Even further, you would not enter the Land of the Gods, unless fate was casting your hand. You may leave unharmed today, as you have caused no trouble. That thing however," _She was glaring at Kirai, who had finally figured out he wasn't dying and was sitting up_ "will need to be removed from my sight, as I dislike him, his actions, and any of his ilk."

_I swear, Meiling-chan and Syaoran looked at the girl with such admiration that their eyes could have popped out from their skulls. The woman and her entourage turned and left, and we all relaxed as we were no longer under her penetrating gaze. We reluctantly scraped Kirai from the ground and returned to the house, where Yelan-sama would no doubt be waiting for a report on a magical source, and would instead be receiving one of how Kirai Arkam almost destroyed the entire reason for the Lupine's Alpha and inner circle to even be in Japan in the first place. _

* * *

_I was right. Yelan-sama had not been happy with Kirai. She had literally turned red, and would have spent the night pounding him into the ground, if it weren't for the fact that he was already injured from trying to enforce punishment for disrespect. She got over it and ended up hurting him anyway once Syaoran explained that the disrespect came from people who, for all logical reasons, would have no idea what the Lupine was, and that the punishment was being directed to children._

_I had hated Kirai before. I despised him now! Yamazaki-kun had been especially furious because he had lost a little sister in that way. When Yelan-sama had left, Yamazaki-kun, who is not a fighter, ended up essentially gang-bashing Kirai Arkam all by himself._

_It was pretty impressive really._

_Kirai was put into the hospital wing of the house, with the doctors being told that he was to heal as __slowly__ as possible. Everyone else gathered for dinner. Yelan-sama was quietly fuming, and everyone kept their distance as much as could be held in politeness. Meiling-chan and Syaoran's four sisters (I can never keep them straight) were gossiping about the young girl today, and Yamazaki-kun was trying to get every scrap of info anyone could remember about her. His current target was Syaoran._

"Okay, lets make sure I've got this straight; the girl is a member of the Black Bouquet, and is probably high up the chain of command. Why do you think this?"

_Syaoran sighed, most likely because everyone shut up and started listening to what our little Alpha had to say._

"Judging strictly from physical appearance, I'd say the girl is about our age or slightly younger."_ Syaoran started with vague descriptions which led me to believe he was hiding something, but that may just have been conjecture _"Despite this, she was obviously the leader in a group of eight capable, strong, **trained**, people, the three men of which I would easily say are older than her by five or six years. She held herself with confidence and was able to shoot the ass … Kirai Arkam's gun from his hands with a single bullet with no secondary effects like actually hitting him. Every gesture and command she gave was instantly recognised and obeyed, meaning she is not only a capable leader, strong in her own regards, and a hell of a good shot, this girl has total loyalty of those around her. The final point is that the two children at the scene both called her 'Hime'; which means princess as you are aware. A title of royalty wouldn't be given to someone unless they have respect from a great number of the members in the gang. Those two kids wouldn't go to some random and call them Hime even if that person had granted them safety; that is not how the world works. One thing that is strict in every land, is that children never wander out of their family territory; the turf of their clan or gang. Those children knew this girl before she saved them, and they knew that she would be able to protect them."

_Yamazaki-kun absorbed all the information like a sponge to water, white jeans to grass, a fat guy at an all you can eat buffet. While a lot of what Syaoran had said was assumptions, all of it made sense; the positioning of her comrades, the obedience they held, the protective barrier they placed around her when they joined her side. Every point matched with what our little Alpha had said. I found my thoughts straying however, to the raven haired beauty. I had noticed her rather quickly, but for some reason she was lingering in my mind far more then the regular woman would. Her face kept jumping out at me and I kept finding myself focusing on trying to look into her gorgeous amethyst eyes. Needless to say, when Meiling-chan spoke I started slightly, though to my delight, no-one noticed._

"That girl … she had some sort of magic." _Everyone perked up at this, because neither Syaoran or myself had noticed, and Meiling-chan doesn't have any magic at all_ "I can't explain it really well, but just listening to her, and watching her, I started feeling like I should be one of the ones protecting her … one of the people she leads."

_Yeah that caught everyone's attention. Meiling-chan hates being ordered, hates being put on guard duty, hates being told what to do. And here she was saying she would willingly do so for this stranger of a girl. Yelan-sama was just as surprised and ordered each of us to, in our own words, write down what happened and what we saw. After she had read the six reports (Kirai was still recuperating slowly), she retired to her study, telling us all to get some rest, because we were going to need it._

_As I went to bed though, I could not help the thought that if today was this good; what would tomorrow bring? After all, this was Japan, Land of the Gods. It is very different to The Golden Land of China._

_**Okay, chapter six is done. I was planning on putting in another character at the very end, but this was just a good place to stop. Sorry if it is cliffy-ish, but I need you to understand that the more I put in one chapter the more I have to explain in the next. Be sure to review and answer my question up top (smiles in anticipation) The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it, and will be back in Sakura's POV.**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	7. The Beginning

**_Hello! It are be chapter seven. Hooray. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. You make my terrible, terrible review addiction simmer. _XD**

**_Results thus far (I looked up the flowers meanings for you)_**

**_Yamashina Risaki: didn't tell me _D:**

**_Apri-Chan: an Iris because they are purple and they mean faith and wisdom_**

**_Lorylily: A pink lily (calla lily?) because he/she likes them. It means majestic beauty._**

**_Sadistprincess: A carnation because they are her (?) favourite, means fascination_**

_**Wolf puppy-chans: Roses, because they like roses. Lotsa meanings there, a colour would help.**_

_**Wings of Wind: **__**A chrysanthemum, their birth flower, means friendship**_

_**AyameRose: An iris or a rose (Ayame means iris, rose means rose) iris means faith + wisdom; roses mean a hell of a lot of stuff, gimme a colour to work with**_

_**GrossGirl18: Is undecided.**_

_**Thank you very, very much for the answers! If at any point you change your mind or anything, feel free to let me know and I will change it in the next available chapter.**_

_**Oh, I don't know how school in Japan runs so don't get angry at me for it, I can't remember what Kurogane's swords moves are spelt like, and if my pairings are off, keep in mind that I am writing this as **__**I**__** see the characters, and they may conflict with your own translations. I thank you for your understanding.**_

_Normally, I love Mondays._

_Mondays are the marker, the starting point of seven hours for five days, when I am no one noticeable, when I am hidden from the eyes of everyone looking for a way to undermine the Black Bouquet. When Touya must leave me alone, or face our mother's unholy wrath (and seeing as she almost never gets angry, let me tell you, IT'S SCARY!)_

_Monday marks the start of a new week of school._

_When the squad, Kero-chan, and I met up with Touya and Yukito-san again after they had returned the two children home from the incident, I could tell with a glance that Touya was going to make sure I couldn't leave the house for a week unless I absolutely had to. This wouldn't be the first time he's done it so I knew what to expect, and wasn't disappointed._

"I don't care what Mum and Dad say, I don't care who wants you to go, I don't care how you try to persuade me otherwise; you are not leaving the house for a month unless you are with Mum, Dad or me. If you do go out, even if you are with us, you must have Ceroberus with you, and if you even try to fight me on this runt you're goin' down!"

_The two of them were glaring so fiercely you could almost see the sparks of electricity and tongues of fire leaping between their eyes. Touya was glaring because he expected Kero-chan to complain. Kero-chan was glaring at my brother for even thinking that he leave me unguarded after this incident. I sighed and broke the contest_

"Will that be all Waka-dono?"

_Touya started to glare at me, but if there is one thing I know about my big brother it is that he can't stay angry at me for long. Touya can do pretty much anything and has survived the roughest of tortures from the one time he was captured by the Dragons (he was only captured because he had fallen asleep at school after their field day had ended) without a whimper of betrayal, but whenever I am involved I always seem to get the better end of the deal._

"Touya, I will stay at home for the month excluding my school hours, and matters relating to the gang." _I could tell he was going to object but I cut him off before he began_ "You know as well as I that the Tomoeda School is one of the most protected buildings in the Black Bouquet's boundaries. Not only that, I am enjoying being at school where I am completely unrecognizable, and if you even try to cut a month out of my schooling, do you even want to imagine mother's reaction? Or what she would do if you, Yukito-san or Kero-chan were to accompany me?"

_I saw all three of them gulp and allowed the tiniest of smirks to cross my features. I turned away before I ended up with a full blown smile. I linked arms with Tomoyo-chan and Chiharu-chan and started heading for home, with Rika-chan and Naoko-chan following behind us. As we reached my home, the squad and Tomoyo-chan started talking about how much fun today had been, and that we needed to do a proper shopping run next time. I agreed and ran into the house before Touya could object. Touya followed me in, bidding his farewells to Yukito-san, while Yukito-san and Kero-chan started off towards their own house. The Squad had made sleepover plans with Tomoyo-chan a while back and so I didn't even try to intrude when they started walking off in the direction of her house. I went straight to my room, making sure to lock my door, and then collapsed on my bed. I had appeared brave, strong and in control during the incident. But here, hidden behind a locked door, tears muffled by fabric, I could shake, worry and weep in the fear I had refused to let myself show. I had been lucky not to actually have shot the guys hand; it was a fluke that I had shot the gun, even if it turned out to be the best thing to have happened. I was glad that Touya and Kero-chan were able to protect me from the second gun he had hidden. I would be dead without them. I started shaking again and tried to think of something, anything, to calm me down. A pair of eyes the colour of golden honey appeared in my mind and a voice as smooth as the breeze flowed to my ears, lulling me into the world of dreams._

_I had woken up Sunday afternoon, twenty minutes before it would be considered evening and decided to just get some food and sleep some more. Whenever anything happens, I always become exhausted and need so much sleep. It's bad enough that I sleep as much as I do already! I made my way down to the kitchen and found my father there. When he saw me, he looked a little panicked, and started looking me over to see if I had any injuries. Once he was convinced I was fine, he gave me a huge hug, and I felt so safe in his embrace. I felt protected, and respected. But most of all, I felt loved. Very little compares to a loving father's hug when the world seems pitted against you._

_After eating some food I did indeed return to my bedroom, and slept again. But sleep is not a true refuge. Lies can be laid, Truths twisted and turned. Nothing is bad, nothing is good. There is no right or wrong, there is no correct or false. Everything simply is when you sleep; your subconscious takes control, but believes itself a spectator. That night, my dreams were haunted, my conjured visions a fright. I dreamt of everything that __could__ have happened. My aim was off. I was too late. Touya and Kero-chan were unable to react in time. I was there alone. I died alone. My dreams kept making frightening turns, and every twist made it harder to watch, harder to see, but made it impossible, __impossible__, to look away. Just as my dreams began to terrify me, with images of my brother and friends dead, a sudden calm shattered the fear and apprehension. I looked up at my surroundings and found myself in the park, with mist surrounding me._

"There, there Sakura-chan. You know that we would never allow you to see something so scary."

_I could not help but to cry when Yukito-san's voice rang through the air and his arms enclosed my small frame in an embrace. Yukito-san, born under the moon's alignment, was blessed with the moons powers; the strongest one being the ability to walk through dreams. Whenever I have had nightmares, Yukito-san always appears to calm my mind, and clear my soul. Some how, he always knows when I need his help, and he has always come to my aid._

_Yukito-san asks me to tell him why I am dreaming such scary things and I explain to him that so much could have gone wrong when I suddenly took charge. So much could have been lost, and so much blood could have been shed. I start crying as Yukito-san speaks to comfort me._

"All of that could have happened, but none of it **did**." _I looked up to his face, as he wiped the tears from my cheeks_ "Never doubt your own ability little Cherry Blossom. When you have doubt in yourself, you are preparing yourself to fail. Yesterday, when everything was going on, you had complete confidence in your abilities, and everything turned out well. You said to that little girl, with out a hint of hesitation in your voice, 'Let's go get your brother' and that is exactly what you did. When you are confident in yourself, Sakura-chan, you are able to move mountains and part the oceans."

_Even though he went of into the land of cliché, Yukito-san's words kept my heart calm and my mind from the terrors from moments before. This is why I had the crush on him for so long; he made me feel at ease. Yukito-san eventually departed, with strict orders that I was to dream of happy things. I wished him a good night, and settled myself down upon the dreamscape. The park had vanished as soon as Yukito-san did, but the soothing mist remained. I watched the mist, as it billowed up and down, to and fro, with a breeze that never existed. I was calm._

_Maybe that's why the presence of another surprised me so._

_It was a man, and he was quite tall, even taller than my brother. I could see his silhouette through the mist, and I knew he was aware of my presence as much as I was his._

"Who are you, little one, that you have wandered upon the dreamscape?"

_His voice was calm and controlled but I could hear the concern in it. Normally, ordinary people are unable to enter the dreamscape; even attempting it can cause them tremendous pain. Yukito-san and I found out by chance that he was able to speak with me when we were both asleep, so long as he initiated our conversations._

"I was called, sir dream walker, by a member of your kin."

_The man's shoulders relaxed as I told him this. If I had forced my way into this realm, it was a dream walker's duty to escort me out, though his face would never be revealed from behind the wall of mist._

"Little one, you appear to be versed enough in my kinfolk's lore; are you aware of the dream walker's claim?"

"Indeed sir dream walker." _And versed I was. The dream walker's claim was the name by which they referred to themself. Names hold great power, so after their first walk in the dreamscape, the dream walkers would 'claim' a title for other beings of power to know them by. As such, dream walkers hold no fear of letting themselves be called, or having their titles given out._ "The dream walker's claim is Snow Rabbit, sir dream walker."

_The man hidden before me seemed to be considering what I had said. Eventually he nodded, and turned to leave before speaking a final time._

"I have made my claim little one, and it is The Judge. Should you meet with him again, I ask you to inform the Snow Rabbit that I would wish to meet with him myself."

_This was not an odd or unusual request; Dream walkers are a rarity, so they often try to meet with the remaining members of their tribe. Yukito-san himself had tried to meet with others but, it never went well. I could help with that this time._

"I shall inform him when next we speak, and arrange for you to meet within this path."

'_The Judge' observed our surroundings, before bowing gently to me, and fading through the mist. As the __mist dispersed from the path way and I too, faded from the dreamscape, the scent of the __night-blooming cereus filled my senses, before I fell into the sea of dreams._

_I awoke on Monday at around the fifth hour. Not, however, by my own power, but by the ringing of the phone downstairs. I was not the only one to awaken, and after convincing my brother not to destroy the phone, my father gently picked it up, and answered. After a few minutes of quiet conversation my father replaced the phone in its cradle and sighed gently, as though a weight had been placed upon his shoulders._

"Fujitaka? Whatever is the matter?"

_Mother's eyes had been full of concern until father returned her gaze. Her concern for my father turned into fear and worry, and she asked Touya and me to go upstairs until she called for us. Normally Touya would have objected, as would have I, but for some reason, we both knew that we did not want to partake in the conversation that our parents were about to follow._

_Around an hour and a half later, mother called Touya and I downstairs. Touya was already heading down the stairs by the time I had opened my door and I saw that he had changed from his pj's into a pair of black jeans, a white long sleeved turtle neck, with a black jacket over it, normal clothes for a day intending to be spent with Yukito-san. As I quickly descended the stairs, I struggled to pull my maroon blazer over the shoulders of my black, knee-high school dress. I was just doing up the buttons when I reached the living room, and quickly took a seat on the window bay. Mother and Father were sitting on the sofa and Touya had placed himself upon the piano stool. Mother waited until we were both settled, before taking a deep steadying breath._

"I understand that both of you had things that you had to do today,"_ mother began, and already I felt my breath hasten, as my pulse thrummed with renewed vigour_ "but I would really like you both to consider staying home for ..." _mother trailed off, and I could feel myself panicking more and more. Mother appeared unable to continue so father did._

"The next few days. A week at most."

_I felt my jaw drop and immediately went to protest, when Touya cut me off._

"If the both of you feel it is necessary, then both Sakura and I will stay home, but don't you feel an explanation is warranted?"

_While I would find out why our parents were so suddenly freaked, I hated it how Touya decided that I would definitely stay home. I clenched my jaw shut, and willed my fists to unball from their self induced coils. Father sighed, and looked to mother for support but she just slowly nodded her head. Father returned his gaze to Touya and myself, and finally answered; his voice threaded with trepidation._

"Last night, we transported a rather dangerous man to one of our holding facilities. He has managed, however, to escape, severely injuring many of the guardians. Your mother and I are greatly worried that he will make an attempt on your lives, to greatly undermine the Black Bouquet. We have already sent some of the stronger guardians to hopefully restrain him and return him to a capable holding facility."

_I love it how father can't bring himself to say prison or jailer. But that didn't make me feel any better with the proposition of staying home instead of going to school and being Touya-free for seven blissful hours._

"I understand that this guy is dangerous, but I would honestly feel just as safe at school as I would at home, seeing as how this guy would have little idea what I look like. I'll go to school and if anything happens, anything at all, I will come right home, okay?"

_I wasn't proud to be begging my parents, especially in front of Touya, but if it meant I would get to go to school, I would fall to my knees with tears in my eyes, almighty prayer falling from my lips. I didn't have to go that far however, for mother's eyes lit up in thought; I WAS pretty much unknown outside of the Black Bouquet, and even then, I was only known as 'Hime' to outside ears. Mother agreed and Touya immediately started protesting. Father quickly removed himself to the kitchen away from the battle field. Mother and Touya were arguing so much, that neither noticed when I slipped out the front door; __unescorted__._

_Freedom never felt so good._

* * *

_The seven hours of bliss sadly ended, and as I left the building with Tomoyo-chan at my side, I prepared to be chewed out by Touya. A glance around, however, told me that my brother wasn't here, and I couldn't stop the smile that crawled up my lips. Tomoyo-chan was being picked up so I bid her a farewell, and then began the walk back to my home._

_The street was oddly empty, seeing as school had just let out; normally the street was flooded with throngs of student running to wherever they wanted. Another gaze around my surroundings brought me to notice that __no one__ was around, not even the elderly who lived in the area, and their visiting families._

_I started getting a little creeped, and gently picked up my pace; I just wanted to be home now, Touya being there or not. There was a requirement that the Matriarchs home be magically protected from harm, and they work unless there is too much damage being done. Right now, I would feel really good to be behind those protected walls._

_I heard footsteps behind me and nearly stopped, but training commanded I keep walking. The falls were heavy, and not too far apart, meaning my follower was likely male, slightly shorter than most, and had a defining body mass; bulk or muscle, either one could be bad. My mind flickered to the conversation this morning. I said that I would come right home, but if this guy was dangerous, he wouldn't stop at hurting me, he would try to hurt anyone at the house, Mother, Father, Touya, Yukito-san, Kero-chan, any visitors my parents might have been receiving. My house was on the street left of the fork. I had turned left every day of school for ten years._

_This day, however, I turned right._

_As I turned the corner, I began running, throwing all caution to the wind, and I heard my follower increase his pace. He lagged behind, his mass slowing him down compared to the speed my lissom form allowed, but this man had stamina, and though he was unable to match my pace, he was always at the edges of my senses, always close enough to still be a threat. I would have run forever if I could, and I have a feeling that this man would do so as well, but sprinting from an essential standstill was taking its toll; my muscles screaming in blind fury, my limbs feeling as heavy as lead. I had to stop, even for just a single moment to catch my breath. I felt that I should be able to do so before the man was upon me. _

_Alas, that I had been right._

_The instant I stopped, hands with a grip of iron enclosed upon my neck. The breath I had been trying to catch was forced from my lungs immediately, with no air to replace it._

"Such a pretty little thing. And so pure, and strong. Why on earth would any one let you out alone?" _The man's voice dripped with venom, his words coated in acid. His grip loosened just long enough for me to take a deep, soothing breath, before their hold on my neck returned and he spoke again_ "I should take you home, cutie, or else some thing terrible may happen. You never know when someone dangerous can appear on the streets."

_The man chuckled at his own wit and applied just the smallest amount to pressure to my throat to make me cough; expelling the precious air I had gained moments earlier. His grip kept growing stronger, as he spoke more and more about how he would protect me, and make sure I was safe from the dangers of the world. My body began shutting down and my head was spinning, I was so deprived of air. The man loosened his grip a mere fraction, air sliding cool down my throat before he once again resumed his strangulation, robbing me of my breath._

_Just as my vision began to darken, the grip upon my throat was totally removed, and I gulped greedily at the resource my lungs so desperately craved. By the time I was able to look up, a voice, new to the scene but well-known to my heart, was rousing my mind from the fog that was covering it._

"There, there Hime." _The voice lulled_ "Just take deep breaths and relax. We've got the situation under control."

_I couldn't help the smile that crossed my features, nor the grateful tone in my voice but I had no desire to stop either._ "Thank you Fai-san. Thank you so much."

_Fai-san chuckled, and gently brushed off my gratitude._ "That thanks belongs to Kuro-myuu, Hime. He's the one who noticed the absence spell covering the street and demanded that we investigate. It's a good thing too; I didn't even sense the spell, and I almost convinced him to just pass the street by. He'll never tell you this though, because he's so shy an-"

_Fai-san was suddenly cut off, because Kurogane-san had hit him on the back of his head, telling him not to spout such rubbish. I couldn't help but chuckle at the two of them. Fai-san is tall, very thin, pale and longish blond hair with pretty blue eyes. He joined the Black Bouquet a few years ago, and was marked with a Freesia bloom; they represent innocence, and Fai-san took it because he wanted to be part of the gang's innocence. Fai-san is another special case where an outsider male chose their own flower and did not have a previous tattoo covered; Fai-san and his brother Yui-san are both part of a family that marks the children as soon as they are five. Fai-san had an elaborate phoenix imparted on his back, and I heard that Yui-san had a tiger. Yui-san married into the gang and had his flower marked on the tiger's forehead. He introduced Fai-san to the gang, and Fai-san wanted in, getting his flower marked into the phoenix's beak. My mother decided to make an exception to the tattoo rule, because neither got their tattoo from another gang._

_Kurogane-san is taller than Fai-san and has short, black hair that naturally spikes on the top of his head. His eyes are cinnamon red, a hereditary thing from his family, and he has dark tanned skin for all his time out in the sun. Kurogane-san has been with us since birth, and was marked with a Gladiolus, which represent the strength of a warrior. Kurogane-san is a master of the sword, and he has a few in his collection; Ginryuu the silver dragon and remnant of his father, Ryuuga the Dragon Fang a gift from a training friend, and Sohi the Blue Ice, purchased during his travels, are three that I know of. Right now, Kurogane-san was wearing Ginryuu at his waist and was dragging the man who attacked me by the unconscious man's ear._

_The two of them continued arguing and my chuckles turned into laughter; you'd never know, looking at the two of them, that they're an item of two years. When my laughter broke out, the two of them stopped arguing, and Fai-san picked me up and gave me a piggy-back, saying it was time to take me home. I liked that idea very much._

* * *

_As we came into view of my house, we saw Touya leaning against the fence with Yukito-san. Yukito-san saw me first and immediately ran to wher__e we were before helping me off of Fai-san's back. Touya wondered what was going on before seeing Kurogane-san dragging a man behind him._

"What happened?"

_Fai-san started chuckling and Kurogane-san growled slightly before answering._

"This freak here accosted the princess."_ Kurogane-san lifted the man by his ear indicating who he was talking about_ "So we brought her home, Waka."

_Kurogane-san, Yukito-san and I are the only ones who can call Touya 'Waka' without him trying to hurt us. Yukito-san because they are partners, me because we are siblings, and Kurogane-san because he would tear Touya apart without breaking a sweat. Waka, the Japanese word for prince, was applied to Touya for a while, but people started making fun of him with it and it made Touya angry, so it had to be stopped altogether before Touya hurt someone. Yukito-san some times calls Touya that just because it gets my brothers attention without fail, I say it to show my brother that he is being annoying, and Kurogane-san calls my brother prince because he knows that Touya wants to strike, but will not do so._

_This time however, Touya had stopped listening after hearing I was attacked. He immediately started checking me for injuries and cursed when he found a bruise adorning my neck, where the man had gripped tightly. Father came out at that exact moment and literally whisked me inside to my mother; it happened so fast that one instant I was outside, the next I was being hugged to death by my mother. Father had also sent Touya and Yukito-san in so that he could talk to Kurogane-san and Fai-san alone about what had happened. Yukito-san had managed to get into the kitchen and made me some tea, and I told him about the Judge wanting to meet him. Yukito-san was excited by the prospect of meeting another dream walker, and started smiling. As I was sipping the bitter-sweet liquid that had a wonderful numbing effect on my sore, aching oesophagus, Touya started banging his head on the wall. Mother was surprised by his sudden act and demanded an explanation._

"I was going to pick Kaiju up from school today, but I totally forgot and she got hurt because of it! Because I forgot, Sakura could have been hurt way worse then she was! What if Kurogane-san and Fai-san hadn't passed by? What if they had just kept walking past? Sakura could be in any number of troubles and pains! And it would all be my fault because-!"

_A sharp kick to the shins shut Touya up, and I could feel myself growl at his stupidity. Remembering how I had been feeling last night and watching my brother put that on himself made me irritated, so I gave him a swat on his head before I started speaking._

"Touya, you forgot; get over it! There is no telling what could have happened today! This guy may have come after me even if you were there, maybe he was armed; I don't know I was almost unconscious when Fai-san and Kurogane-san saved me. There is no telling what could have happened if you were there and there is no telling what else may have happened before I got rescued, or even if I was rescued at all!"

_I could tell that my words were deeply affecting Touya as his face became more distraught, but I had a point to make, and damn it, I was going to make it!_

"There is no telling what sort of risks we **all** face every single day, just because we are alive! People get murdered as they sleep; others are killed by a car as they cross the road! If this guy didn't come after me today, would that stop him from coming tomorrow? You face the same risks as I do every single day, Touya! You know as well as I that there is no way to prevent the risks from being there! All we can do is our best, and pray that we are strong enough to pull through whatever pain we fall under."

_Touya had raised his head to look me straight in the eyes, but I could barely see him because I had started crying. I hated it when my brother decided that my foolishness was his fault; Mother and Father had asked that I stay home today, and I had declined. Yet here was my brother blaming himself. I swatted the back of his head again before I went upstairs to my room. I heard him come after me and I locked my door; ignoring it as he pounded on the wood that protected my sanctuary. I went to my bed and cried further._

* * *

_A while later, I was not aware of the time, I heard a gentle knocking at my door, and Kurogane-san's gruff voice asking admittance. Kurogane-san was one of the few people I know who would speak completely honestly with everyone, while still keeping a complete level of respect with everyone of a higher status to himself. I unlocked my door and opened it wide enough for him to enter. Kurogane-san walked over to my window as I re-seated myself on my bed, and he began speaking._

"Fujitaka-dono has told me that you were informed of the escapee?" _I nodded my head in confirmation_ "The man who escaped was recaptured about two hours ago, and is not the same who attacked you; that guy is a wanted serial pervert who makes his attacks after essentially stalking a victim for a week and then casting spells to ensure he has privacy, which is why he has only just been captured." _I nodded again, this time in understanding that I had been incredibly lucky today not to have been raped or killed by that man._ "I was voted to be the one to tell you; no clue why."

"Because you don't mince words, and don't pull punches with anyone for any reason." _I couldn't help but smile at that fact. _"Touya would just tell me that everything's been taken care of, Yukito-san would tell me that the ordeal is being looked after. Fai-san would tell me that the bad man is being sent some where to become good with his random sweet kiddie voice and mother and father would just tell me not to worry. Kurogane-san, you tell me the truth as you understand it."

_Kurogane-san blushed a little at my comment but kept his face as stoic as normal._

"Meh, I wasn't raised a liar or a manipulator. Speaking of Waka, however" _a malicious little smirk crossed Kurogane-san's features and he looked at me in amusement_ "what's this I hear about you totally chewing him out?"

_I couldn't help the smirk from rising onto my own face so I told him what had happened. Kurogane-san burst out laughing; clearly enjoying the idea of Touya being lectured by his junior of seven years, and I joined him in laughter. After we had both calmed down, Kurogane invited me to his next sword exhibition, and I immediately responded that I would go. Kurogane-san is among the best when it comes to sword skills, and I love watching him practice. He had even trained me in sword play for a while, before I had trouble keeping up with the lessons. Kurogane-san's exhibitions happened once a month, and were always highly looked upon; he would display his talents, and explain how simple moves and combinations are done. At the very end, he would invite anyone from the audience to challenge him. Sword masters from all over the land mass came, Chinese or Japanese origin meant nothing in the realm of the blade._

_Kurogane-san gentle nodded his head before taking his leave with a pat on my head. He closed the door behind him and I spread out on top of my sheets. I was looking forward to the next exhibition._

* * *

_The exhibition was on the Friday of the week. Touya had diligently been there to both drop me off and pick me up from school. While I was vocally annoyed that he was being so protective, I was internally grateful to have his presence at my side, and was not going to complain because he was allowing me to go to the exhibition. On Friday, before he dropped me off, Touya told me that Kero-chan would be picking me up and would be taking me straight to the dojo Kurogane-san would be demonstrating at. I packed some extra clothes in my schoolbag and texted Kero-chan to let him know I would change before I left school._

_When the day had ended, I changed from my dress and blazer into a pair of black jeans with flares covering some black boots with an inch high heel (that Tomoyo-chan bought for me) and a black long-sleeved shirt that had pastel pink cherry blossoms on it. As I exited the school building, I heard a lot of the girls fawning, and most of the guys grumbling; everyone of them forming a crowd by the school gate._

_Forcing my way through so I could see what was going on, I couldn't help but smirk when I was suddenly hugged, causing every nearby girl to be shocked into silence. Kero-chan had come to pick me up as promised, and had done so in style._

_A two seater motorcycle stood slightly to my right, and I could tell that Kero-chan was going to treat his baby well. The bike's body was black with gold runes littering the surface. Kero-chan loved motorcycles second only to food, and only ever accepted the best when it came to either. Kero-chan had also dressed for the occasion, wearing black slacks and shoes, with a golden Chinese robe over his shoulders, black runes to match those on the bike. Kero-chan had pulled his shoulder-length hair into a slick pony tail at his nape. After detaching himself from me, Kero-chan walked over to his bike and pulled two helmets out of its storage space under the seat. As expected, Kero-chan's helmet was black with gold runes for the bike; mine however, was black with pale pink cherry blossoms._

_I think Kero-chan may have briefly obtained precognition._

_After earning a few glares and jealous looks from the members of my school, I pulled the helmet over my head and fastened it properly, before hoisting myself over the seat of the bike and cuddled up to Kero-chan; we needed to leave soon as we were drawing a crowd. _

"You ready back there, Hime?" _Kero-chan hadn't yet pulled his own helmet on, but proceeded when I nodded in assent. Strangers were starting to watch on the streets and Kero-chan had finally noticed, so as soon as his helmet was on, Kero-chan's bike roared to life, and we hastily exited the grounds with Kero-chan lifting the bike into a wheelie, simply for amusements sake._

_As we tore through the streets, I felt a nagging sensation at the edges of my senses; something I should have noticed or something. But I hadn't a clue what it may have been._

_Kero-chan slowed the bike as we began to get near the dojo, and had stopped it literally outside the dojo's doors. I slid of the bike seat and headed inside while Kero-chan went to properly park his bike otherwise it would be towed. As I entered the hall I took off my helmet, and looked around the hall; it was among the larger venues Kurogane-san had chosen to demonstrate at, and it was nicely lit. I could already see the seating for the audience though I was a bit early, and was earning a few curious glances from the dojo's students. Before I could start panicking, however, Fai-san suddenly appeared and attached himself to me in his rendition of a hug; the draping quality that really only worked with the height difference between him and Kurogane-san._

_The dojo's students seemed to relax about my presence, after all, Kurogane-san was among the strongest men alive, and many would do anything to be in Fai-san's position. If Fai-san was willing to essentially glomp someone, then it must be someone that Kurogane-san approved of. I ended up meeting up with Kurogane-san too, and we talked about what he would be showing today, which sword he would use. Kero-chan caught up with us, and chatted a bit too, before we all noticed the time, and the huge audience waiting to see Kurogane-san's techniques._

_Kurogane-san started off how he normally does, basic technique and form, before he started delving into the deeper and more complex moves that a true swordsman could use with ease; his favourite being the __Hama ryu ojin.__ After showing several more techniques, Kurogane-san finally called out._

"Are there any challengers? I promise that I won't intentionally kill anyone unless they are trying to kill me"

_Several members of the audience looked greatly tempted, but the effects of the Hama ryu ojin was blatantly clear in the cleaved tree outside, and all turned down._

_All except one._

"If it's a challenge you're after, I guarantee that this ought to be fun."

_The challenger was a tall man, only slightly taller than Kurogane-san himself. He, too, was tanned but not as heavily. The challenger had deep blue eyes and very long black hair that was left completely unbound, as if he gave no thought to its existence, and was wearing a traditional brown travellers robe with a black cloth wrap. He was carrying a long sword, and much like Kurogane-san, he looked to be itching for a fight._

_Kurogane-san took a look at the stranger and his eyes seemed to light up, as a smirk danced across his lips._

"I don't doubt that of the Greatest Guardian Warrior, Yasha of the North."

_The man smirked and mumbled something about having to keep up with his reputation, causing many people in the audience to gaspand begin to clamour closer to get a better look. In China, the land is split into the north, south, east and west, and given a 'Guardian' to protect it. Yasha-san, one of the greatest members of the Lupine, was given the North to protect. It wasn't unusual that the guardians would go travelling and leave their duties to others, but very few had actually seen Yasha-san during his travels. We were among the few._

"It's not every day I get to have a bout with my favourite living legend, so do your best to keep up."

"I can only hope that the rumours about you ring true, Young Dragon of the Eastern Plain. I would hate to be disappointed by one I may call an adversary."

_Several members of the audience fainted, because it is rare to see two great warriors together like this, it is rarer to see them fight, and it is rarer still to hear them give genuine compliments to one another. The fight began with baited breaths, and soon exploded into a dance of swords, sweat and skill. The match somehow ended up outside, and the audience was in a frenzy to see everything possible; I ended up being pushed out of the main path way and tripped, falling to the ground. I never hit the ground though, as at the last second, I was caught and held inches from the floor._

"That was close. Are you okay?"

_I looked up towards the origin of the gentle voice, an octave lower than sweet, but higher than it being baritone and found myself staring at a beautiful young man with long, shiny black hair swept up into a pony tail sitting at the top of his head, and kind golden eyes that reminded me so much of Kero-chan's. I smiled in gratitude and thanked the young man for his assistance._

"Nah, no need to thank me. I saw you get pushed, and Yasha always says that if you can help someone innocent, then help someone innocent. My name is Ashura by the way; what is yours?"

"Thank you none-the-less for your help Ashura-chan, and I'm-"

_I was cut off by the sudden clash of swords echoing throughout the hall, and then again by Kero-chan._

"Hime! You have got to come see this, it is so cool!"

"You're called Hime?"

_I blushed at the question and was about to explain that it was a nickname, when Ashura-chan continued speaking._

"It suits you; you are as pretty, kind and loving as a princess."

_I stuttered out a thank you while blushing heavily. Ashura-chan chuckled lightly before taking my hand and pulling me out to where the match continued. It truly was amazing and was as sword play was meant to be; play. _

_But all good things must come to an end._

_The display ended with Ashura-chan glancing at the clock in the hall before suddenly gasping and calling out to his companion._

"YASHA! We're gonna be late!"

_Yasha-san totally froze for about five seconds while his eyes suddenly grew very wide. He then lost his battle stance and bowed to Kurogane-san in a sign of respect while Kurogane-san (despite being confused) returned the gesture_

"I am very sorry to have cut this challenge short, but duty calls, and if I wish to keep my head, I shall need to heed the call being made. We shall resume another day however."

"I look forward to it greatly."

_Both men looked at each other with an evil smirk, before sheathing their swords. I couldn't help but notice that Yasha-san's sheath seemed to appear from a glow of fireflies, before it was attached to his waist. _

"I'm really sorry, but we have to go now. I hope that we can talk again soon, Hime-chan!"

_Ashura-chan gave me a quick hug before running after Yasha-san, who had already begun to leave. As the audience slowly began to depart after helping to clear a little bit of the damage the duel caused, I found my attention being drawn to that nagging feeling at the edges of my senses again. It wasn't dangerous but it was constantly there, like the buzz you get when your foot falls asleep. I knew that it didn't relate to Yasha-san or Ashura-chan because the feeling faded while they were there, but reappeared as soon as they departed. It had me worried._

_What was I missing?_

_**Finished. This one was a really long chapter. Fourteen pages in Word. It would have been up sooner but the login thing wasn't working so I had to wait for it to be fixed.**_

_**As previously mentioned, many of CLAMP's works will be integrated or made mention of, depending on my addictions at the time. Yasha-ou and Ashura-chan were supposed to appear last chapter but I instead brought them in here, and Kurogane and Fai featured here too. This chapter was under the heavy influences of CLAMP; containing trace amounts of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and RG Veda. Tell me if you like or dislike chapter and how I can improve upon further chapters okay?**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	8. Of The End

_**I have come to the sneaking suspicion that people like my story. For that reason and the following people, I shall continue writing.**_

_**My thanks to the **__**Wolf puppy-chans, Sadistprincess, GrossGirl18, Wings of Wind, Lorylily, AyameRose, and Apri-chan.**_

_**Welcome to Nekoru-chan of Fairy Tail who chose the Poppy of Oblivion and imagination**__**, and Evern (I have you on my favourite authors too!) who **__**chose **__**either the Nasturtium for patriotism or Stargazer for ambition.**_

_**Enjoy.**__** Oh, there is a little coarse language later in the chapter. Heads up.**_

_It was going to be a long week._

_Normally, I love the thrum of activity that each day holds, the buzz of excitement and the movement around the house. Normally, I live for the times when I actually have things to do, simply so I'm not sitting on my ass with only more martial arts training and meditation as a balm. I am as good in martial arts and meditation as I am because they ease my boredom. I __need__ to be doing something! I can't stand having nothing to do._

_Monday usually marks the beginning of a week of activities to complete._

_After mother had studied our reports, and retired to her study for the remainder of the night,__ we had all gone to bed. I fell asleep pretty quickly because I was exhausted from not only the sleep loss of the night before, but also from the activities of the day. I fell asleep thinking of deep emraldine eyes that searched my soul, and dreamt of the girl they belonged to. Only in my dream, that girl, __that princess__, belonged to me and wanted only to be with me._

_I woke up freaked out; because I noticed a slight precognitive quality to that dream but I figured that I was totally imagining it.__ I mean, hell, I'm fifteen. It was gonna happen eventually._

_Mother had finally emerged from her study at around the seventh hour and came out to breakfast on Sunday with a couple of surprising bombshells… ah, __nuclear warheads__. The first of which was that she had enrolled the Team, the moron and myself into a nearby school (but she had pulled some strings to have Terada-sensei become our new teacher) and she had managed to land Yue-san into a nearby job. Though no one else noticed, I swear I saw Yue-san's eyebrow twitch at the mention of 'florist'._

_The second __warhead was that we would begin sensory training, to avoid having the problem of one of our members vanishing on us. The training would not start until a special trainer had arrived but not one of us was looking forward to it. Yue-san was the only one to be excused from sensory training, simply because he was already fully adept at it, but he could only focus it on one person at a time; I was his charge so he would be focusing on me. Mother excused herself after breakfast and called my sisters to come speak with her, before telling the elder to get more rest, as she could see the shadows forming beneath his eyes. The elder shuffled off, and my sisters followed after my mother, but the rest of us couldn't move from the table. If we moved, it meant we accepted what had just happened. For once, doing nothing was the most important thing for me to do, and damn but I would stick by it!_

_If Yue-san hadn't stood and left the table._

_Honestly, we were all shocked that Yue-san accepted a job so we all immediately rushed to ask him why._

"Though it is degrading to be placed in such a position, a command from Yelan-sama is something I cannot ignore." _Yue-san is fiercely loyal, and takes any order given to him seriously, but the idea of him being forced to look after and sell flowers?_ "Besides, a young man, new to the town, getting a job to 'survive'" _Yue-san is the master at sarcasm and I could practically taste the sarcasm dripping from that one word_ "will no doubt have very little idea on what's going on around town. People will be sympathetic, and give the young man plenty of 'heads-up' notices on who to avoid and who to acquaint oneself with. It is an ideal method to obtaining even base information."

_Yue-san left us with that thought and Yamazaki perked up._

"If I were to attend the school, I would be able to integrate with the schools' gossips to find out all kinds of info. From what we have already seen, the Black Bouquet is well enough known to younger people that maybe, just maybe, I can find out about the eight from before!"

_I couldn't help but agree with Yamazaki, and I wasn't the only one. Eriol was nodding his head in agreement and Meiling seemed excited by the thought of information gathering by gossiping. Terada-sensei was still a little perturbed, as he would be dealing with a whole classroom of kids instead of four kids and a moron. I let out a sigh, and headed to my room, a symbol to them that I was in defeat. As I entered my room, I thought again of the girl who was called 'Hime'. I locked my door and sat on my bed to think._

_The girl was potentially dangerous to our operations. We had already come to the conclusion that she was pretty high up the ladder in the Black Bouquet, but at the same time, we didn't know how high the ladder was and how many were above her on the rungs. If she were of, say, Kirai Arkam's level (the very thought of her being on par with the moron made me feel sick though) then it was logical to believe that everyone above her on that unseen ladder would be at __least__ as powerful as her, and more likely to be stronger. But what if she were near the top of the chain of command? Not as the Leader, (we may not know much about the Black Bouquet but everyone knows that the current leader is a twenty seven-ish year old woman) but as an underling. The girl being called Hime is most certainly __**not**__ twenty seven; any one who says otherwise is either lying or blind. _

_I sighed again as I ran the heel of my hands over my eyes. A total, full night's sleep and I am still exhausted. Everything was piling up on me, and all I could think of was having nothing to do. Normally I would do so much to be able to have this much work on my hands, but at that moment, I hated it to the depths of the seven hells. _

_It is seven hells for Japan right? I mean, I'm sure that one hell is enough, but there are seven hells under Japan for some reason … or it is eight? Whatever, either way I was cursing the workload, and just wanted to sleep._

_So I did._

_Woke at around dinner time that night, still exhausted for reasons I couldn't fathom. I hobbled out of my room, and managed to make it to the kitchen before I realised I had gone down the stairs. I snatched some rice and chicken and ate before once again returning to my room for a reprieve. As I consciously climbed the stairs, I came to the conclusion that I was tired from expending energy I didn't have, thus tapping into my magic to make up the difference. My body was tired from transferring magic into physical strength. Meaning I was going to be out of it for as long as my magic needed to recover._

_As I collapsed underneath the warms blankets covering my bed, a voice as clear as crystal, and eyes of emraldine beauty clouded my senses. Damn I had it bad, but I couldn't find the strength to resist, or the metal capacity to care._

* * *

_Monday's sunrise peeking in through that one bloody crack in my curtains woke me. As I sat up, I tested my arms, legs and neck. Nothing hurt, and everything responded quickly. The two night's solid sleep I had gathered had done me wonders, and I made a mental note to make sure I had lots of sleep when I needed it, unless a matter of vital importance (say, my life being in danger, for example) demanded me to be awake. I climbed out of bed and went about my morning rituals. _

_I slipped down to the training hall and went through the motions of several schools of training, before feeling like I could handle the world. I kept moving, kept feeling the balm working to ease off any remainder stress the two nights had left me with, though there was little to work with. Once I had finished the last of the sequences, I stopped and cleaned up the hall, as I have been taught to do, before turning and leaving to go have a shower._

_Once I was clean, I glanced at the clock and saw that it was the eighth hour, meaning everyone was probably just getting to the dining room for breakfast. I pulled on a robe and tightened it properly before going downstairs myself. I was one of the last three to enter the room, the other two being Yamazaki and the Elder, though the Elder told us that if everyone else was present, we were to start eating because he may not come down at all. My sisters stared at me, when I entered in a robe, but saw that my unruly hair was in the process of drying, and left the topic unspoken. Meiling was tapping her feet, impatient for Yamazaki to arrive so that she could get some food, and Eriol was trying his hardest to convince himself that the table would make a terrible pillow. I sat down in my assigned seat next to my mother, and waited for Yamazaki to burst in, which he did two seconds later, apologizing for sleeping in. We all waved him off and once he was seated the food came in. I dove into the dish that was placed before me, having two meals replaced with a chicken rice snack and two nights really good sleep._

* * *

_Once we had all finished eating, I turned to mother, a question on my tongue that had been running through my mind._

"Mother, when are we to begin attending this school?"

_Everyone tuned in to the question, and my mother paused a moment in thought._

"You shall be starting next week on Monday. When I made the call for your enrolment, I explained that I wanted you to be more familiar with Japan before I tried to force a schedule on you. The same goes for you Terada-san, but all of you will be going to the school on Friday after class is out so that you can become slightly familiar with the building and its grounds. Terada-san will be your physical education teacher; as it happens, the normal teacher damaged his leg during some project he was doing at home, and the school was in need of a replacement."

_My question answered, I nodded, and rose to return to my room to get dressed, my actions followed by the team, Terada-sensei and Yue-san, who w__as beginning a shift at his job in an hour. _

_Once I was dressed, I left my room and headed down to the room that had been assigned for meetings. One consistent thing about the team was that when something big came up, they would talk about it in the area designated for meetings. As I entered the room, I was not surprised to find Yamazaki and Eriol already sitting down and discussing something. They stopped only long enough to acknowledge my presence before resuming their conversation until the others arrived. The others all came at around d the same time so the 'meeting' as it was, began._

_During the entire Sunday I had been unconscious, every one had gone out in a search for information. Terada-sensei and Meiling had come up empty, and Eriol had only heard people speaking about how awesome the current leader of the Black Bouquet was. Yamazaki, however, had managed to find something. _

"It's not much, I'm afraid, and it is even more frustrating given what I had to do to find this out, but at least it is a starting point."

_At first I didn't give any adherence to his statement because Yamazaki never thinks he has found enough, but damn did he prove me wrong._

_Yamazaki had seven names, eight profile pics, and base info on five of the gunmen and women. Nothing more._

"Okay, first up, we have Nikki Young." _Yamazaki began as a presentation began across the rooms' largest wall. A picture of a girl with brown, shoulder length straight hair, brown eyes with glasses flashed across the screen as Yamazaki told us what he knew._ "Fifteen years old, trained in artillery, archery and often visits the public library. Rank in gang and any family affiliations are unknown" _With all of Yamazaki's skills, if this was all he could find, the Black Bouquet took security a hell of a lot more seriously then anyone else. _"Next, we have Rita Cross."_ A girl with reddy-brown hair that curled slightly before her shoulders and brown eyes replaced the previous image. During the incident, she had been the closest one to Terada-sensei, so I was not surprised when he perked up slightly and studied her picture. Eriol leaned over and muttered something in his ear, before Terada-sensei looked repulsed and whacked him across the head. Yamazaki continued once the ruckus ended._ "Fifteen years, trained in artillery, fencing and is often seen by the dojo run by a family of same last name. Relations towards family are unknown, and place in the Black Bouquet is unknown also. Chelsea Morrison." _A girl with brown/blonde hair in two pigtails and hazel brown eyes replaced the other girl, and Eriol started gently snickering. I understood why, as I too had seen Yamazaki's gaze upon this girl through the rain. Yamazaki cleared his throat. _"Again, fifteen, trained in artillery, green-belt in judo, and is known to frequent the research facility in western Tomoeda. Rank in gang unknown, but there is a confirmed relation to one of the scientists who works at the facility." _Yamazaki smirked and as the image changed I saw Eriol slump in his seat, trying to hold in the blush that was ravaging his face. The image was now of a girl with long black hair that travelled past her shoulders, and deep purple eyes. Yamazaki's eyes glowed triumphant. _"Madison Taylor. Fifteen years old, trained in artillery, yellow-belt karate, and is often found in the Tomoeda Music Hall. Actively competed in various events until she was ten, around the death of her father. An only child, her Mother is Samantha Taylor, president of Taylor's pastimes, that huge toy company and vice president to the fashion label Taylor Threads. Status in gang is unknown." _I could see that all the information was being replayed through Eriol's mind. As much as Yamazaki had been interested in Chelsea Morrison, Eriol was twenty times worse for Madison Taylor. Yamazaki continued, when a picture of a man with straight shoulder-length golden hair and eyes (golden, NOT blonde or yellow) appeared on the screen. _"Three-headed Sun-Dog." _The look on Yamazaki's face told me he __wished__ he was making that up._ "Twenty one years old, trained in artillery, black-belt in judo and aikido, fencing, kendo and a few other schools of blade, he is a known motorcycle enthusiast and is often seen by the raceway. Known relations include a mother who is unnamed as of yet and a father who is MIA." _I couldn't help but feel a bit for the guy. Not only is he physically not Japanese, but he has a name that would no doubt cause bullying and possibly hazing when he was younger, and to top it off, he was without a father. I know how hard that can be. The image changed, to a silver/gray haired man with blue/purple eyes behind glasses, and for the life of me, I was reminded of Yue. I think it was the hair colour. _"Julian Star. Twenty-two years of age, trained in ... well pretty much everything, but in martial arts is usually third highest in rank. Very little information on the guy, but he has been seen buying out, and I do mean buying out a bakery at the ninth hour more than once. There is possible evidence that he has both parents, and is cousin to Three-headed Sun-Dog, but confirmation is still pending. I found a rumour that he is the body guard of the matriarch's son, but the reliability of that source was already in question." _Yamazaki took a breath as the image once again changed. The man had dark hair that was short and slightly spiked, with eyes that matched it. I remembered this guy from the incident with something akin to curiosity. When he had the one called Julian Star were taking the two children away, I could have sworn that his aura twitched, like it was trying to repress something. This man was indeed someone to pay attention to._ "Tori Avalon, twenty-two, trained in artillery and several forms of martial arts to second level black-belt. He was on Japan's youth soccer team for a year or two when he just quit, never giving the team anything to call him aside from Tori. Family relations are unconfirmed but he apparently has both parents, and a sibling that is a great deal younger than him. Status in the gang is unknown, but he is rumoured to be among the best fighters." _My blood began itching at this point. I have never been one to back down from a challenge without good reason. I wanted to test myself against one of the Black Bouquet's best fighters. Yamazaki's sigh brought me back to attention and I could see the exhaustion over his face. Gathering what info he had from a very secure gang was going to take its toll. The image changed a final time, and I forced myself to continue breathing normally. Tori Avalon's dark hair was replaced with gentle auburn locks, his angular face with a smooth one, and his dark eyes, with deep crystalline jewels of emerald green. _"The girl we know as Hime" _Yamazaki had already paused and I knew that to mean that he wasn't able to find a lot on her. Meiling leaned in a little, trying to get closer, as though that would make more information available for Yamazaki to find._

"She doesn't exist guys."

_I hadn't been expecting that. I don't think anyone was. The girl that had single-handed control over the incident of two days ago most definitely existed. But somehow she had completely escaped Yamazaki's search. This had never happened before._

"I know it is hard to believe, but there is no info on this girl, and me entering 'Hime' into one of my search functions does me no help at all. The Black Bouquet is even more protected than the Lupine! Until I can get something more on her besides a title and physical appearance, this girl's info will never be caught in one of my nets unless it is by fluke, and it would be by fluke guys."

_With that final statement, Yamazaki turned o__ff his presentation, and left the room, most likely to find a bed or couch he could resume sleeping on. The rest of the team left until I was the only one left in the room. The mere idea that Yamazaki couldn't find a trace of the girl was one that I had not thought to entertain. Yamazaki was the best of the best, that's a claim I would willingly defend to my dying breath, so for him to fail was a rare, if ever occasion back home. But it had happened here in Japan, and on his first attempt. Yamazaki's pride was hurting, and with very good reason. At the same time, that wounded pride was encouraging him to succeed, to best the security of the Black Bouquet and to discover all of the gangs long held secrets. After he was properly rested, Yamazaki would trample the notion of a second failure and go to unexplored lengths to find what he desired. A smile crept to my face. Yamazaki may not have been a fighter, but he was the best damn warrior I had ever seen._

* * *

_True to her word, my mother had greatly encouraged us all to go out and familiarise ourselves with Tomoeda's streets. Originally just a small town, it had grown tremendously after several years of it's' beginning. Now, nearly two centuries later, the town of Tomoeda was called the unofficial capital, and was__ boasting the facilities a small town daren't dream of. On Wednesday, I found and scouted the school I would be attending shortly and found it to be a rather impressive building. It was several stories high, indicating a large student body, and from what I could see of the P.E classes out on the field, they had good equipment, and were good athletes for the most part (there is always a couple of stragglers). I didn't stay for too long, as it may be considered trespassing, and I would be attending there soon enough._

_During my wanderings, I often found myself to be in the square._

_I had seen her before the whole thing happened. I had seen her in the square, watching as people passed her by. Did she observe everyone with that same penetrating gaze she showed me? Or was it simply that I was the only one to see such a gaze?_

_Did this girl truly have magic?_

_Meiling's statement came flooding from my memory. Meiling had been adamant about the girl possessing the touch of enchantment, though Eriol, Yue-san and I hadn't noticed. Though to be honest, I hadn't been paying much attention to the second realm during the day's event. My mind had been firmly planted into the physical realm, and how much pain I wanted Kirai Arkam to suffer for causing the girl trouble._

_During my visit to the square on Friday, the chiming of a nearby clock drew my attention, and I found it to be the hour before class would let out. I sighed and quickly returned to the house, where I would get changed into 'respectable' street clothes for my tour around the school. I was not looking forward to it. When I got into the house, I saw that Terada-sensei, Meiling and Yamazaki were about as enthused as I was. Eriol was kinda looking forward to the whole thing because he just does naturally well in crowds. The moron had unfortunately healed enough that he too was joining us (the cover story for his injuries being a car accident during the rain of nearly a week ago) and he believed that he would be so popular in the school grounds that after hours he would be followed home by admirers. It took ALL of my self control to not pummel him to a bloody pulp, and my mother, who was accompanying us, seemed to be sharing in my struggle. As we were leaving, I swear I saw the tiniest of smirks cross Yue-san's features before we closed the front door._

_It didn't surprise me that he would be amused by our discomfort._

_As we reached the school, we saw most of the students clamouring in front of a young man standing by a motorcycle. The bike itself was pretty sweet, being black with golden markings on it, and the rider was wearing a matching jacket with the colourings reversed. As we got closer another person joined the rider from inside the schools grounds, though they had obviously changed from the school uniform into black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt that had cherry blossoms over it. The girl (well I assumed the new arrival to be female) was suddenly hugged by the rider and most of the chatter caused by the crowd instantly died down. The rider then let her go and moved to the bike, and retrieved two helmets from its storage. As he handed the black helmet with cherry blossoms to his companion, I felt my pulse quicken._

_It was her._

_Meiling noticed a few seconds after I and I could tell that she desperately wanted to go and properly introduce herself to the girl, and would have, had a crowd not begun to gather on the streets around us. 'Hime' cast a glance in our direction, and I found myself sucking in a quick breath and holding it for when she saw us, but my breath was released when I realized that there was enough people that we would just blend in. Hime swung herself onto the back of the bike, making the motion seem so simple, so fluid, so graceful, it could almost have been part of a dance. I felt my pulse increase further when she held onto the rider, who I now recognized to be Three-headed Sun-Dog (The guys parents must have been evil), and I had to quickly slam down on the jealousy I could feel rising in my gut. Yes, I was jealous of Three-headed Sun-Dog of the Black Bouquet for having a girl with no name besides Hime, hold onto him. Once he had put his helmet on, the bike was granted life, and as it sped down the road past us, Three-headed Sun-Dog effortlessly lifted it into a wheelie, to no doubt prove his skill to any watching. Meiling nearly began to run after them, but I quickly placed my hand on her shoulder and shook my head._

_Even though I too wanted to follow, m__y mother would kill us if we missed the orientation._

_We waited for the crowds to disappear, and by that time, most of the students had left, so my mother led us into the school grounds._

_The orientation was nothing extraordinary. We were shown the layout of the school, where our classrooms were likely to be, where we could eat lunch and spend our free periods and such. We were given a brief history of the school and what we could expect on Monday. The principal then asked to speak to Terada-sensei in private (probably to do with his work experience or something) and the vice-principal took the team, the moron and me into five separate rooms to do a basic ability test, just so they would know what classes we should be in. I was pretty sure I had gotten all the answers right by times end, and I wondered what classes I might be put into._

_It was going to be kinda fun finding out, especially with a princess as part of the school._

* * *

_Back at the mansion, another meeting was being held, only this time with all the members in the house hold. My mother and the elder were impressed with the security the Black Bouquet had gone to that Yamazaki found he was hitting a wall, and were impressed with what he had gained none-the-less. Yamazaki had been hunting further during the week after his first attempt and had manage to find more information, but it hadn't really been anything useful; a few paper-clippings about Taylor winning a comp here and there, a mention of the lost youth soccer champ, and a bakery being able to completely remodel without taking out a loan thanks to one single customer, isn't going to help a take over operation, but at this point, Yamazaki was taking everything he could get._

_Yamazaki had yet to find __**ANYTHING**__ on Hime, but was still trying, and was explaining that when the door to the meeting room suddenly opened._

"We are soooooooooo sorry for being late Yelan-sama! We were just having a lot of fun and weren't paying attention to the time!"

_Ashura-san and Yasha-sama both bowed respectfully and I could see Ashura-san just catching his breath (though that could have just been from his apology). The team the moron and I all gulped. _

_Yasha-sama is the guardian of the North in China. He is one of the strongest, if not __the__ strongest, member of the Lupine. The last time I saw him in battle against a threat, he DESTROYED the opponent in a single move; the Yama Tenrou Ken, the Heavenly Wolf Blade. Ashura-san is Yasha-sama's only companion, though for a while he travelled with the current guardians of the west, Ryuu-sama, and south, Karura-sama, and with the current companion to the guardian of the east, Kendappa-sama. Yasha-sama found Ashura-san as a baby abandoned in his boundaries, and took him in, raising Ashura-san as his own son. Ashura-san is very kind and cheerful, unless his family is brought up. Even though he is really happy being by Yasha-sama's side, Ashura-san can't help but wish to be with his actual blood family. Ashura is about two heads taller than me, and has long black hair that he wears in a ponytail on top of his head. He wears a small gold clasp with a red jewel in the band, as it was a gift from a friend who died shortly after. Ashura-san is always seen wearing a white traveller's robe, even when he is living in the North of China. I once asked him why and he answered that it was because he liked how comfortable it was; I couldn't fault his reasoning. An interesting fact about Ashura-san though, is that even though he has been with the Lupine for as long as he can remember, we have yet to make him a proper member for some reason. Yasha-sama is taller than Yue-san and has black hair that is only just shorter. He honestly never notices his hair unless it starts to piss him off so it is rarely bound, and barely cared for. Yasha-sama was wearing the traditional brown traveller's robe of the North, indicating that my Mother had contacted him while he was wandering around with Ashura-san._

_The reason everyone gulped, was because Yasha-sama would no doubt be our sensory teacher. Yasha-sama was the best choice when it came to sensory training, and his training technique was flawless. But Yasha-sama was ruthless. As soon as we showed signs of fatigue, he would make us train harder then we had been, and it was going to be simple murder._

_The only comfort we had was that he would have to go a little easy on us so no evidence would show at school. I may have disliked the idea initially, but going to school was the only way I would survive the sensory training._

"Hey! You guys know Hime-chan?"

_Ashura-san's voice broke my thoughts and it took me a few seconds to realize what he had said._

"How do you know her, Ashura-san?"

"I met Hime-chan this afternoon. At the sword exhibition that Yasha and I went to see." _Aside from Yasha-sama and Ashura-san, everyone in the room stifled a groan. No wonder they had been late. Yasha-sama and Ashura-san could watch a display for ages without getting bored if it was on the blade._ "Yasha and the demonstrator had a lot of fun in their duel!"

_That got every one's attention.__ A swords exhibition rarely had a physical demonstration, and even then, they wouldn't normally allow an audience member to join in._

"The Young Dragon of the Eastern Plain is well known for welcoming challengers to verse him at the end of his sessions. It was an opportunity I couldn't bring myself to pass up. Though we were unable to finish, I would easily say that the young man is on par with me in terms of speed and stamina, and is very close to me in terms of skill. I do hope to resume that bout, as it was immensely fun. Young Kurogane-san believes so too."

_The fact that Yasha-sama had found someone who was __nearly on par with him did not escape our attention. We HAD to meet this guy. Ashura-san again asked about us knowing 'Hime-chan' and we informed the both of them about the weekend occurrence. Ashura-san was amazed that 'Hime-chan' was so awesome (I shared the sentiment, though not out loud) and Yasha-sama seemed genuinely impressed with the girls abilities._

"I would not have picked her for a fighter. That young girl is more suited to be a healer, a peacekeeper; she did not have the essence that one would normally find present in a warrior. She may have the skills of one, but I very much doubt that she would even see herself as a member of the battlefield."

_Yasha-sama's probably the only one, who would be able to tell, but he had not seen Hime during that day, he had not felt her aura as she pointed a gun towards her target. Yasha-sama had only seen her when she was presumably at ease with her surroundings, not when she was required to at as the protector she had been. While she may not have been a warrior to Yasha-sama's standards, this girl was most definitely a warrior. I suddenly had a question for Ashura-san though._

"Ashura-san, did she introduce herself as 'Hime'?"

_Ashura-san looked at me in surprise, simply because he wasn't expecting a question. He put a finger to his chin and slightly lowered his head in thought before his head snapped up with an answer._

"No. She was about to tell me her name when a friend of hers, a guy with golden hair an' eyes called out to her as Hime. She looked embarrassed by it, so I told her that it suited her. She got more embarrassed by that and didn't end up telling me her name."

_Yamazaki, Meiling, my mother, and I all lowered our heads and sighed, Eriol chuckled, the Elder rolled his eyes, and the moron looked like he would try to attack Ashura-san, if it didn't mean that Yasha-sama would bury him. Yasha-sama is a little protective when it comes to the one he regards as a son. Ashura-san apologized for not getting her name and being more helpful, but we told him that it was alright. After all; Ashura-san hadn't known that we had been trying to get information on the girl. They had both just been in the same place at the same time. Had __Three-headed Sun-Dog not been there (because who else could Hime's golden haired and eyed companion be?) We would have the girls' name, and be able to get the information we were desperately seeking._

_Ashura-san had not known this. Neither had Yasha-sama. _

_Meiling and I had decided to keep Hime's presence at the school to ourselves for now, we would tell Yamazaki, Eriol and Terada-sensei soon enough, but we had to prevent the moron from knowing before he was recognized at the school. As brain dead as he is, Kirai Arkam wouldn't risk his defeat in front of a great number of strangers. I thought again of the way Hime had held onto Three-headed Sun-Dog (Seriously, who names their kid that?) as she sat behind him on the bike. She was definitely cuddling up to him, and the thought made my rage ignite. I managed to make it stop, and took my leave of the meeting, signalling that I desired some time alone with my thoughts. As if. My thoughts were the ones causing me such havoc! For some reason, I was feeling possessive of the girl! Instead of treating her as a threat to our operations which, until proven otherwise, she was the greatest of, I was thinking about as a ... girlfriend or something!_

_As I entered my room, and locked my door, I convinced myself to calm down and look at the entire situation rationally. I was fifteen, I had never been interested in the opposite sex aside from friendships like Meiling, and I have never backed down from a challenge. All of a sudden, I am faced with a girl who we assume to be fifteen, was physically gorgeous, was seemingly selfless, has no trouble staring an enemy down and who so far, appears to be untouchable. There. That was it. I was trying to prove that I would be able to have the upper hand on her. I was trying to prove that I was better then her. I was trying to prove that the gaze she had stripped my secrets with, was luck, not skill or anything. My irritation at Three-headed Sun-Dog (If he didn't get teased I would be amazed) was because he already seemingly had that, I didn't know but hell, he could be in a relationship with the girl called Hime. I was feeling the irritation of rivalry, nothing else._

_I had managed to mentally convince myself, but physically, I was still deluded. My traitorous body revealed just how much more work, this was gonna take._

* * *

_After a night of aggravation, and a really cold shower, I had managed to regain some semblance of control on my anatomy, and went out for a walk after breakfast. Mother got Yasha-sama to agree to letting us go to school for a week before we started sensory training. Yasha-sama had agreed once Ashura-san said it would give them some time to explore the town and see if they could pick up anything themselves. Although it isn't widely known, Ashura-san is just as proficient in sensory abilities as his foster father, and when they are together, they rarely miss anything._

_My walk was pretty dull, but it was better than being locked in my room as I had spent most of the previous evening. I wandered the streets, actually practicing my sensory abilities to sense the people around me, keeping my mind of certain topics when something pinged in my sensory web. My eyes began searching my surroundings, but there weren't many people around, and none of them had seemed to be what caught my attention. Closing my eyes, I again focused, now searching for that one little spark that would lead me to whoever had let themselves be sensed. Yes, this person knew I had a web, and instead of avoiding it, had waltzed right through it. I managed to catch the flicker of the spark, and ran to its location, not paying attention to the route._

_If I had been, I would have turned around, and left the person where they were waiting._

_The alleyway._

_When I realised that I had come here, my guard, which had already been pretty well raised, reached the sky and kept going. The person had somehow left my web, and all I could do was wait for them to reveal themselves. I wasn't let down, for not a minute after I had stopped running and had succeeded in catching my breath, the perpetrator stepped from the wall/walkway that Hime had stood upon barely a week ago. It was a face hard to forget and an aura hard to miss._

_The man called Tori Avalon._

"How are you able to walk in and out of my perception?"

_It was a simple question; this guy obviously knew enough about sensory abilities to even attempt what he had just done._

"A web is never perfect, no matter whom the caster may be. Why do you think Yasha of the North, and the child Ashura have never been caught unawares? Their webs do not sync; they cover the openings of the other. Only one person would ever be able to walk through them without being caught, and I regret to say that I do not even have a fraction of their power."

_This information was __**BIG**__! If anyone were able to get through the practically fabled defences of Yasha-sama and Ashura-san, it was bad enough, but the way Tori Avalon had been talking gave me the impression that this person was a member of the Black Bouquet._

"Well, you summoned me. What is it you want, _Tori Avalon_?"

_I spoke his name, trying to gauge the reaction, but all I got was a smirk._

"I can guarantee, you won't find any further information on members of the Black Bouquet, especially on Hime-sama if you have found anything so far, unless we let you. Yamazaki Takashi, though no doubt brilliant, doesn't stand a candle's chance in a hurricane when compared with our own information network. You can never know who exactly is a member of the Black Bouquet as you walk down a street in Tomoeda. For instance, nine out of the eleven people you passed on your little run here, they were members, and close comrades of mine. I wasn't the only one guiding you."

_Yeah that was unnerving. I had thought that I knew how to intimidate people, but this man, had me on the ropes with a single punch. __I had passed exactly eleven people on the way over. Most them had been standing and talking to one another in a path leading elsewhere two had been walking down paths that led elsewhere and I had decided to not risk involving them. Damn it! I had been guided here! Not led, GUIDED! I quickly searched for the nine members, but found that Avalon and I were the only ones there. Avalon noticed my perusal._

"You think I would be foolish enough to let you see them properly? They have left. The only reason I am even speaking to you now instead of killing you for that little stunt, _wolf cub_," _It took a great deal of effort not to magically slap him. Wolf cub was a derogatory nickname given to Lupine members by our rivals. Just as I had called him by name earlier to get a rise, he was doing the same. The difference being, I know I flinched. We never revealed being Lupine members to anything since we decided to come to Japan. Yet this man knew. He hadn't made reference to me being Alpha, but that didn't mean that his information network hadn't found out that fact. Avalon continued with his remark_ "is because Hime-sama told me not to harm you." _And there went my mental conviction. But why would Hime tell this guy not to harm me. My unasked question was soon answered._ "Hime-sama told me and all the others present, that you had tried to stop the filthy son of a bitch responsible. You'll be glad to know that the others won't be hurt either, should we decide to speak with them. You may believe the Lupine to be among the greatest of strengths and magics, but the current generation of the Black Bouquet is soon to bloom. Understand this, _wolf cub_, the Black Bouquets' power, is about to be five-hundred fold."

_Avalon__ vanished once that statement had been made. Normally I would scoff at such a claim, but given what I had already seen, and the seriousness with which Avalon had made the claim, made it hard to doubt. Though it may not be five-hundred times greater, the Black Bouquets' strength was surely about to grow. I immediately made my way back to the house, making sure that I had no followers. Once I was inside I sought out my mother and told her what I now knew._

* * *

"No, I am not exaggerating, Kirai Arkam, when I tell you to be on guard at all times, and if possible, to stay close to another member. The fact that they know what they do, and even singled out two of our members, shows that the Black Bouquet must be treated on a higher level of seriousness then we so far have. The rulings of the Hime girl have spared us loss so far, but you won't be spared if another mistake like that is made!"

_Mother had been livid that so much information had leaked. She had ordered the elders back home to triple our security at least, and __had called a meeting to let everyone in the house know what was going on. Meiling and Eriol appeared relieved that Hime had demanded us spared, and Yamazaki seemed honoured that Avalon had not only mentioned him, but complimented him as well. Yue-san was deep in thought, muttering quietly about meeting someone or something like that. Yasha-sama and Ashura-san looked kinda excited that there was someone who could apparently traverse their webs unnoticed. Terada-sensei looked exhausted, because he doesn't have particularly strong magic and felt he was in way over his head. The elder had fainted and was moved to the hospital wing. Mother called an end to the meeting and once again retired to her study. My sisters excused themselves, explaining that mother had gotten all of them overnight-jobs, and they needed to get ready. Everyone else left the meeting room and went to their own quarters._

_We had known that taking over, and integrating, the Black Bouquet would be tough, but now, it was going to be a whole lot tougher. We had seriously underestimated the strength of the Black Bouquet; that was evident through the fact that only fourteen of us had originally come to Japan. Yasha-sama and Ashura-san were later additions, and even then, we were pitting sixteen against the entire Black Bouquet! The ranks of the Black Bouquet were rumoured to be two thirds of Japan! My head sought refuge in my hands. We had to place our hands carefully, lay our strategy down slowly and make sure we knew who was friend or foe. I lay down on my bed, thoughts attacking each other for precedence of mention. I was exhausted, and by the time the winner was decided, I was barely coherent enough to notice what it was._

_If we were able to integrate the Black Bouquet with little to no casualties on both sides, Hime, would be among those to join the Lupines ranks._

_I was going to make sure that the operation was a success now._

_**End. I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter. Yeah, I kinda made Syaoran realise his feelings a little early on and a lot oddly, but it is for the sake of future chapters so bear with me (Bows head in apology) This chapter had a high content of CLAMP, and trace amounts of RG Veda and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. If you failed to receive your recommended daily CLAMP intake, it is highly advised that you go to a local DVD/bookstore and buy what this chapter lacked. Thank you for reading Chapter eight of **_her and Him_**. A new chapter shall be added as soon as possible.**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	9. First Day

_**Man, you people sure know how to encourage me to write more! Thanks are gratuitously extended to GrossGirl18, Sadistprincess, The Wolf puppy-chans, Evern, AyameRose, and to two recent readers, jess r 94 and Sakura-miaka. My terrible, terrible review addicting is being well slated.**_

_**To answer a few questions that were asked (and a few that weren't) The English names WHICH I LOATHE are the Black Bouquet members code names, (your guess was absolutely correct Sakura-miaka) and the Lupine members information is all on the alias' (Tomoyo and her mother lead double lives the whole way!) The huge chunk of writing was accidental; I wrote that with gaps and when I had uploaded it, the spaces disappeared. For anyone who noticed, I made up most of the last names, and that is NOT Kero's English name in the anime; I AM AWARE OF THIS. Yeah I made Syaoran go into denial, but that is explained (sort of) in this chapter. xxxHolic will be making an eventual appearance, but it won't be through dreams, seeing as none of the characters have what I have defined as the traits of a dreamwalker. I apologize but I have already stated that I am unsure as to how school in Japan works okay?**_

_**Now, I will stop babbling and you can read the chapter, sound good?**_

"Mariko?"

"Here!"

_Sigh. Another week of school. The end of a beautiful weekend of getting my adorable relative to try on clothes I have made for her._

"Carlos?"

"Yo."

_Another week of threaded anticipation for the two days of reprieve in which I can spend every moment encouraging the future modelling career of the great, wonderful and adorable Sakura-chan._

"Madison? … Madison?"

_Another five days of boredom as I pretend to be learning old knowledge, instead of dedicating myself to the new._

"Madison Taylor? Madison, are you awake dear?"

_I suddenly snapped to attention when I realized that the teacher, Ms MacKenzie, was right in front of my desk, trying to get my attention. I blushed heavily as I whispered an apology. Several boys in the class room were laughing, but a vicious glare from the teacher sorted them out. For as beautiful as the teacher is, she is not someone to piss off. As she finished off the role, I suddenly noticed that my most darling cousin was not yet in her seat. I glanced to Naoko-chan, Rika-chan and Chiharu-chan, but they all shrugged; wondering just as I as to where Sakura-chan was. Sakura-chan may have always been late during elementary and middle school, but she broke that habit as soon as we entered high school last year. Now she was only late if a matter concerning the Matriarchs family cropped up. I felt myself tense, not liking the possibilities clamouring inside of my head. Ms MacKenzie finished off the announcements and let us talk amongst ourselves and the squad instantly barricaded me from leaving my desk._

"Madison," _Chiharu-chan started. I sighed knowing that they hated having the alias' as much as I did._ "Where do you think she is? Whenever something happens, she lets you know right? Have you received anything?"

_I checked my phone but there was nothing there, well nothing from Sakura-chan. My admirers don't count._

"Nothing Chelsea. I'm actually getting a bit worried, but there is nothing we can do if she doesn't tell us."

_Chiharu-chan nodded her head in defeat, and looked out the window. Naoko-chan opened her mouth to say something when Ms MacKenzie started clapping to get our attention._

"Everyone, if I could have you back in your seats?" _Everyone went back to our assigned place and Ms MacKenzie continued_ "Thank you. It turns out we have some new students starting today. I want you all to make them feel very welcome alright?" _I tried to cheer up a bit. New students. Plural. Meaning that there may be girls among the group. I sat up just a little straighter so that I could get a better look. I regretted my decision however, once the door slid open._

_The Lupine._

_A furtive glance to the squad showed that they were just as freaked as I had become. Chiharu-chan had looked up who the seven people at the scene had been. All had come up in our database as a member of the Lupine, and some of them even had a ranking next to them; Kirai Arkam for example, the man who made me think of a beast, was second lowest of the entire gang only just above the blind lame dog statue. Chiharu-chan had informed the Matriarch as soon as she found out and the Matriarch had sent Touya-san to warn them against even trying to find out about us. We were all protected in case they did try to find us, case in point at home and when I am only with friends, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji. Everywhere else, however, I am Madison Taylor. Out of all of us, Touya-san was probably the worst choice to send a warning, as the Lupine would undoubtedly be searching for Sakura-chan, and Touya-san does have a sister complex, but it worked out in the end; Touya-san had managed to find the boy who appeared to be in charge during the incident, and told us that the boy addressed him by his alias; __Tori Avalon__._

_Sakura-chan had surprised all of us when she told us not to harm any of them. The fool excepted, all of them had tried to defend themselves and nothing more, and so we had no reason to stand against them. We were to just leave them be. We all ended up agreeing with her, and let the whole thing drop from memory._

_But right now, the memory had been revived. Ms MacKenzie started introducing them._

"This is Zachary West." _The teacher pointed out the boy with black hair and very narrow eyes. He was smiling and looking directly at Chiharu-chan. The Lupine were using aliases, just as the Black Bouquet was. Chiharu-chan had already found out that Zachary West was really Takashi Yamazaki. Chiharu-chan was staring at him as well, seemingly searching for something, but I have no idea what it may have been._

"Here we have Meilin Rae." _The beautiful girl with red eyes and black hair stood forward. Meiling Li was her name by birth, she had only really changed the last name, but she came from a culture that was built on a family names importance._

"Kirai Arkam" _his very name means hate, so I wasn't surprised that everyone in the Black Bouquet that heard of him hated him instantly. The database mentioned how he was full of himself, and it showed in the fact that he kept his name._

"This young gentlemen is Eli Moon" _And there went my thought processes. It was the man with the beautiful eyes and the gentle blue hair. And he was staring at me, with a smile so filled with warmth and kindness. Eriol Hiiragizawa was the name the database gave. Eli Moon still suited him though. I became so focused on his face (and obviously fit bod) that I barely heard the last introduction._

"And Syaoran Li." _The boy that had been in charge. The Database called him Xiao Lang Li, Syaoran being how it is pronounced in Japanese. It was different enough that it would hide his identity, but similar enough that it was still his name. He scanned the room thoroughly before his eyes came to rest on the squad and myself. This boy was obviously in control, and would try to force information about Sakura-chan from us, but there is no Black Bouquet member __**alive**__ who would dare speak a word of their beloved Hime._

_The four boys were wearing the uniform of black slacks and a white shirt underneath the maroon blazer with a maroon tie, and the only girl in the group was wearing the regulation black dress with maroon blazer over it. Ms MacKenzie gave a quick perusal of the room and then assigned the newcomers their seats._

_All were in the row directly behind the squad and me. Arkam behind Naoko-chan, who Ms MacKenzie introduced as Nikki. Meiling behind Rika-chan, introduced to her as Rita. Yamazaki was placed behind 'Chelsea'. Eriol was in the seat behind mine and I could feel myself blush at his smile as he passed my desk. And Xiao Lang Li was put in the desk behind Sakura-chan's empty one. At the thought of her empty desk, I worried again as to where our precious Sakura-chan was, whether she was safe, if she had been hurt or worse! My thoughts were taking a dark and dangerous turn when suddenly the door to the classroom opened, and I felt a deep sigh of relief leave my lungs._

_Sakura-chan was at the door._

"There you are. Nice of you to join us dear." _Ms MacKenzie's tone was light and her face calm, meaning she knew that Sakura-chan was going to be late … maybe Sakura-chan had had a medical appointment?_

"I apologize for being late ma'am." _Sakura-chan's voice was smooth and unapologetic, though very few would recognise it as such. It was the tone that her voice took on when she was guarding herself and her words. As she went to her desk, in a motion that was more akin to gliding then walking, a meeting of our eyes told me that she was aware of what sat behind us. I sent the same message to the squad and then once again paid attention to the teacher. Ms MacKenzie was asking for volunteers to take the new students around the school, so that they could become more familiar with it. Though I was tempted to volunteer myself to the man behind me, I clamped it down and refused to raise my hand._

_Someone else could guide him. My duty was to Sakura-chan, as friend, family and guardian._

_No one of the squad volunteered and Sakura-chan didn't raise her hand either. Sakura-chan spent her time gazing out the window, and I could see the boy behind her glaring at her, harsher for every second she did not respond to it. Ms MacKenzie finished assigning guides, and then allowed us to resume talking until the bell went. The Squad and I moved instantly to protect Sakura-chan, but to most, we were just surrounding her desk to talk to her._

"Where were you sweetie? You haven't been late for ages and you didn't tell any of us!"

"Sorry Rita. I was a little sick over the weekend and ended up sleeping in this morning."

_Sakura-chan had the most delicate of blushes grace her cheeks and she looked truly embarrassed, if she were telling anyone else, they would have truly believed that she had slept in. But Sakura-chan was telling me and the Squad. We knew that she hadn't been sick; we had been with her after all. Sakura-chan had something going on this morning, and she felt that discretion would be better tact at this point. We all cooed and fawned over her, asking whether she was better or if she needed to go lie down in the nurses office but she insisted that she would be alright._

_As we talked I could feel the Lupine member eyes upon us. They were all gathered at Yamazaki's desk, and were sneaking glances in our direction. No one but the squad, Sakura-chan and I noticed. We didn't mention it though. If we brought no attention, the Lupine wouldn't bring any attention either._

_The bell went and we reluctantly left Sakura-chan to go gather our things and leave for our particular classes. Every class aside from P.E was segregated according to skill. The squad were in relatively high classes for everything, and I was in very high classes. But Sakura-chan was in the advanced level. Sakura-chan could just retain and understand knowledge, though she didn't realise just how much she retained. As she departed for her classes, she indicated that we would talk during lunch. The Lupine members dispersed with their guides, and so Sakura-chan would be safe for a while. As I headed to the science labs, I prayed that Sakura-chan would be unharmed always._

* * *

_Lunch took three days after forever to arrive, and as I rushed out of languages to reach my locker, I couldn't stifle the worry that had begun to consume me. Meiling and Eriol had both been in my classes. I had heard them briefly talking about their other members, and found that Yamazaki was in a slightly lower level (possibly with the squad) and that Kirai Arkam was in the lowest level though he had been claiming he got there intentionally because the work would be easier. Neither of them believed it. What had me worried, however, was that their leader was in the advanced level. There was only one advanced circuit for each year level. Xiao Lang Li, was in Sakura-chan's classes._

_I quickly entered the code for my locker and practically threw my books in before grabbing my lunch, locking the door and running to protect the Black Bouquet's most precious treasure. On my way out, I met up with Naoko-chan and she was just as worried as I. Chiharu-chan and Rika-chan joined us soon enough and we continued on to where we always ate. Not one of us would be able to relax until we reached the Cherry Blossom grove._

_Sakura-chan had beaten us there, and was spreading out the blanket when we arrived. She was perfectly fine and we couldn't help but to embrace her in thanks. We helped her set up our picnic-style lunch, and explained why we were panicked. Sakura-chan listened to all of us before she spoke._

"Yes, he is in the advanced line. That is no reason to panic though. From what I can tell from his behaviour in the class room so far, he is trying to establish a line of diplomacy, separating himself and assumably 'Eli', 'Zachary' and 'Meilin' from the actions of a narcissist."_ Sakura-chan's calm, clear voice rippled like water and was as sweet as honey. Her words calmed me, and I could see the others calm too. Truly, Sakura-chan is a princess if her words alone can cause such peace. Sakura-chan looked up towards the pathway and began speaking again._

"You can stop hiding. Seriously, sneaking around like the bogey-man? Such actions are beneath you aren't they?"

_I started choking on my laughter, even as her words drew the intruders from their hiding places. The Lupine members all seemed surprised that she had noticed them, and Arkam was down right fuming at the bogey-man reference. They all stood silently, waiting for whatever Sakura-chan would say next. _

"I assume that you wanted our attention, otherwise you wouldn't be here. If you have something to say, please do so; we all want to eat our lunch."

_Kirai Arkam jerked at her tone, but with everyone present he didn't make a move. Xiao Lang stepped forward to speak._

"I want to know why. Why did you order that we were to remain unharmed?"

_Sakura-chan waited a moment before sighing. I understood why. She was sparing them and he was questioning her actions._

"Because I feel no grudge against you. Excluding the self love personified, every one of you moved to protect. And I heard you, Syaoran Li, call out for him to stop. As far as I am concerned, you have a moral standard and adhere to it. With Kirai Arkam, I can see nothing."

_Sakura-chan's words were spoken calmly and truthfully, without a hint of doubt or self-consciousness. Her words sunk deep into the Lupine's thoughts, you could see it in the way they all gained a contemplative look (well aside the jerk) and they actually turned to leave, before Meiling stopped and turned to face Sakura-chan. She ended up walking right in front of Sakura-chan, and the Squad and I were ready to defend if need be._

"I … I really hope, that despite what has happened … I hope that we can be friends."

_I couldn't help but be surprised by that, and I saw blind fury in the form of Kirai Arkam. Sakura-chan smiled and raised her hand to shake Meiling's._

"I would like that too, Meilin-chan."

_Meiling looked a little unnerved by Sakura-chan instantly giving her an affectionate term, or it may have been that Sakura-chan referred to her by the alias, but Sakura-chan was going to respect the Lupine's use of aliases. As she shook Sakura-chan's hand however, Kirai Arkam snapped and started charging for them. The squad all moved into a protective circle, and Meiling and I moved to her sides to keep her safe, when Sakura-chan stood up; looking directly at the charging mass before us._

"Not another step, Kirai Arkam!"

_Sakura-chan's voice was strong, firm, and unrelenting. It was the voice of someone powerful, someone who knew they would be obeyed. The Members of the Black Bouquet always shuddered at its use, and I could see the members of the Lupine suddenly stiffen._

_And I saw Kirai Arkam stop._

"Turn around, and calmly leave, Kirai Arkam. I do not want to suffer your visage for a second longer than I must!"

_The members of the Lupine were gobsmacked when Arkam left. Meiling turned and asked Sakura-chan what happened, and all the remaining wolves strained to listen. Sakura-chan answered to all of them._

"I did not want him here. That's all."

_Xiao Lang and Eriol looked slightly worried, and Yamazaki looked impressed. Meiling seemed to think for a moment before doing something totally unexpected._

_Like tackling Sakura-chan into a hug._

"You are so cool Hime-sama! Pretty please may I have lunch with you?" _Only Sakura-chan was unsurprised by the request. She just smiled and answered._

"Of course you may. After all, you are our friend now, Meilin-chan." _Meiling squealed in delight and she started laughing when Sakura-chan started hugging her back. Sakura-chan, still hugging Meiling, turned to the other members of the Lupine and spoke._

"If you wish to join us also, I can see no problem with it. But be sure to remove your shoes before you sit on the blanket."

_While initially shocked, eventually we were joined for the picnic. Yamazaki and Chiharu-chan ended up sitting next to each other and started talking about the assignment one of their classes had been given. Rika-chan and Naoko-chan spoke of the horrible dress one of their teachers wore. Eriol sat next to me and just kept that damnable smile on his face, while I was speaking to Sakura-chan and Meiling. Meiling told us about the part of China where she grew up and I was fascinated. She had an open, friendly personality, and I became friends with her rather quickly. Meilin-chan, as I started calling her aloud, and Meiling-chan as she was in my mind, was glad to have a couple girls she could hang out with during school and all. She also ADORED Sakura-chan. We ended up bonding over our adoration for the darling Cherry Blossom. Even though the Lupine still only knew her as Hime, Meiling had the proper respect for Sakura-chan, as a friend, advisor, and guard._

_Xiao Lang had also joined us for the lunch, but he ate in complete silence. I couldn't help but notice the glances he spared to my cousin though. Those and the ever so subtle blush, that marred his otherwise stoic façade. I remembered how Sakura-chan seemed to have recognised him during the incident, and theories started forming in my mind. One kept jumping out at me though._

_They would make a really cute couple._

_As Sakura-chan briefly spoke to Rika-chan about something I hadn't caught, I leaned over to Meiling-chan and whispered it to her. She thought on it briefly before a smile cracked her face, and she started nodding in total agreement. Meiling-chan whispered that although it would work, it would never happen._

"Syaoran would never admit that he likes Hime-sama."_ We started giggling; we couldn't help it! Xiao Lang and Sakura-chan would be a match made in heaven, but Sakura-chan would be totally oblivious and Xiao Lang in denial. Our giggling turned into full blown LAUGHTER! Sakura-chan turned back to us with an adorably curious look on her face, while everyone else just looked curious or confused. Meiling-chan and I smothered our laughter with our hands and tried to stave questions with muttered 'don't worry's._

_The rest of the picnic went without mentionable incident, and as we were packing up, the bell went signalling class was about to begin. Eriol, Meiling-chan and I had a free session, so we volunteered to finish cleaning up. Sakura-chan felt bad about making us do that, but ended up taking the offer in the end; Sakura-chan is in the advanced circuit after all, and tardiness is not tolerated. The others accepted and left to their respective classrooms. Meiling-chan and I were folding the blanket we had all been sitting on, while Eriol took the rubbish to a nearby bin. Meiling-chan and I began talking about how cool it would be if our little leaders were to become a couple. We were so deep in discussion, we didn't notice when Eriol returned and listened to our conversation._

"They would look good together, no doubt there."

_I am not an athlete, but I am proud that my record for high jump is now two metres._

_Eriol smiled at my feat and apologized for scaring me. Even though I think the guy is the definition of hot with legs (and from what I can tell, good legs too) I ended up half-hiding behind Meiling-chan so that he wouldn't be able to see me entirely. He just kept using that damn smug, sexy, enticing smile! I was so close to fainting!_

_Before Meiling-chan smacked him over the back of the head._

"Don't worry Madi-chan" _Meiling-chan had shortened my alias because she felt that Madison-chan sounded odd. Eriol was rubbing his head when Meiling-chan smacked him again._ "He is a little weird and a lot creepy, but is for the most part harmless. If he starts getting over the top, a slap, whack, or smack will generally sort him out."

_I gave Meiling-chan the third biggest hug I have ever given to someone. Sakura-chan of course was the recipient of the first, and my mother was given the second biggest. A hug makes everything better._

_Meiling-chan and I continued talking while Eriol followed us around and Meiling-chan kept him in line. The day was rather enjoyable, now that I had people I could willingly talk to in class._

_But then I saw something horrible! _

_While Meiling-chan, Eriol and I were in Music classes (Eriol on the piano, Meiling-chan on the violin and myself a singer) I turned my head to look out the window and saw Sakura-chan (on her free line) being surrounded by the school sluts! I was panicked; how could I not be? The school sluts are always trying to make her life miserable._

_I started when I realised that Eriol and Meiling-chan were looking over my shoulders. Meiling-chan asked me what had me worried, and even though I should keep it to myself, I couldn't help but tell dear, sweet Meiling-chan._

"Those bimbos are always causing trouble. Nearly a month ago they nearly broke Chelsea's leg. And they have always been jealous of Hime" _I used her title unthinkingly. Whenever she was in possibly danger, I always ended up calling Sakura-chan 'Hime'._ "I know that they will use any excuse to hurt her, even if it's something ridiculous like-"

_I didn't get to finish, Meiling-chan had already jumped through the open window. I glanced at Eriol and he told me to go help; he'd cover for us. I couldn't help but smile at him, and quickly followed Meiling-chan. When we reached Sakura-chan, my soprano solo was the furthest thing from my mind._

_As we were about to reach Sakura-chan, one of the bimbos raised her hand to slap my darling cousin. I was already running as fast as I could and began cursing myself for being so slow in reacting, when Meiling-chan suddenly ran forward in a burst of speed and caught the bimbos hand before it touched Sakura-chan._

"Whatta ya think ya doin'?" _The bimbos couldn't even focus enough on how they spoke. Everything they had was spent on making themselves look (what they think is) hot._ "This lil tramp's been walkin' 'round like she owns tha' place since she got here. An' now, she's actin' like tha' new hottie likes her, when no one sane would go fer such an ugly whore!" _The lead bimbo thought that Meiling-chan would agree with her, seeing as Meiling-chan was new, and sluts generally seem to fall into the 'popular' category. But Meiling-chan knew Sakura-chan, and knew that Sakura-chan and Xiao Lang would look gorgeous together. Before she could respond though, I personally saw to knocking the bimbo out. HOW DARE SHE CALL SAKURA-CHAN SUCH FOUL NAMES? Meiling-chan helped me knock out the rest of the little horde and quickly moved Sakura-chan somewhere else. We checked her over for injuries and such but she was in perfect health. We had gotten to her in time._

"Thank goodness." _Meiling-chan released a huge sigh of relief._ "I was so worried that you may have been forced to fight them Hime-sama." _Meiling-chan gently took hold of Sakura-chan's hands._ "There is absolutely no reason for you to fight if you don't have to."

_Sakura-chan looked at Meiling-chan with such a gentle, appreciative look that it took me a few moments to realise that she had trapped Meiling-chan and I in a hug._

"Thank you so much; the both of you. You both mean so much to me." _Sakura-chan's words were spoken so softly that for a brief moment I could have sworn that they were the whisperings of the wind. But the embrace tightening, for just a few seconds, told me that I wasn't in a dream world, nor was I imagining this event. Sakura-chan eventually released us from her hug (though Meiling-chan and I both protested) and said that the bell would be going soon. Meiling-chan and I suddenly remembered the music class and scampered off with a last hug to Sakura-chan, wondering what cover story Eriol would provide for us. I spared a final glance towards Sakura-chan as we rounded the corner._

_We were in the same class at the end of the day. I could start protecting her again in P.E._

_**End. What do you think? The bimbos didn't have any names; they just turn up to be annoying. I loved writing Meiling! For some reason, I just feel that she NEEDS to be protective over Hime-sama (laughs) and because of that she would get along well with Tomoyo. Shorter chapter but that should make it easier to absorb (quickly! Use your mighty brain juice!) what I ramble on about. Eriol will be the next narrator. Till chapter Ten.**_

_**Toodles and Love,**_

_**Oky Verlo.**_


	10. Day One

_**I am so sorry about making you wait for this chapter. After I finished nine, I began to write this when stuff at school distracted me. Then my Legal Drug fanfic attacked me, demanding my attention. But I finally got Ten online!**_

_**As always, my thanks are extended to all of the kind people reading my craziness in action; Wolf Puppy-chan's, Evern, Wings of Wind, Lorylily, Nekoru-chan of Fairy tail, Fushiawase, and GrossGirl18. Thank for your support **_**=D**

_**Apparently Sakura and Meiling are out of character, and I do apologize if this is so; I am writing for Sakura as how I read her from the Manga, and I have only seen, like, two episodes of the anime that had Meiling so I'm working with what I remember, and what I have read about her in other fanfics. BTB, who's Mary sue?**_

_**I hope you enjoy the chappie! Oh, a little bit of graphicness near the end, so you know.**_

_Fascinating. _

_I have never been really slapped in anger before, much less slapped by two girls at the same time._

_I shall never deny if asked whether I was looking forward to attended the school in Tomoeda, though the reasons I give shall depend on who is asking. I shall not deny that I was amazed that all the Lupine members had been placed into the same class for morning orientation. I shall not deny that when I found myself in the same classes as Taylor-san, I was ELATED! And even further, I shall not deny that watching Hime being able to send Kirai Arkam away with a single command was enthralling._

_I shall however deny that I did something out of turn. _

_It is safe to assume, I believe, that Meiling-chan and Taylor-san did not approve of my cover story for them, even though when they returned from their little escapade the teacher did not question them. _

_But if I'm being honest, I probably __could__ have thought of a better excuse than 'Time of the Month Troubles'. Meiling-chan's face was as red as her eyes, and Taylor-san was so distraught, she couldn't even bring herself to perform her solo piece. _

_A shame, for I hear she has a divine voice._

_In any event, the rest of the classes until next free period were accompanied by a cold and bitter wind, seemingly emanating from the two girls and, despite my nature, I held my tongue from uttering another word. Even in free break, I was left to my own devices, my cousin and her friend not wishing to be in my company. They finally spoke to me again just before the bell signalled the end of the period; even then 'twas just to let me know where I had to go to get ready for P.E, the last class of the day that was mixed level._

_As I changed into the white pants and black top that consisted of the schools physical education uniform, I tuned my ears into the conversations of those around me. Most were of meaningless trivialities that had occurred for the students throughout the day, a few were speaking of the new male members of the school, myself included, and a few rumours that had cropped up (the ones about Kirai Arkam were pretty amusing, though the guy who said that I'm a pimp found himself on the receiving end of a magically induced wedgie) and a few that spoke quite complimentarily of Meiling-chan. As I was tying my shoes, however, I caught a snippet of a conversation relating to the girls who surrounded Hime. _

_From what I could make out of the conversation, the four girls called themselves the squad and were always arranging some get-together. All were pretty highly looked upon, not just by the staff but by the students as well, who were admiring of the girls attitudes and personas. The same conversation told me that a rumour had begun that Morrison-san's family was in heavy debt to the Land-Sharks and so she was acting as a 'stress-reliever' for them. I saw the look on Yamazaki-kun's face when that particular comment was made, and decided to act before my friend could; another magic wedgie was applied, only this time it was a nuclear one._

_Kirai had already changed and entered the gym, and as Syaoran, Yamazaki-kun and I entered; I could see Meiling-chan leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and her face murderous. Before anyone could ask her what was wrong (they would find out soon enough and I was bound to pay for it so I was in no hurry to let them know), the teachers arrived and started gathering the students. When everyone had gathered, Terada-sensei was introduced by the other staff members as the former P.E teacher's replacement. Terada-sensei said that because he wanted to get more of a feel for everyone's over all ability we were going outside to play a game of soccer. _

_The class was divided equally in half, and one side was put on the sidelines to watch the first game, play in the second. Only Syaoran and Hime were in that group; every other member of the Black Bouquet and the Lupine found themselves in the first game._

_I myself, found my team members were mainly unknown students, Cross-san, Young-san and Yamazaki-kun. And unfortunately, we were also on the team that was against Meiling-chan and Taylor-san when they were particularly angry at me. Oh dear._

_The game was over very quickly, and was a total defeat for the side I was playing._

_As the two sides swapped, I saw Syaoran raise an eyebrow at me in question; Meiling-chan and Taylor-san had been adamant in hunting me down with the ball. But all I could do was to smile at him as he walked onto the field._

_As I began counting my blessings that I had about two more hours until Meiling-chan and Taylor-san hunted me down and skewered me with something blunt, I found myself gazing at Taylor-san, though she was ignoring me. While the boys wore pants, the girls of Tomoeda wore shorts for their P.E uniform and DAMN but I was enjoying the sight. Taylor-san had legs that just wouldn't end, and I had previously thought that she had an attractive rear, but the sight of it in close fitting shorts? I am so glad I'm a teenager; I'm allowed to be horny as long as I don't act on my impulses._

_A shrill whistle brought my attention from a derriere to die for to the field of play, where the second game was about to begin. I realized that everyone around me had started cheering, though the only thing being yelled was 'WIN.' Looking to where the black and maroon ball was travelling, I saw Syaoran was in control, speeding down the field and quite literally leaving the slackers in the dust. As he approached the goal, the cheering stopped, every member of the audience sharply taking in breath, in anticipation of I couldn't imagine what._

_Then Hime stole the ball._

_The little Alpha was shocked that someone had managed to get the ball from him, and even more shocked that it was Hime who did it, that he froze for a few moments, unsure of hw to react, before he quickly began running back down the field, determined to retrieve what he lost. The audience had released it's breath as a colossal cheer, shouts of 'KICK IT TO WIN!', 'SMASH IT' and 'DON'T LOSE THAT BALL, GIRL!' ringing through the air. Hime however was passing the ball from herself to her team mates, them passing back, so the ball was never with one member for very long. Syaoran would manage to steal the ball back at one point before Hime swooped in removed it from his control._

_The entire game stayed in this deadlock for the entire remainder of class, before Terada-sensei blew the whistle, indicating a draw. Syaoran looked pissed that not a single point had been scored for his team, whilst also looking infinitely pleased that the other team hadn't managed a point either. He even bowed in respect for a good game. I was seriously starting to be concerned for the little Alpha's mental health._

_Before I could ascertain the cause for his unusual behaviour, Syaoran was literally swept off his feet by the class, full of admirers. Hime had also been pulled from the ground onto the shoulders of her fans, though curiously not, I noted, the squad. A quick perusal showed the squad hanging back from the rest of the group, and Meiling-chan was with them, although she appeared more strained in doing so from the rest of the girls._

_The girls were most definitely watching over Hime, so it wasn't as if they were actually disloyal to the girl, the situation was looking more like they were guarding against something. An enemy that I hadn't seen. As a chill unrelated to the cold danced up the length of my spine, my senses kicked in to overdrive, scanning everything nearby for the origin of malice was taunting anyone of magic. _

_A quick glance at Syaoran showed he was well aware of it, though he was having trouble concentrating on it's location with how much he was being jostled. Yamazaki-kun was trying to find it too, though with so many people in a single class, he couldn't pin anything significant down. _

_I didn't even bother seeing if Terada-sensei had a hold; He had low level magic and was already over-whelmed by the amount of students he was going to be teaching, he would b e able to focus on magic at all right now._

_I found myself calmly and quietly joining the squad and Meiling-chan. Under normal circumstances I would never dream of doing what I was about to, but the Lupine members were at a distinct disadvantage, and if I was to be able to protect myself, let alone the Little Alpha, I was willing to make sacrifices._

_As I joined Taylor-san's side, I saw that my earlier transgression was going to be forgotten, meaning that this was clearly a situation where all concentration and strength was to be directed on the task at hand. I would get to live a few more hours._

"Wherever that pulse is coming from, it is being disrupted by the flow of the students' natural energies." _Taylor-san spoke ridiculously calmly given the imminent threat the magic created. If I finished this day alive, I would ask her how she managed._

"As long as Hime is out in the open, that thing is a threat to everyone! Not just members of the double B." _Morrison-san spoke with more urgency, but she too was rather relaxed about the whole situation if she were willing to address the Black Bouquet by its rather adorable nickname. In fact, aside from Meiling-chan, all the squad seemed perfectly at ease; as though the threat was something they could handle easily._

_I didn't find myself doubting it._

_I motioned for Yamazaki-kun to join us, which he did as quickly as he could. After telling what he was feeling (which sadly was nothing the squad wasn't already aware of) the girls told us what they knew._

"From what I was able to sense before all the class scattered, it is a male magic aura, and it is deadly, but not unmanageable." _Young-san spoke first, and I got the impression that she was in possession of a strong sensory web. With so many people around her though, the web was being overloaded and she had lost her target._

"I got the male aura too, though I couldn't feel its intensity." _Cross-san intervened to explain what she had picked up._ "I got the feeling that I had come across that aura before, though it must have been when the user was at a much weaker level, because it is the sort of power you don't tend to forget."

_These girls were good. While Yamazaki-kun and I had barely anything, and Meiling-chan was excused from the forefront, two of the members were able to collectively determine a great deal about the threat before them._

"I can't be sure until I get a better feel of it, but I think I saw a pulse as brown. That indicates that the user has contradictory sight of themselves right?" _Morrison-san was able to see the magics colour? Even if it were only for a single pulse, the colour a magic takes is incredibly hard to see._

"It fits with what I sensed. It was mainly in the earthen attribute, and those who are fall into the earth's powers often can't have a clear self image as they change who they are just as often as Mother Nature." _Taylor-san spoke of the ancient principles of magic as though they were commonplace instead of the ways of old that they were._

"Since the magic user is earthen, it would make sense that all the nearby trees are full of birds not wanting to risk being hurt right?"

_Meiling-chan may not have been able to use magic, but she makes up for it with physical strength and great understanding of a situation. From the five elements –Fire. Water. Earth. Wood. Metal. – wood existed at the expense of earth, so earthen magic users are rarely able to damage wood magic users or any quantity of wood in their surroundings. Meiling-chan had noted that the birds were flocking to the safest place in the even of a confrontation._

"Do any of you girls possess wood magics?"

_Syaoran's voice made us all jump; he had managed to ditch his fans and join us, leaving Hime to the swarm. When he glanced at me, my thoughts must have been showing on my face because his next comment stopped that train of thought._

"She is the one who told me to come here. As much as I hate to admit it, we are in over our heads, and the Black Bouquet has the better chance of getting out of whatever the hell is going on."

_The squad looked over to Hime and saw that she was looking at them too. After a few moments, their leader gave a firm nod of the head and returned her attention to the crowd surrounding her. Taylor-san directed her attention to the little Alpha._

"None of us here has a wood attribute, though Chelsea-chan has fire, Nikki-chan and Rita-chan have water, and I hold sway over metal, so we should be able to work with what we have. What are you gentlemen bringing to the party?"

"I also have the metal attribute, and Eli-kun here has the water attribute too. Syaoran-kun has a mix of fire and earth."

_Normally, Syaoran and I would have hit Yamazaki for just spilling his guts like that, but the magic aura was increasing, though still remaining untraceable._

_I have been training in martial arts and magic for as long as I can remember and likely before I could. Though my martial arts were not of the level one would expect for near thirteen years training, I had always excelled in the magical arts. Being under the influence of water, my magic trended towards healing and fortune telling, past, present and future, though my powers in telling failed should I be attempting to read a person stronger than myself._

_The squad was obviously thinking over everything we had in our arsenal. I realised that Hime's magic hadn't been mentioned, though seeing as she was playing distraction to the students she was unlikely to be engaged in the following battle._

_Taylor-san began giving us orders, directions for us to focus our searches on; if we each focused on a certain area instead of a wide spread search, we were unlikely to overlook the target. If/when we found the user; we were to spike our magical aura to its highest peak for a few seconds. The others would noticed and spike their auras in turn._

_It was the cat arch method. Make yourself seem bigger and more dangerous then you were. We were going to do one of two things. 1) scare the user away, at least for now, by making it seem like we were far more powerful then him. 2) we were going to provoke him into coming out into the open to attack us, and we would hopefully make it out alive._

_Number two looked more likely to happen sadly._

_We all stretched our sensory webs as far as we could in the directions Taylor-san gave us. Meiling-chan, though unable to use magic, actually had the ability of sensory webs, though its usefulness varied with her moods. Right now, it was one of the stronger webs we had at our disposal. _

_We quickly found the user, hiding on the roof of the gym. _

_Our auras rose sharply, before retracting to near nothingness. For a few seconds, everything seemed to stop. The magic of the unknown user flared, showing that he acknowledged us, before it disappeared, fading with the breeze that rose. Yamazaki-kun braced himself against his knees as the pressure left his chest, and he began to take deep, steadying breaths._

"In all my time surrounded by magic users, I have never felt anything so filled with malice."

_I could understand Yamazaki-kun's plight. When we had spiked our auras, Terada-sensei had quickly looked in our direction before beginning to walk over, and ended up stumbling when the other user flared in response. He had written it off to worried students that he had simply tripped, and that for a P.E teacher he could be rather clumsy, before the bell went and he dismissed us all._

_Terada-sensei was not going to like that he hadn't noticed a magic user._

* * *

_We had all changed and were waiting out at the front gate for Wei to pick us up. Yelan-sama had called Syaoran about the power spike, and Syaoran had informed her of what was going on. She had insisted that Wei pick them up so she had some piece of mind._

_The members of the Black Bouquet were waiting with us as well. From what I understood, the squad had planned a visit to Taylor-san's house, and Hime was going to be escorted back to her home. From the snippets I heard of the conversation the girls were having with Meiling-chan, Hime had been picked up and dropped off since our first run in._

"Who's picking you up today? Is it Fai-san? Or maybe Kurogane-san? We all know you adore him."

_Morrison-san was attempting to Hime, but the princess only heard the words, not their intent. She gave a gentle smile, nothing more than a smooth curve of her lips, before she spoke._

"Well, Kurogane-san and Fai-san have an engagement today, so they can't. It was going to be Tori but he was called by the Matriarch to take care of some important matter. After that, Kudo-san and Himura-san were going to do it, but then Kakei-san had an emergency in the pharmacy, and Saiga-san is out of town, so they needed to take care of that instead.

Hikaru-chan volunteered, but then Uma-chan and Fuu-chan accidentally got involved with the Land-sharks, and they take priority. Nokoru-kun, Suoh-kun and Akira-kun all have student council duty today so they weren't available. Julian is currently following up with someone so he couldn't come. Kero-chan has his monthly meet at the raceway, so I couldn't bother him..."

_Hime apparently had a lot of people willing to look after her. I vaguely recognised some of the names, though I would not be able to tell you from when or where. I also didn't fail to notice Syaoran twitch at every new name mentioned._

"So it is probably going to be ..."

"Hime-chan!"

_Hime was suddenly cut off and every one looked towards the voice._

"Watanuki-kun!"

_Hime ran to the young man. He was quite a bit taller than her, and looked very slender for a man. He had black hair that was kinda long and slightly messed, making it look as though he had just woken. He was dressed in a rather elaborate kimono, a black silk affair with gold and blue phoenix feathers scattered over the fabric, the bright colours echoing his mismatched eyes. When Hime reached him, the man called Watanuki drew her into a hug which she easily reciprocated. I saw Syaoran clench his fist, though from what cause was hard to see, as his face remained impassive._

"Watanuki-kun, is it alright for you to leave the store?"

_Hime looked at him with concern reflecting through her eyes, though the man before her just smiled gently, the smirk looking akin to a cat's grin._

"You have nothing to worry about Hime-chan. I am well safe."

_Watanuki pointed across the street, to a young man with a rather muscular physique. The other man was wearing a nice suit. Though he looked quite plain in contrast to Watanuki. The man had golden eyes and short black hair, and truth be told, he looked half asleep. When Hime looked in his direction though his gazed snapped to meet hers and I could feel from his aura that the man was an exorcist of the highest degree. A smile played around his lips and he raised a hand in respect. Hime's smile widened and her cheerful voice carried across the street just as her legs carried her, Watanuki following behind._

"Doumeki-kun!"

_She gave this gentleman a hug too, a final wave to her friends before she departed. Meiling-chan watched her for a while before turning to Taylor-san._

"Is Hime-sama safe with them? She looked happy so I didn't say anything, but she's safe right?"

_Taylor-san let out a delicate little laugh, which had me stunned, before answering that Hime would be safe with anyone she chose to walk with._

"Hime doesn't even realize it, but she can naturally tell if someone is good or bad, and refuses to go near bad people. And anybody with their eyes open can see that she is perfection, so they will definitely take care of her. Watanuki-san is a good friend of hers, and Doumeki-san has Watanuki-san's total trust.

Though he doesn't look it, Watanuki-san is actually really old, his body was frozen in time, though his mind continued to grow. He was best friends with Doumeki-san's great-grandfather, and watched as the family grew up. Doumeki-san is really protective of Watanuki-san too, because Watanuki-san practically raised him."

_Meiling-chan seemed happy with that and Yamazaki-kun looked like the cat that ate the canary with all the information he was getting. After that, Meiling-chan started asking questions about the town, the hang out spots, and other things I couldn't be bothered to listen to. Wei arrived a few minutes later, as well as a black limo that the squad entered and we drove off to our respective locations._

_There was much to do._

* * *

_I find myself wanting to scream. I am usually the picture of composure, in control of my emotions and my reactions to whatever is thrown at me._

_Though Kirai Arkam knows how to break my mould._

_Yelan-sama has sent him to the hospital wing again, though he'll be up by tomorrow, the story being a small relapse._

_As soon as we were home, he started off on a rant about how he was going to kill all of the Black Bouquet members at the school, how he was going to rip their heads off and 'claim' them while their bodies were still warm, before ripping them to shreds. I wanted to scream bloody murder, and act upon my cries. I wanted to destroy every fibre of the piece of slime before me, and a glance sent to the others, including Yue-san, Ashura-san and Yasha-sama, showed that they wanted to as well._

_Syaoran was shaking slightly, and briefly, I thought of Meiling-chan and Taylor-san's conversation about Syaoran and Hime and how true it was. But when Arkam began to describe in horrific detail how he would tie the girls up and make them watch as he 'did the deed' to each of them, all I wanted to do was plant my fist in his smug little face so hard that to get my hand out we'd have to cut his face apart._

_Yelan-sama sadly deprived me of this as she herself sent Arkam to kiss the floor._

_Once we were rid of him and had calmed down somewhat, we told Yelan-sama how the girls of the Black Bouquet were the ones with the situation in hand. She at first suggested that it was a ploy, but we had all felt the malice; you can't fake malice in magic. _

_Magic rejects what is false to its owner. If a person is born under the light spectrum of the elements, the arts of the dark spectrum are unobtainable to them, their body _

_wouldn't be able to contain both sides. A person who is twisted in their heart is forever unable to hide the stench of evil from their magical aura._

_The user at the school had wanted to spill blood. The girls had known what was needed to prevent it. And Hime had kept the other students distracted from the goings on so that no-ones cover would be blown. Meiling-chan was all too happy to begin explaining about Hime in excruciating detail._

_Yelan-sama didn't seem all too happy with this news._

"That girl is truly a mystery factor. Her actions speak of a leader, but from what Meiling-chan is saying, I get the impression that Hime is in fact a mere pawn in some ones pocket. Yes she is well protected, and is obeyed, but I get the feeling that she is the puppet, dancing on her strings. I would need to meet her before I could say for sure."

_I had thought of the possibility that Hime was a lackey, from what I saw of the girl, she was most definitely in control, but Yelan-sama could see what I couldn't due to experience in the field. How confusing._

"I was right about Hime-sama having magic though!" _every one started listening to Meiling-chan_ "I can't tell what attribute it's from, but she lies in the neutral section of magic. Hime uses her magic as a cleanser. Her magic is able to pour itself into a person's soul, and determine where they stand. Remember how Madi-chan said that Hime can just tell if a person is good or bad? That is Hime's magic at work!"

_Meiling-chan had been doing her research even when becoming friends with Hime and Taylor-san. After a quick dinner I couldn't taste, I retreated to my room, trying to forget Arkam's words and focusing on Meiling-chan's._

_Neutral magic, or Soul Magic as it was usually called, was quite rare as it meant a perfect blending between the elements. Syaoran was almost neutral but he had a slightly heavier influence of fire. He fell on the light side of the spectrum, but he was damned close to the neutral zone._

_I thought on all the names Hime had mentioned today. Were they all members of the Black Bouquet? Were they all male or were there a few girls she mentioned? How many had magic?_

_I knew Watanuki had magic; his aura was practically swimming around him, all but inviting him to be noticed. That was probably why Hime had been concerned; that sort of aura attracts unwanted attentions. The man Doumeki however had no aura at all; it was like it was being erased by something, and when Watanuki and Hime drew close to him their aura's vanished as well. Was that why he had Watanuki's trust? Because he erased the aura that drew superfluous attractions?_

_My thoughts began linking and forming connections, until I reached a circle in my mind that led me nowhere and told me nothing I didn't already know._

_With a headache beginning to rise, I turned off my light and began to descend into sleep. Again I thought of Arkam's words, and how much I had wanted to pound him. I thought of Taylor-san and all the girls._

_Slime such as Kirai Arkam could never be allowed to touch such purity. I knew that I would do everything in my power to stop it, and I also knew that Syaoran and Yamazaki-kun would protect the girls as well._

_But, did we have the right to want the girls for ourselves?_

_**Yay! End of chappie!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed, and once again, I am sorry for the long wait. I will do my best to have the next chapter up soon, but I have kinda reached the place where I skipped over how to get from this point to the next thing I have planned so if the next chapter doesn't come for a while, I am very sorry (Bows head in apologies)**_

_**Review?**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	11. Premonition

_**Okay, I think, THINK, that I have gotten this chapter to work, but I warn you now that chances are I have screwed the transition point up. Tell me what you think?**_

_**As always, my thanks are dutifully extended to the following reviewers.**_

_**Sakura-Miaka. Thank you for answering my questions!**_

_**Katpin. YAY! New reviewer!**_

_**AngelNgyuen1. Welcome! Hope you like the chappie!**_

_**Evermore888. YAY! She chose the almond blossom fo**__**r **__**Virginity, Fruitfulness  
Hope and Watchfulness. Check her stories! They ROCK! I still am super happy that she read my story!**_

_**And as always, the Wolf Puppy Chans. You two rock!**_

_**I give hugs to each and every one of you! The Wolf Puppy Chans get an extra hug each because they reviewed twice!**_

_**Now, on to the (hopefully not rubbish) chapter!**_

_For days now, something had been trapped at the very edge of my feeling, something strong enough that it got my attention, but faint enough that I was unable to pinpoint its origins. My magic, weak as it is, is usually very good at locating things, if nothing else. I can normally find things without even trying; it was how I knew the Lupine members had followed us to lunch on their first day of school. It had been bothering me so much that I had told mother about it and she had sent Touya to investigate it, and had been so concerned with letting me leave the house I had been late to school._

_I couldn't find the source pulling on my sensory web._

_Watanuki-kun told me that he had been feeling that pull as well; something he could only see when he wasn't focusing on it. He told me it was usually the work of an untrained magic user, and usually the result of a grudge._

_Watanuki-kun had studied the second world really hard when he first took over the store a long time ago. He wanted to be able to give the same standard as his predecessor, so he made sure that he learnt all that he could while training his magic. Because his body only recently rejoined the flow of time, Watanuki-kun still looks really young, his body going through sudden spurts of growth. When I first met him, he was only about two heads taller than me. Now he has shot up so that you could fit half another me onto my shoulders to reach his height._

_Doumeki-kun was on edge the entire time we were walking that day. He has mild sensory perception, and could feel all the spirits and souls in the area going nuts, over both the magic with malice and with Watanuki-kun's presence out of the store. Doumeki-kun's family has always been blessed with the ability to repel the second world, though the strength and skill in each generation differs._

_After I was safely within the protected boundaries of my home, and my two escorts had left, I found my mind turning to the Lupine members._

_They were in the school._

_My breath quickened while my heart began to pick up the pace. The Lupine had come into the school, my refuge from gang-life. The squad was enough of a reminder of the Black Bouquet, but I was always able to drown out the voice yelling about the gang. Now though …_

_I managed to enter my room and lock the door before I even realised I was alone in the house. My nerves were hyper, what with the malicious aura from earlier, the searching aura of Xiao Lang Li sitting near me in all my lessons and the catch-me-if-you-can presence on my web._

_Taking a few deep breaths, I settled down on my bed and started to bless my teachers; the policy at school was the teachers had a picture role. Only the homeroom teachers actually called out the names of the students. But even if all the teachers called out names, my family had seen fit to give me a cover identity._

_A tiny sparrow chirping at my window brought me out of my reverie, its song a familiar melody I know I'd never heard. A smile played on my lips, as I gently stroked the birds head with my fingers._

_Watanuki-kun was worried about me._

_Every person born with magic has a creature guide to summon. My mother's was a kitten; small and seemingly harmless until you anger it. Touya's was a large dog that he can summon; strong fast and a fighter. Watanuki-kun's is the sparrow; delicate, beautiful, and deceptive. _

_I gave the bird a tiny kiss before it fluttered away, back to its master. I thought of how I had first met Watanuki-kun. I had been about nine, before I was a full member of the Black Bouquet. I had been walking down the street with mother and father, when I saw the most beautiful house, nestled between two sky scrapers. I couldn't help but to run closer, to observe its splendour from close up. My mother and father laughed a bit and ran after me, making it a game I suppose. But the game ended for them once I had passed the fence with crescent moon posts._

_I had just kept running at the time, and found myself in the back yard behind the house. A man was sitting on the veranda, his feet resting on the stone step as he smoked from an ancient, beautiful pipe. He seemed mildly surprised that I was there, and I realised that I had just barged into someone's house. I apologized, but he waved it off, and offered me a seat. The smile he gave me made me think that perhaps he was lonely._

_We ended up talking for a while, when two small girls suddenly appeared. Maru-chan and Moro-chan, his helpers. Watanuki-kun told me that his house was actually a store, and that people came to buy wishes, but they must know exactly what they are wishing for. He then asked me why I was there. I told him how I had been with my parents, and I recall being confused that they hadn't come after me._

_Watanuki-kun stood, taking my hand, and led me to the front yard. I saw my parents through the gate and called out to them, but they didn't respond. I started worrying, and my eyes filled with tears; had my parents forgotten me? was all I could think of._

_Watanuki-kun gave my hand a small squeeze and summoned the tiny sparrow. He put it on my shoulder, where it cuddled up to me, and told me that my parents were waiting for me outside the fence. With a few tentative steps, I was by my mother's side._

_My mother was delighted, and started crying, saying thank goodness over and over. Touya and Yukito-san had been called as well, and had arrived, filled with worry. For them, I had disappeared._

_I was confused, and tried telling them about the house but they all looked at me in disbelief. Touya started saying that it was no place to be playing games and I could feel myself tear up again. I didn't realise that they couldn't see Watanuki-kun's beautiful store._

_All of a sudden, the tiny sparrow on my shoulder started chirping, not making a melody, just making itself noticed. My parents and Yukito-san froze upon seeing the bird, and Touya was surprised at its presence. Yukito-san lifted his hand to the small bird, and it hopped onto his hand, where it continued to chirp._

_Mother and father were looking between the sparrow and where the store was, while Yukito-san was staring intently at the bird in his hand. Suddenly, the sparrow dissolved into smoke, and streamed towards the opening in the fence line, disappearing through the gate._

_We all went home then, my father carrying me._

_I found out later that the sparrow was Watanuki-kun's guide, and it was his recognised symbol as the owner of the store. Watanuki-kun was actually pretty famous, though very few people had ever met him._

_Oddly enough, the building Watanuki-kun lives and works in, has never been called anything but 'the Store', and doesn't exist anywhere I looked; I remember spending days in the library, pouring over books, determined to find information on the store._

_I was only able to find one book that disappeared after I read it._

_The book was old and dusty; its cover a most faded purple, so much so it was akin to lilac with patches of its original darkness._

_I can still remember the exact passage that explained the store and its owner._

_That which is, yet is not. That is both everywhere and nowhere. That which exists, without existing. It is the place that grants wishes, but wishes for a price of equal value to what is wished. Every one has wishes; he who says he doesn't does not know himself. But only those who do not have the power to grant their wishes can enter this store. Only they who have need of the store owner can even see the building. Over time, the proprietor has changed, and the magic differs, but always shall there be another to take over the store. Three names among the proprietors stand strongest._

_Clow Reed, The Time-Space Wizard, able to summon a Lion and Angel to his side. He was the first to be granted the title of time and space, though he was not to be the last. Extending his life through the magic of ages, he lived as the proprietor for years beyond his lifespan, until the day his apprentice, the Butterfly, took his place._

_Yuko Ichihara, The Time-Space Witch, holding sway of the form of a Butterfly. One of few female owners, her time in the store was near double her master and predecessor, and her magic was the strongest of her time. Obeying most definitively the rules of the worlds, her time as proprietor was cut by evil intent and handed to the Sparrow._

_Kimihiro Watanuki, The Time-Space Mage, creating free flight with the Sparrow. Alive without being born, created to keep the balance, he is among the youngest to take over the responsibilities of the store that grants wishes. Blessed and yet cursed with sight of the second world, His time in the store is his only refuge._

_These three are the greatest among the owners of the store that is everywhere and nowhere at once. They are before time, after space, and hold power over the between. _

_I sat up on my bed, surprised that I was still able to remember such detail._

_I wonder what happened to that book. I placed it back on the shelf once I had finished reading, but when I came back for it, it wasn't there, and there was no such book in the library's directory. I spoke of it when I next went to visit Watanuki-kun, the idea of him being lonely spurring my return. He said that he had heard of the book, which was just as the store, everywhere, yet nowhere._

"Oi! Kaiju! You home?"

_My brothers' voice snapped me out of my reflective trance and I left the privacy of my room to find Touya standing at the bottom of the stairs with Yukito-san and Kero-chan, all three wearing an expression of worry. When they spotted me, Kero-chan flew up the stairs and trapped me in a hug, while Yukito-san and Touya followed behind him._

"Are you okay Hime-chan? We all felt that massive aura earlier today and we just found out it was at your school! What happened?"

_Kero-chan was panicking, most likely because the event had happened on his day off. Yukito-san was looking over me with such a concerned expression, I actually felt bad that I was about to tell them what occurred. Touya looked like he was going to punch something after I explained the magical aura and the Lupine's presence._

"Those whelps! I just know that aura was their doing! Good thing that the squad had the situation in hand. Dammit! Kaiju, if one of those blasted _wolf cubs_ lays a hand on you, you are to let me know and I'll skewer 'em!"

_Touya was ranting, and once he starts the only thing that can stop him is-_

"OUCH! Dammit, what the hell was that kick for Sakura!"

"I am NOT a monster!"

_Touya looked at me in disbelief. He then looked like he was about to start teasing me again, when suddenly, Yukito-san and Kero-chan teamed up with me against my brother._

"Really now Touya, how can you be so mean to your little sister? Isn't it cruel to be mean to someone so cute?"

"I guess it proves that you're insecure about Hime-chan growing up; after all, as she grows older she'll become very beautiful and gain admirers."

_If looks could kill, Yukito-san and Kero-chan would be dead ten times to Sunday. All three of them started talking about how the aura had been dripping pure malice, and felt of icen fury. The squad had told me that they were able to determine a male earth-attributed magic user, whom we have likely encountered before-_

_My eyes widened._

_We have encountered that magic before, but it was by far a weaker presence at the time. When that person was first met, the aura was barely there, the powers not yet unlocked. _

_Magic is kind of like opening a present on your birthday; you can only hope towards what you get, and how much there is. In most cases, you can only 'open' a small bit of your magic, and you need to let the rest flow out at its own pace. If you force magic growth, you greatly damage the person's soul, sometimes to the point of no return._

_My thoughts were interrupted by a worried Yukito-san examining my face._

"Are you alright? You are looking a little pale … did something else happen at school today?"

_Touya and Kero-chan stopped their argument and turned to look at me. Why must I worry them so? They are the elite among the Black Bouquet, and yet they are so concerned over an average fifteen year old girl. A smile captures my face._

"I'm okay, just a little worried about what's going to happen now."

_The answer satiates them for now, and they allow me back to my room. I lock the door; lay down on my bed and focus. I have a person in mind now, and soon, I have them on my sensory web. I 'watch' them as they start tugging the magical line before quickly hiding away._

_It's no use. I know who they are, and I recognize their aura. _

_They have no power over me. _

_Their magic reaches out, ready to give me another tug, when I send a flash of my anger down the line they are holding._

_Their magic recoils, and I can see their form slump to the ground. They know I see them, and that I will attack if need be._

_Touya, Yukito-san and Kero-chan are at my door, banging their fists against the wood, demanding, begging, me to let them in, to tell me what's going on. They all felt my magic spike, and they all figure I'm in danger. _

_I ignore them, focusing once more on the hindrance raising himself from his fallen position. Again they reach out to my web using magic, prepared to give a short tug. I send another pulse down the web. Their breathing is short and shallow, their form trembling with the blasts of magic I sent them. I send a message through the web._

_**LEAVE ME BE.**_

_I then retract my web, refusing any more allowances to them. As my web leaves them, I can just make out the sight of fear on their face._

_I don't like making people feel pain, and I hate making them scared, but with someone like them loose and angry at the world, I am willing to do what I must._

_The pounding on my door re-invades my senses, and it is only the magic of the house keeping the slab of wood upon its hinges. I hear my mother and father calling my name, they too aware of my magic's use._

_No longer trying to avoid the inevitable, I rise, slowly making my way to answer their cries._

* * *

_Banned from school for three days._

_Had to clean the entire house._

_Had to be escorted by Touya AND Kero-chan whenever I left the house and only under mother and father's permission._

_AND_

_I was to be guarded during school hours by an external party I didn't know._

_All that for two flares of magic and not opening my door._

_It was Friday when I was finally allowed to return to school, the squad dancing at my return. Mother had contacted the school to explain my absence and so Ms MacKenzie knew not to question me on it. Mother had also told the squad what had happened, and so I knew they would be explicitly avoiding any mention of my absence unless I brought it up._

_Meiling-chan had been nearly crying when I took my seat, and I spared a smile to her, hoping to comfort her. Despite her being a member of the Lupine, I hold no ill-will towards the beautiful Chinese girl._

_As soon as she was able, Meiling-chan ran to my desk and gave me a hug._

"You have been gone three days! I missed you! You are the only one I know who makes me happy just by being there and the only one who can make Arkam just shut up and leave us alone! You are not allowed to do that again you hear me?"

_I did my best to comfort Meiling-chan. I had no idea why my absence had her so worried, though Tomoyo-chan had told me that Meiling-chan had been on edge during those three days. As I stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her, Meiling-chan snuggled closer to me, as if afraid to let me go. My confusion must have been evident on my face, because Eriol-san spoke up, disrupting my thoughts._

"Meilin-chan has always been adorably affectionate once you break through her shell, and she hates being away from those she has deemed friends for longer then she feels is necessary. She used to cling to Syaoran-kun until he started yelling at her for it."

_I could feel my gaze turn to look at the mentioned Lupine, incredulousness evident in my eyes. How could anyone get upset over such a cutie, like Meiling-chan, giving them hugs? I would expect that of Kirai Arkam!_

_Just thinking his name made a deathly chill roll upon my spine, his name a bitter curse on my tongue and his face a garish reflection in my eyes. Though I would have preferred otherwise, I found myself looking in his direction, a scowl settling on my lips. The squad and Meiling-chan followed my gaze and started scowling with me._

_He was glaring back at us, his face a cross between sneering, hating and another that sent the chills back to my spine. Lust._

_How could anyone be as single handedly repulsive as Kirai Arkam?_

* * *

_The day finally ended, and as I exited, I found not one, not two, but __**three**__ escorts waiting for me._

_Mother and Father usually wish for me to have a low profile, but it seems that was no longer a priority._

_Touya and Kero-chan were there as promised, and Yukito-san had joined them. As soon as they saw me, I was suddenly hoisted into my brother's arms while Yukito-san caught my bag._

_I could feel my face turn bright red._

_It didn't help that the squad and Meiling-chan started making cat calls._

_Kero-chan and Yukito-san gave a quick wave to the girls while Touya was busy glaring at the boys. He quickly started waling to his car and let me get in. Once all four of us were in the sleek, black Ferrari Touya directed his voice to me, anger and loathing in every word._

"What the hell are wolf cubs doing so close to you?"

_Crap. I had forgotten to mention that we kinda hang out, hadn't I? I really had no way out of it, so I told my brother as tactfully as I could. If it weren't for Yukito-san calming him down, I think Touya may have ended up doing something dangerous … like turning the car around and trying to run the Lupine members over._

_I could see Touya glaring at them through the rear-view mirror, and covered my still red face with my hands, trying to hide away from the embarrassment of my brother's actions._

_The car ride couldn't go fast enough._

* * *

_When we arrived home, and Touya started explaining to my parents about the Lupine, I beat a hasty retreat to my room, changing from my school uniform into a pair of black jeans with a long sleeved black shirt, the tail ends reaching mid-thigh. _

_On the car ride home I had felt an odd tingling sensation come over me, telling me something, whispering secrets in my ear, but I could hear what it was saying. But even though I couldn't hear the words, I could hear the sentiment._

_The voice was sad, and was grieving. Though I couldn't tell what, why or who, something bad was going to happen, some cause would be claimed, and someone was going to get hurt. Judging by the sound of the voice, it was going to be worse than hurt._

_Someone was soon going to die._

_As I finished dressing in the clothes of mourning, my phone went off. Tomoyo-chan was on the line, seeing how I was after my public embarrassment. We talked for a while, well she talked I listened. I vaguely recalled how parents had considered taking my phone off me as another punishment until they realized that if anything happened they wouldn't be able to contact me._

"... So I'll do my best to convince them, but we are totally going out this weekend!"

_Tomoyo-chan's words threw me out of my thoughts._

"No way, Tomoyo-chan! You know that one of the proviso's of me being out s that I'm guarded by Touya and Kero-chan! It would totally ruin the outing!"

_Tomoyo-chan didn't seem concerned with my worries, and brushed them aside._

"It will be like how the trip a few weeks ago was supposed to happen! We will have the boys there, but any mention of the double B will be ignored and they can get over it! Hey, we can even take our parents and just pretend it's a huge family outing!"

_Did I ever mention that Tomoyo-chan was on the debating team?_

_I sighed, leaving my room and handing my phone to my mother; even when my mother took it, I could hear Tomoyo-chan's victorious laughter._

_Mother spoke to my best friend for a while before asking to speak to Sonomi-san. About an hour passed before she ended the call and handed my phone back to me._

_Then she squealed._

"A family get-together! I love the idea! We can walk around looking at all the quaint little stores, have lunch at a café, and go clothes shopping! It will be so much fun!"

_Touya and Father both looked confused, seeing as they had no idea about the conversations mother had just had. Mother proceeded to explain and father jumped at the idea, the last family outing having turned into a picnic at the beach._

"We could possibly catch a movie if any good ones are showing, and then we could stop at the parlour for some ice cream after. It would be fun!"

_Touya was unconvinced. And frankly, so was I. The voice was whispering to me again, and while I still couldn't make out much, I was able to catch '__**the square covered in blood**__'. Why would the square be covered in blood? What was going to happen?_

_As mother and father teamed up to sway my brother, I felt my breath quicken slightly, as images of red clouded my vision, washed away only when I looked at the black I was wearing._

_Someone was soon going to die._

_**End of chappie! What do people think? I know that this chapter was a bit darker than most, but I did my best! The major turning point happens in the next chapter (which is Syaoran's) so please be a bit more patient. Review?**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo.**_


	12. Foretelling

_**YAY! So many lovely readers reviewing!**__**Oky Verlo feels the love!**_

_**Thanks to Evern, AngelNguyen1, GrossGirl18, Sakura-Miaka, Rebecca Has Many Incarnations. (who chose the Marigold symbolising pain and grief cuz she likes da flower), and The Wolf Puppy Chans.**_

_**Oh and to GrossGirl18's noticing of my spelling error in chapter 10; Yeah, sorry about that. I have this terrible habit where if I know what I'm trying to write, I can totally muck up the entire word and read over it without noticing. '-.- sorry.**_

_**For any true CLAMP fan; I am well aware that Ashura is genderless, but in the version of RG Veda that I read, Ashura was meant to be born male. Thank you for your attention, enjoy the chappie!**_

_I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM SO MUCH!_

_Why the hell was Hime being carried by Tori?_

_As soon as I saw the guy and two others standing at the gate, I was on edge; he is dangerous and skilled, his allies just as likely. Then he came and picked up Hime, literally pulled her into his arms and carried her away to his (unfortunately awesome) car!_

_I already wanted to stab the guy, my resolve to do so has increased._

_Once the three had spirited Hime away, Meiling turned to Taylor-san and spoke, her voice still deep and flighty from her earlier teasing._

"So? What's the deal? Are those two dating?"

_I most likely would have reacted in poor conduct to such a question if the squad didn't suddenly collapse to the ground. Eriol rushed over and Yamazaki pounced to Morrison-san's side. I know that I poorly hid my surprise when the four girls burst out laughing. All were clutching their sides, shaking from the sheer force of their amusement. Through the broken chuckles and chortles, we were barely able to hear Taylor-san speak_

"Never … say that to … Hime-chan … you'll … you'll end up in the w … wall!"

_Meiling's eyes bulged at that. I think mine did too. The idea of Hime being violent enough to push someone to the wall? Not the image her delicate form gave you. Meiling started helping the girls up, while Eriol and Yamazaki took deep breaths, trying to regain the colour they lost from Taylor-san's statement. After a few more moments of aimless chatting, the girls left and the lupine members waited for Wei to arrive as he had for the week, though today he would be a tad late._

_I found my thoughts trailing to Hime's absence from school. For three days, she had just disappeared; even her sensory web had vanished, her aura practically non-existent. Meiling had been truly worried about whether the girl had been caught up in some gang matter and gotten hurt; though she'll never tell, Meiling is terrified of losing anybody to the treats gang-life presents. That's why she literally pounced on the girl as soon as she was able. I, myself, had felt worried at the girls vanishing act, especially since the squad seemed unconcerned with their leader's whereabouts. Was this a frequent thing for the Black Bouquet?_

"Don't you fools realize that you're cavorting with the enemy? That you are humbling yourself to the targets? How would the rest of the Clan react to you kowtowing to these baseless whelps?"

_Kirai Arkam has a voice that really grates on your nerves. While Yamazaki mumbled something about the clan being jealous, I gave myself the honour of making Kirai Arkam suck turf with a lovely burn-free fireball. As he was slowly (and I do mean slowly) picking himself up, I could see the fear on his face, and felt a smirk adorn my own. _

_Maybe the pup was finally learning his place._

_Wei finally arrived, and we began the drive home. During the car ride, I noticed that Meiling was continuously rearranging her sensory web. She would set to a distance around herself, then would suddenly pick it up and throw it as far as her skill would allow into a single direction, before picking it back up and repeating the process. _

_It finally reached the point where I lost my temper and demanded to know what the purpose was. Though surprised by my outburst, Meiling stopped her actions and turned to explain._

"Though you were too riled up at the time to tell, Syaoran, just before you blasted him with the fireball, a few pulses of magic scorched Arkam. It wasn't anything dangerous enough to hurt him, just stun him. It was almost a warning."

_Eriol and Yamazaki nodded in agreement. Both of them had felt it too, but they had left the searching for the pulses origin to Meiling, who right now had the greatest depth. Though we had not been due to begin until the following week, Yasha-sama and Ashura-san had revoked that privilege when we reported about the malice-filled aura, and Meiling especially had been training hard with Yasha-sama and Ashura-san. Her efforts had born fruit quickly, as she now had more reliable control over her webs, and how perceptive they were. She was actually able to get into Yasha-sama and Ashura-san's combined webs slightly before she was noticed._

_The rest of the car trip was met with silence, as Meiling resumed her search, and I resumed my thoughts._

* * *

_After a rather brutal session with Yasha-sama and Ashura-san, I had collapsed on one of the couches in the lounge room of the house. The team had joined me, and Terada-sensei had finally arrived from school, though he was shortly dragged of to his own training session. As we lamented our cold cruel fate among the comfort of our seats, Yue-san arrived home from his job at the florist._

_Honestly, I was surprised at how well Yue-san took to being given a job, and even more so one dedicated to flowers. In the week he had been working, Yue-san had actually been given several pay rises and was the one people went in to the shop to ask about bouquets and gifts. He had even gone and brought my mother a small bouquet of sage on the first day. He had told us that sage symbolized respect._

_He joined us on the couches and promptly fell asleep. I guess he had a hard day at work; after all he never sleeps in front of people, and decided not to bother him, signalling the same to the team, who nodded their heads in agreement._

_Then my sisters came into the room._

"We have decided that tomorrow we are all going out to have some fun! We already have mother's permission, and she is coming with! Only the Elder is not coming because he has been feeling unwell all day! The only possible downside is that we need to bring Kirai with us!"

_Yue-san wasn't sleeping anymore._

_After a few moments of figuring out what the four women in their twenties were on about, we discovered they had somehow gotten it into their heads that we all need to spend time together. Mother had likely agreed because she would have the chance to explore town more freely. Ten minutes ago, the girls had even gone and informed their and Yue-san's employer that they would not be at work tomorrow. Yue-san wasn't impressed._

_None-the-less, the four girls not only had our mother behind them, they had easily gained Meiling, Eriol and Yamazaki's support, all three looking forward to just spending some time out. Yamazaki was sting sore about not being able to find any info, so he would love an excuse to go out looking for a new source. Eriol had already expressed a love for how quaint the place was and had been enjoying himself when the opportunities to explore arose. Meiling, unbelievably, had gained a list of must see-stores from Taylor-san and was determined that she would see them._

_For an alpha, I had very little power in this situation. I would be going whether I liked it or not._

_My sisters turned to me._

"Well duh!"

_Hmmm. Seems I said that out loud._

_My mother chose that time to enter the room, and seeing how exhausted we were, sent us straight to the table for a quick dinner, and then to bed, so we could rest up for the day coming before us. With my sisters involved, we were going to need all the strength we could muster._

* * *

_As I woke up, a feeling of dread seemed to permeate the air. As I rose and went about my daily rituals, the feeling seemed to increase. Every movement, every breath, every single thought was covered, dripping, with the sense that today was a day of death._

_The last time I felt this way, Yamazaki's little sister had been taken from this world._

_I finished my rituals and left my room to enter the dining room, the sense of dread increasing every step._

* * *

_Though my worries hadn't lessened, I had to admit that the outing was not as terrifying as it might have been. My sisters were calmer than they had ever been in their life, and my mother had managed to make herself seem less imposing then normal._

_Though I had no clue about my mother's actions, I knew that my siblings were acting so calm because otherwise they would be refused admittance into the shopping arcade. Honestly, it was amusing to see my sisters acting demure and relaxed, an illusion ironically created by hard set determination and stubborn pride. Hell, even Arkam was behaving himself!_

_We were in the square when it happened._

_They had lived here for far longer than us, so it shouldn't have surprised me that they would come out shopping. After all, this was were we first saw one another._

_Hime was standing by the side of the road again, just staring out into the crowd of people passing by. Unlike the first time I saw her, she was wearing all black, black leggings with thongs on her feet, skin tight tank top, and skin tight arm warmers. She looked the picture of trepidation. The other members of the Black Bouquet were there as well, standing, sitting on the low wall, and talking to one another, looking more like a big family then the fearsome gang members they were._

_Then again, every member of a wolf-pack is considered family, no matter their role._

_The four men in the group spotted us first, and three of them started glaring. Tori Avalon (no surprise), Julian Star (guess we really managed to piss him off) and … Three-Headed Sun-Dog. (Lord, give me strength)_

_The fourth man cast a knowing eye over all the Lupine members, his gaze lingering on Dipshit McDumbass and me. As he was looking at Kirai, the man's gaze was full of repulsion, as if even looking at Arkam would make him sick. When he looked at me, however, his eyes seemed calm and knowing._

_Like the Black Bouquet didn't already have way too many strong members._

_This man turned to the young woman at his side, and I felt my breath leave me. The Matriarch. She had an extremely powerful aura, yet at the same time, it wasn't quite there, it was hidden away, proof of the pure strength of the woman before me. The woman next to her was no slouch either, though her aura was quite plain._

_My eyes flicked back to Hime who was now looking in the Lupines direction._

_Her aura was more powerful than both of them… How could Hime not see this? In all the lessons of the two days I have shared with her, she has been completely unaware of just how overpowering her aura can be, yet at the same time restraining it, refusing to let it out entirely._

_The crowd in the square suddenly seemed to depart, the space between the two gangs empty of any other life. The Matriarch stood in the foreground, the unknown man at her side and the other woman just behind her. Tori, Julian and the squad were all in a suddenly defensive stance, while Three-Headed Sun-Dog, stood in front of Hime, effectively shielding her from the world. The Matriarch spoke, her voice echoing throughout the now empty plaza._

"I'm told that you responded most appropriately to the situation at the school the other day. You have my commendations for wisely following the squad's leadership."

_My mother and I were in the front of the Lupine members, the others spread behind us. My mother spoke calmly, her voice belying her ire at meeting the Matriarch of the Black Bouquet in such a way. _

"And I thank you also for having trained your members to react most efficiently at any given moment. I was curious as to what level you would have prepared the next generation, but I can see that you have been most well concerned."

_The man at the Matriarch's side had cast a powerful notice-me-not spell over the area, and the stark emptiness of the square was unwelcoming, the coiling sense of dread seeming to surround me had settled earlier, still present though not obvious._

_It now returned with a vengeance._

_After a lengthened silence, in which the squad and the team started fidgeting, though every one else was as still as stone, the Matriarch and my mother took a few steps until they were only a small space apart and completely released their aura's._

_Kirai pissed himself._

_The two auras formed a cyclone, the powers mixing and twisting against the other until they merged into a convoluted mess of magic and strength, a vortex that created and destroyed anything and everything._

_Then just as suddenly as it started, the power stopped, vanishing into the person from whom it came._

_Then both my mother and the Matriarch smiled. My mother, though not an unkind woman, rarely smiles at anyone outside of the family. The fact that she was smiling right now was an indication that she was feeling confident towards the take over. The matriarch was always going to be mother's target should we have to resort to violence, and she was now sure that she would be able to at least equal her adversary's power, if not overcome it._

"My name is Nadeshiko Kinomoto."_ Yamazaki's ears twitched. The matriarch turned to the man beside her._ "This is my husband Fujitaka. And before you ask; the matriarch and her spouse are protected by the magic of ages so their names are never able to be used against them."

_Magic of Ages. A magic created by a bloodline, any and all who are able to use it are not only granted protection in the highest form, but the possibility of extended life-span is more than within their grasp. One of Eriol's ancestors, a man called Clow Reed was said to have more than excelled at it , and is said to have lived to three times his life span, though he apparently dedicated his time to a place where no-one could enter._

"My name is-"

_The Matriarch held up her hand, cutting my mother's introduction off._

"I know who you are, and all the ones behind you. I can guarantee that the Double B knows a great deal about the Lupine. We have an excellent information network. You don't Yelan-san."

_Shit. We knew that the Black Bouquet had information on me and the team, but the fact that they were even able to find out about members they haven't met? Shit._

_I wasn't the only one mentally cursing either. My mother looked like she had eaten raw meat, and Yamazaki was gobsmacked. This went beyond a security leak. The Black Bouquet was practically dancing through our information and we could do nothing to stop it._

_I think I heard Yue-san snicker._

_Mother roused herself from her stupor and looked as though she had removed her mask of civility, readying herself to say something scathing. Just before she could, however, a small figure was suddenly standing between her and the Matriarch._

_It was the princess. Three-Headed Sun-Dog was switching his gaze from Hime to where she had stood behind him. Hime started speaking, anger evident in her voice, the situation causing her to take charge, as she had during that first time._

"That is enough. The both of you! We have all, no doubt, come out to have some fun, not start pointless battles! Madame Matriarch, you yourself have taught all of us that the stating of opinion can trigger cause for violence, so we should refrain! Your actions just now have belied your words." _The Matriarch seemed stunned at the girl's words, and lowered her head in shame, for the accusations against her must have been true. Hime turned to my mother._ "Li-sama, I understand that the Matriarch's words have caused you irritation, but I ask that you please refrain from any reactionary cause. It was not meant to be a challenge to you or the Lupine."

_My mother was just as stunned as the Matriarch. Usually in complete control of her emotions and faculties, my mother was shamed by how quick she had been to react to what, she could see now, was a thoughtless comment._

_Silence reigned in the near empty plaza, and cloud began to cover the sun, the sky darkening as it went. Still, no-one moved, no sound was made, each side waiting for the other, even Yasha-sama and Ashura-san withdrawing from their surroundings.. _

_Only Hime herself seemed sure of herself and the situation. A small shaft of light broke free from the cloud cover and crossed Hime's face, the anger still present, but waning under the beautiful soul the girl possessed._

_It didn't matter what my mother thought; Hime was not a puppet, she was far too strong and caring for another to control her. Hime was the type of girl to cut off her own leg to save a friend, even if another method could be found. It was why every one was so protective over her, I just knew it! Everyone felt they needed to treat her as though she was made of glass or she may just go and break herself for the sake of another._

_Mother suddenly raised her head, her perfectly controlled mask back in place, her back ramrod straight. The Matriarch followed suit and both women bowed low to the small girl between them._

_I think just about everybody heaved a deep, cleansing sigh of utter relief._

_Though the notice-me-not spell still remained over the square, the Matriarch's consort wanting the rest of the outing to be as it had begun; anonymous and carefree, the tense, near predatory aura had dissipated, aside from a few wayward glances from the other males in the group._

_Meiling had run and tackled Hime, propelling the two of them to the ground, all the while yelling about how awesome the girl was. I didn't fault her argument, though if the murderous stares from Three-Headed Sun-Dog were any indication, it was a little unwarranted._

_The princess didn't get a moment of rest though, for as soon as Meiling had pried herself off, Hime was once again tackled, though this time, by my four sisters._

_I think pretty much every member of the Lupine cringed while the Black Bouquet members had heart attacks._

"Oh my GOSH! Do you see how cute she is? Cute nothing! The girl is gorgeous! I would kill to have her figure! Check the fashion sense! Those clothes totally enhance everything! Did you guys see how she controlled the mood? How Awesome!"

_My sisters' words gurgled together, the origin of the words known only to its speaker. All the while, Hime was being patted and hugged, her cheeks being pinched, and her clothes being smoothed. Her face showed all that she was confused, and honestly, scared as hell. Tori, Julian and Three-Headed Sun-Dog caught sight of her expression and moved to help her._

_They kinda did. I mean, if you count my sisters turning their attentions on the three men giving Hime a chance to escape 'helping'._

_Hime went and hid behind Ashura-san and Yasha-sama while my sisters amused themselves and terrified the others, an action that proved more than anything she trusted them. Ashura-san reacted in kind, gently wrapping his arms around Hime's shoulders, both to protect and calm the girl. Yasha-sama was also in preparation to protect the princess, moving his sword for easier access. It was actually a pretty impressive sight, both men moving to protect her, like guardians of an ancient treasure … dude, I'm starting to wax poetic … I need sleep. Or caffeine. Whichever is going to do me more damage right now._

_As I continued my musings, my sisters had once again set their collective sights (seriously, if one of them notices something, without saying a word or making a gesture, the other three instantly notice it too) on Hime, and had not only continued their gushing. But actually started taking pictures. All three models started trying to avoid being shot further, when suddenly, a black blur danced at the edge of my vision and the cameras were split in half._

"Phweeet! Nicely done Kuro-puu!"

"STOP SAYING THE SOUND AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

_Two men suddenly visualized in the plaza despite the notice-me-not spell placed over the square. Every member of the Lupine was instantly on guard, while the Black Bouquet members seemed to relax. Yasha-sama and Ashura-san took a look at the new arrivals and visibly relaxed as well._

_The man who had spoken first was kinda tall, decked in white, with fluffy wind swept blond hair. He was laughing, and his face was kind, but he had an aura of ice, and was easily a mage you didn't want to piss off. The other man was clothed in black, very tall with spiky black hair and a scowl matching the aura practically screaming 'don't screw with me'_

_Yasha-sama approached the man in black._

"It would seem that I owe you my thanks, Young Dragon."

_The man in black smirked, an evil twist of his lips that showed the snarl of sharpened teeth._

"Give me a bout and we'll call it even."

_Wait … Young Dragon? That was the nickname given to-_

"Thank you Kurogane-san." "I need no thanks from you princess, as long as you're safe."

_Shit. Kurogane-san was the warrior that Yasha-sama said was near-par himself. He and Yasha-sama began talking about when and where their duel should take place; a sudden malice filled the plaza. Hime, I noticed turned her gaze to a single person in the square._

"I told you before to leave me be. I would have thought after those pulses you would have learnt."

_I glanced and the team, and saw the same realisation I knew shone in my eyes. Pulses._

_My gaze fell upon Kirai Arkam._

"You think I fear you? You think I cower before you? Think again you whore! I am among the chosen of the Lupine! I am the one who is warranted respect and deserving of greatness, not you! Everyone speaks of you with the highest regard! They ignore the fact that you are the enemy! The target! You are an impediment to the plan, so you will be removed!"

_Arkam snapped, charging at the Black Bouquet's princess, but Hime simply pushed her magic at him, a pulse throwing him back to the ground. The Black Bouquet and the Lupine were stunned; for some reason, we were unable to react. _

_That's when it happened._

_I guess in all the confusion, the notice-me-not spell had been dispelled. Two small children, little girls about the age of nine, came into the square, into the middle of the scene. Hime saw them, and stopped. Kirai saw them and didn't. Before anyone could blink, the two girls were dead. Hime stood rooted to the spot, while Kirai started cackling, saying she was weak. Still I couldn't move._

_Hime suddenly started shaking, her body moving in response to the emotional turmoil within her. Then she vanished, faster then anything, reappearing next to Arkam, her eyes still upon the children's corpses, her arm raised with a small handgun pointed at Kirai's head. She spoke, all emotion drained from her voice, her aura spinning and fluctuating wildly._

"Every now and then … blood must be shed … to cleanse the land."

_The bullet rang throughout the plaza, the sound echoed by her scream. Kirai Arkam had achieved what shouldn't have been a goal. He tainted the princess._

_He broke her._

_**End of the chappie. Yes, this time I swear Arkam is dead. Please let me know what you think yeah? Cyber calamari to anyone who reviews**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo.**_


	13. In the Snow : A little diversion

_**Little special something for my reviewers, and a little special something to piss off everyone else. Enjoy.**_

_The snow fell ever so gently, the flakes dancing in the sky. There were a lot of people out, but all moved away as a tall figure passed them._

_This man was their leader, a warrior worth all the lands remaining on the destroyed earth._

_But this great man was alone. Many women had tried to please him, to be the one to grant the man pleasure and family, but he would look at none of them twice. It was not out of unkindness that he ignored them, those involved knew the man would never be so cruel. But none of these women were what he required to warm his heart, a heart frozen by loss and betrayal._

_That all changed that one snowing night._

_There was a ruckus about, a clamouring of noise as those about saw. In the midst of the square lay a woman dying from wounds, her stomach torn from her body._

_As all strained to hear the whispers that escaped her frozen lips, he arrived and dropped to one knee before her. There would be no way to save this woman, no way to revive her, but at the very least, he could remember her final words._

Please save them … the people will not survive otherwise.

_He left._

_The town the woman came from was easy enough to find, her blood marking her trail and the other peoples screams marking the destruction._

_Bandits of some variety, thieves of several others, all were attacking the town for some quick money and a chance to cause mayhem._

_He made short work of them all, his blade glowing silver in the crystal winter night. The ground was stained red, and life would have to begin again._

_A number of the townsfolk survived, though their house and possessions were destroyed. He was to lead them to his own town, where they would find shelter for the night at least._

_It was then that he heard it. Gentle at first, but slowly growing. A cry. A baby's cry. Following the sound, he soon came upon a small bundle, the child wrapped securely and well hidden within the brushes of the small hedge. A tiny baby, scared and alone. How could he in good conscience leave it when he was leading others to safety and life?_

_The small infant fit entirely within the crook of a single arm, and calmed at the warm presence surrounding it. It felt right. As the man led the survivors to a new home, the child remained asleep, and he could not help but to marvel at how delicate and fragile the child truly was. A woman from within the town offered to take the child to the midwife. Could he find it in himself to pass the child off to any? The infant opened its eyes, revealing pools of gold descended from the kings, and looking at the man carrying its tiny form._

Nay. _His answer was in deep a baritone, and the single word surprised all nearby. Did the king not trust this woman to safely deliver the child?_ This child has no more family, so I shall raise him as my own.

_With that the Lord turned and left his people to their business, and returned to the building he called home. Finding a place to let the child sleep, the man gentle looked over the child, until he spoke for the final time that evening._

Ashura. My Ashura.

_With a gentle caress of the child's head that should have been impossible for a man of his sheer size and strength, Yasha of the North entered his sleep._

_**Yay! Little made up history! I have probably succeeded in pissing off a lot of people, but I assure you that it is non-fatal. Cyber calamari is given to my lovely, lovely reviewers. Enjoys your tasty squid.**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo.**_


	14. The Traveller : Side Trip

_**This one is just because I like patterns … sorry.**_

_It was hard these days to remember where he had come from. The years had gone by very fast, so full of things to do, he never had the time to feel regret or self-loathing for the past. _

_He wouldn't have been allowed to anyway. HE saw to it that any time sadness started rising, it would be removed._

_HE could be so stubborn sometimes. But that's why he was still here in Japan, no longer travelling around the world like a fool._

_HE doesn't let anyone know about the past, or the secrets that escape from tired lips. Every whisper shared between the two of them is a treasure, so even if they are silly frivolous things, every single word uttered is remembered forever._

_His smile isn't fake anymore. It hasn't been since HE whacked him across the back of the head for being an idiot._

Your life isn't only yours! It belongs to those around you and who care for you!

_HE cares. Even though HE is rough, rude, and mean, HE cares, the proof in the little things HE does._

_The small smirk. The gentle pat on the shoulder. Listening when he needs to speak. It's all proof._

_But the greatest way to know HE cares is when he wakes up in the morning, and HE is still there. HE woke up ages ago, but chose to stay._

_He had always hated the tattoo on his back, the ugly black lines vibrant and sharp against pale skin, the phoenix tainting him as it boosts his magic. HE, even though being far more masculine, has such a gentle tattoo, a small flower that marks him as a warrior._

_HE never said a word on his tattoo. When it was time to join, the bird stayed, but it now carried a flower. Not the mark of a warrior, but of a man accepting what has been, and what will be. He doesn't hate the phoenix anymore._

_Everyone smiles when he laughs, accept for HIM. HE already knows. He never truly laughs unless they are alone. HE is the only one who has heard his true laughter, seen his true smiles. It's at those times that HE smiles too._

_They are one of the most beautiful things in the world in his opinion._

_He shows his love by always being there, by being the distraction when HE wants to be left alone, and by being calm around HIM._

_HE always seems happier when they are alone, not that HE can be blamed._

_No one watches them; no one gives a damn if they are together. It is just the two of them._

I love you Kurogane

_He calls HIM by HIS proper name when they are alone._

Get some sleep Fai

_And then Kurogane is all his and Fai is no longer the wizard. Fai is HIS._

_**Yeah just a little sweet thing that popped into my head and refused to leave.**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	15. Trade

_**It would appear I have irritated peoples … wonder how I managed that … Thanks are, as always, extended to my many lovely reviewers.**_

_**Really sorry to be doing this and singling you out, but GrossGirl18, an emoticon … really? That doesn't really tell me much darl'. The little shocked face is cute and all, but it doesn't help me understand what you thought.**_

_**And how come only the Wolf Puppy-Chans have commented on Kirai's death? People have been telling me to kill him, like since we first met him, but only my cubs have mentioned it. You people confuse me.**_

_**Okay, rantings are done **_**=D**_** sorry to everyone for the inserts but, as with all my stories, they came in uninvited and refused to leave.**_

_How could this have happened?_

_She was right in front of us. She was shocked and scared. How could we have stood and done nothing?_

_How could we have let the princess down?_

_I'm supposed to be her guardian, the one to keep her safe. Yet in her time of need, I have failed her. She should never have been forced to the point of spilling blood. That has always been a line she was never meant to cross. The Matriarch and her family have always done what they felt was necessary to prevent Hime-chan from being forced to kill._

_Hime-chan has always been the innocent one; yes she partook in the gang's dealings and business, but she had always excluded herself from purging. The princess respected all life, though she was able to despise a person, she would do whatever she could to protect life._

_Now she had blood on her hands._

_As she fell to her knees, screaming in anguish and coiling her aura around herself as though to shield herself, all I could ask myself was how I had managed to fail my princess and friend._

_Aside from the terrified cries from the princess' lips, the square was silent, all present stunned by what had just occurred. Some how, I was able to break out of my stupor, and ran to her side, immediately drawing her into a hug, trying to calm her._

_Her aura burned and lashed out, trying to keep me away. Right now, Hime-chan was so distressed, she wasn't able to differentiate friend from foe. Even though my skin was hit with fire, and my lungs frozen with ice, I was able to reach her, and she calmed, though she didn't cease to cry._

_Eventually, the rest of the Double B joined us, yet no-one could bring themselves to say a word. After all, what could be said that was going to be of any use? Anything said to Hime-chan right now was going to be useless._

_She had just been forced to take a life._

_Suddenly, a voice pounded through the plaza, carried upon the breath of a spirit._

"What do you think you are doing? They have felled one of our own! They must pay the price! KILL THEM! KILL THEM NOW!"

_The Lupine members all looked around them, shocked at what they were hearing. The Double B was pretty irked too, seeing as Kirai Arkam had been the one to start this mess so any punishment belonged to his gang not ours. The Lupine looked to be ignoring the orders posed when the voice suddenly started chanting. It was deep, whispered words that one wouldn't be able to hear unless they were the one casting it. The Lupine members suddenly started preparing to fight, though their faces looked as confused as ours. They were moving then, coming and attacking us in a formation that proved advantageous to the outsiders. Yuki was barely able to summon a shield spell to protect us from the onslaught, though from the pounding it was receiving, we wouldn't be protected long. The Double B had drawn their weapons, and were shooting through the shield, managing to ease the strain my cousin was having to exert. Fujitaka-san and the Matriarch were shooting out at the woman called Yelan, and one of her daughters, while the squad were firing at pretty much anything that moved near them. Kurogane and Fai had excused themselves from the shield spell and were currently fighting the Lupine members that had begun fighting with swords. I recognised the two as being the ones who had protected Hime-chan earlier and that even though the tall one and Kurogane had agreed to have a duel, neither looked pleased about the sudden battle. Fai is a mage who specialises in water based attacks and was challenging them to the other sword wielder, who was simultaneously swinging the blade and casting spells of fire. I could hear Touya asking what the hell was going on and I regretted hearing the answer from a new arrival to the scene_

"He's managed to cast an obedience spell, though its effects will be rather limited due to the Lupine members' powers. As you can see, all the caster has been able to do is gain control of their bodies. That is the surest sign that his hold will soon break."

_Kimihiro Watanuki, the store owner, the Time-Space Mage. Watanuki had always struck me as a shady character, but Hime-chan trusted him from the get-go, and her trust had never been misplaced. He had changed from when I had last seen him, now taller, and slightly filling into his lanky frame. As always he was dressed in the ornate, though today, his apparel was odd._

_Watanuki is the most fastidious guy I have ever had the displeasure to meet. He always dressed to the nines, and nothing was ever out of place. Today though, his clothes were swimming on him, far too big to fit his still lithe form. Watanuki looked at me, his gaze demanding my absolute attention._

"Do not let go of Hime-chan for a second, got that?"

_As if I needed to be told. With a nod of his head he turned his gaze to the battle and raised a single arm. The shield opened at the top, just the tiniest bit, and the sky seemed to warp, a patch of it stretching down to where the mage stood. The distortion surrounded Watanuki and suddenly the shield was full of light that blinded, and a fierce wind that threatened to carry us all away. My grip on Hime-chan tightened and I shielded her as best I could. When the light and wind died down into nothingness, I could barley understand what I saw. _

_Watanuki's clothes were no longer too large for him. He had grown, now into the form of an adult of twenty-five to thirty years. His hair was much longer now, reaching mid back, and his eyes had narrowed from his youthful gaze._

"Fascinating."

_His voice was deeper too._

"Cado, liberi of Obscurum!"

_The Lupine members suddenly collapsed, though the kids Xiao Lang and Eriol managed to stay on their knees and the girl Meiling was supporting her form with her hands._

_No, I stand corrected. One didn't fall._

_The man Yue. He was standing a greater distance from the battle, and seemed to have surrounded himself with a shield. Somehow, from the distance between us, I was able to see that he looked strained. But at the same time, we weren't being attacked by him, so I had no problem with what he was doing._

_The shield around us had been strengthened by Watanuki's appearance, as well as the archer who stood just behind him. Watanuki was chanting, I think trying to destroy the obedience spell, because until that was cast, the Lupine weren't trying to kill us. The archer, Doumeki, was shooting at anyone who attempted to break through the shield to get at the mage. Apparently he came from a family of guard dogs._

_I felt Hime-chan shiver in my arms, and a quick glance told me that she was starting to go into shock. I needed to get her out of here, but until it was safe to move, I couldn't afford to try to get her out. It was at times like this that I damned my weakness._

_Suddenly, a voice pierced through the destruction of the square._

"Pectus pectoris of Diabolus, Subsisto!"

_Ice started snaking up from the ground, ensnaring the Lupine member's legs. I let my eyes follow the trail of ice back to its source, and found it coming from Yue. He had dropped his shield, and was down on one knee. His hair (which is __really__ long) was coming undone, and you could see his breath from the sudden chill. The man looked desperate, and alone. His gaze turned from the Lupine to me. Not my direction, Yue was looking at ME._

"Get her out of here! The elder is already trying to break my spell! Move while you have time!"

_I started running, Hime-chan safely in my arms. Yuki dropped the shield, allowing me to leave, and Watanuki quickly summoned one of his sparrows to follow us. As I carried the princess down the street, I heard the sounds of battle resume, and ran a little faster._

* * *

_I was so relieved when I was able to get Hime-chan to sleep. She was afraid to close her eyes, and why wouldn't she be? Even now, she was having nightmares, dreams twisted into recalling what she had done._

_And I could do nothing to comfort her._

_My duties to the princess do not stop at guarding her. I am her friend and confidant, though she isn't aware of it. Every time Hime-chan is sad or scared, she seeks out Tomoyo and me. Touya and Yuki are both important to her, but Hime-chan only ever shares her worries with me and her cousin, and in return for her trust, we do whatever we can to soothe her._

_I could do nothing now._

_I am helpless when it comes to the realm of dreams, that's Yuki's gig not mine. It has never bothered me before, because I have a better grasp on more worldly magic than my cousin. But watching Hime-chan shake and cry out in her sleep, made me feel like the most pathetic man alive._

_Several hours passed until the others arrived. The Matriarch and Fujitaka-san were immediately by Hime-chan's side, wanting to look after their daughter but not knowing what to do. The Squad and Touya were looking pretty perturbed, but were more or less safe. Watanuki and Doumeki stopped by only to ensure everyone else was safe before leaving to return to the store. Kurogane and Fai were depositing someone down in the basement, which has oddly enough been modelled into a dungeon. It was the one called Ashura, considered son by the Guardian of the Northlands Yasha-sama._

_I couldn't see Yuki any where and immediately knew that we had taken Ashura in retaliation. Touya was glaring at Ashura, and despite my wanting to join in, he's a Lupine member after all, I couldn't, because I knew it wasn't his fault._

_Aunty and Uncle were distraught, and my mother, my ma was barely able to stave off her tears. I could only imagine how they felt; after all, they had already lost the other Tsukishiro son._

_Every one wanted to retire early that night. I stationed myself just outside Hime-chan's room, and fell into a meditative rest._

* * *

_It must have been close to the tenth hour of evening when my trance was broken. I scanned the hallway for whatever had disrupted my sleep, but I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. I slowly opened the door to Hime-chan's room to check on her._

_She was standing in front of her window, looking out into a world curtained by darkness._

"They have Yukito-san, Kero-chan. They took him when he shielded Touya."

"It's what he is meant to do princess, even though he may not act like it all the time, Yuki is Touya's body guard."

_Hime-chan turned to look at me, and even though they remained tormented, her eyes shone with the fire of determination._

"The Lupine's have a dream walker in their ranks, and he wants to get Yukito-san out. He himself summoned me to the dreamscape and asked me to help."

_Hime-chan's words surprised me. Dream walkers are sadly a rare magic trait, the greatest of powers of the moon. Myself being born under the alignment of the Sun, I was fully aware of how the difference in our powers marked itself. Yuki was blessed with the powers of snow, dreams and darkness. I was born with dominion over fire, earth and light. The fact that a dream walker was willing to protect another wasn't surprising, but that the dream walker summoned Hime-chan was._

"The dream walker in question I met by chance once before, when he identified himself as 'The Judge'. When I met him just now, he gave me his proper name, as a sign of his honesty to the matter at hand."

_I waited for Hime-chan to tell me the name of the dream walker. As always, she knew whether or not he was trust worthy._

"He is the one called Yue."

_Yue. My heart started pounding at that single word, the name of one man. Yue was the sole reason we had been able to escape. The fact that he had decided to side with the Double B was astounding._

"He may have sided with us, but how exactly will we be able to get to their base? And even if we were able to find it, how would we rescue Yuki? Don't get me wrong; more than anything I want my cousin to be back home safe and sound. Aunty and Uncle called by earlier and were freaking out like nobody's business, and ma isn't far behind. The Lupine has already screwed well with their lives, and I'll be damned if I don't want 'em to pay for it, but how are we going to be able to pull this off?"

_Hime-chan was still standing by her window, the light of the full moon creating a halo around her form. Just as before, when green fire lit up her eyes, I saw why she was truly the Black Bouquet's Princess._

"Let me get changed, Kero-chan, and I'll show you how."

* * *

_Hime-chan had worn black the last two days, and the clothes she wore now followed the trend. I understood now that she had a premonition of sorts towards what was going to happen at the square. Hime-chan's power never ceases to amaze me. The new ensemble was shorts, a tank top, with another pair of arm warmers and a pair of black sneakers, all black._

_As she silently closed the door to her room, she nodded to me, an indication to follow._

_As we reached the end of the hallway, Hime-chan reached out to the wall just before the stairs and gently pushed on the panel. Without so much as a click, the wall opened and a passageway more than enough to fit the physique of several men revealed. _

_I must have let my surprise show on my face because Hime-chan let a small smile flitter across her face before she entered the space within the walls. I followed, and watched as she closed the walk way off. Turning to her left, the princess started walking, obviously not new to her surroundings. As we went further and further into the house, I saw tiny little openings in the wall, showing the rooms we must have been passing._

_They were the servant paths, from when the rich refused to do anything that they could pay another to do yet they refused to have their employees shown._

_After a few minutes, Hime-chan stopped, putting her finger to her lips signalling silence. Without a sound, the princess pushed on a seemingly random panel of the wall. It opened and I found we were in the main atrium of the mini-dungeon that had been installed below the Matriarch's family home, for persons that the matriarch felt the need to deal with personally. Hime-chan reclosed the passage and began walking to the door furthest from the normal door._

_I followed and looked in through the little window._

_Ashura was there. He was chained to the wall, and there was a plate in front of him, the food still there, but it looked as though it had been picked at, Ashura obviously trying to decide whether he should eat anything his captors gave him. Hime-chan closed her eyes and evened her breathing. Her hand began to glow, and she held it to the door handle. At first I thought she was going to melt it, but after a minute, the door opened of its own accord. Ashura jumped at the intrusion, eyes widening in delight at seeing the princess, but didn't say a word until the door closed._

"Hime-chan! Are you all right? I was really worried when I saw how scared you were! Yasha was worried about you too!"

_Hime-chan couldn't help but to smile at Ashura exuberance, despite his captivity._

"I'm sorry for having worried you Ashura-chan, and I am … fine, I'm fine."

_Hime-chan has never been a good liar. Her faltering was also picked up by Ashura, who immediately looked downcast. No doubt the guy was aware that none of this would have happened if the Lupine members hadn't fallen under a spell. Hime-chan gave Ashura a hug, though kinda awkwardly. And even though we were in a deep, dank cellar/dungeon thing, the princess' hug was reciprocated._

"Ashura-chan, you know don't you? How you were taken because Yukito-san was taken?"

_Ashura's head nodded and turned to look away from the princess._

"I understand that it is very dark and scary down here, and that you do not feel very safe. You have every right not to trust me, or any other member of the Lupine given that we have taken you from your friends and family and forced you into a dungeon. You have every right to ignore what I am about to ask, but for your sake and the sake of a person dear to my heart, please at least listen to me."

_Ashura reluctantly lifted his head and I could see the sudden stubbornness already begin to dissipate. The kid knew that ignoring Hime-chan would accomplish nothing, and that Hime-chan wasn't even to blame for what happened._

"I want to get Yukito-san and you back to your homes. I know for a fact that the Lupines 'Elder' will not accept a trade between the two gangs, he is doing what he can to convince the other Lupine members to try and get all the information they can out of Yukito-san by any method. You know this too, don't you?"

_Ashura seemed to grow despondent, but responded to the question with a small nod, the action itself seeming to embody sadness and brutal acceptance. It must have been sad to think about. The Lupine is supposed to resemble that of their name, a wolf. Wolves travel in packs, and only leave a member behind if there is no way to retrieve them. The elder, according to Hime-chan's dream at least, was trying to disrupt the pack. Ashura still looked to be a pretty new member, so he would fear being left behind._

"I can get you out of here, safely, quietly and right now, if you are willing to help us make the exchange."

_Ashura just looked at Hime-chan for a while, eyes glistening with tears that would never be shed. _

"I can take you there, and I think I know where they will be holding your friend. If you are willing to get me back to Yasha, I'll show you where the Lupine is staying."

_There were no words after that. Hime-chan removed Ashura's chains and guided him out of the cell, into the passage ways before we exited the house all together. _

_We quickly stopped by my family's house and I got one of my babies. I'm a motorcycle nut, and we needed something fast that could carry a few people. Three people at least._

_My four seater quad-bike fit the bill, and she had just come home from the shop to get a new muffler._

_We rode into the night, following Ashura's directions._

* * *

_Swanky. What is it with rich people and showing off their wealth? I mean, Ashura guided us to a bloody MANSION of all things, and I could practically taste the Lupine member's auras dripping from the foundations. All three of us had our auras suppressed; we had to get Yuki out before we could let Ashura rejoin his pack._

_We were guided to a small opening near the back, a space larger than a window, but still pretty small. Hime-chan and Ashura were able to slip through easily; I sadly had a bit of trouble squeezing through the tiny space. We were going to have to find a better way out, what with the chances of Yuki being injured greater now that I could feel the elder's malice._

_The lower levels were a labyrinth, Ashura knowing where to go only due to vague familiarity. Several times we were almost caught; a side effect to suppress our auras is that we also can't sense other auras unless they are really strong._

_We finally reached where Yuki was most likely to be. Carefully opening the door to the small room, guns drawn and magic ready, we found only two figures sitting on the matching chairs. Yuki and Yue. Yuki was indeed injured, a bandage covering almost the whole of his left leg, and a nasty looking scratch on his cheek. Yue looked as though he hadn't slept for nearly a decade and slowly stood as we entered._

"Thank you for coming. Yukito-san has been drifting in and out of consciousness so I would have been unable to get directions from him as to how to get him home. I thank you also for bringing Ashura-san here. Yasha-sama has been threatening bloody murder, and honestly, you can hear it even here. Before you ask though, the murder was in relation to the elder, not anyone from the Black Bouquet."

_After a quick examination of Yuki was made (Yue had managed to stave off the elders attempts at torture) something I never would have expected was revealed._

"Onii-san, when we get home, I think you'll be able to convince Mama to give you the study for your room. It may be called the study but all it has in it is a desk with a computer and a chair. Papa never uses it, especially once the Matriarch gave him a job."

_Onii-san? Brother?_

"Yue is the Chinese for moon, isn't it? Does that mean that the child the Lupine took away from the Tsukishiro's was you Yue-san?"

"Indeed Hime-san, though they think I don't remember."

_I recall the story of why our family left China, and there had always been a slight physical reminder about the two, but we were family. I couldn't help the grin capturing my mouth._

"Welcome to the family cuz'."

_Yue looked at me in shock, so while I helped Yuki get to his feet, Hime-chan explained that our mothers are sisters, therefore, we were cousins. Yue then thanked me for the welcome and proceeded to help me walk Yuki out of the squalor. Both Yue and Ashura started directing us on how to get out. _

_As we were silently making our way out of the Lupine base, I started wondering about how my two cousins had discovered their heritage. And even more then that, I wondered how Aunty and Uncle would react. I was able to suppress my little chuckle, but I sure must have had an evil grin on my lips. I could feel them curving. That was going to be fun._

_There was only the small window to get directly outside; otherwise we had to go up to the ground floor. With Yuki injured and barely able to move, out only option was up. We had reached the living room, when suddenly; I heard the crack of a gun._

_All five of us took cover behind a nearby couch, Ashura trying to figure out who was shooting. The gunner summoned more of the Lupine, and we were between a rock and a hard place. Hime-chan was still too distraught to properly create a shield, and my cousins were in no shape either, Yuki from his injuries and Yue from his romp with the dreamscape. Ashura was obviously too freaked to summon a shield and me? Well, I'm an offense magic user. Shields were not part of my mojo._

_The next twenty minutes, I can't really remember; everything happened so fast, it blurs into an unintelligible mess in my memories._

_But I do remember Yue carrying Yuki, pushing me out the door, while Hime-chan was just behind him, shooting with the handgun she carries with her everywhere._

_I can recall Ashura crying out to Yasha, and I remember hearing an elderly voice demanding that Yasha go after us, an order I'm thankful Yasha ignored._

_And I remember everyone climbing onto my quad bike and driving away from the Lupine's base._

* * *

_I woke up on the couch in my house the next morning, with absolutely no memory as to how I got there. Looking out the window, I guessed it was the seventh hour. Given everyone's exhaustion from the fight yesterday, no-one would be up. I silently crept up the stairs to my room and changed into some fresh clothes, barely registering the yellow t-shirt and white pants._

_I had to get back to Hime-chan._

_I had a key to get into the Matriarch's home, strictly because I was Hime-chan's body guard. I entered their home and resumed my post outside the princess' room with the silence on a panther, and waited for the rest of the house to waken._

_As the house hold and its guests began to rouse themselves from their dreams or nightmares, one final memory entered my head, and solidified as Hime-chan opened her door._

_Yue and Yuki were safe and well._

_With family._

_At __home__._

_**Okay. Chapter 15. I really liked the idea of having Kero-chan speak, mainly because as I was plotting this out, I had always decided that Kero-chan wouldn't be part of the battle in the square, he was always going to escape with Sakura. So why not have the big blank about what happened? Also, it is a pet theory of mine that when Watanuki grows up (physically) he will look like Clow Reed, so that's the visual I had in mind during his sudden growth.**_

_**Tell Oky Verlo what you think?**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	16. Exchange

_**Next chappie is up! Woot! Thanks are, as always extended to readers, and hugs extended to reviewers. So many hugs.**_

_**Now, for the people who don't remember what I have written previously; I write the characters how I personally perceive them. Should you happen to perceive them differently to me, fair enough, but don't complain to me about it, I'm not going to change how I see them, and chances are, I will tell you to get over it. To everyone who read this statement and was offended, sorry, but it's true.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_Great._

_Irritating__: Being forced by Yelan-sama to work, of all possible places, at a flower store. __Annoying__: Having to spend my day surrounded by women nearly twice my age trying to flirt with me by asking flowers meanings. __Grating__: Actually enjoying my work when Li-san's four sisters call my boss to get me a day of against my wishes. __Infuriating__: Being forced along on what is obviously a shopping run. __Me wanting to kill someone__: Kirai Arkam … self explanatory._

_True murderous intent__: The Elder casting an obedience spell._

_Suffice to say, I've had a pretty crappy day._

_Maybe I'm being a bit harsh, but it was just one of those days where everything that could happen decided to visit. At the very least Arkam was behaving himself._

_The trip around the shopping arcade wasn't particularly venomous; I chanced upon a few bookstores that could hold untold gems that I would be certain to visit in the future, and there were a few cafes that certainly piqued my interest._

_But I was really charmed just by the feel of the place. Ever since I first arrived in Japan, everything just seems to pass slower. Not in a painful waiting-for-your-birthday kind of way, but a pleasant no-rush-no-hurry atmosphere. Well except that time on the second day, but we'll overlook that._

_Overall, I had been immensely enjoying my time in Japan. The little stint at the shopping arcade was seeking to add to my liking of the place. When we entered the square, I wasn't even on edge when we ran into the Black Bouquet._

_Yes I was still on guard; only a fool leaves himself open to attack in this world. But while I was guarded, I wasn't apprehensive. This was the Black Bouquets' territory, so I couldn't complain up running into them at any time when technically we were the invaders. But I wasn't going to go out of my way to ensure that I didn't run into them either._

_Though I was rather surprised at running into the Matriarch. Intelligence tells us that the Matriarch is twenty-seven years of age, give or take a couple years. But the woman's aura …it couldn't belong to someone so young … that was the aura of some one older, someone who had a wealth of years behind them. I would have placed the woman at thirty-eight __at__least__!_

_But I digress._

_The combining of two magical energies was extraordinary; I have never in my years felt anything so vast and dangerous, let alone half belonging to a single woman. Then when the Matriarch spoke again …Yelan-sama is indeed a dangerous woman to cross, but despite being told this as I was growing up, it could never have prepared me for facing the malice that could be present within her._

_And again, it was a single girl who managed to calm the situation._

_I admit to having been fascinated with the girl known only as Hime, since our paths first crossed. Just as Yelan-sama and the Black Bouquets' Matriarch, the princess was a person that I was determined not to anger, intentionally or otherwise. I find myself agreeing with Yasha-sama, Hime-san is not a warrior. The girl is a peace-keeper, but that sometimes forces her to the front lines. The girl has obviously been trained to be a formidable opponent, yet before the conflict in the square began … she seemed worried. I had only caught a mere glimpse, before the aura display started, but the girls entire form seemed as the black she was wearing; blank, barren, empty. _

_When she intervened, it was almost as though she were being swallowed by the very colour she had adorned. Her aura, while controlled, was jumpy, squirming around; far too much going on in the girls mind for her to be able to feign stillness._

_I'm surprised that no-one else noticed._

_When Meiling-san suddenly tackled the girl, I admit wincing. Hime-san's aura whipped, not trying to hurt any one, but in surprise. It was quickly reigned in, before once again making an escape when Li-san's sisters got their turn by the princess. I was surprised that she hid behind Ashura-san and Yasha-sama though, instead of one of the Black Bouquet's members. _

_Of course, the Black Bouquet members defy all logic I could normally place on them. There is simply no way to describe how they seem to work, how they are able to carry out any assignment in any form of agreement, seeing as two of the male members I have encountered are extremely short tempered, and the other two are those who could possibly kill you in your sleep and have every one convinced that it was a natural death._

_A sudden flash caught my attention, and once I had identified its source, I could not help but to groan. The four girls were taking pictures. Don't they ever tire of it?_

_As I was thinking those words, black movement darted across my vision, setting me instantly on guard. In the end it turned out to be another member of the Black Bouquet who had entered the square despite the Matriarch's consort casting a notice-me-not spell. And those blasted cameras were no more, so I couldn't really fault the guy his effort. While I still didn't lower my guard (I've lived as long as I have only by assuming I'll be attacked at any moment), I found that a rather relaxed atmosphere had surrounded everyone, aside from a single spike of malice. I recognized it as the same one that had appeared at the future alpha's school. _

_I raised a hand to my face trying to cover the pungent odour that seemed to fill my senses. A curse of my training is that I can not only sense magic and auras, but I can literally sell them when their close. Depending on the source, it can be anywhere from a pleasant experience to something that makes me want to empty my stomach. Right now was falling into the latter category; the smell akin to a rotting carcass. _

_I spread my web, trying to locate the origin of such a malevolent magic, when I heard Hime-san speak up._

"I told you before to leave me be. I would have thought after those pulses you would have learnt."

_Her gaze was upon Kirai Arkam. As soon as I directed my eyes to the boy, the pungent stench intensified, my throat slightly convulsing in preparation. I was barely able to swallow the urge to vomit, having to distance myself from the source. _

_I vaguely recall Kirai talking down to the girl, before being hurled to the ground with the most basic of magics. I admit that watching Hime-san absolutely humiliate Arkam was possibly one of the most amusing things I have had the privilege to witness._

_Maybe if I hadn't been so focused on the entertainment, I would have noticed the children. Maybe I could have saved them ... like I hadn't been._

_Despite what the elders of the Lupine spout, my parents were not killed in the great flood of so long ago. Everyone believes that I don't remember the incident, many under the assumption that I was too young and traumatised by the event._

_I remember the door being broken in. I remember hearing three men start yelling at my father and mother, before I heard a sickening crack. My mother ran into my room, locking the door, before coming over to me and hugging me, effectively shielding me with her whole body._

_I remember her tears, and her gentle whispers of 'It's okay, Yue, it's okay.' I remember shaking as a shot was fired and the door was kicked in, my mother starting to stroke my hair as she continued whispering comforts._

_Mother always loved my hair; coloured to match the surface of my names origins, and clearly gained from my father's blood. I remember how she loved to brush it for me, revelling in how it grew faster than other children's. I have never cut it, simply for her memory, and it's reminder of my father._

_One of the men grabbed a hold of my mother as another tore me away from her arms. I remember that as being the first time I had ever screamed; my calls to my mother accompanied by my tears. My mother called out for me too, as the three men began to leave our house with me as a captive._

_As we neared the front door, I saw my father, propped against the wall, with blood slipping from his shoulder, and his leg broken. My cries became for him too, but he could barely move, using all his strength to raise a hand, a hand to me in a desperate plea to reach his only child. My mother had managed to leave my room, and had joined my father's side, her tears never stopping._

_I tried to reach to my parents, desperate to be spared whatever fate these men would force me to endure. My struggling seemed to infuriate them, and a sharp blow was delivered to my neck. As the world faded from my senses, the last memory I have of my parents, was my father and my mother, pleading, that their child not be forced to join a gang._

_The Lupine became my new home, but no matter how they have tried, they will never, become my family. T he elders tried their bets to make me forget my past, under the guise of trauma. I let them believe what they would, let them train me to become a warrior, but I never let them tame me. If the opportunity presents itself, I will kill the elders._

_The two girls, no elder than maybe ten years, had stumbled into the square, in the middle of a battle. Hime-san stopped, sparing the children the tortures magic can cause. But Kirai Arkam drew his fire arm upon them. Two shots, one for each child. They didn't even have time to realise what was going on before their lives were stolen._

_The stench emanating from Arkam's magic rose ten-fold and I found myself bracing myself against the tree again, my entire form shaking. Arkam was taking from his parents just as I was, the Lupine's head-hunters taking anyone with potential. Yet despite our similar origins, Arkam revels in the destruction of life. I have never tried to approach him as to whether he recalls his past, but he is beyond redemption now._

_Hime-san herself claimed his life._

_As she fell to her knees, her cries reminding me so much of my own the night I was taken, I knew what I had to do. Before I could move however, I felt the presence on the wind, summoning a shield from habit if nothing else._

_The elder._

_After spouting some rubbish about avenging Arkam and having the Lupine totally ignoring him, he broke the Lupine code, the very code that other members have been executed for disregarding. _

_A wolf never turns on its alpha unless the alpha has failed a wolf._

_Sadly, despite all my power, I am not stronger than the elders, and even through my shield, I could feel the pull of the obedience spell. I focused entirely on protecting myself; the future alpha and his inner circle surely be able to break the influence of the spell soon enough. I also had faith in the Black Bouquet refraining from killing anyone unless it was a last resort._

_I could just feel the presence of a powerful mage enter my web, when my shield faltered slightly. The damn elder must have gone onto my quarters. An obedience spell only works if you have something of the person you wish to control. The elder had decided to stay at the mansion today; he had full access to anything in our rooms._

_The members of the Lupine suddenly fell to the ground, though Li-san, Hiiragizawa-san and Meiling-san were able to stay some what upright. Yasha-sama and Ashura-san would normally be able to stay upright completely if those three were able to stay up, meaning they were using their strength to stay down instead, not wanting to be in the struggle._

_Wish I could something useful, but it is taking all my strength to merely stay free of control. My gaze flickered to the mage who had the strength to send the Lupine to the ground. But instead my gaze fell to the two behind him. The young man our information called Three-Headed Sun-Dog, and in his arms, shaking from terror._

_The elder wanted the princess gone, that much was obvious. Why else would he have cast the bloody spell? There was no way out for her while bullets and magic were flying. Well, even if it cost me my freedom for a bit, I can help there._

_Born under the alignment of darkness, my magic stemming from the ruler of night, I have control over the illusory elements of wind and water, water giving me proxy over ice._

"Pectus pectoris of Diabolus, Subsisto!"

_Stopping their movements, my spell of ice created the perfect opening, and instead of shielding myself, I poured all my energy into letting Hime-san and her guardian escape._

"Get her out of here! The elder is already trying to break my spell! Move while you have time!"

_The boy with hair and eyes of the sun nodded and immediately departed from the scene, the princess safe in his arms. I could not help but to smile; that the girl had someone so loyal to her was truly a blessing, and I silently prayed that she would not fall victim to the blood she has spilled for the sake of many._

_I felt the elders obedience spell muttering itself within my head, its coils of magic breaking my frozen entanglement. When the ice finally retreated from the Lupine's legs, I felt my body moving in accordance to the elder's will. My body drew the small fire arm from its holster and began firing, aiming at the young archer no longer protected by the Black Bouquets shield._

_The Black Bouquet proved to be a most formidable opponent, the members able to change tactics in a moment to suit the battlefield and the ones they were facing. Once their princess had been removed from the battle zone, the Black Bouquet suddenly went on the offensive, and began to easily over power us, the knowledge that Hime-san was safe enough to remove any inhibitions they had towards forcing us to the ground._

_We were suffering injuries like we never had before, no gang in China having any where near the skill required to touch us. The Black Bouquet played to win, and they were in no position to lose. Ashura-san in particular had received a powerful spell to the chest by the mage fighting him, and was paralysed, though the man had been quick to assure him that it was not permanent._

_Suddenly, the elder appeared in the middle of the two sides and cast a spell from magics blood. The rain of solid darkness began flying toward the Black Bouquet, more than enough to slaughter them. Well normally anyway. The mage, who had briefly entered my senses earlier, suddenly cast the same spell in reverse, solid light colliding with the elder's spell, negating it entirely. The elder was no doubt furious about this and screamed out._

"Who are you? No-one should be able to dispel magics blood!"

_The mage smiled gently, the curve of his lips looking like a cryptic message, which succeeded in infuriating the elder further. Raising a hand in a decorative flourish he spoke_

"I, you pathetic man, am one who exists without existing, one who lives despite the travels of time. I am both every where whilst nowhere, being truth and lies whilst being neither. I am the current proprietor, and my name, beyond any magics reach, is Kimihiro Watanuki."

_The man finished his classy introduction with a tactful bow and I saw the elder begin to shake uncontrollably. Something about the man Watanuki was obviously a threat to the elder, and he couldn't control his reactions to it._

"The proprietor. The current proprietor, the creator of sparrow's free-flight. The Time-Space Mage, said to have powers excelling that of his master, nearly double that of the former owner Clow Reed."

_Well that explains it. The store is a place that lives in it's own dimension yet appears in places all over the world to grant wishes to those who are able to pay an appropriate price. Only the greatest of magic users are able to transcend their span of given life and live as the stores owner. Clow Reed, an ancestor of Hiiragizawa-san was able to become an owner of the store, and became known in the realm of magic as the Lion and Angel, supposedly able to summon the two creatures to protect him._

_If Watanuki had more power than Clow Reed, then the elder was hopelessly outclassed. _

_The elder could see this, and suddenly disappeared, only to reappear behind one of the Black Bouquets members with a small blade pointed at his neck, the man called Tori Avalon. Before anything could be done, though, the elder was tackled away b y another member and started teleporting away, taking the young man with him._

"Lupine, we retreat! Return to the den!"

_Again, against my will, my body started moving, intent upon leaving the scene. I heard, the members of the Black Bouquet cry out for their companion, and Tasha-sama call for Ashura-san, who unable to move remained on the ground, Yasha-sama still under the obedience spell's influence being forced to depart._

_Even once I had left the scene, their cries still rang in my ears and my heart seemed to constrict into itself, knowing personally what all those involved were suffering._

* * *

_Back at the mansion, and free of the obedience spell, the elder demanded to know why we had not immediately attacked upon Kirai Arkam's death. Before any one even attempted to answer him, Yasha-sama relocated him to the wall._

"How dare you? You broke the code; that alone is enough reason to kill you! Not only that, YOU FORCED ME TO LEAVE ASHURA BEHIND! I HAVE SLAUGHTERED MEN FOR LESS! AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO DEMAND ANYTHING FROM US?"

_It took all of us to hold Yasha-sama down, and even then, it took everything we could just to convince him to sleep for now, and that we would definitely retrieve Ashura-san in the morning._

_Once Yasha-sama had left for his quarters, promising hell and beyond to the elder if he even considered pulling anything like it again, the elder, turned to me and pointed towards the stairs that led to the cells that had been installed in the house._

"You are both born under the spectrum of darkness as far as I can ascertain. I have already begun to try extracting information from him; I trust you can find out more from him."

_Entering the cells has never been my idea of fun, having been forced to stay there in my youth until I stopped crying for my parents. The care of the stolen person of more importance however, was enough to overcome my little fear of the closed off rooms. As I began descending the stairs, I heard Yelan-sama and Li-san demanding their own answers from the elder, threatening to leave him Yasha-sama's care should he choose not to answer._

_The first thing to hit me was the smell. A mixture of sweat, blood and too strong chemicals assaulted my nose, making me relieve the same sensations I had suffered earlier. The cells should currently be empty aside from our one Black Bouquet member. A small trail of red along the floor was all the direction I needed._

_I stopped by the small medical cabinet that was attached to the wall, for the use of Lupine members not their prisoners, but honestly I couldn't care less. After retrieving salve and bandages, I resumed my following of the blood trail to one of the cells furthest away from the door. Opening it slowly, I could feel my stomach rolled at the sight that greeted me._

_It was the man called Julian Star. When the elder had first taken him captive, the man had been suffering only exhaustion. Now, however, he had a slice across his cheek, not doubt caused by the blade that the elder had held to him, and a large gash travelling the length of h is leg; what the elder had started._

_Julian-san was barely conscious, slipping into the realm of sleep, before forcing himself awake. Sleep would help him recover, but he was in more physical danger if he did so. He raised his eye and narrowed them to a glare when I approached._

"Despite whatever bullshit the elder has been spouting this time, I'm not to hurt you. If you're willing to put up with a bit more pain, I'll be able to bind that wound the bastard put on you."

_The elder had said that Julian-san was born under the power of the moon, and I hoped he was right. Though it is not well known, dark spectrum magic users are able to distinguish when some one is lying to them. After a few moments, which were spent observing my face, Julian-san sighed and allowed me to tend to his injury. Aside from a hiss from the pain now and then, Julian didn't utter a single sound._

_Once my task was finished, I sat before the young man and levelled my gaze to meet his own, before speaking to him again._

"I am going to be frank; I want to get you out of here. As we speak, the elder is currently having the living ghost being beaten out of him, and will continue having so until Ashura-san at the very least is returned to Yasha-sama." _As though the words summoned him, Yasha-sama bellowed a threat of painful and bloody death should the elder even think of giving him a duty other than Ashura-san's retrieval. The graphic threat brought a small smile to Julian-san_

"As you can quite plainly hear. By the by, the rooms are designed to be sound-proof. I am well aware of how worried your comrades must be." _Julian-san looked at me sceptically, not that I blamed him. I sighed, knowing that only one thing would prove my knowledge f this matter._ "When I was a child, I was forcibly taken from my family. I can remember with startling clarity, the destruction that occurred, and my parent's cries. I know how you are feeling Julian-san."

_Julian looked at me in saddened realization, and slowly lowered his head. I could see he was still conflicted, my words ringing truth by his nature, but my allegiance still a concern. A rare smile crossed my lips and I slowly stood and took my shirt off before turning from Julian-san_

"I am unmarked by the wolf, because it was the last thing I heard from my parents. Them begging for me not to become one of the Lupine when they took me."

_Julian-san seemed amazed by my bare back, as though it were unthinkable. Well I suppose it is seeing as I am seen as a member of the Lupine. I repeated to Julian-san my intention to return him to the Black Bouquet as I re-donned my shirt. I was surprised by what he said once I turned to him again._

"My name is not Julian. It is Yukito. Since you saw fit to give me your real name, Yue-san, I give you mine."

_Another smile made its way onto my face. An alias. That must mean that all the Black Bouquet had one, and would explain why we could find nothing on them._

"Thank you Yukito-san, it suits you better than Julian. Although I have already introduced myself, I am Yue Tsukishiro."

_Yukito-san's head suddenly snapped up and his eyes were wide, as though I had just slapped him. I was startled slightly, and became confused when he started chuckling._

"Yue-san, your parents names ... do you by chance remember them? And about when you were taken from them?"

_Odd questions, but I answered them none-the-less_

"I was around four at the time, and I believe that my mother's name was Li Min Tsukishiro and my father's was Hoshiro Tsukishiro."

_Yukito-san started laughing again and told me to retrieve his wallet and look behind his drivers licence. I did so and felt the air leave my body._

_It was a picture of my parents, albeit older than when I was taken from them. My gaze turned to Yukito-san, an unspoken question in my eyes._

"I was born about five months after they left China, and they have always told me stories about their stolen moon. Guess ... that means your my Onii-san ... right?"

_Onii-san ... __brother__. I felt the tears threatening, and my hand found its way to cover my face. Yukito-san wasn't lying ... my family was alive. I managed to control my tears and ended up spending a few hours just finding out about my new-found sibling and how our parents were. I was impressed he was a bodyguard; that said he had skill._ _I had always been assigned as a body guard, my ability to grant someone safety nearly unrivalled. I was happy that our parents were alive and well for the most part._

_Yukito-san eventually asked if I had any idea how to get out safely; if the elder had his way, we would be between a rock and a hard place. I admitted something that no-one in the Lupine had ever heard of._

"Do you know what a dream walker is Yukito-san?"

_Yukito-san suddenly became excited, and informed me that __he__ was a dream walker himself! He told me that his claim was Snow Rabbit. I was stunned! Yukito-san was just as stunned once I told him that my claim was the Judge._

"So you're the one Hime-chan met on the dreamscape!"

_Seeing my confusion, Yukito-san explained that he often had conversations with Hime-san on the dreamscape, because there he was able to protect her in the place on-one else could; in her dreams. I listened intently as he told me how he had leant he could summon the princess and I made a decision there and then._

"Do you think I could summon her? Since I've met her I would recognize her aura, and despite the trauma the day has given her, she would be our best chance of getting out of here. I could tell her everything."

_Yukito-san thought over my words and agreed. I let myself fall into my slumber and hunted for the girl. Having never summoned someone before it proved an exhausting venture, but a successful one, the princess assuring us aid before nights end._

_And aid was indeed delivered in the form of Hime-san, her body-guard, whom I discovered was my cousin (there was someone who could put up with Auntie's mood swings?) and Ashura-san._

_After an escape that I barely recall from my exhaustion of searching the dreamscape, my cousin, whom I discovered was not Three-Headed Sun-Dog, but Ceroberus Taiyo, took us to our respective homes and snuck Yukito-san and me into my brother's room, where we both quickly fell asleep. Before I did though, I decided that I liked the Black Bouquet. After all, it's was where my family was._

_It was home._

_**Yeah the end was sorta rushed, but if I try to slow it down I just end up repeating everything in Kero-chan's chapter, and it really annoyed me. Oh well, Yue-s back with his family **_**XD**

_**So, review?**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	17. Memories

_**Chapter seventeen! Hooray! This means that this is my longest story! Hooray!**_

_**As always to the lovely, lovely people who tell me their thoughts on the drivel I pour out, thank you very much, and I dedicates this chapter to you.**_

_**To the people who read and never leave a single review … please?**_

_**And finally, to a certain emerald flower who knows who they are: there'll be romance when there is romance, until then you have to wait just like every body else - **_

_**Enjoy chapter seventeen!**_

_I had killed._

_I had spent all my life in the Black Bouquet, but I had never killed; I had never ended life._

_I could feel his blood on my hands._

_I could feel the pain in his head as I pierced it with a single bullet._

_Then … nothing. My mind froze, and all I could see was his body and the blood pouring from him, from the wound I had caused. All I could hear was the sickening thud of his corpse hitting the ground. Yes it was Kirai Arkam, but surely there could have been a way to redeem him? Surely …_

_I was in the dreamscape. The white mist marking the land of souls surrounded me. Normally the sight of such a familiar plane serves to calm me and clear my thoughts, but all it was doing was reflecting the red glare of his life force._

_I buried my head in my arms, trying desperately to ignore the splattering of flesh and the spray of blood._

_What had I done?_

_The white mist seemed to be moving, picked up by a wind I could not feel. The mist started swirling when I saw it. A splash of black within the field of white. It started spreading, mixing with the white mist but not into a gray. It was over powering, tainting the calming white into a horrid darkness to match it's own._

_I've always been scared of the dark, and in the dreamscape, Kero-chan isn't here to protect me. I drew my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, trying to protect myself from the spreading black, when I heard the whispers, voices that were neither male nor female, voices neither young nor old._

Aloof and stupid. She can't do anything. She isn't able to do any decent magic. Is she really the Matriarch's daughter? How sad. Did you see how she reacted to the purging? How shameful. Is she really of the Kinomoto family? She can't do anything any where near as well as Touya-san. Princess? It works because she can't do anything for herself. Such a selfish brat.

How does her family cope?

"STOP IT!"

_Why? Why were they saying such mean and scary things? Why were they being so cruel? Yes I wasn't anywhere near Touya's level, and I would never shine behind my parent's shadows, but I tried my best didn't I? I worked my hardest. I helped as best I could in all the Black Bouquet's dealings except purging … I just didn't have the stomach for it, but I wasn't the only one … right?_

_I couldn't have been the only one who hated killing … right._

_The voices started up again, their taunts curling in my ears._

_Was I … really that pathetic? Was I unnecessary to every one that I cared about?_

_Was I needed at all?_

_The darkness started swirling and as I raised my head from my arms, the breath left my body and the blood drained from my face._

_Kirai Arkam's corpse was standing and slowly walking towards me._

"I told you, didn't I? I am the one destined for grandeur. But you took that from me. You stole away my life and dreams with a single shot. How can you live with yourself? How can you live with my blood on your hands?"

_With that, he laughed, a cruel, spiteful thing. And as he laughed, his body began to fade, one minute there; the next vanished, though his mocking laughter remained dancing through the air._

_I found myself apologising. I can't remember what for, but I was apologising, pleas for forgiveness escaping my lips, tears of sorrow from my eyes._

_I remember asking for some one not to hate me … but I don't know whose name tumbled from my quivering lips._

_The black mist began moving again, and I wanted so badly not to raise my head. Another thing would just come and point out all my sins, right? I buried my head lower into my arms._

"Please,"_ I whispered_ "Please don't hurt me any more."

"I wouldn't do that to you, little one."

_My head shot up, and I saw that the black mist had vanished, replaced with the calming white wall. Just beyond my vision, stood a silhouette, a tall man that I had met before._

"The Judge."

_The man nodded, seemingly pleased that I recalled him and his claim. He raised a hand and I could see that he was reaching out for me._

"Please, little one, the Snow Rabbit needs your help. He has told me that you are the one called Hime-san, and that you will be able to assist."

_My eyes widened. The Snow Rabbit … Yukito-san? What was going on?_

"The Snow-Rabbit is a strong and capable man. Surely there is nothing he would need me for. Why do you say my assistance is required?"

_The Judge's hand remained outstretched, his fingers trying to reach me. My question did not provoke him to withdraw, but instead to reach harder._

"The Snow Rabbit … Yukito-san has been taken by the Lupine, princess, and has been injured. By the same token, the Black Bouquet is holding Ashura-san. Normally a trade of the two would be conducted, but the elder, the man behind Yukito-san's abduction will have none of it. He desires the annihilation of your organisation and for the Lupine to be installed in its place. The elder is a cruel man who thinks nothing of those who suffer beneath him. Please, Yukito-san is in danger of worse than death, unless he receives help."

"How? How can I be of help?"

_My voice was trembling. My mind was conflicted; if I reached out and clasped the dream walker's hand, I could help Yukito-san, but …the voices suddenly began swirling through the air, their taunts reminding me that I would be no help to my dear friend._

"Silence you wretches, born of blood cursed!" _The dream walker's voice resounded in the plane, and the voices were dispersed scattering into ashes as the dream walker's words burned them._ "You dare to try sullying the little one's soul? You dare to try tainting an innocent?"

_His words were heated, fire born from his anger. The voices were suddenly screaming, begging forgiveness from their attacker, but the Judge ignored their pleas._

"Did the little one not cry for your cessation? Did she not beg for you to leave her be? You ask me to stop so that you may continue. Nay, I shall not allow you to resume the torment that your kind causes, I shall not allow for you to spread forth your taint!"

_The voices' screaming grew louder, until it just died away, the whispers of sorrows and laments still hovering, before the dreamscape was as silent as the darkest of nights. The dream walker turned from the charred remains of the destroyed spirit and once again directed his voice to me; all anger and apprehension gone from his voice._

"Please little one, do not let doubts plague your mind. Yukito-san and I both believe that you are strong enough to rise from this tragedy. Please," _he raised his hand to me again_ "let yourself stand and fight."

_My hand didn't waver as it clasped his, and as the mist dissipated, allowing me to see his face, he spoke again._

"My given name is Yue, Hime-san, and I know you are stronger than you were before."

_As the dreamscape surrounding us faded, I managed to see the face of the Lupine member, but I didn't see a glimmer of anything in his eyes but trust and hope._

* * *

_After I awoke and told my intentions to Kero-chan, we retrieved Ashura-chan from the basement cells and left for the Lupine base._

_The streets were empty of all life, and the roar of Kero-chan's quad-bike thundered down the road. Ashura-chan gave directions occasionally, otherwise remaining silent. I could feel the loneliness in his heart from being separated from the person he cared most for._

_We arrived in the rich end of town, and Ashura-chan took us to one of the largest estates. After entering through a basement window, and locating Yukito-san and Yue-san and discovering they were family (meaning that Yue-san was coming with us no matter what), we began the slow task of escaping the wolves' den. _

_We had managed to arrive in the living room, when a figure suddenly caught my attention. They were surprised also, a young man that looked no older than thirty, and immediately drew a gun and fired. Quickly getting the other four behind a nearby couch, I drew the small fire arm from the small of my back and took a deep breath. I fired three shots, one hitting the man in the leg, forcing him to the ground, and the other two in warning to the people swarming in at the sound of gun fire._

_We had to get Yukito-san out! That was the entire point of coming here! Taking another breath, I turned to Ashura-chan and motioned to the other three men. Immediately understanding what I meant, Ashura-chan summoned a small shield and placed it around them. I encouraged them to rise and began pushing them to the door, shooting at our adversaries all the while to dissuade them from further action, before replacing the magazine and repeating._

_We moved quickly, and Kero-chan was already out the door, being followed by Yue-san who had picked up his brother. I had almost reached the door when a slicing pain shot through my arm. Glancing down, I saw the blood begin to trickle from the gunshot wound. I retaliated by firing back a few more warning shots, before quickly replacing the magazine a second time and running through the door into the cold chill of the midnight air._

* * *

_After ensuring that Yukito-san and Yue-san were safely ensconced within Yukito-san's room, I gave Yue-san strict instructions not to leave the room until I had arrived the following day. Yue-san was more than willing to comply, and locked the door behind him._

_I entered the living room, where I had left Kero-chan, and found him sleeping deeply on the couch. I smiled sadly; because of my little break down, I had caused every one to worry. Placing a silent kiss to his forehead, I left the Tsukishiro/Taiyo house and went back to my own, entering as silently as I could until I was hidden within the walls of my room._

_I leant heavily against the door, the feel of the wood reassuring and grounding me. I felt myself begin to drift, slowly falling unconscious, when suddenly, a searing pain reignited in my arm._

_My wound … I had to treat it, otherwise I would cause more worry. Slipping over to my bed, I pulled the small first aid kit out from underneath it. I cleaned the wound and dressed it before carefully bandaging it and tying it off._

_The job was haphazard and clumsy, but it would suffice in letting the flesh heal and I would be able to hide it under my clothes. With that final thought, I replaced the first aid kit in its hiding place and fell into a dreamless rest._

* * *

_I woke early, half the seventh hour. I climbed from my bed and dressed for the day, being careful to hide the bandages beneath a long sleeved shirt._

_I took several deep breaths before opening my door to the hall, finding Kero-chan positioned in the hall. I couldn't help but to smile at the reassuring figure he was. He smiled back and held his arms slightly open, knowing exactly what I needed._

_I felt myself begin to cry as I hugged him._

_Kero-chan didn't complain and he didn't tell me that everything was okay or anything like that. He just held me and let me cry, gently stroking my back, as I wept on his shoulder._

_After what seemed like forever, my tears slowed, and finally stopped, but I didn't step away from the hug, and Kero-chan didn't make me. Instead, he gently picked me up, so that I was still resting my head on his shoulder, and carried me downstairs before sitting me down on the couch._

_Without a word exchanged between us, Kero-chan sat down next to me, and let me lay my head in his lap. He began stroking my hair and I felt … safe. With Kero-chan I always feel safe and happy. I know I'm safe with a lot of people, and I honestly feel happy with every one, but Kero-chan just always seems to know when I need him, and will always make time for me not matter what._

_We stayed there on the couch until the other people in the house entered the living room. My family were instantly by my side asking if I were alright and whether I should even be up. I gave my best assurances that it would come to no good if I were to remain in bed (my torments from the night previous still in my mind), and I felt the need to be moving around._

_The occupants of the room accepted my words and went about performing morning rituals and preparing for the day. I glanced outside the window and felt my pulse rise in trepidation._

_I woke early._

* * *

_About an hour after I had woken, I gathered my supplies and informed my family that I was heading over to the Tsukishiro/Taiyo house with Kero-chan. They were under the belief that I had heard no news about Yukito-san's abduction and allowed my going only if Touya accompanied also._

_I knew my brother was feeling distraught, Yukito-san more than a mere body guard and friend to my brother. Kero-chan had no objections to my brother's coming along, so once my brother hastily prepared to join us, we departed to the home of our guards._

_Taiyo-san welcomed me and gave me a great big hug, reinforcing the message that I had caused trouble by my collapse. The Tsukishiro's welcomed me also, but theirs felt more forced, as if they didn't want to face the world. I didn't blame them, their first son had been taken, and now their second son was missing._

_After the obligatory exchanges were over, Kero-chan and I headed over to Yukito-san's room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Touya tense and begin glaring at Kero-chan, obviously believing he had told me of Yukito-san's capture. Kero-chan, wisely, chose not to rise to the bait, and gently leaned against the wall outside his cousin's room as I approached the door._

_I knocked twice and asked for the Judge. We hadn't set up a password or anything like that, because the chances of some one trying to go into Yukito-san's room when he was believed missing was low. The only reason I asked for the Judge was because I knew the people behind me would panic at hearing Yue-san's name._

_In the silence in the hall, I heard the click of the lock opening echo loudly, and judging by the sudden raising of the Tsukishiro's and Taiyo-san's heads, they heard it loud and clear too. Yue-san didn't open the door, obviously aware that any one present aside from Kero-chan and I would freak at his presence, even his own family._

_I entered the room, and Kero-chan stood guard at the door, preventing anyone else from entering. I gave the best smile I could to Yue-san, and he smiled too, the exhaustion from yesterday gone from his face. I then looked towards Yukito-san._

_He was asleep, still reeling from the experiences of the day before. Walking over to him, I could see that his pallor wasn't any better, and he was almost trembling, the chill of the morning enough to cause him discomfort. Yue-san had draped an extra blanket over his brother, but it wouldn't be of any value until after Yukito-san was fully settled. I began tending to Yukito-san's wound with the supplies I had brought with me._

_The injury was long and gruesome, traversing the length of his leg. Yue-san had already begun treating it the previous day, but seeing it now in the light, I could tell that it was going to be quite some time before the wound was a memory. Once my task had been done, a small shot of pain from my own wound surfaced. Yue-san saw me flinch and sent me a questioning glance._

_I smiled weakly._

"I was grazed last night. I have already treated it. Were you hurt in any way?"

_Yue-san bit his lower lip in thought, and judging by his worried expression, his thoughts weren't all that pleasant._

"As far as I'm aware, I have no injuries; and I don't believe that Yukito-san or Ceroberus sustained any injuries further than what they already obtained … why didn't you let us know little one?"

_I smiled at Yue-san, trying to calm him and did my best to explain away my wound. It was just a graze after all … nothing to worry about._

_A knock on the door caught our attention, and Kero-chan's voice filtered through the thick wood._

"It may not me my place to say anythin' … but shouldn't we be introducing him to Ma, Aunty and Uncle Hime-chan?"

_Yue-san stiffened. We did have to introduce him to his family, but he was recognized as a Lupine member. Catching his eyes, I asked with my own whether he was up for it. His left fist clenched and Yue-san slowly nodded. I nodded as well and, taking his hand, I slowly led Yue-san to the door._

_Kero-chan opened it for us and immediately, Yue-san's grip tightened, flinching from the sudden hate emanating from the four people glaring at him. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and continued to lead Yue-san from the room. Touya briefly turned his glare to me._

"What the hell is going on monster? Why is he here?"

_I sighed and gave Yue-san's hand another reassuring squeeze before answering my brother._

"He asked for help, and it is because he did that Yukito-san is alive in his room."

_The glares instantly died as the Tsukishiro's, Taiyo-san and Touya rushed to look through the open doorway. Sure enough, Yukito-san was lying on his bed asleep, oblivious to the gazes of wonder and relief directed to him. Once they were all sure that Yukito-san was indeed alive, the Tsukishiro's directed everyone to the living room to sit down and find out what was happening._

_Some how, the job of explaining everything fell onto my shoulders, and I retold the events from last night as gently as I could, leaving out a few details here and there that were of no importance or would result in the story being ignored. Once done with my tale, his family and Touya turned to Yue-san and Taiyo-san, being the only one coherent enough, asked a final question._

"I understand that you didn't feel that what the Lupine did was fair, but why did you come with Yukito-san and Hime-sama?"

_Yue-san took a deep breath, trying to dispel his unease before he slowly answered._

"I followed Hime-san, because I wish to serve her, and I followed Yukito-san …" _Yue-san took another deep breath and focused his gaze on the Tsukishiro's_ "because we are family."

_A silence overtook the room, doubt prevailing in its depths, and after a few minutes had passed, I stood drawing attention to myself._

"Yukito-san, Kero-chan and I all recognize that the man sitting before you is Yue Tsukishiro, eldest born son of the Tsukishiro family, abducted from you when he was four years of age, twenty-two years previous. Should you have any doubts about his claim to your family, I ask that you discuss your family life with him before your son was taken by the Lupine. Now if you'll excuse me … Touya?"

_My brother understood the silent request for what it was and stood in preparation to leave, not even questioning it when Kero-chan did not rise to follow._

_We were intruders here, in what was most clearly a family matter._

* * *

_Several days had passed since Yue-san had been reintroduced to his family. Neither Touya nor I had even tried to go to the Tsukishiro/Taiyo house, preferring instead to stay within the confines of our own._

_The events in the square were public knowledge by now, the remainder destruction finding its place on the news. The Land Sharks and the Dragons were all keeping low, both knowing that one side of the battle had been the Black Bouquet, but neither knowing who the opponent was._

_I didn't feel comfortable going out right now, so I made no objection to when my mother suggested I not try and attend school._

_Something bad was brewing. Everyday for nearly a week, I had woken early. Nothing bad had happened, but I could tell it was only a matter of time before everything hit the fan. For as long as I was able, I hid away, tucked into the walls of my room. No-one commented on my behaviour, though Tomoyo-chan and the squad did their best to make me happy on their way home from school. From what they told me, I knew that all the Lupine, bar one, was still attending all their classes as normal. _

_Normal. Oh how I craved for normalacy in my life right now. I craved for the days before the Lupine had come, when everything scary was manageable and bad events were few and far between. Since the Lupine arrived, bad things just kept happening, and each time, it was worse than before._

_My phone went off with a gentle little buzz, the melody some happy-chappy tune that I had grown to detest. Lifting the device from its place on my desk, I saw Kero-chan's picture on the screen, and opened the message._

_My cousin is home, and his brother is awake._

_I smiled._

_Maybe whatever was going to happen … wouldn't be so bad after all. I left my room to show the message to my brother, before we both left to visit._

* * *

_The whispers had returned when I woke up the next day. Touya and I had had a lovely time visiting the Tsukishiro/Taiyo home, and we had made arrangements for a picnic with all of them once Yukito-san was better, his leg still needing more time to heal. When I had gone to bed that night, my dreams were calm and peaceful, and were even more so when both Yukito-san and Yue-san came to the dreamscape and talked with me._

_But when I woke up, the voice that had warned me of the square covered with blood had returned._

_I could now tell that it was a feminine voice, and sounded a little older than I, but that was where I hit a blank. I went to my mother and spoke to her about it, wondering if perhaps a spirit had attached itself to me. My mother simply laughed and shook her head delightedly, before explaining._

"You are forming your animal familiar Sakura. An animal familiar can only grow when their owner matures. I will admit that I'm said to see such an event has caused you to mature, but the fact that you are now growing your familiar is a wonderful thing, dear. That you are hearing the creature's voice before it is born means that you and your familiar will be completely bonded, and that is not an easy thing to claim, as familiars, once born, are not reliant on their masters to survive."

_I couldn't bear to tell my mother that the voice, even if it was my familiar's spirit, was prophesising death. My mind started wandering back to the events in the square, and before anything could be done, I was on the floor bracing myself with my hands and retching. I had killed … I had killed._

_My mother was instantly on the floor with me, slowly stroking my back in calming circles as the contents of my stomach wound up on the floor. My father and Touya walked in then, and reacted with an almost practiced ease, Touya running to get towels and a bucket, while my father collected the tools used to clean the floor. I was thankful for being in the kitchen at least, so it would be easier to clean._

_Once I had finally heaved the last of my breakfast out of my system, I still stayed in my propped position, taking deep breaths as though there was more bile and waste to come. My mother had never stopped stroking my back, whispering little comforts that I couldn't hear. A sudden shot of pain from my arm caused it to buckle and I began to drag closer to the floor. The gunshot wound was not healing well, the small scar inflamed and red, though hidden beneath my clothes._

_My brother gently picked me up and moved me to the living room, my mother bringing the bucket in case there was more to come. My father quickly cleaned the mess I made and followed us to the living room where I was laying on the couch._

_He and mother looked so worried, and I couldn't help but to feel ashamed of myself. Death was an open part of gang life, yet the mere mention of it had me queasy and I had done the world a favour by killing Arkam right? Why was I feeling like the scum of the earth for that? I didn't even notice I had fallen asleep until Yue-san met me on the dreamscape._

"What has happened, little one, that you are asleep during the noon hour?"

_Yue-san was reminding me more and more of Yukito-san, while at the same time being completely different. Yukito-san had always been a friend to one and all, and pretty much every one loved him too. But with Yue-san, he knew who he wanted to be friends with and sought them out. If they didn't want to be friends with him, Yue-san would drop it._

_And some how, though both men made me feel safe, Yue-san made me feel protected._

"I … I was in the living room and I must have just fallen asleep …"

_I hadn't even convinced myself that I was telling the truth, so it didn't even surprise me that Yue-san didn't buy it. His face and voice showed his scepticism_

"Please little one, I was not born yesterday, nor the day before it. I may not be able to tell as quickly as Ceroberus or Yukito-san, but I am able to tell when you are uneasy. Please little one, do not hide from me; let me worry for you if nothing else."

_I cried. Yue-san came up to me and hugged me, and I cried upon his shoulder, as I had done with Kero-chan nearly a week before. Yes, Yue-san was able to tell when something was wrong, and he wanted me to be happy at least. There wasn't much I would be able to do to repay how much every one in my life meant to me, and Yue-san was included in that list. But right now, I just wanted to be selfish, to cry like a small child and to just be comforted without being judged._

_Funny, how __the__Judge__ was the one to bring me comfort._

_After a while, when I had calmed down, I asked Yue-san a question that had been bothering me._

"Why is it that you call Yukito-san with an honorific, yet you leave Kero-chan's name untouched?"

_Yue-san mulled over my question for a bit before answer, a small shrug of his shoulders accenting his words._

"Honestly, I don't know. With my brother, we share almost identical powers, and from what we can tell, we have very similar interests, but there is almost like a barrier between us. I think it might be because we have technically always been the only child, and suddenly we have a brother. I don't feel that barrier at all with Ceroberus, and frankly, his name sounds odd with an honorific on it. I didn't even realise I had been doing so until you mentioned it little one."

_I loved how Yue-san's voice sounded. It was deep and mysterious and calming. And he always spoke so eloquently, that I had thought that perhaps he used kotodama in addition to his abilities as a dream walker. That he was so comfortable with Kero-chan made me smile, and even though he was a little at odds with Yukito-san, I could tell from his words that Yue-san meant his brother no harm or ill will._

_More than that though, I love how Yue-san stopped calling me Hime. Though it was how he identified who I was, Yue-san was much more at ease calling me 'little one'. He was much more at ease when there was no ranking between us. Yue-san had been properly introduced to the matriarch's family (he was surprised that I was the leaders daughter) and had even been told my name, Sakura. But to Yue-san, I was 'little one', the small girl he met by chance on the dreamscape._

_And I was fine with that._

_Yue-san had been stroking my back in manner reminiscent to how Kero-chan had a while back, and a smile stole away upon my features at the similarity between them. Yue-san started speaking again, and I focused onto the rise and fall of his voice._

"I have terminated my position at the job the Lupine got for me, seeing as I don't particularly feel like running into them if I can help it, and asked the Madame Matriarch if there was a position she was willing to let me have. She has said, your approval pending, that I may be another body guard to you along with Ceroberus. It is a position I am more than willing to take up, given your blessing."

_I sat up and stared into Yue-san's eyes, praying silently that he wasn't joking. I couldn't find a hint of a lie within his eyes and lowered my head so that I could hug him again._

"If you are willing, I put myself under your care Yue-san."

_Yue-san hugged me back, and I could feel him release a deep breath I hadn't been aware that he was holding. I had made him a little bit happy right?_

* * *

_The next day, Saturday, I woke early again, the sixth hour. The first thing I was aware of was the whispers. My forming animal spirit was trying to tell me something, but I wasn't able to make out the words._

_I worried about the day ahead._

_After breakfast, I was prepared to spend the day in my room, as I had been doing the last two weeks. If I didn't leave my room, I wouldn't have to see any more bad things happen. Yes I was being a coward; trying to hide from whatever was going on, but what would I be able to do? I started to think again about the two girls from the square and my breathing hastened. I was starting to panic._

"Now, now little one, don't worry. You know that we are here for you, right?"

_I looked up and found Yue-san and Kero-chan at my side, each wearing a gentle smile. Before I even realised it, I was hugging them both, and they were hugging me in return._

_I was safe with them … and I would do everything in my power to help them when they needed me too. After a few moments, we separated, ending the hug, when Kero-chan voiced his thoughts._

"Whattya say about us goin' out on the town? It's a school day so there ain't any cubs for us to run into, and if we run into the adults, we'll simply run away! Sound good Hime-chan? If you want we can stop by Piffle Princess Ice Cream."

"Ceroberus! You are shameless! You are the one who wants to go for ice cream!"

_I smiled again at their bickering, marvelling at how easily they interacted with the other. Maybe some time outside wouldn't be that bad … if both Yue-san and Kero-chan were with me, what was the worst that could happen?_

_How much I wish that I didn't find out._

_**Alrighty! That is the end of the seventeenth chappie. I hope that all the people reading this liked it! My story appears to be dipping into the darker spectrum of writing but I hope that it is that people still like it non-the-less. Kotodama means words with power or something along those lines, and as I understand, it is the power to make words happen.**_

_**A rather long chappie but is worth it, right? Tell me what you thought!**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo.**_


	18. Remembrance

_**Wow, I have so many lovely people reading my story … you guys seriously give me warm fuzzies. Any way is chapter eighteen, and again, the chapter is a little dark, but that seems to be where my story is ending up so … meh**_

_**I am truly sorry for how long this chapter has taken, but writers block is the curse of many, and I too admit to being a sufferer of its most terrible curse.**_

_**Regardless, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**_

_Why?_

_Why does my bloody room have to be so far away from the entrance?_

_After spending the night gaining well deserved revenge on the elder, and making sure that he had none of our possessions any more, every one (aside from Yue-san) had promptly collapsed for the night, with plans to trade our prisoner with the Black Bouquet to retrieve Ashura-san in the morning and spend about a month on our knees in apology and thanks (they did kill Kirai after all)._

_Yue-san had been guarding Julian-san and Yasha-sama had locked himself in the room he shared with Ashura-san with orders that no-one was to let the elder any where near him unless we wanted to clean up the remains... if he left any._

_I almost slept through the raid._

_I was one of the last to arrive, given how far my quarters were to the actual event, and what happened blew my mind._

_Hime was in our house. Not only had she managed to find us, but she had come with … Three-Headed Sun-Dog (oh Lord Almighty) and was shooting at the Lupine. That was what I walked in on._

_After a brief fire fight, where all of Hime's bullets were causing non-fatal injuries, they were suddenly gone, Yasha-sama ignoring the order from the elder to follow and the front door wide and swinging as a thunderous roar called through the night. Aside from the smell of gun powder and several bloody wounds and holes in the wall, it was as if the princess had never been here. Then further proof arrived_

"YASHA!"

_Ashura-san was clinging for dear life to his foster father, and Yasha-sama was holding his adopted son tightly too. _

_Hime returned Ashura-san? Ashura-san was obviously how she located us, but she wouldn't have been able to get close to Julian-san … she had lost the Black Bouquet its bargaining chip … well, we were planning on returning him anyway right? Yasha-sama's deep baritone broke my thoughts._

"Are you hurt at all Ashura? Nothing bad happened to you did it?"

"Nope! Aside from a couple people glaring at me, and being put in a cell, the Black Bouquet gave me food and a blanket, and Hime-chan snuck me out and the golden haired and eyed guy drove us here on his bike, which looks really cool! It's got four seats and it's a dark blue, anyway, they came here and I snuck them in and they got their friend out! Yue-san helped them move him."

_Ashura-san's ability to speak without breathing is astounding. But the intended message came through; Hime secretly brought Ashura-san here for the trade, and successfully removed Julian-san from confinement. I have to say, I just keep becoming more and more impressed with that girl._

_Aside from her physical beauty, the girl had total loyalty, and was totally loyal, judging from the actions she took that night, and she was as Yasha-sama had said; an innocent. Her breaking down from killing Kirai was proof enough that she had never taken life. Truthfully I was surprised that she was even able to move, given the trauma she was going through right no- where __was__ Yue-san?_

_The elder began screeching that Yue-san must have been forced into going with them; after all, a wolf must never betray his pack. I knew I started glaring at him; because of his stunt that day, he had no right to speak of the code. Yasha-sama was glaring daggers … no daggers wouldn't even begin to describe how furious Yasha-sama was, it was more like he was glaring the very devil himself into the elders back, and the devil was forced to obey his will, which is totally possible given how dangerous he is._

_Every one who was injured was tended to, and then we went back to bed. The worries of tomorrow could wait until tomorrow._

_Until then, I wanted to dream. Dream of a world said to exist in a distant past._

* * *

_The dawning of the sun next morning brought with it a sense of unease and dread. A feeling that told me I should have just stayed in bed._

_Oh but that I had listened._

_The elder had contacted the home base back in China, and had dutifully informed them of his side of the story, making the rest of us seem as traitors. After properly explaining the situation to the elders (leaving Yasha-sama and Ashura-san to wreak holy hell upon the other elder's ass) the elders who remained in China began to look very grave, until elder Shi Fu spoke._

"We shall deal with Xiongmao upon your return to the Golden Land. Until then, we ask that you make sure that he remains in line, though I doubt you shall be able to wrangle that duty from the Northern Lord and his ward."

_A smirk decorated several faces, Elder Shi Fu included. With the briefing over, everyone went about their given daily rituals, while I went to inspect the basements cells._

_As I entered, the first thing that caught my attention was a small trail of blood, probably Julian-san's. It led all the way to a cell, so I made the logical assumption that he was held there. Opening the door, I was surprised to find a small first aid kit and a few soiled bandages._

_Julian-san had been cared for, at least to prevent him from bleeding every where. But had it been Hime to bind his wounds? Or could it have been Yue-san? The stoic man may not really seem to care about his surroundings, but he never allowed injustices to be carried out if he could stop it._

_As I left the cell, a small breeze began tickling my hair. But I was underground; there couldn't be a breeze … right?_

_Following the draught, I came across a window, small and open, with a few threads of brown snagged on the splinters of the frame._

_Catching the wispy filaments I examined them closer. It was Hime's hair, no doubt about it. The errant auburn strands freed themselves from my grasp and slipped into the air outside the window._

_Well that's how they entered._

_I sighed. It was going to be a long day._

* * *

_Taking a deep breath I tried to calm my heartbeat. School. Sunday had been as long as I assumed it was going to be, but at least I would not be placed in an awkward situation regarding the Black Bouquet._

_Mother refused to let any of us skip school, and was trying to explain away Kirai's absence. Terada-sensei was freaked as hell, because he was enjoying his job and the Black Bouquet could easily inform the school of his lycanthropic heritage and get him fired._

_Meiling and Eriol were worried that the Squad would refuse to talk to them, while Yamazaki was distressing himself over whether Morrison-san would talk to him at all._

_Me? Well I shared all my classes with Hime … I was up the creek, hell I was in the middle of the bloody ocean, with no rescue boat in sight._

_As the bell rang, telling everyone to get to homeroom, I shared a nervous glance with the other Lupines, and we slowly trudged our way into the classroom._

_A quick perusal showed that the squad was there, crowding around Taylor-san's desk as they spoke in hushed whispers, their eyes darting to us as we entered, though they remained in their places. Hime had yet to arrive and so we all took our seats and waited for … something, __anything__ to happen. After everything that had happened, I was surprised that guns weren't drawn at the sight of us._

_The second bell rang, and Ms Mackenzie entered the room, shutting the door behind her and barring late entrants. I felt myself swallow the excess moisture in my mouth, and prayed. Prayed that Hime was alright, that the elder would behave, that we would get out of this day alive._

_All those who are weak can do is pray._

* * *

_Hime never turned up._

_The day was over, and the Lupine members were waiting out the front of the school for Wei to collect us. The Black Bouquet hadn't spoken to anyone outside their group, Meiling wanting to run up and demand that they talk to her, but propriety and the situation behind their silence stopping her._

_Terada-sensei had seen a few teachers with grim faces all day, even hearing a few mutter over the princess' absence, and the shame of letting strays near a pure blood. I had barely been able to prevent myself from throwing my phone into the wall when he sent us that message. How dare they call us strays? Most of the members coming from China were considered the highest born!_

_But then I remembered that we weren't in China anymore. We are in Japan, and ancestry from outside is worthless. Here, Hime was the pedigree find, and the Lupine members were the dogs from the alley._

_And one of these strays had hurt the prize winner._

_I laughed at the irony. A Lupine member was to be called 'pup' if they were low-level, equating them to a dog's level as opposed to the majesty of the wolf, yet this was a habit formed by other Lupine members, not outsiders._

_But the outsiders were using pretty much the exact same system._

_I sighed, trying to make all my unease, anger and fears leave with my breath. The strain on my body calmed but the turmoil in my mind didn't lessen a single iota. Over the course of a single day, my entire body had been on high alert, my web and all my sensory abilities in full blast to protect myself from attack. The team had been like that too, barely keeping their magic from forming a physical barrier as Hime's had done that day._

_I released another sigh._

_All I wanted to do was crawl under my blanket and sleep until all this mess had sorted itself out. Yeah, I'm not stupid enough to believe that all the problems of the world will be fixed if I do something so immature as to hide from them but … even though I'm the future alpha … I'm still a child._

_As Wei arrived and we piled into the car, my thoughts remained on that truth._

_I am still a child._

* * *

_Why do people expect the next generation to be able to fix the problems and mistakes of the last?_

_We had arrived home and I had locked myself in my room, trying to gather my thoughts._

_Every passing generation is expected to be smarter, more attractive, more cultured then the last and its ancestors. And many believe it. They believe themselves superior.  
_

_That is foolish._

_In actual fact, they are very much the same. All the same basic needs are there, no amount of time can hide that, and all that really changes is the manner in which those identical needs are met._

_Water gathered from a well, to water from a tap._

_Food frozen in ice, to food stored in a fridge._

_Shelter formed by wood, leaves and moss, to shelter created by bricks, tiles and cement._

_Yes we may appear to be of a higher class, and in many instances we are considered smarter for being able to understand greater concepts than those who came before us, but we are still just as ignorant, still just as cruel, still just as mistaken as the last._

_We fight to get what we want._

_We destroy the world for a few coins in our pocket._

_We kill those we don't like._

_I looked out my window._

_Hime hadn't liked Arkam, only a fool would not see that, but she also hated killing. She is truly naïve to believe that killing is avoidable in gang-life, but at the same time, I cannot fault her idealism. There is so much death and decay already in our world, the fall of Terra wiping out most of the planet, why should the remaining humans kill off the survivors? Is it not enough that we were strife with wars and bloodshed before the meteor fell, that we must continue such senseless actions after the damage is being restored?_

_A small flit of shadow caught my eye, and a small blue jay huddled in its nest. A sad smile was upon my lips._

_The fall of the meteor Terra had reintroduced the world to magic, though some party's had never forgotten. Sadly, upon its introduction, magic was turned into a weapon. Magic, a blessing of the spectrums of life, death and the ever-after was turned into a curse, granting only an end to life, a delivery to death, and passage forever to the ever-after._

_Arkam's magic had never been overly powerful, at least when compared to the inner circle, but even then, it was so taint-filled, that the day when he flared his power in the school, it was overwhelming, so much so that the Lupine was unable to recognise him as the source._

_A small chime from the clock on the wall told me it was time for dinner. I wasn't hungry, though I knew that I must eat, so I slowly made my way down to the dining room._

_I couldn't taste the meal laid before us, the flavour never reaching me, and my mind focused on other matters. I was aware of the eyes of my family and friends upon me, Meiling's concerned glance of the greatest rarity. Yet even with such concern directed towards me, I couldn't find it in myself to acknowledge them._

_Any of them._

_I retired early that night, my mind in total disarray._

_Yet through it all, my thoughts never strayed far from the girl with emeraldine eyes._

_How was it that a girl as kind and generous as the princess was able to stand and accomplish a rescue attempt after such a tragedy? How was it that after such tainted blood fell upon her hands, she was able to retain her sense of self and loyalty to her comrades? _

_Among the Lupine, I am considered the ultimate elite; it is almost in my job description to ignore any and all person feelings and attachments, regardless of the value they could hold. As the future Alpha, I m expected to be a machine in any and all matters regarding the clan. Seeing Arkam's death shook me, as very little else has; even now, the thought of his corpse makes me want to retch, and I have to swallow hard to calm my stomach. _

_Hime, the innocent whose hands were tainted freely for the sake of so many, despite how disgusted she must be feeling in her own skin, rose for the sake of another. She stood, so another wouldn't have to fall._

_How was it, that I could ever deserve some one like her?_

* * *

_The next day passed in a blur, as did the day after it._

_I just couldn't bring myself to focus on what was before me. Anything put in front of me I automatically saw as trivial and unimportant, food being the only exception, and even then there was never anything interesting, the food all seeming bland and gritty to me, even though a mere week ago I would have thought it the greatest cuisine._

_My mind would not dredge itself up from my memories of the past, constantly replaying what could have been, SHOULD have been, and what __**I**__ should have done._

_We still had no news of Yue-san and I was starting to daydream during class, concerning my teachers and ending up in my mother being called in._

_I can't even recall the meeting._

_My mother didn't request anything of me though. She merely seemed resigned to the fact that I wasn't focusing. I was still completing my school work (though how I managed that I would never be able to tell) and I was still in a good position in the class, so all that was to be of note was that I didn't seem to be all there._

_Life at school was of little note, and the Black Bouquet seemed to have all but disappeared outside of school. Yasha-sama and Ashura-san had been paying 'visits' to the Land Sharks and the Dragons, and had found out that when the Black Bouquet wasn't active on the scene, the best course of action was to lay low and cause no trouble. _

_When the head gang vanished, it meant that something huge had happened, and the gang would be in a time of mourning, repentance or healing. That and their tempers grew thin. According to a member of the Dragons, the last time this had happened, the leader of the Land Sharks at the time tried to pull off a take-over of the Black Bouquet. That's why he wasn't the leader anymore._

_The elder, despite his best efforts, had been unable to persuade Ashura-san to reveal the location of the place he had stayed at when he was captured. In fact, aside from when he had first rejoined us, Ashura-san hadn't spoken a word of the Black Bouquet's holding cell. Yasha-sama was unconcerned, his ward being safe and having been rescued by Hime enough to calm him from pretty much anything until the elder was nearby._

_Then he was dangerous._

_Apparently one of the Dragons had actually tried seducing Ashura-san … I admit that I would have liked to see how that ended up. According to Ashura-san, it happened near the start of their visit, and by the time they left, the dragons were still prying the guy out of the wall._

_A sigh escaped my lips._

_I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The entire world had seemed to collapse onto my shoulders and was now festering into my mind. And some how the only way I could show my discomfort was by sighing._

* * *

_An entire week had passed, and Hime had not once appeared at school. _

_That in itself was enough to have me concerned, but added on to that was the fact that the Squad had not once mentioned the princess, even when they were just talking amongst themselves. The teachers never spoke about the students unless they were there, and the students seemed to have forgotten about the girl altogether, the rumours in the change rooms never once pertaining to the absentee._

_Meiling was nearing the boiling point. She had been restraining herself for a week, hoping against hope that Taylor-san would come and speak to her. Eriol was much the same; hell, he would have been on the moon if Taylor-san would just give him a warning to stay away._

_But there was nothing._

_The squad payed us no heed, acting as though we were not there. I knew we deserved it, after everything the Lupine had done to them since we had first crossed paths, and the fact that Kirai had gotten off so lightly from his transgressions was another sin to add to the list. I understood that everything we were suffering now was part of the price we needed to pay._

_Yamazaki was being greatly affected by the withdrawal of all the students around him. Despite the damage and carnage of our battle with the Black Bouquet being on the news, the gossip in the school yard didn't once touch upon it, and whatever gossip they were spreading related to who had confessed to who, and what they wore at the party or other trivial rubbish. There was nothing to do but shuffle through the day and hope that things could soon be fixed, a method to solving all the problems suddenly becoming apparent._

* * *

_For the first time since the incident, Taylor-san spoke to us._

_Her tone was clipped, her voice calm and her expression schooled. She reminded me of those old ladies who taught etiquette._

"The Matriarch is not of a good temperament lately, so I would strongly advise you to keep to yourselves for a while. Your investigations of the Land Sharks and Dragons must cease for your own safety. I admit that we haven't really been on speaking terms and that it has mainly been instigated on our part, but you must understand the stress we are all going through right now."

_I nodded my head in affirmation, and made a mental note to inform my mother of the warning. The Black Bouquet did not make idle threats, so if Taylor-san saw fit to warn us, the danger was in no way minute._

_Upon seeing my response, Taylor-san seemed to relax a little, her face showing glimmers of her usual contented expression. She spoke again, her voice more gentle and kind than previous._

"Would you like to join us for lunch today? The Squad would find no trouble with your presence so long as you all help to clean up, and are on your best behaviours."

_How was I to refuse?_

* * *

_The day had ended well._

_The small picnic style lunch with the Squad proved to be of good merit, and I found myself more focused than I had in ages. My teachers had noted this as well, making sure to commend me on it._

_Only one thing would have made the day brilliant._

_I no longer denied to myself that I was attracted to Hime, and in more than simply a physical attraction. The princess was everything I wasn't, and she was the only person in my classes that actually knew what the teacher was blathering about besides me. She knew how to turn up the heat, the small soccer game I played against her that one time still flaring through my memory as being the first time I had such skilled competition._

_My day would have been beyond perfect, if I could have seen her wonderful smile. _

_As I greeted my mother upon our return home, I relayed the message of warning that Taylor-san had given us. As expected, my mother immediately informed Yasha-sama and Ashura-san to cease any and all investigations of the other gangs. As had been my wont since the incident in the plaza, I excused myself to my room to think. Only this time, my thoughts were nowhere near as morbid and depressing as they had been of late._

_The entire point of the Lupine even coming to Japan was for us to overtake the Black Bouquet, and despite the actions of a now dead man, we were on relatively good terms with the head honchos, the Matriarch and her inner circle. Obviously relations would now be strained because of the actions of said dead man, but the fact the squad had warned us rather then shoot us on the spot was proof, however miniscule, that we weren't entirely blamed for Kirai's actions._

_I slept well that night._

* * *

_I should have been in school._

_After re-establishing the relative normalcy in the squad, I should have gone to school to strengthen it, but instead, I played hooky._

_Oddly enough, mother agreed to it, so long as I had at least two guards with me if I chose to leave the house._

_And I did end up leaving, the walls of my room and the house in general beginning to suffocate me. The two guys who came with me looked like they were willing to shoot me if I waited any longer to suggest going out._

_It was a pleasant day, and I felt that things were beginning to clear up._

_Until we came across Hime and one of my guards fired._

_**Chapter end. Finally. Seriously this one took me forever and a day! And I am really unhappy with the ending, but I just can't seem to get what I want across.**_

_**Oh well ... review? You know you want to.**_

_**Toodles and love**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	19. Caught

_**Alright, this may just sound like I'm bitching (and I am) but why is it, that this story received 113 hits for chapter eighteen, and I so far have three reviews for it?**_

_**110 names were not included in those three reviews, so it's not as though you're grouping up to read it and giving me one review for many ... you make Oky Verlo cry.**_

_**Oh, to Grossgirl18 … I'm not sure whether I should laugh or cry at the Pokémon reference.**_

_**Any way, chapter nineteen.**_

_Aside from Hime-chan all but locking herself in her room, the last couple weeks had been very good, with the Lupine, the Land-sharks and the Dragons behaving themselves. We received a report that the Lupine had been paying visits to the other gangs, but they were not doing anything that would intentionally irritate us._

_All the same, Tomoyo-chan saw fit to warn them of their actions, and the Lupine wisely responded._

_Throughout everything though, I was glad that Yue had joined me as the princess' guardian. Yue was a dream walker, just like Yuki, and so he was able to do the one thing for Hime-chan that I would never be able to._

_Yue could protect her in her dreams._

_I won't deny that I am a very prideful person, and I don't admit fault all that willingly, but my biggest shame has always been that there was somewhere I couldn't protect my princess. The fact that I was unable to soothe her in the realm of the mind has always forced me through the depths of self-loathing._

_But where I couldn't protect her, Yue could._

_If it were anyone else, I would be pissed, because a dream walker would be in the perfect position to completely take over the job of guarding the princess, and I would be forced out, but with Yue, he knew that I cared about her so much, hell Yue knows that I am willing to kill and be killed if it keeps Hime-chan safe._

_So he does nothing that will risk Hime-chan being taken out of my care._

_Yue had told me that Hime-chan's dreams had been violent and terrifying lately; she kept reliving Kirai Arkam's death, and it was summoning blood-wisps into her dreams._

_Blood-wisps are nasty little creatures, born from blood tainted, and are able to infect a new host by forcing them into pure self-disgust; forcing a person to the point of near suicide. Yue had been on a silent vigil in the princess' dreamscape to kill the vicious little sprites, and told me that even when the princess wasn't dreaming of a certain corpse; they still tried to invade her dreams. It was because she was the one who spilt Arkam's blood._

_Even dead, the bastard causes us all sorts of trouble._

_So I decided that the princess deserved a distraction. And what better distraction could there be then skipping out on school and hanging out in the town with her awesome guardians? Hime-chan went along with it willingly, no doubt loving the idea of escaping her self-imposed prison._

_I have never understood why she punishes herself for things which aren't her fault. Whether it is because she is the daughter to the matriarch, whether she feels she is somehow 'lesser' than Touya, or whether it is simply because she is far too empathetic for her own good, I will never know, but I do know that I will spend all my life at her side, and if, god forbid, my princess dies before me, I shall die by her side as well._

* * *

_As soon as we arrived at the shopping arcade, Hime-chan's mood instantly improved, a smile as radiant as the sun shining on her face._

_We ended up watching a movie that I didn't pay attention to (I think it was a chick-flick) and spent a couple hours playing the sideshows in the ticket area. I am really good at games, and could feel myself getting lost in them, so Yue had to slap me every time I started laughing maniacally._

_After we ran out of change to play the games, we started walking around the stores window shopping. Hime-chan loves just looking at things because she can imagine the sort of person who made it; it's actually really cute to see her gazing lovingly at a wedding dress, because anyone who made a wedding dress must love weddings right?_

_We passed by Piffle Princess Ice Cream, and to my joy, we went in. Yue doesn't have much of a sweet tooth, (except for a certain princess) so he just got vanilla. Hime-chan got cherry-blossom jam, a sorta sweet ice cream with little globs of jam through it. My necessary daily intake of crap was acting up, telling me I needed something heavy._

_Triple ripple fudge brownie with hot chocolate sauce._

_Aside from a few disgusted looks from Yue, it was a really good day. We finished our frozen dairy products and continued our meandering through the shops. We ended up being holed in the music store for a while because … well … we are all pretty young and we kept finding some other music that we wanted to listen to. I spent all my time in the heavy rock section, but never once did I lose where Hime-chan was. She stayed with Yue when we entered the store, and as I have stated, if it were anyone but my cousin, I would be insanely jealous and possessive._

_I was surprised that both Hime-chan and Yue liked gentle rock and acoustic guitar songs. Well, not so surprised with the Princess, I have watched her grow up, but Yue always seemed like a 'classical' kinda guy to me._

_As we finally decided to give our eardrums a rest, we left the store and started heading towards home. The day had been beyond a success, Hime-chan smiling like she used too and all thoughts about the gang and death far away from her mind._

_Sadly, the bliss of the day was not to last._

_It crumbled with a single gunshot._

_Yue reacted immediately, summoning a barrier and holding Hime-chan close to him. I drew my gun and fired off in retaliation hitting the goon who first shot. I caught a look of the guy in the middle and began cursing. Li Xiao Lang of the Lupine._

_Yup, the day had just gone to hell in a hand basket, and we had just been given a double serving of the sandwiches._

_The brat hadn't summoned any magic or drawn a weapon and instead seemed to be trying to stop the flunkies from shooting at us, but they weren't listening, ignoring him for their attempt to kill us._

_Yue had finally managed to stabilize his shield around the Princess and left it to join me in the struggle. Yue is a really good shot and managed to hold on the other minions trying to get rid of us. The guy I had shot down was yelling something about killing the princess under the elder's commands, and that seemed to really piss Yue off. Yue doesn't really show his emotions well, but right now, he looked really pissed off._

_For a few minutes, all that could be heard was screams and gunfire._

_Suddenly, a bullet managed to pierce into my leg and I doubled over. Judging from the angle of entry, it had been a ricochet shot, and a fluked ricochet at that, but it was enough to have Yue at my side helping me to my feet while still firing at our adversaries. I had been amazed at my cousin's reactions before, but now I was really impressed._

_Until a bullet whizzed past us and I heard a scream. A feminine scream._

_Yue's focus must have been broken by my injury or something and his shield had failed, without Hime-chan noticing, and a stray bullet had just sliced through her arm._

_We were instantly by her side, Yue already beginning to cradle her as he looked over her injury while I stood guard. I could see it wasn't good; not only was she bleeding a lot, an area almost on top of her wound was inflamed, a small section had been ripped open and yellow pus was dribbling from the wound. Yue eyes betrayed a flicker of recognition to the infected part of the princess' arm._

_Had he known her arm was like that?_

_Before I could ask however, the gunmen from the Lupine suddenly stopped and the brat stepped forward, obviously wanting to talk to us. As he stepped closer, I noticed Yue's hold on the cradled girl became more and more protective, as though he figured if the Lupine member did anything, said Lupine member wouldn't live long._

_Finally, about fourteen feet from us, the brat stopped and spoke._

"We aren't that far from the Lupine den. You know we have complete medical facilities there to treat the both of you. I didn't order this attack, and they will be suffering for it, so please allow me to help care for you."

_Ii turned to look at Yue. He was the one to make this decision, not me; Yue knew whether or not the den was equipped, and whether the brat was trust worthy. I didn't._

_After what seemed to be a terrifying inner battle, Yue finally nodded his head in consent._

"We will not be walking there. We have a vehicle, and I know you do also. The only reason we are following you is that the den is close and the little one needs care urgently."

_The brat accepted this, and began walking away, kicking one of his downed comrades I noted with amusement. Yue gently picked Hime-chan up, by this point she had lost consciousness, and cast me a questioning glance. I nodded my head and we quickly moved to where I had parked my quad-bike._

_Even with the injury to my leg, I could still ride._

* * *

_When we arrived at the Lupine's not-so-secret-anymore hideout, the brat escorted us in, preventing several other goons from attacking us, and directed us to what appeared to be a fully equipped medical bay._

_Yue carefully laid Hime-chan on one of the beds and we both stood at her sides, ready to grab her and run should things get ugly._

_The brat brought in a couple of doctors, directing one to look at my injury, and the other to start caring for our princess. The one directed to me nodded his head towards a stool for me to sit on, and I did so, raising the leg of my pants for him to see the wound._

_The bullet had only grazed me, leaving a nice red line across my skin and a neat little slice through my pant leg. The physician instantly began cleaning my injury and disinfecting it before bandaging it up. It was a job that took a little time, though the skilled hands of experience shortened it._

_When I stood up however, I noticed that the man told to aid Hime-chan hadn't moved to her side, and was instead arguing with the brat._

"She caused us so much damage when she broke into this house! Why should we be wasting our supplies and skills on an enemy member? There is no reason for me to help heal this bitch!"

_It's about here that I lost it._

_Before anyone, including me, knew what was going on, the physician was against the wall, my hands around his throat. The man who had bandaged my leg was startled, seeing as half a second ago I had been sitting in front of him. The brat was surprised as well, and Yue was glaring, though he wasn't glaring at me._

"I'll make this as clear as I can, **yīshēng**, you were not asked whether or not you wanted to treat her. You were not asked whether or not you think she is worth the time and effort. You were not asked to state your opinion. You were **TOLD** to save her.

And if you still choose not to, and the princess dies, I can guarantee that every single member of the Black Bouquet, and several members of your very own Lupine, will come here, hunt you down, and ram both fists down your throat. And with my fists, I'll be attaching spikes! So, why don't you forget your personal grievances and just follow your damn job's protocol?"

_The doc was shaking, no doubt trying to convince himself I was bluffing. He stopped trying once Yue spoke up._

"And I can promise you, that even if he doesn't lose his temper, **I** most certainly **will**."

_Everyone in the room, bar me and Hime-chan, suddenly stood stock-still. Both men of medicine were shaking, but the doctor I had threatened suddenly fainted, so the doctor who treated my leg went to tend the princess while the brat was trying to figure out what had happened._

_I understood the threat; Yue was normally so stoic that nothing got to him, nothing showed on his face. So when he threatens to get pissed, you damn well better jump to attention._

_The doctor was examining the princess's wounds when he made a noise of confusion. Both Yue and I were instantly by her side and looking at the doctor for an explanation._

"This infected wound, I believe she obtained from when you guys broke into the den. It's been well looked after but has become infected, and I just found out why."

_The man grabbed a small pair of tweezers and gently inserted them into the reopened wound. Yue had clenched one of his fists and it was slightly shaking. He had recognized the wound. Had he seen Hime-chan get hurt that night? The doctor slowly pulled the tweezers out of the opening in the princess' skin and showed his discovery._

_A small bullet._

"If I had to guess, I'd say that she was unaware of the bullet lodged in her arm and had just been treating the wound normally. From the clothes she is wearing I'd say that she was hiding it, so as to not worry anyone, but that is why no-one noticed how bad it has gotten. I'll sew up the wounds now, and give her medicine for the infection, so all she'll need is rest."

_Without further talk, the man did just as he said he would, and in a matter of moments, the princess was sleeping peacefully, the threat of danger gone._

_I was so relieved that she was safe, I didn't even realise the door had opened until a feminine voice spoke._

"As payment for our doctor's services, I would like to talk to you Yue."

_It was Li Yelan, the acting head of the Lupine. Yue slightly bit his lower lip, a habit he had for when he had to make a choice. Seeing my cousin's struggle between repaying kindness and staying with his charge, I spoke up._

"I'll watch over Hime-chan Yue. Make the talk quick, and then we'll get outta here. Kay?"

_Yue nodded in agreement and slowly left the princess' side to follow the Lupine members; I recognised the kids going to the squad's school standing just past the doorway. Within moments, I was alone with Hime-chan in the white infirmary._

_About ten minutes passed when I heard the door open. Turning to look at whoever was coming in, a sudden pain thrummed through my body. It was some form of magic, and before I could do anything to help myself, I was thrown, my body actually becoming embedded into the wall._

_I saw an elderly man starting to walk towards Hime-chan. I tried my hardest to dislodge myself and protect her but I found that I couldn't move. A gentle, buzzing pulse was being fed through my body and I found myself losing strength._

_And then I just blacked out._

_**DONE!**_

_**I would really love for some ever so delicious reviews! They make my day, they really do! Tell me what you thought in a review; if it was good, bad, confusing, funny, unusual; anything at all! Oh yīshēng is Chinese for doctor.**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	20. Captivated

_**Chapter Twenty.**_

**_WOOOOOOOOT! My story has reached 100 reviews! Thanks to AngelNguyen1 for the__ triple digit__ review! _XD _I am so freaking happy! Thanks as always to every one who reads and reviews. Crap, I am feeling so buzzed because of this. NYAAAA!_**

_**Moons Little Wolf Blossom44**__**, I am very sorry, for your confusion, but I really don't like naming whose speaking; half of my enjoyment in writing is me trying to make it obvious. Sorry. The best I can give you is that there is a pattern in who is the chapter's POV**_

_**Any way, onto the chapter!**_

_It had been such a good day. The little one had been so happy and relaxed; all her thoughts calm and peaceful._

_I know that Li-san is not to blame for the incident, but I can't help but hate the way the Lupine always interferes with the people I care for. Not only did they injure my cousin, the man who has gone to the ends of the earth to make me feel welcome, but they hurt the little one! Haven't the wolves already caused the little one enough grief?_

_Not only that … I let the shield down. I stopped powering the little one's protection, and she was hit with a bullet. I have seen so much blood that it doesn't faze me anymore, until I saw her blood._

_The little one should never bleed. For anyone._

_She was clinging to me desperately once I reached her. She was scared and hurting. I'm one of her bodyguards for crying out loud! How did I fail to keep her safe? The wound she had mentioned a while back, that she had received when we retrieved Yukito-san, was still there, and terribly swollen. She had hidden it, and made herself smile to stop us from worrying. She must not have wanted to go out today but she did to make us happy._

_And I had failed to protect her._

_Li-san had approached us to offer aid, and though I knew he was telling the truth, how could we trust him? He is part of the enemy!_

_Ceroberus was miraculously level-headed all things considered, and gave the decision to me. How my cousin was able to stay so relaxed was something I shall spend my whole life wondering, seeing how attached he is to the little one. Ceroberus gave me the choice to go to the den or to the field, the affectionate nickname for the Matriarch's home. Honestly, I wanted to go to the field, but I knew that the little one would not last well for us to get there, even on Ceroberus's ridiculously overpowered bike._

_So we followed the wolf's trail._

_When we arrived at the den, there were mixed reactions. Quite a few looked pleased to see me, and others seemed to radiate pure disgust at Ceroberus and the little one. One of the doctors even refused to look after her. Ceroberus and I would have none of that, and we soon had the little one treated by someone who valued their life._

_The bullet hadn't been removed from her wound. Small wonder it had not healed well. The young physician did as was required of him to remove any threat the little one might face, and soon she was resting as peacefully as possible._

_I didn't even realise I had been holding my breath until I released it when we were told the little one would be fine._

_Ceroberus and I were standing by her sides when a voice caught our attention._

"As payment for our doctor's services, I would like to talk to you Yue."

_It was Yelan-sam—no Yelan-san, and she had the team and a few other Lupine members at the door to the infirmary._

_It is true that I should at least speak to her in thanks for the treatment the little one and Ceroberus received, but, with the little one unconscious and Ceroberus still injured, could I afford to leave? There was no way Yelan-san would want to speak in the medical bay, she would have us walk to the study to talk seriously and without prying ears._

_Again, it was Ceroberus who was the more level-headed, despite his previous outburst, and made the mature decision._

"I'll watch over Hime-chan Yue. Make the talk quick, and then we'll get outta here. Kay?"

_I nodded and began to follow Yelan-san out. Make the talk quick. I could do that. Answer all important questions, ignore the unimportant ones, and then get Ceroberus, the little one and myself the hell out. As we began walking out of the room, I cast a final glance to my cousin and my princess. I would be back soon._

* * *

_Yelan-san sat herself in the luxurious chair located behind her desk, and sent me a hard stare._

_Unlike many others, I have never flinched when such a stare was directed towards me, and this time was no exception. Yelan-san cleared her throat, and the team stood still by the far wall, just watching the events._

"We were wondering what had happened to you. You had been forced to help those two take Julian-san out of the den, yet you never returned. What methods of torture does the Black Bouquet employ to gain loyalty Yue?"

_I could barely keep in the sound of disbelief at her statement. Torture? Come off it. As if the Black Bouquet needed to torture me to get me to leave the Lupine._

"It would seem that you have been quite mislead, madam, as to the actions of the Black Bouquet. At no point during my time under their care have I in any way been affronted. In fact, they have been most hospitable to me."

_My words seemed to cause much surprise to the Lupine members in the room. I know that I shouldn't have, but a sly smirk crawled its way on to my lips, and I could feel myself stifling laughter._

_Oh but how the Black Bouquet has changed me._

_Just as Yelan–san began to speak, a sudden surge of magical energy and a monstrous crash echoed through the walls of the mansion. I immediately began searching for the origin and I felt my heart become stuck in my throat when I found it._

_The infirmary._

"Mother, that came from the medical bay!"

_I was already out the door._

_Ceroberus was there, and there was no telling if he had been injured in that blast of power. Judging just from the aftershock, there was enough magic to choke a horse._

_But I was far more worried about the little one. She was injured gravely already, and was further unconscious. The mansion was built to withstand any and all magic attack, both without and within, so there should be no damage to the room itself, but the people in the room would be a different matter altogether._

_I heard the footsteps of the others behind me, the team running as desperately as I to reach the infirmary. When finally I reached the door, I found it already wide open, chaos running rampant in the room._

_Ceroberus was quite literally slammed into a wall, unconscious by the looks of things, and the entire room was in shambles. But then, from the corner of my eye, I saw something that made my blood run cold._

_The elder was leaning over the little one with a curved blade in his fingers. The ornate dagger had some black liquid dripping from its tip and the elder had a wicked gleam in his eye. Before I could move, the elder moved the blade to the wounds in the little one's arm and the black liquid literally jumped from the blade and began entering her wound, as if it had a mind of it's own._

_I barely remember moving. I barely remember crashing my fist into the elder's face, throwing him into the ground, before immediately leaning over the little one, trying to find out if she was okay._

_Yelan-san had picked up the small dagger, and was examining the remaining black on the blade, when she suddenly grew angry. She turned to the elder in such a rage, that her magical aura was almost burning._

"You have dared to create demon's blood? You have dared to deal this child to death?"

_I couldn't understand. Demon's blood, the black blood of the fallen, the 'medicine' that only granted demise. How could the elder have conjured it? No, that was not my concern at the moment, the little one was infected with the virus, and if it couldn't be located, she would not last longer than a few hours. Hiiragizawa-san was suddenly at my side, his magic streaming through his hands and entering the little one's body._

"Yue-san, go and get the princess's other guardian out of the wall; as soon as you do he'll wake up. I'm looking for the demons blood and will use all of my magic to slow it down. Hurry now!"

_I took the advice, getting my cousin out of his little niche, and indeed Ceroberus woke up. He mumbled something about feeling the buzz of magic through his body, and I realised that he had lost consciousness due to the magic guarding the very room overpowering his system._

_Once he had regained his bearing, Ceroberus's head suddenly snapped up, and he called out the little one's title while running to her side, myself a few steps behind him. Ceroberus looked over the princess, his eyes filled with worry and concern over her, while I told him what the elder had done. _

_My cousin glanced over to the shaking heap of the elder, and immediately looked torn between finishing what I started and staying by the little one's side._

_I was glad that he stayed._

_Hiiragizawa-san suddenly stilled, and the magic flow from his hands increased, the level enough to alter time had he been born under the magic spectrum of darkness blessed with sway over the metal attribute, such as Daidouji-san. After a few moments, He removed his hands from over the little one's form._

"I've found and slowed it, but it will only grant her a few hours more time. There has to be a way to stop it, but I don't know of one."

"I do."

_Yelan-san's voice interrupted us with an urgency that is not common to hear. _

"Surely, with all the skills that they have, there is a member of the Black Bouquet who has the powers of a Dream walker. You must find them immediately and have them enter the child's room of the soul. When they do, they must find her marker and protect it from the demon's blood; if Hime-sama's marker is left to the demon's blood, she will die within seconds!"

_I nodded my head and began gathering the little one in my arms. As we began leaving, I shot a look to Ceroberus and a sly smile marked his lips. With a speed granted to him by his anger, my cousin had met the elder's side, and thoroughly pummelled the man further to the ground, before rejoining myself and the little one. Just before the three of us left, I turned to look at the elder._

"Just so you are aware, I have never forgotten how I came to be under your care."

_The elder suddenly looked stunned, and I turned to leave, satisfied that I now had no reason to deprive myself any longer._

_The Matriarch had offered to let me join the Black Bouquet, and I was most willing._

* * *

_As we raced down the roads towards the Tsukishiro/Taiyo home, I called my brother, informing him that his abilities as a dream walker would be needed. _

_Yukito-san had been spending the day at home so he would leave the door open and ready for our arrival. It would save us precious minutes in the race to protecting the little one from the curse laid upon her._

_When we arrived, I quite literally jumped from Ceroberus' bike and began running to the door, Yukito-san meeting me half-way and directing me to the sitting room, laying the little one on the couch._

_After swiftly giving some instructions to our cousin that I didn't hear, Yukito-san grabbed one of the little one's hands, gesturing for me to do the same. I understood; to enter a room of the soul, we needed a physical connection to the room's owner._

* * *

_We had entered the white mists of the dreamscape, both my brother and I tied to a delicate red reiraku; a soul ribbon. After summoning the wings we are gifted upon our making of claims, we began flying, following the path of the red to where the little one's room of the soul awaited us._

_Yukito-san began asking questions about not only the demon's blood, but the effects it would have on a person. Sadly, I explained._

"Demon's blood is the result of conjuring a grudge with magic. It is the result of a twisted heart. When it manages to enter a person's system, it spreads through the bloodstream searching for a person's heart.

If it reaches the heart, it gains access to the soulscape and begins destroying it; tainting everything with its malice. The stronger the soul the longer they will last, but we need to find the little one's soul marker, the item in her room that protects her true self.

A person's soulscape, their room of the soul, can't hide anything about that person. The door to their room reflects how they are seen, and the inside reflects how they themselves are with no hint of how **they **see themselves."

_Yukito-san nodded and we continued following the delicate thread of ribbon, and eventually we came across our destination. Two tall doors within the wall of mist made of a dark mahogany wood._

_The ribbons were threaded through the two doors, and as we came closer, the design of the door became apparent. Two tall cherry blossom trees, two **Sakura** trees, were raised from the wood, their bark slightly lighter than the rest of the door, and the small petals coloured the most perfect pink, scattered all over the wood, covering the branches and spare areas of the door._

_It was just as beautiful as the little one. The detail and care for the door showed the care given to the person, and so the princess' door would have to be in the best of repair and visual aesthetic appeal._

_I looked to my brother, and he nodded apprehensively. I could not blame him; we were about to enter a room of the soul, and if we were not careful, we could end up doing more damage then what we tried to fix._

_Slowly, the doors were opened, and I felt my breath leave me._

_It was a field of flowers and grass, a lone tree providing shade for the gentle rays of the sun above us. The field was blooming with flowers, each a gentle pastel; blues pinks, yellows, reds and oranges, the flowers blooming together in a rainbow. The tree was blooming as well, the cherry blossom petals floating gently to the ground on the slightest of breezes. The grass was neither long nor short, the blade not sharp but soft. The scent of jasmine, lavender and rose floated through the air._

_Just as the door outside, the little one's room was beautiful, clean, and above all, pure._

_I couldn't help but want to continue observing the tranquil scene, when Yukito-san suddenly caught my attention._

"I too wish I could gaze at it forever, but, if we don't find her marker, she'll disappear."

_I knew he was right._

_We began to slowly tread through the little one's soulscape, at every instant finding something new to marvel at. Several times, we believed to have come across the marker, but upon closer examination, we found ourselves to be wrong. _

_As we travelled deeper and deeper into the room, we suddenly heard a malevolent scream, nay a screech of what could only be a monster._

_The demon's blood had reached the little one's heart._

_We had been moving slowly through the little one's field, but at the screech we began running, searching near fitfully for the marker._

_The doors burst open, and a vile black smog began pouring in, bringing monsters and devils along with it's taint. One of the demons happened to come close to Yukito-san, and my brother shot a pulse of magic._

_The monster staggered a moment before falling and fading away from the soulscape. If need be, we could fight the fiends and protect the little one's entire room of the soul, but we would not be able to protect it and her for long enough._

_As Yelan-san had said, we needed only to protect the little one's marker of the soul._

_Suddenly, the entire room shook, and my kin member's form began fading. I was worried; had my brother been injured?_

_Yukito-san looked over at me and spoke quickly, worry and fear evident in his every word and feature._

"Someone had severed my connection! You must hurry and find Sakura-chan's marker! This room is already disintegrating!"

_As my brother faded from the room, I cast a glance around and saw that the edges of the room were indeed vanishing, distorting into frightening regions of plague and ruin._

_And it was spreading._

_Continuously fighting off the beasts that assailed me, I traversed quickly through the remainders of the room. The entire reality of the little one's plane warped around me, so much that I could barely time what direction I was travelling._

_Until I saw it._

_When we had first entered the room, it had been so a part of the landscape that I had overlooked it completely; its form so matching that of the tranquil scene that it was barely noticed at all._

_The tree._

_Using all the strength in my wings, I flew to the tree and summoned a blade around my hand. The demons had noticed just as I had, and had begun swarming around the tree, so I fought them all, protecting every single branch._

_As the world faded further and further from sight, the tree began emitting light, a gentle glow falling from the petals. I was no longer able to see the demons until they entered the glow, but it mattered little. I would fight them off before they could hurt the little one's tree._

_I would fight until I fell._

_The tree seemed to quiver when I had that thought, and foolishly, I turned to look at it. At that exact moment, a demon sprung forth from its dark hiding place and lunged at me. If the guardian was removed, the tree would be easy pickings._

_I took the hit, the safety of the little one's soul of far more importance then myself. The demons laughed, a deep guttural sound that showed how proud it was of it's achievement. I managed to send another pulse of magic, obliterating the demon, before I began to fall._

_I had taken too much damage in this form, the wound within my chest surely entering my living form as well. I was about to hit the ground, when I felt a pair of hands catch me, holding me up._

_I turned my head to find the little one smiling at me._

_She ran her hand over my wound, and before my very eyes it healed, the little one in complete control of the events in her room of the soul. The demons and black taint being eradicated by the little one's light. I could feel my corporeal body calling out for me, and as I gave a final glance to the little one's true soul, I saw that the room was back to normal, the field of beauty._

_When I woke, I was back in the sitting room, gently clasping the little one's hand. She too had awakened; her life no longer in danger. She turned her head to me and once again smiled._

"Thank you, my most precious child of the moon."

_**Done! Chapter is finished, and I actually managed to write a kinda cool fight scene! The ending was clichéd and corny but I don't care! I loves it!**_

_**Review for Oky Verlo? You know you want to.**_


	21. Spirit

_********__Reeeeeeevieeeewssssss_. IIIIIIIII deeeeeeeesire theeeeeeeeeem. Giiiiiiiive theeeeeem toooo meeeeeeeeeeeee.

_I had been shot._

_I remember falling to the ground and the pain searing its way through my arm._

_I remember curling up to Yue-san as he cradled me._

_I remember fainting._

_I was so pathetic. I couldn't even go out around the town without causing trouble. How anyone puts up with me is a mystery._

_I was unconscious, I knew that, but it seemed that my mind was sitting in a deep dark space. It was cold and … lonely. I couldn't feel anyone else's presence; I couldn't see anything in the darkness. Yet, I knew I wasn't in any danger somehow._

_What was I to do?_

_Suddenly, I felt a deep pain in my arm. It was sharp and made it severe; I couldn't move my arm at all. The pain started travelling through my entire body. It was slow and tormenting me every second. The pain reached my abdomen when it suddenly slowed even further._

_The pain didn't decrease, instead it dragged out. I could practically feel every part of my body dying from the agony the pain caused me._

_I couldn't move at all anymore. It was as though I were paralysed._

_After some time, I could feel two presences. By this time however, the pain had invaded my head, and I couldn't even keep my eyes open to the darkness; my mouth could not open to speak._

_Whoever it was that was nearby was familiar, definitely some one I knew, but I couldn't focus, I had no idea who they were._

_A monstrous screech suddenly filled the air, and despite my wanting to, I couldn't find out what had caused it._

_I was getting scared._

_The pain finally reached my chest, and despite my lack of strength, I some how managed to wrap my arms around my body and curl into a ball._

_I just wanted the pain to go away. I just wanted the screams to end. I wanted the darkness to vanish!_

_Someone must have been listening to me, for as soon as I had that thought, the darkness lessened, though just a bit._

_I still hurt, and I could still hear those terrible cries, but, I could see, if just a little._

_As I tried my hardest to focus on what was in front of me, I realised that I must be on the dreamscape; the tell tale mist floating oh so gently through the air._

_Some how managing to further open my eyes, I found myself to be in a very dark place; a battlefield or a demons nest perhaps. Had I become caught in someone's nightmare?_

_Once again looking to what was in front of me, I saw Yue-san, standing with his back turned. I don't know why, but seeing Yue-san standing there; standing in front of the darkness like he was the last one alive, scared me. A shiver rolled up my spine as I shuddered._

_My movement caught Yue-san's attention, and he turned to look at me. Just as he did, a creature of blackest night and darkest soul emerged from the darkness and attacked him. Yue-san was injured, the monsters arm going straight through Yue-san's chest._

_I screamed. I must have. How could I have bore witness to something so horrible and stayed silent?_

_I must have screamed._

_The monster laughed, its arm still lodged through Yue-san. Yue-san suddenly sent a pulse of magic and eradicated the demon, its form turned to ash. Then he began to fall._

_I had been unable to move, my body forced still by an unimaginable pain. I moved then._

_Some how, I forced myself up and out of my little ball, and ran to my guardians side. I managed to catch him before he completely fell, and did my best to smile at him. He must have been in so much pain. I ran my hand lightly over his wound, and prayed that he would be alright. I looked about where we were, and became unsettled again by the darkness. Where was all the light? The dreamscape is much calmer and prettier when it is lit up._

_Again, some one had been listening, as the darkness faded to a stunning, sun lit field of the most beautiful flowers. I realized I was standing in the shadow of a cherry blossom tree._

_Yue-san's form began to fade from my arms, and I knew that his ethereal form had been summoned by his body. I needed to wake up too. Yue-san had protected me from whatever that monster was, and I need to thank him properly!_

_I opened my eyes to find a ceiling. I was under a blanket, lying on a couch. I could feel someone's hand entwined with my own. Looking over I found Yue-san holding it gently. I smiled again._

"Thank you, my most precious child of the moon."

_Yue-san smiled at me too, and I heard voices speaking excitedly, but I payed them no heed. For some reason, I was so tired. I rolled onto my back, and fell into a deep slumber._

* * *

_I occasionally found myself on the dreamscape._

_I was flittering between a dreamless passing, and exploring the beautiful field. Whenever I went to that field, I could always find something relaxing about it. I could never find the tree though._

_I knew it was there; the scent of the cherry blossoms and the shade of the tree enough proof. But even though I was always under the tree's shadow, even if I turned around, even if I looked up, I could never find the trunk, I could never spy the branches._

_Eventually, I just stopped looking for it._

_Upon one of my visits to the field, however, I came across something totally unexpected._

_A black wolf._

_I was scared just by the mere sight of it; the black of the creatures that hurt Yue-san; the wolf that hunts; the Lupine which came to Japan._

_The wolf picked up upon my presence immediately, and slowly sauntered up to my side. I couldn't move; my speed being of no match to a wolf, alive or being of magic. The wolf sidled up and began scenting me, its nose questing my form for signs of the familiar._

_Apparently, the wolf found what it desired, because it began to nuzzle its head to my abdomen. I found myself shakily raising a hand to stroke the wolf, it's fur clean and smooth. The black beast began whimpering like a puppy when I stopped, so I continued to gently stroke it. Before I even realised it, I was sitting down with the wolf's head in my lap and a gentle whine of happiness coming from it's lips._

_I finally found my voice and spoke, not really expecting an answer from the animal._

"Where did you come from? I have never heard of an animal that can enter the dreamscape. Were you searching for something?"

_Suddenly a rich voice seemed to enter my head, and my eyes snapped to the canine on my knees._

"Searching? I suppose you could say that. And it would appear that I have found it in you, o' princess."

_I was startled. The wolf continued to speak, regardless of my distraction._

"My master, my contractor, was most worried for the fate of the one he called the princess. He happened to have a trace of the child's aura upon him, and I chanced upon finding the scent on the dreamscape. It has lead me to this field, and thus to you. I cannot be mistaken; it is your aura, o' princess."

_I was shocked. That someone was so concerned for me as to send out their animal familiar. I had no idea who it could be. I blushed as an image of a young man crossed my mind._

_The wolf stood up and began to shake. With the weight lifted from my legs, I too could stand. The wolf turned to me once more and spoke a final time._

"The name my master gave me is Hēisè, o' princess. Please follow me; I shall lead you to my master so that you can ease his concern."

_I nodded and began to follow Hēisè out of the field. We passed through a set of the most beautiful doors I have ever seen, before we became immersed in the mist of the dreamscape._

_I could barely see Hēisè, the only way to pick him from the mist was his deep, black coat peeking through the scapes calming white. Hēisè would stop every now and then sniff the sir, before once again making his way through the realm._

_Finally, we reached our destination. It was another set of doors, just as beautiful as the last. Where the last ones had been decorated with the most gorgeous pair of cherry blossom trees, this set and been decorated with a running pack of wolves._

_It was strange, how the sight of Hēisè had made me nervous, when these doors some how made me relax. The wolves were running across what might have a bank of snow, a single wolf standing proud on a large rock jutting out of the ground. I thought I could even see a few wolf cubs running along with the adults._

_Hēisè stood in front of the doors and they opened, admitting us into the new area._

_It was a forest. It was deep and light was pouring down through a canopy made of the trees, vines and leaves. I could smell apple, thyme and sandalwood in the air. It was beautiful and peaceful. It was the total opposite of the field I had been in, but at the same time, I felt just as safe and comfortable._

"Hēisè? Is that you? Where did you wander off too?"

_I started upon hearing a voice, before I remembered why I was even here; to thank the person who was worried for me._

_I turned to where the voice was coming from and froze._

_A strong, yet subtle build. Messy chocolate hair. And amber eyes, eyes that showed the world everything while showing nothing. Eyes that proved their owner had a life hard lived._

_The Future Alpha of the Lupine_

_Li Xiao Lang._

_**Feeeeeeeeeeed Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee strengthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Reeeeeeeeeeeeeevieeeeeeeeeew. Let me liiiiiiiiiiive.**_

_**Toooooooooooooooooodles and Looooooooooooooooooooooove.**_

_**Oooooooookyyyyyyyyy Verrrrrrrrrrrrrlooooooooooooo.**_


	22. Soul

_**So many tasty, delicious reviews. Oky Verlo is happy.**_

_**To Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, I'm really sorry, but I can't write 3rd person POV's well. I'm attempting it in another of my stories (cookie to anyone who can tell me which one) but it is a style of writing that I find hard to pull off well.**_

_**To GrossGirl18, the Black Bouquet has a better intelligence network than the Lupine, and were able to find out all their actual names; they found Syaoran's name given to him at birth; Xiao Lang, so that is what they use for now.**_

_**And to AyameRose … okay I finally gave, alright? You and the other people who keep asking me for Syaoran and Sakura to meet will stop now right?**_

_**And to Mizu Oni … best response ever!**_

_**On to the chappie.**_

_The elder had been locked in the sturdiest cell. After we found out he was capable of conjuring demon's blood, we all felt safer putting him somewhere he could make more._

_I have never seen Yue-san so angry._

_It was obvious to anyone looking that Yue-san was now siding with the Black Bouquet, or at the very least with Hime. He had done nothing but care for her since we had run in to each other. And what he had said to the elder …_

_He sounded like he hadn't been saved._

_I had gone to bed immediately, as had pretty much everyone else. There was way too much going on for us to focus, so what better thing to do than sleep? As I lay in my bed, I began to dream of a special place I had created when I was younger; before the full weight of being the future alpha was loaded on me._

_It was my forest._

_I would dream about whatever situation I was in, when suddenly a set of doors, decorated with my namesake, would suddenly appear. When I opened the doors and entered the room behind them, I would suddenly forget all about the troubles of my life, and enjoy playing in the land I had made._

_One day, a small, black wolf cub was curling amongst the roots of a great tree. When he saw me, the cub jumped up and started nuzzling up to me. I couldn't think of anything more amazing than a wolf curling up to you, but we were in my dreams, so I wasn't as surprised as I could have been._

_Eventually, the wolf started talking, and the more he grew, the better he could speak. It reached the point where I could no longer call the wolf a cub, and his speech was as good as my own. I decided, seeing as the wolf became a permanent resident in my forest, that I needed to name him _

_Hēisè._

_It is Chinese for black._

_When I finally entered my forest I looked around, half expect Hēisè to attack me for being away for so long. I found him soon enough, bathing in the filtered sunlight. He looked up in surprise to see me before ambling up to my side._

_I knelt down and placed my arms around him, taking comfort in his steady form and gentle fur._

"I have missed you master."

"And I, you Hēisè."

_I ended up telling him all my worries, about the Lupine, about Yue-san and about Hime. Hēisè seemed to listen most intently to my words about the princess, and laid his head on my shoulder as a gesture of comfort._

_I somehow fell asleep within my dreams._

_It sounds odd, but I was resting within resting, waking up to find Hēisè gone from my side. I was still in my forest, and I could see that nothing had changed from when I had slept, but the wolf with the pelt of darkest night, was nowhere in my forest._

_I admit that I was worried. Not only was I stressed about Hime's condition, but now, Hēisè had vanished as well. I began looking through my forest to see if I could find anything to tell me where Hēisè had gone._

_I don't really know how long I looked, before I heard the doors to the forest open. I was instantly on guard; I had been the only one able to open those doors. _

_I began sneaking over to where the doors were, and listened for the intruder. Not one sound was made, aside form gentle steps, I snuck a glance, and saw pitch black fur, making me heave a sigh of relief._

"Hēisè? Is that you? Where did you wander off too?"

_I stopped when I realised that Hēisè wasn't alone._

_A delicate, feminine build. Windswept auburn hair. And eyes of the deepest emerald, eyes that pierce your very soul, so that you may hide nothing._

_The princess of the Black Bouquet._

_Hime._

_How the hell was she here?_

_I sent a questioning glance to Hēisè, who responded with a non-committal snort, before bowing to Hime and leaving. I was shocked, unable to move._

_I had been so worried about the princess, and what her fate would be once the demon's blood had been explained to me. That demon's blood actually forced a person heart to stop beating scared me beyond anything, the fact that the elder could actually conjure something so dark enough to have me break into a cold sweat._

_But Hime was before me now … there was so much I wanted to say to her; so much I wanted to apologize for. This entire venture was turning into a war; a war that a princess should never be forced to enter._

_Before I realised what I was doing, I was holding her to my chest, my arms wrapped protectively around her._

_As expected she was shocked that someone who is more or less an enemy hugged her, but she became accustomed to it and began hugging me back._

_She fit so nicely into my arms, her form the perfect height and shape for her to snuggle into me. It felt so right. She was safe in my arms. I could protect her when she was there … she was mine._

_She spoke so gently that I almost missed her words, her voice so delicate that it faded in the forests breeze._

"You were worried for me. Even though we are from apposing groups, you were concerned for me. Thank you."

"How could I remain unconcerned after all the Lupine has done to you?"

_She accepted my answer and seemed to snuggle even closer to me. My heart was beating so fast, I wouldn't be surprised if she commented on it. But she didn't; she was content to just place her head against my chest and stand there, my arms around her back._

_After a time far too short for my liking, the princess slowly pulled away. She didn't leave, but she broke the touch. I suddenly felt so empty. Once a man has carried the greatest treasure, he feels bereft when it leaves his grasp._

_Stopping myself from reaching out and pulling her back to me, I gestured to a nearby tree. The princess nodded and we began moving to the giant plant. As we came closer, Hime suddenly started running and leapt, quite literally into the branches, flashing me her winning smile._

"Tryin' to upstage me whelp?"

_I added a flip and joined her in the canopy. I smirked when I heard her mutter 'show off'. She heard me chuckling and starting blushing, embarrassed that I had heard her. I started laughing a little harder, and the princess joined in, her laughter akin to a crystal bell._

_There was no way I would even be worthy of her._

_After we had both calmed down, we just began talking about anything and everything. Hime asked a bit about school, and I asked a bit about the Dragons and Land Sharks, telling Hime about a particular visit Yasha-sama and Ashura-san had with them. Again, her crystal like laughter rained from her mouth, and I found myself wanting nothing more than for her to continue laughing like that. _

_Hime suddenly regained the look in her eyes that pain you down._

"When did you first meet Hēisè?"

_It was a question that caught me a little off guard. I tilted my head to the side as I thought. When HAD I first met Hēisè?_

"I think I was around nine when I first made him. Why?"

_Hime looked at me in a combination of awe and confusion._

"Didn't you know? He's your animal familiar; you didn't make him, so much as he grew from your magic."

_My head snapped to face her (and damn was I feeling the whiplash). Hēisè was my guardian spirit? I had never considered that the wolf was anything more than my subconscious imagination … then my forest … I spoke, my voice a little jumpy_

"So my forest is actually … my room of the soul?"

_Hime looked at me again, laughter in her eyes._

"Of course. Were you truly unaware of it Xiao Lang-kun?"

_I stiffened. I knew that the Black Bouquet had a better network then we did, after all, Tori Avalon had called Yamazaki by name during our confrontation in that time oh so long ago. I knew this, but to have the princess call me by my name sent both chills and thrills through my spine._

_Hime noticed my discomfort._

"Sorry, that was rude of me. If you have gone to the trouble of using alias' the very least I can do is use them when addressing you. You would prefer for me to call you Syaoran-kun?"

_I felt a familiar buzz spread through my body at her words, and could numbly feel my head nodding. I then started looking around the forest._

_The room of the soul is an unbiased view of a person. Looking around, I saw trees of great strength and hardiness, the smell of fruit, thyme and sandalwood floating through the air and so many things that I had never noticed before._

_If the forest was truly my room of the soul, I must be a pretty strong, likable person. I glanced at the young woman sitting next to me. What was her room like?_

_A sudden snap caught both our attention, and Hime instinctively slipped to my side. I couldn't help but feel like I was on cloud nine, even as I prepared for the intruder. A form suddenly became visible on the branches near us._

_Hime and I burst out laughing as Hēisè tried his hardest to stay gripped to the tree limbs. When we had calmed down enough to help him onto a more stable foothold, the black wolf began speaking to us._

"Our time that has now ended, o' Princess. Soon you will feel the pull of your corporeal form calling upon your ethereal one."

_As he said this, Hime's body began fading. Panicked, I grabbed for her, pulling her form into mine in a futile attempt to keep her by my side._

_Then I woke up._

_As I came to my bearings, realising I was in my room, I let out a string of mumbled curses, before going about my morning rituals and heading to the training room._

_As I entered the room, I looked out the window, and found myself looking into pure darkness. Darkness … **black** … _

_Without another thought, I was in the middle of the room and spoke only a single word._

"_**Hēisè**__._"

_A small, billowing of wind carrying the scent of my forest filled the room, and as it finally cleared, a tall, black wolf stood just before me._ _Hēisè bowed his head; obviously pleased that I had finally called him._

_My mother had not been asleep and entered after the pulse of magic, instantly examining my animal familiar, imminently pleased I finally had one._

_But I wouldn't have known if Hime hadn't told me._

_As my mother continued her examination, I wandered to the windows and stared into the darkness. Without thought, my hand raised and ghosted over my lips._

_Just before she had completely faded, and just before I awoke._

_Hime had kissed me._

_And I had returned it._

_**Are you people happy now? Will you stop telling me how disappointed you all is that there hasn't been much romance between the two of them yet? There is now romance, leave me be damns it!**_

_**Now that I have finished ranting … review?**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**OKy Verlo.**_


	23. Rise

_**Lol. When I posted this chapter, I had 123 reviews. Please tell me I am not the only one royally amused by this. **_

_**Oh! Oky Verlo now has a deviantart page! It contains drawings for 'Her and Him' so take a look? The link is on my bio-page!**_

**_This chapter is dedicated to a certain little smart aleck; you know who you are, and the Wolf-Puppy-chans, who refused to get off my back about the next chapter. _=D**

_I woke with tears in my eyes._

_Not only had I been blessed with a most beautiful dream, but the greatest sign of safety was right with me._

_How could I not weep? How my eyes possibly remain dry?_

_I had woken up late._

_After so long of waking up with the dawn, of being terrified of what the day would bring me, I had woken upon the twelfth hour._

_The bright sunlight pouring in from the window only added to my joy._

_How could I not weep?_

* * *

_After what seemed an eternity for my tears to dry, I glanced around my surroundings, finding myself to be in my room._

_Mother and father, or perhaps my brother, must have taken me home after I had once again fallen asleep from the incident with the demon's blood. I hugged my pillow to my chest, revelling in the familiarity of its warmth and softness._

_As I began preparing for the day, I moved slowly, cautiously; afraid that I would find that this comfort would in turn be nothing but a dream, and that, in truth, I had woken in what had of late been my norm._

_I reached into my wardrobe, preparing to grab one of several black shirts, when I froze and listened..._

_Silence._

_No traffic on the road outside, no brother banging on the door telling me to hurry up; no voice, whispering of inevitable death._

_Just pure silence._

_Smiling to myself, I moved my hand away from the dark colours in my wardrobe. A gentle green peasant blouse, and a white, knee-length skirt were chosen to cover my body. After so much death, destruction and decay, bright and happy colours were needed to chase away any remaining darkness._

_I opened my door, and found Kero-chan, leaning against the wall while reading a book. Upon hearing my door, he looked up, and pure relief swept his features, before he quickly closed the small distance between us to trap me in a hug._

"Thank the God's. Thank the God's. I was so worried you would never open your eyes again."

_Kero-chan held me tighter, shaking slightly as he kept whispering his thanks. A faint clicking on the stairs caught our attention, and as we turned, Yue-san stopped at the top step; relief, joy and tears in his eyes._

"Little one."

_Once again, I was swept into a hug, reassurance more on my guardians' behalf then my own._

_Tears once again sprang to my eyes, and one of the greatest feelings entered my chest; I was safe. Before me were two men whom I would willingly give my life to protect, and who would do their utmost to protect me. Two men, who were also among my dearest friends._

_Once again, I wept, as Yue-san and Kero-chan led me downstairs._

* * *

_Yue-san and Kero-chan directed me towards the kitchen, and I could smell the __mouth-watering aroma of whatever was being cooked. As we entered, I saw my mother and brother at the table, along with Yukito-san, and my father cooking what appeared to be omelettes. They all jumped when we entered, and my brother was instantly in front of me, checking for any physical reminders of the demon's blood. When he found none, I was directed to the table as questions towards my well-being were thrown to me. After answering as best I could, I turned to Yue-san, and asked what exactly had happened; I woke up to find him fighting terrifying creatures in a black void._

_Yue-san took a deep breath and began recounting the tale of what had happened to me. I was a little surprised to discover that my soulscape was that beautiful field, so full of life. Yue-san continued the tale, up to the point where Yukito-san had faded away. At that, we both turned to Yukito-san, the question burning in our eyes._

"Yeah, that was kinda my fault."

_Stunned, Touya continued to explain._

"I went to the house - I felt like talking to Yuki - when I found you three around the couch. Ceroberus had gone to answer the phone when I arrived, so he wasn't there to let me know what was going on. In my eyes, you three had simply fallen asleep, so I moved to wake you up. I started with Yuki, and gently removed the hold he had on your hand."

_Touya slightly winced at the glare Kero-chan and Yue-san speared him with. They were not happy at all. While my brother was being scrutinized, Yukito-san picked up where he left off._

"Ceroberus-chan came back at that moment and started berating Touya-kun, basically explaining what was going on. By that point, I had woken up, and made sure that absolutely no-one separated the connection between you and Onii-san."

_I couldn't help but chuckle. A stream of laughter pushed past my lips, and I began having to hold my sides to try and calm the resulting pain in my stomach. After a few moments, the others joined me in my laughter, the small kitchen echoing with a variety of chuckles and giggles._

_Once we had managed to calm down, my father served us the omelettes; a beautiful smell of egg, meat and herbs wafting through the air. Suddenly realising how hungry I was, I ate the meal before me with great gusto. I gave no thought to how I looked as I was eating, thinking only on how delicious the food was, and how pleased my stomach was with the offering._

_Once I had finished, a contented sigh escaping my lips, I thought of that beautiful field. The room of the soul is an unbiased view on a person. That field was calm, peaceful and ... stunning. Not only that, the flowers growing there were all tough and hardy flowers; the kind that refuse to die out easily. As for the tree that I was unable to find; Yue-san said that the tree had been my marker of the true soul; in essence, the very thing that was me in the room. In an unbiased place, how can you see yourself? The bigger a tree, the stronger and tougher it is. The shadow of the tree was enormous. A little smiled claimed my lips. According to my room of the soul, I was beautiful, peaceful and strong, able to stand up once I had fallen. _

_My thoughts suddenly turned to the wolf that had played in my field._

_Hēisè._

_The animal familiar to Xiao La- Syaoran-kun._

_It had been a most tranquil forest, showing that it's master was indeed a spectacular young man, and a very capable man at that. The way there were vines wrapping around trees showed a protective nature to what he cared for, and that was emphasised when I had begun to fade from the scape- I blushed heavily as I remembered my actions._

_I had kissed him._

_One of my hands ended up rising to ghost over my lips. I could remember the feeling of when our lips met. An even darker blush overtook my face._

_He had kissed me back._

_Touya was suddenly looking at me, his eyes showing a mix of concern and fear._

"What's up Kaijuu? Why are you so flushed? Did somethi-"

_My brother never got to finish his question, choosing instead to nurse the shin I had injured under the table._

"I am NOT a monster."

_My parents and guardians burst out laughing while Yukito-san tended to my brother with a smothered smirk. While my brother may be one of the best fighters in the Black Bouquet, he has never once been able to protect himself from the almighty fury of my kicks._

_The pone suddenly rang, and seeing as I had finished my meal, I got up and answered it._

"Goodness Hime! It has been such a long time since I was pleasured to hear your voice over the phone!"

_Another smile was on my face. _

_Nokoru Imonoyama._

_As we began a genial conversation, I thought back to how I had met the blonde man. It had been when Touya was abducted, all those years ago, by the Dragons. At the time, we had absolutely no clue to where he was, or how to get to him, so my father presented the rather novel solution, of contacting a detective._

_We chose to contact CLAMP Detectives; they had the highest rate of success according to our sources._

_I had gone along with my father to discuss the details. We had been invited into the building by a pretty young woman who introduced herself as Utako Ohkawa, a secretary for the agency. She took us to a meeting room where three men had been waiting. The kind looking man with dark hair was called Akira Ijyuin, the man with bright blue hair introduced himself as Suoh Takamura, and the blonde sitting between them was Nokoru Imonoyama. _

_They had solved the case within three days, finding out where my brother was, who captured him, and why. I ended up going back, with my brother, to thank them for all their work. Touya and I had been invited to stay for tea, and we ended up getting to know all of them rather well; including another visitor, Nagisa Azuya, introduced to us by a blushing Suoh-kun as his girlfriend._

_Mother had been impressed also by their work, and offered them places within the Black Bouquet. The Black Bouquet is not a secret organisation, nor are we an underground force, so all five of them knew of us. Both the women turned down, neither wanting to be in what is essentially a criminal group, but both gave assurances that they would help us where they could. My mother was happy though that all three men said they would join._

_There was a proviso; not one of them would be recognised as a member unless absolutely necessary._

_Nokoru-kun was marked with a Forsythia, Akira-kun with Flax, and Suoh-kun took up Holly. Anticipation, Domesticity, and Defence._

_All of them are in University, working on the student council, along with their jobs as private investigators. Their level of knowledge and skill is both amazing, and terrifying._

_Nokoru-kun ended our nice little chat, asking if he could speak with my mother. Handing the phone to her, I went and recounted some of the funnier parts of our conversation with my guardians._

* * *

_Nokoru-kun had called because he had something he wished to discuss with y mother, face-to-face. Mother had agreed, obviously hearing something in Nokoru-kun's voice to warrant caution. Mother had quickly gathered her things and let the house, tripping herself twice before she had even managed to get to the front door._

_I had no idea what could be as important as to having my mother so frantic._

_A small buzz in my skirt pocket alerted me to my cell. Flipping it open I read the small message._

**R U OK? May b l8, but herd U were hurt. Wanna stop green 4 a visit?**

_The message was ended with a small swirling symbol, and another smile was on my face._

_Kudo-san._

_Kazahaya Kudo was very young man when he came to Tomoeda. He was taken in by Kakei-san and his partner Saiga-san, along with another young man, Rikuo Himura. They were both practically raised by the Midori couple, and both joined the Black Bouquet at the same time. Since both are considered the Midori's sons, Kudo-san and Himura-san are recognised as in-born members._

_I showed the message to Kero-chan and Yue-san, and before I knew it, we were heading to visit the Green Drugstore._

* * *

_The visit to the drugstore had been a lot of fun. Aside from just catching up with the four men who ran the place, it was so funny watch Saiga-san make Yue-san feel awkward. _

_It wasn't entirely intentional, Yue-san just didn't know that Saiga-san and Kakei-san are lovers, and are openly affectionate._

_I thought only my brother could turn that red._

_Even more then that though, was how happy I was to see Kudo-san. Kudo-san is a very precious sort of person, he feels no apathy towards anyone, and his smile can make the entire world calm down. The only reason he doesn't smile as often as he could is because Himura-san (who has one of the biggest crushes I have ever seen on Kudo-san) is often teasing him about it._

_What is it with boys teasing the ones they like?_

_As Kero-chan, Yue-san and I arrived back at the field; the nickname for the Matriarch's home, the lazy, blissful contentment I had been feeling suddenly vanished. My guardians both noticed my suddenly rigid posture, and set about entering my home in a defensive manner._

_Yue-san drew his hand gun and Kero-chan drew a small pistol. They both entered the house while I waited just outside the door._

_I didn't even realise I was shaking until I hugged my body to stop it._

_After a few minutes spent in terrifying apprehension, Kero-chan appeared out of the door and beckoned me inside. I followed him into the sitting room, and instantly took in a sharp breath at who was there._

"Ashura-chan."

_The young man looked up to me in surprise, and a faint tine of delight._

"Hime-chan! Thank goodness you're alright! Me an' Yasha were super worried! We spent most of the night beating up the elder for you!"

_While my unease had not lessened any, I was able to relax slightly to Ashura-chan's presence. I asked him why he was here, and his chipper mood instantly sobered._

"Yelan-sama sent me to bring a message to the Matriarch. I have to wait until she gets back before I can say it. Oh, don't worry! I made sure that no-one followed me so this place is still safe!"

_With Ashura-chan's firm assurance, my unease slightly quietened, t as I sat down on the window bay, I prayed that my mother would be home soon._

* * *

_When my mother finally returned from her meeting with Nokoru-kun, she didn't even bat an eye to the presence of a Lupine member in her home. She simply shrugged off her coat, and came into the room to sit._

"You are the child raise by Yasha of the North, correct?"

_Ashura-chan nodded and my mother made a gesture with her hand, indicating that he may speak._

"Yelan-sama, the acting head of the Lupine, cordially asks that a meeting between the two associations of the Lupine and the Black Bouquet be met out. A great many things are in need of discussion, the least of which involving the deceased Lupine member, Kirai Arkam. If a time and place suitable to the Matriarchs' schedule could be made, the Lupine will, with no exceptions, be in attendance."

_Ashura-chan finished his little spiel, and my other raised a hand to her mouth in thought. She then spoke, a clear strong tone brooking no defiance._

"Tonight. The twenty-first hour. The ruins of Penguin Park."

_Nothing more was said. Nothing more was needed to. Ashura-chan nodded, before repeating the information to make sure he had it correct. He then stood, bowing slightly to my mother, and then bowing deeply to me, before letting himself out._

_My mother finally showed surprise at his actions and looked to me in question. But I had no answer to give her, as I do not know why I was being given the greater level of respect._

* * *

_It was a quarter into the fifth hour when Ashura-chan left the field.__ The sense of unease that had stopped me from entering the house had increased, and little murmurs were being whispered at the edges of my senses._

_My mother told me that she too was feeling uneasy, and it did not bode well for tonight. A small chirping caught our attention to the window, where a small sparrow was hopping in and out of the frame._

_I immediately recognised it for what it was; a summons from Watanuki-kun._

_Mother saw as well and told me to go change before I went; every time Watanuki-kun summoned me, I would be at the store for many an hour._

_Mother wanted me to be at the meeting, and so I must look appropriate to my position as the Matriarch's daughter._

_Upon entering my room, I searched my wardrobe for something that would allow for easy movement, while still fitting the description of 'princess'._

_One of the few times that I love Tomoyo-chan's skill with needle and thread._

_I changed into a beautiful crimson top with three-quarter length sleeves and a v-neck fringed with gentle ruffles, and a pair of skin tight black pants that flared at the end. I had a pair of black open toed sandals downstairs that I planned on wearing, and I moved to fix my hair and put on some jewellery._

_I may not be girly-girly, but I do like dressing up properly._

_I brushed my hair away from my face and put a pair of dangly ruby earring into my ears. Finally, I slipped a necklace around my throat; a small platinum cherry blossom with red crystals sitting in the middle._

_Casting a final glance in the mirror, I exited my room and waited in the sitting room for my guardians to return from their own home._

_They too, had to look the part._

_Neither disappointed. Upon their return, I was awestruck at their ensembles._

_Kero-chan was wearing a gold silk shirt underneath a black, two button jacket, with matching pants. He had brushed his hair until it shone, letting it fall nicely to his shoulders, and, in his left ear, he had hooked a small golden sun._

_Yue-san was dressed in a similar manner, the obvious difference being that he was wearing a silver shirt to Kero-chan's gold one. His hair had been redone into its unique style of low ponytail and twist, using matching silver cloth to tie it off, and I caught the glimmer of a small crescent moon earring in his right ear lobe._

_I suddenly realised that the reason they got along so well was because they were total opposites; they were as the decorations in their ears; the sun and the moon._

_Both of them gave me a respectful bow, as I did to them, and we left the house._

* * *

_It had only been a couple of weeks since I had last seen Watanuki-kun, but he had changed tremendously._

_He had already been quite a bit taller then me, but now his height and physique matched more closely that of my brothers. His hair had been growing slowly; just reaching his shoulders, but was now reaching half way down his back. His eyes, like a sapphire and a piece of gold, had narrowed, showing only a small portion of their colour._

_But it was still Watanuki-kun; still the kind man who had returned me to distraught parents, and continued to look after me when we saw each other._

_Doumeki-kun was there too, looking as he always had, though perhaps a tad more tired then before. He also kept shooting glances towards Watanuki-kun, telling me more then words ever could, that Watanuki-kun had changed rapidly and in moments; the magic preventing his growth had vanished, and everyone was taking some time getting used to his new appearance._

"You summoned me, Watanuki-kun?"

_That sly smile, an almost evil expression, crossed his face and Watanuki-kun gestured for us to follow him into the store._

_We were led into the treasure room, a space over-flowing with pieces of time, history, and people's hearts. As we entered, Watanuki-kun began searching for something in the many shelves that lined the room._

"I received a vision, that soon, everyone's skills will be tested. Quite a few years ago, when you first entered the store, an item kept in storage was awakened. It will respond only to you Hime-chan, so it is now time for me to place it into your possession."

_Watanuki-kun's voice was so much deeper than I remember, yet it still sounded just like the man I knew so well. After a few more moments of peering through the shelves, Watanuki-kun made a small pleased sound, and pulled a small pink box from within the depths of the ledge. Walking over to me, he handed me the small box, and without thought, I opened it._

_A small ring, no bigger than my pinkie, shone at me from the white satin it rested on. It was made from silver, and running across the band were symbols engraved upon it's surface._

_No._

_As I looked closer, I realised that the symbols were words, from a language I couldn't recognise, yet could read._

_**Born between both Dark and Light, Born when Morning melds with Night. To this Child, my Power I'll Lend, Until from this World, the Terror will End.**_

_I don't know how I could read it, and I had no clue as to what it meant. I looked up to ask Watanuki-kun if he had any idea, but he was hunting through the shelves again. He finally stopped at one shelf and pulled out two small items. He came before us again, and handed one item each to my two guardians, upon their taking caused something strange to happen._

_Bright light suddenly shone from both their hands, and swirling colours burst from the items, swimming through the air before descending and taking a familiar form._

_In Kero-chan's hands, a golden sword formed, the handle and sheath decorated with black tassels. As he was staring at the weapon, it suddenly began to melt, and reformed on his right wrist as a golden bracelet, black engravings on it's surface. Watanuki-kun spoke._

"You are marked as the sword, the magic fitting your style of fighting."

_Yue-san was holding a broad silver shield, the reflective surface decorated with black jewels. It too seemed to melt, and reformed on his left wrist as a silver bracelet, adorned with black markings. Again, Watanuki-kun spoke._

"You are marked as the shield, the magic forming to your style of defence."

_Watanuki-kun suddenly bowed low to the three of us, Doumeki-kun behind him following the motion._

"May Hitsuzen lead you down a path filled with happiness."

_I recognised Watanuki-kun's manner of ending business, and I knew it was his way of telling us it was time to leave. As we exited the store, we were met with darkness, illuminated sporadically by the occasional street lamp._

_After glancing at my phone, we began to hurry._

_It was almost the twenty-first hour._

_**Okay, it has been a while since I updated, but I am hoping that people liked the chapter. Remember to check out my deviantart page!**_

_**Question; Am I the only one who pictures Yue as a defensive fighter?**_

_**Review for Oky Verlo?**_

_**Delicious, delicious squid awaits you.**_

_**Toodles and Love **_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	24. Stand

_**Oh wow. People are still reading this thing. That means I need to keep writing it.**_

_**Thanks are, as always, extended to the people who stick with this story and review it. Enjoys your tasty, tasty cephalopod. A big welcome to Zaney Love, who has given me an insane amount of reviews, and who makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She (?) also chose the daisy for her flower; an innocent, pure little thing ain't ya?**_

_**Once again, there is a shout out to a certain little smart aleck; you still know who you are, and to my own little Lupines.**_

_**Did anyone check out Oky Verlo's deviantart page?**_

_**Enjoy the chapter.**_

_My nerves were on edge and my breath was quick; uneven pants escaping my lips. I could feel my stomach rolling and swallowed hard against the impulse to vomit. The air seemed thick and stale, a smell something akin to burning and rotting flesh permeating it._

_We hadn't noticed, until too late._

* * *

_The day had started out as normally as could be expected, aside from being awake before the sun even rose._

_My mother had been beyond delighted at Hēisè; the black familiar representing an increase in magical power and ability. The fact that the Alpha's familiar was also a Lupine seemed to prove a further indication of how much I deserved the position._

_When the others had all awakened, Hēisè retreated back into the recesses of my soul, and I put a hand to my chest, chasing the warmth that had followed his departure._

_Eriol immediately bean scrutinizing me, as though I were some animal in display in a lab. I ended up demanding an answer towards his actions, barking defensively at his gaze._

"I had a dream last night that, now that I've seen that black wolf, I believe may have been prophetic."

_Everyone perked up and listened. Eriol had control over the element of water and he was born under the spectrum of darkness. His gifts lay in the realm of divining; he had talent in other areas, but Eriol's true abilities shone when he was capturing the memories in the passage of time, whether they had happened or were yet to pass. In a sense, Eriol was able to more accurately tell fortunes **because** he has a water mage; water provides a clear reflection when stilled, and the reflection shows best under moonlight; when in darkness._

_Eriol didn't often have visions. A vision is hardly reliable when it comes to messages of what is to transpire, and usually proves to be a sequence which never remains the same. Eriol was no exception when it came to the clarity of visions, but he was able to remember exactly what happened, so if several visions came, he could compare the information and see what was most likely to occur._

"It began in what looked to be an area destroyed by a combination of age and magic. We were all there, and there was a group of others as well, but I was never in a position to see them. We were in relative darkness, meaning we were either underground, or it was during the night.

We were all looking off in different directions, searching for something I think, when that black wolf suddenly appeared and began running. We followed it, the other group following as well. The road became blurred, meaning we had moved quite a distance.

Suddenly, a flash of gold passed the wolf, and began fading into the surrounding darkness. Three people from behind us followed the gold, overtaking all of us, and they also faded into the darkness, but not before I was able to see a faint magic circle appearing in the air behind them.

Everything then faded out, to be replaced with-"

_Eriol suddenly cut off his recollection, and closed his eyes, turning his head to the side, a look of disgust upon his face._

_Though I was tempted to prompt him to finish telling us what he saw, that expression made me hold back. Eriol is not easily disturbed, and is the master at covering his thoughts with a mask. If he was openly disturbed, whatever he had seen wasn't something he was looking forward to reliving._

_Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Eriol brought his eyes to meet with ours, and bravely finished his dream._

"To be replaced, with a sea of blood, a mound of flesh, and a message carved in the wall, calling for our execution."

_My sisters covered their mouths with their hands as they tried to stifle their unease, and Yamazaki braced himself against a nearby chair._

_I could feel Meiling stiffen, and have no doubt that I did the same. My mother lost what little colour she had in her face, and Eriol looked haunted; I can only imagine jut how terrifying it was to see such carnage._

_My mother suddenly straightened, and cleared her throat._

"We have spent enough time here; it is time to arrange a meeting with the Black Bouquet."

* * *

_We spent the morning preparing._

_We had already caused enough trouble for the Black Bouquet that we had to be careful about how we went about asking for a meeting. They could, for any number of reasons, reject our call for a meeting._

_There was also the question about how we were going to contact them. _

_Not a single member of the squad had given us a number to contact them by, let alone a way to contact the Matriarch._

_As we pondered methods of getting their attention (Meiling proposing a magic flare, Eriol mentioning the other gangs might know, Yamazaki absently suggesting starting some trouble in the square, Yamazaki getting hit for it) a thought flashed through my mind._

"Ashura-san."

_The young man looked in my direction, as all eyes focused on the two of us._

"When you were taken hostage, where were you taken to?"

_Several faces lit up, and their owners began talking excitedly about how we could meet them at that house._

_All talking was silenced however when Ashura-san started shaking his head quickly._

"I can't tell you. Hime-chan is safe there; I don't want her to be scared like that."

_I sighed as I realised his point; if the Lupine did suddenly know the location of one of the Black Bouquet's safe houses, there would be no way they would let us leave alive. Truthfully, the only reason the Black Bouquet hadn't hunted Ashura-san down was probably because Julian-san had been returned to them. Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking like that, because Yasha-sama suddenly had his arms wrapping around his foster son, drawing him closer in a protective hug. _

_Suddenly, my mother's voice entered the conversation._

"Would you be willing, Ashura-san, to take a message to the place you were taken? No-one shall follow you, so it shall remain safe."

_Ashura-san thought about it, and finally nodded his head, accepting the mission. Once he had memorised the message, Ashura-san left, and all we could do, was wait._

_It was almost the second hour._

* * *

_At a quarter to the sixth hour, Ashura-san had returned. After explaining that he had had to wait for the Matriarch to return from her own duties, she had agreed to a meeting._

"Tonight. The twenty-first hour. The ruins of Penguin Park."

_I won't deny that we were surprised at how quickly we had been accepted, and quickly began making the arrangements for the night._

_We knew of the park, discovered it quite early in our explorations of the town. The only thing there was the rubble of what once had been. Whatever was there to be a meeting place?_

_Not knowing the answer to the question, we all got appropriately dressed for the night._

_My mother and sisters all chose to don the traditional garb of the Li Clan women; flowing, layered dresses reminiscent to that worn by shrine maidens and priestesses. Meiling had chosen to wear a Chinese dress; a fiery red with golden flowers emblazoned over the silk with matching golden trim. Eriol had put on a suit, a deep blue with lighter blue clasps and trim. Yamazaki was in a similar outfit, though where Eriol wore dark blue, Yamazaki wore straight black, and the light blue had switched with silver. Terada-sensei was wearing a western suit, black with red lining and a white shirt._

_Yasha-sama was wearing a black silk robe, with trails of red hanging from his shoulders and a red cloth belt that held his blade. He had actually gone into some effort for his appearance, properly washing and combing his hair, creating a near sheet of black behind him. Ashura-san was much the same, though he was wearing a robe of golden silk._

_I myself had opted for wearing a spotless white dress shirt under a black open jacket, an embossed silver wolf decorating the back, with matching black slacks. I ended up putting a small chain around my right wrist, before I deemed myself dressed._

_The chain was my fathers._

_It is said to have some magical properties, though my father was never able to wield its magic, and neither have I come close. A strange feeling had possessed me however to keep it as a charm of luck, and that same feeling now told me to keep it on me. _

_I was going to need some luck to make it through the night._

* * *

_It was quite dark when we entered the park at the assigned time._

_Once we had all finished dressing we found we only had half an hour to arrive. Normally it would not have taken us near three hours to prepare, but everyone had been taking the highest caution to ensure we would not insult the Matriarch and those she chose to bring with her to the meeting._

_There was total silence; not even bugs or animals making any sound. As we travelled deeper into the ruined playground, the silence seemed to grow more and more oppressive; as though it were the warden in a holding cell._

_When we finally reached the middle of the park, four small lights suddenly flickered to life, their glow gently becoming stronger until the square space they illuminated revealed the Matriarch, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, sitting as a queen upon a throne of rubble. Truly she looked the part of queen, her kimono a green so deep in the light it was almost black, with coils of golden thread decorating the fabric and her hair flowing to her back as a rich tapestry._

_Seated next to her on the rubble, was the man she had introduced as her husband, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Though we knew him to be a strong mage and the Matriarch's consort, he was dressed plainly in comparison to his wife, a white dress shirt and a tan suit over it._

_Seating at his feet, still elevated above us, was Tori Avalon, wearing a pair of white trousers and a black dress shirt. I hadn't been expecting Tori Avalon to be there, though when I thought of it, he was reputed to be one of the best fighters, right? Who better to be a body guard? Leaning against the wall, feet on the ground, was Julian star, in a white suit with a lilac top. Obviously another body guard._

_The sight of the four of them was breath-taking; each in a different class to each other and most certainly a different class to us._

_Once the lights had revealed them, not one of them made a sound; every single member of the Black Bouquet just watching us, waiting for us to speak; we were the ones to request the meeting after all. My mother stepped forward and bowed, the rest of us copying her actions._

"It is an honour, Madame Matriarch, that you accepted our request so quickly."

_The Matriarch smiled gently._

"Spare me the formalities Yelan-san. As you have stated already, we have much to discuss, and I would rather not waste time. The Lupine is not the only gang that I must oversee."

_I saw my mother flinch at the cold tone that the Matriarch had used, completely belying the kind countenance she wore._

"Indeed. The primary matter of which, is the actions of Kirai Arkam and the elder, Xiong Mao."

_The members of the Black Bouquet suddenly stilled even further than how they had been, their eyes suddenly taking on a darkness threatening to kill us should we make a false step. My mother swallowed hard before continuing._

"We accept full blame for the consequences; such results would never have come about had we been properly paying attention and all we can ask is for leniency towards the younger members as they hold no guilt; that resides with me."

_The silence returned, a dark, ominous silence that made it hard to focus, made it difficult to breathe._

_Eventually, after suffering for who-knows-how-long under that overpowering quiet, the Matriarch raised her hand and made a negating gesture, as though she were casting something to the side._

"I cannot be the one to forgive you, seeing as the one affected was not I. I cannot forgive indirect inconvenience. For those matters, you shall need to ask the one affected most for forgiveness. Though, if it were my choice, I would have you slain where you stand."

_My mother flinched more noticeably, actually taking a small step backwards, away from the other women before her. Tori Avalon stood from his place on the rubble and Julian Star gently pushed himself from the wall, before both of them looked to the woman seated in her throne._

"Is that your wish Madame Matriarch?"

_We all moved into defensive positions, fearing whatever could be done to us here; Yasha-sama and Ashura-san preparing to draw their blades. The Matriarch was about to answer when a voice cut through the air._

"This is supposed to be a peaceful gathering."

_Turning to look behind us, we saw Hime, the princess. She looked her title, dressed beautifully in red and black. _

_Yet she held a gun to both Yasha-sama and Ashura-san's heads._

_How had she gotten so close without them realising it? They were masters at using their sensory webs!_

_A conversation from a time long ago flashed through my mind._

**A web is never perfect, no matter whom the caster may be. Why do you think Yasha of the North, and the child Ashura have never been caught unawares? Their webs do not sync; they cover the openings of the other. Only one person would ever be able to walk through them without being caught, and I regret to say that I do not even have a fraction of their power.**

_Hime._

_That time, in the alleyway, Tori Avalon had been speaking of Hime. He must have._

"I do not wish to harm either of you. Please, withdraw your weapons."

_Yasha-sama and Ashura-san reluctantly put their swords away, and Hime lowered her guns. As she did so, two figures entered the square of light and joined her side. I felt my eyes widen ever so slightly at their appearance, and I started when I saw Hime hand them her firearms._

_Yue-san and Three-Headed Sun-Dog._

_Once they had holstered the guns, all three walked forward to the rubble that served the other four members of their gang. Yue-san and Three-Headed Sun-Dog bowed low mid step, before quickly rising and returning to Hime's side. Once they reached the lowest section of the wall, both men suddenly, simultaneously, stretched out a hand, which Hime took, before they hoisted her to sit on the wall. Both then stood to either side of her, arms crossed, waiting._

_The entire sequence was so fluid, so graceful, that I easily believed that they could have rehearsed it, or done a thousand times before. That image, the two men dressed so alike, yet so differently, protecting such a precious person; I could only stare in awe._

_Once the princess had been seated, both Tori Avalon and Julian Star resumed their previous positions, almost as though they had never left them. Their Queen spoke._

"You said that there were several matters to discuss, Yelan-san. If you would care to elaborate?"

_My mother was shocked out of her silence and bravely took a step forward, resuming her position from before the threat. Taking a deep breath, she began._

"Ever since the fall of Terra, the only stability that this world has known is held within the gangs of the land. Surly, as the Matriarch, you know this. However, there shall always be dissidence, because no matter how hard those in power try, it is impossible to please and serve everyone; everyone has a different view on perfection and it rarely matches what is already here.

The Black Bouquet is surely one of the best examples of how to please the majority, as you are more than able to keep the peace and sustain the land of Japan. Part of that success is that you refuse to further expand your borders; you are no power-hungry nor are you war-mongers. From what I myself have seen, you are also of the mind to properly prepare the next generation for times of war, even though you live in times of peace."

_My mother stopped and took a few breaths, all the while looking to the Matriarch for her reaction. Thus far, the Matriarch had not batted an eye._

"The Golden Land of China, alas, cannot compare to the Black Bouquet's abilities, both in matters of the keeping of the peace, and those of preparation, but we do have a superior number to the Black Bouquet. We ask that the Black Bouquet join with the Lupine to better serve and protect our combined Land mass."

_Once again, silence descended over the area, the ramifications of what my mother had stated left hanging. It was at this point that the Matriarch rose, standing on the debris directly before her throne. Her eyes were lit as though they were of green fire._

"You are standing before the Black Bouquet, the flowers blooming from the ashes of war. You stand before us; after all you have done since you came to the Land of the Gods, and dare to ask us to join you? I am no fool, Yelan-san. You speak of those who are power hungry, wanting to increase their borders; you are doing so right now."

_Once again, we were on guard. The Matriarch had found out the operation, and out of loyalty to her gang, which she saw as a family, she would not just submit. We once again prepared to fight, prepared to defend ourselves, when a fierce, black aura swam through the area. Instantly, Yue-san and Three-Headed Sun-Dog were in a protective stance, covering the princess, while Julian Star was standing in front of Tori Avalon. The Matriarch herself was being shielded by her consort._

_Eriol suddenly perked up._

"This is my vision. This is what I was dreaming of last night!"

_His words made ice trail down my spine, and dead fear set in my gut. What could cause what he had seen?_

_I spread my web, searching for where ever that terrifying aura had come from. The others joined me, but we just couldn't seem to locate it. Suddenly, a thought snapped in my mind._

_Hēisè. Hēisè was a being made of magic. Surly he would be better attuned to magic than I? With those thoughts, the wolf with a midnight pelt formed in front of me, immediately scenting the air for the black ooze that swam through it._

_And then we were off._

_Just as in Eriol's dream, the Black Bouquet had followed us as we ran down the streets, following my animal familiar. I payed no attention to where we were running, thinking of nothing but to follow the black wolf in front of me and to make sure I didn't lose sight of him._

_It was then that a flash of gold caught my eye._

_Turning ever so slightly, I saw that it was a bird, its feathers varying shade of yellow and gold, before it sped up and indeed vanished into the darkness before us._

"Dammit, slow down Kin."

_The gentle voice next to me was suddenly replaced by a flash of air, as Hime and her two protectors ran past both me and Hēisè. I couldn't understand what had just happened; I was running at top speed, and three people, three, passed by me with no trouble. I must have been slacking on my training._

_Suddenly, Hēisè stopped._

_We were at the den._

_My heart plummeted as I rushed inside._

_**The Elder.**_

_The other Lupine members seemed to come to the same conclusion. As we began running down into the make-shift prison, we all faltered. With the golden bird on her shoulder, Hime was standing in a sea of blood reaching her ankles, looking at what appeared to be the corpses of everyone we had left in the house._

_My eyes widened. The elder was at the top of the pile._

"Well you're home early."

_I searched desperately for the owner of that voice, and I froze when I found him. The eraser for the Lupine elders, the killer of the cherry blossom, the Sakurazukamori assassin._

_Seishiro Sakurazuka._

_My nerves were on edge and my breath was quick; uneven pants escaping my lips. I could feel my stomach rolling and swallowed hard against the impulse to vomit. The air seemed thick and stale, a smell something akin to burning and rotting flesh permeating it._

_We hadn't noticed, until too late._

_The elder had broken the rules and was considered a liability; of course the other elders would remove him. The man was unfeeling as a killer and would murder any who go in his way, feeding their corpses and souls to a demonic tree._

_He stepped forward, coming closer to Hime. Without thinking, I jumped in front of her, my arms spread as shield to protect her. Yue-san and Three-Headed Sun-Dog followed my lead, guns trained on the man before us._

"Well, well. A wolf is trying to protecting a flower? How cute. Though you know it would be enough to stop me." _An evil smirk decorated his face and he raised a hand, casting a spell around the corpses of his victims._ "I've fulfilled my objective, so I'll leave for now. After all, I was in the middle of a nice date with Baru-kun when the order came in; I have to make it up to him. Though, if the way you're going is any indication, we'll see each other very soon, I'm sure. Until then."

_With a flick of his wrist, Seishiro and all the corpses vanished. I felt myself begin to breathe heavily, raising a hand to my chest in a feeble attempt to slow my beating heart._

_The Matriarch's voice broke into my thoughts._

"The situation has changed. Clearly, even your own council is seeing you as a threat. That is evident by the Sakurazukamori's words. I think that we still have much to discuss, Yelan-san. Since we are here, why don't we sit down and have some tea?"

_With that, the Matriarch and my mother began climbing the stairs out of the dank basement, and we all followed._

_All of us wondering what was to happen now._

_**Okay, chapter 24 is complete! We are now beginning to see some of the member of the Lupine left in China. Reviews for Oky Verlo! You shall receive yummy, yummy ... um ... stuff, if you do! This chapter contained trace amounts of Tokyo Babylon, consume with care.**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	25. Demonic Blossom : First Meeting

_**Yay! Distraction!**_

_He had always been marked by the cherry blossoms, even his name belonging to the flower. It was not only him though; not only the one person._

_His mother had been marked too. Until she perished._

_He never mourned her death. Why bother? He had simply fulfilled his duty, and there was never time to shed tears over the dead, no matter who they were or how important._

_It was the curse of his blood line, nothing more. Why bother fighting against the predetermined? You would simply be wasting time and effort in a foolish venture, which would accomplish nothing._

_Why fight the flow?_

_Yes, he was in service to a demon, a monster in the form of a tree, but if he simply let his duty be, never collecting the souls needed to feed the monster, it would surly start snatching up the passersby. It wouldn't bother to regulate it's meals, simply consume anyone who strayed too near._

_He didn't particularly care about those strangers, why should he after all? He just ... didn't want to risk an onmyoji being summoned to exorcise the tree; his life was linked to the tree's life. He may as well keep the damn thing alive so that he stayed alive._

_He had been what, eighteen, nineteen, when they had first met? It had been right after a feeding, the little girl's corpse still fading away within the tree branches._

_Such an innocent little boy. He had been drawn near by the cherry tree._

_More specifically, the evil aura surrounding the cherry tree._

_Only nine years old, and a most powerful onmyoji; what was this world coming to that such a child was so entwined with magics? Not only that, the boy was the head of a family, a prestigious family at that, the boy on a level so much higher than other children his age._

_Not on the same level, but above it._

_That is no different from being left out._

_He was tempted to kill the boy; snip the threat in the bud before it had a chance to bloom. But something prevented him from doing so. Something that screamed in his head, that, under no circumstances was he to kill this child._

_It may have been the fact they were both alone._

_Surly the boy would be surrounded by family, and given chances to play with other children, but the boy was most certainly alone. His power and duty separated him from others, even another of similar skill._

_The tree had begun to grumble, sensing the power hidden away within the youth's tiny form. It spread it's coils and dived for the child, the child barely able to summon a shield to protect himself._

_He barely even moved as he remained sitting in the branches._

_The tree kept attacking the child, and the boys' shield grew steadily weaker. Eventually, the tree would consume the boy whole._

_He's not sure why he protected the boy; just that he did. Maybe he couldn't accept that some one, or some thing, else could take the boy's life._

_He ended up putting his marking on the boy, before whisking him away, back to the safety of his home._

_The tree would no doubt be displeased, and require several sacrifices before it calmed down, but he didn't mind; the little one in his arms was safe._

_The boy hadn't wanted him to go, scared for his sake should he return to the tree. It made him smile; the thought that someone would worry for him._

_He promised to return to the boy._

_He never found out why he made that promise. He is even less sure as to why he kept it. But he did return to the boy, many, many times._

_The days turned into weeks, months, **years**. Still he would return to the child, teen, man. When the young man entered in with the wolves, he entered as well, making sure to keep the young man from dying at anyone else's hands._

_Or so he told himself._

_It was more like what the young man's sister had claimed; that he felt possessive over the one he loved._

_Love._

_What a useless emotion for a killer. All it did was make it harder to kill a target, to slay the chosen sacrifice; what use did it hold for a murderer?_

_Yet ... when the young man shyly smiles at him, face a deep crimson from embarrassment ... his heart - a heart he isn't supposed to have - will beat just that little faster, and feel just that little fuller. When they sit and talk, his smile is just that little more real, and his eyes just that little more kind._

_And when they wake up together, his fate seems just that little bit less certain, and his actions just that little bit less sure._

_But with those words-_

I love you, Sei-chan.

_-that decision from long ago to spare the child-_

And I you, Baru-kun.

_-remains as steadfast as ever._

_**I am sorry for the deviation from the main story, but review anyway?**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	26. Runaway : Wind and Fire

_**If you look back on the previous chapters, you will notice a pattern. All I am doing is following this pattern (that and getting ideas that won't leave out of my head so that I can concentrate on the main story.)**_

_Wind Runner._

_That's what they called the prodigy. Never by his name, or even an abbreviation of his name._

_Just Wind Runner._

_So he became the wind._

_You cannot trap the wind; you can not hold it down or control it's movements. The wind is truly free. He became the wind, and blew away._

_It was snowing where he stopped moving._

_It was a cold December evening. The Christmas lights were decorating a small square, their glow colouring the falling snow. People were coming and going through the square, their minds on the upcoming holiday. So wrapped up in their thoughts, no one noticed the young boy on the ground, shivering from the cold, and wet from the snow._

_He had been there for a while, out of strength, and the small sheet of snow covering him did nothing but numb his frozen form._

_But even though he was likely to soon sleep forever, the boy continued struggling to stand back up and make his way to ... where? Even he did not know where he was going, all he knew was that he couldn't stay there or he'd die. A blatant refusal escaped his lips, a mockery towards the inevitable. Unknown to the boy, some one did see him, his plight, and slowly made their way to the space just before him._

_But the boy's eyes, even though were open and looking in the other's direction, could not see the one before him, he was too weak to even keep them open. As he finally surrendered to sleep, a final, whispered cry fell from a frozen tongue._

I can't die ... not yet.

_Even though the child was no longer able to feel it, he was picked up, and carried to the place that would become his home._

_The two adults welcomed him, fed him, protected him. They gave him a bed, sharing a room with the other boy, but he could live with that; after all, the other boy had been the one to save him. They were all kind here, and respected his space; he did not want to talk about why he was freezing in the square, he did not want to talk about where he was from or his family._

_So they didn't ask._

_In return, he didn't ask the either. They were as much a mystery to him as he was to them. But they made it work._

_In his heart, he knew it was a precaution; he was making sure that he didn't get to close, to comfortable, to caring of them, in case he had to leave. If he was found, he didn't want to be torn about leaving these kind people._

_But the seasons changed, more than once, and the boy found himself relaxing in his new home. He willingly helped out at the store his 'parents' owned, and did his best to get along with his 'brother' of sorts._

_The boy eventually grew into a man._

_People started noticing him a lot more. Elders admiring his dedication to the store, girls admiring his looks, and even a few guys admiring ... well, he wasn't the manliest of men._

_The other boy became a man too. It became harder and harder to keep seeing him as a brother. They were so different after all. The other boy had seemed to change too; he used to be friendly and protective, but he had become teasing and sadistic._

_It was almost as if he had become a different person._

_Even then, the young man couldn't bring himself to leave; he had joined the organisation of his 'parents' after all, and they needed his help around the store. But he found himself slipping._

_Mention of a person who was much like a cat, and knew a lot about flowers. Knowledge about political schemes from years, decades, before his birth. Etiquette taught to the highest born, as opposed to the young straggler they believed him to be._

_But they didn't question him; they respected his space._

_The other young man had another change when he thought about it. It was something far more subtle then his abrupt shift in behaviour. It was also quite a deal more unnerving._

_He would gain this glint in his eye, something you wouldn't notice if you were not familiar with the man. It was a dark little shine, a possessive little twinkle. A predatory glance that was directed at him._

_He once again wondered if he should leave._

_When it storms, he thinks the same thing. It is also so blustery outside that it would be so easy for him to be swept away; just like the wind. He is the Wind Runner after all; he could just follow the breeze. It's those times when he finds strong arms wrapped around his chest, securing him in a binding of flesh. Flesh so warm, it is as though a flame burns beneath it._

_Fire Lord. He's not the only one with a nickname._

_As the storm continues, they just sit there, comfortable with the other. As the storm climaxes, they just sit there, safe in the other's presence. As the storm wanes, they just sit there, calm at the other's touch._

_He is the wind, so one day, he will blow away._

Don't ever leave me Kazahaya.

_But the other is fire, a burning force._

Like you'd let me Rikuo.

_And if he's not fast enough, he'll be consumed by the flames._

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	27. Comprehend

_**Hello everyone. Thanks for your reviews; warm fuzzies galore! New Question!**_

_**If you were in the Lupine, which position would you take? Alpha, Elder or Pack Member.**_

_**A special shout out to Zaney Love for their hilarious review; made me laugh darl!**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_I was struck silent._

_The Sakurazukamori. The assassin of the cherry blossoms. A man so dangerous, that just knowing who he was, was reason enough for him to claim your life._

_That such a man was linked to me by the nature of our names._

_I repressed the urge to shudder. That such an evil presence could live within one single man was terrifying. A chill rolled up my spine as I remembered how, despite his smile; the man's eyes were as cold as ice._

_My journey up the stairs out of the basement was suddenly halted._

_I corrected myself; his eyes had warmed greatly as he spoke of 'Baru-kun'. Obviously, regardless of his reputation as 'a heartless, killing monster', the assassin had quite the soft spoke for whoever that being was._

"Little one, are you hurt anywhere?"

_Yue-san's kind and concerned voice snapped me out of my musings, and I quickly resumed my trek to leave the scene of chaos behind me. As I reached his side, I smiled as warmly as I was able._

"I am fine, my moon child."

_Yue-san blushed slightly, though his happiness to the endearment overshadowed his embarrassment judging from the size of his smile. A small chirp brought my attention to the presence on my shoulder._

_Kin._

_I had been surprised when the beautiful bird had suddenly materialised in front of me, but I recognised the voice that she whispered with. My animal familiar. I had called her after her feathers, somehow just knowing that it was her name. Had she told me? During her warning whispers had she included her name, my attention to the sadness to come fading her name from my memory? I do not remember, all I know is that Kin is my eternal friend; in this life we are completely bonded, and so in the next, we are sure to be friends._

_As we entered into the dining room, a man appeared and presented me with a towel. Albeit confusedly, I took the towel and thanked him. He simply gave me a smile and gestured to my feet. _

_Painted red from the sea of blood._

"A beautiful young lady has no use for a colouring such as that upon her skin."

_Again, I thanked him, though far more genuinely this time, and began to clean off the dark red liquid. My sandals had been ruined, and as I took them off to clean my feet, the man reappeared once more with a pair of slippers and a black silk robe, before directing me to a small bathroom. The bottoms of my pants were soaked through and there was no way I wanted to keep wearing them. Slipping out of my pants, I cleaned of my legs and draped the robe over my shoulders and tied it closed, a small line of red from my shirt showing at the robes 'v'._

_Once I had exited the room, the man directed me once more, this time leading me to the sitting room, where the Lupine and the Black Bouquet were talking. Everyone had changed into a robe, leaving their blood-soaked clothes in the care of the man I discovered to be a butler named Wei. I was the last to have finished cleaning myself and join the discussion. _

_As I sat, I took note of all those in the room. My mother was now in a yellow robe, my father, brother and Yukito-san were all in white robes. Li-san was wearing a purple robe, while her daughters and Terada-sensei were all wearing robes that were reddy-brown. Meiling-chan was wearing a fiery red robe, Eriol-san in a midnight blue robe, and Yamazaki-san in a light blue one. Yue-san was wearing a silver robe, and given how well it fit him, it must have been his from before he joined the Black Bouquet. Kero-chan was wearing a gold robe that looked a little big for him, but fit well none the less. Ashura-chan was dressed in a white travellers robe, and Yasha-san the same, though in brown._

_And Syaoran-kun was dressed in a deep, forest green robe._

_Sipping quietly from the teacup Wei-san had handed me, I listened to the deep conversation going on between the Matriarchs of the two gangs. It appeared to be nothing more than an abridged history of both gangs origins; a lesson of the basics between the two organisations. My gaze falls to the large window in the room, the glass revealing the darkness of the world outside._

_No amount of light would be enough to disperse every shadow; danger could well lurk right next to you. I have never feared darkness, not the way I feared it now. Because I never before truly realized the heinous acts that could be committed within the black night._

_Black. The mark of a sinner. The mark of the tainted. The mark of the evil. The mark of **death**._

_Just the tiniest bit, my breathing had increased. My pants were black, and they were now soaked with blood. **Blood**. Rushing out from the wounds of so many men. From the wounds in two little girls. From the remains of the head of the one I had killed._

_Red and Black. The colours of blood and death. The colours of the damned. I was wearing both this night. I faintly heard Kin chirp, becoming flustered at my internal struggle, as my breaths became noticeable more strained._

_Red and Black. Red and Black. Blood and Death. Red and Black._

"Calm yourself o' princess. That nightmare has ended."

_I knew that voice. I recognised it as much as I recognised Kin's. The voice of an animal familiar, one that I had recently met upon the dreamscape._

_The black pelted wolf of Li Syaoran, **Hēisè**._

_I couldn't tell you when the wolf had been summoned, nor why he had chosen to come to me, nuzzling onto my hand. But somehow, I had calmed. I hesitantly lifted my fingers and lowered them into the silken fur between the wolf's ears. A deep rumble escaped Hēisè's throat, in a perfect example of canine bliss as I scratched the space. The action calmed me down further. I cast my gaze to the owner of the lupine before me, and found he was just as occupied as I, gently smoothing the feathers of my golden companion._

_He lifted his eyes from the bird on his arm rest and met my own, a silent understanding coming between us, before our animal familiars changed places, both sitting close to their master._

_It then came to my attention that everyone was staring at us. Some in awe, some in anger, and the rest in a mix of confusion and interest. With all the attention, I could feel my cheeks warm and strove to avert my gaze from the onlookers, but found that it did little good._

"Is there something you'd like say? If not, stop gawping."

_Syaoran-kun's voice snapped me from my embarrassment and I forced my gaze to rise and meet any that was directed at me. A brief silence met the challenge, before the two matriarchs resumed their discussion, now on a matter that I keenly listened to._

"The operation was one of total integration between our two groups. The elders have surveillance in every other land mass still left on this world. As soon as the Black Bouquet hit their radar, they have been watching. The elders, in particular elder Bǎohù, were simultaneously impressed and threatened by the level of control and restraint the Black Bouquet holds in Japan. Impressed, because you so quickly had Japan's affairs running as they had been before the event, and threatened, because if you kept being able to wield your power as you had been, it was only a matter of time before you wanted more of it."

_Li-san explained the situation calmly and truthfully, leaving out none of the details. But my attention had dwindled from her first spiel of information. I felt my fists clench in nothing short of anger. The Black Bouquet was in control, and unobtrusively looking after everything; the elders had more or less said so. But because we had a modicum of power, we must therefore be power-hungry; never satisfied with what we had._

_My nails bit into my palms as I clenched my fists tighter. They were the ones that were power hungry, not us._

_Just before I reached the point where my nails would have sliced open my skin, a gentle tap on my shoulder redirected my attention to none other than Meiling-chan. Without saying a single word, she started to leave the room, and I rose from my place to follow her. Despite everything that had happened, Meiling-chan was still my friend._

_She led me to what could only have been her room, a space decorated with red and flame._

"You know, right? All our names?"

_I nodded cautiously. Meiling-chan seemed very nervous, out of character for the strong minded young woman. We both stood in silence for a few moments, before she turned to me once more and took in a deep breath._

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was before, but I hope that we can still get along amicably, at least until this problem in the Lupine is sorted out."

_I could only stare at her in shock; that she was so worried about such a minor deception ... I pulled her into an embrace, circling my arms protectively around her as she begin to tremble just ever so slightly._

"There is no fault for me to blame you for. If you will allow me to, I shall address you as Meiling-chan. If you would prefer me to, I shall refer to you as Meilin-chan. The choice is yours, and I shall do my best to respect it."

_We just stayed there, in her room, until the tremors stopped. Before either of us were even fully aware of it, we had strayed to the bright red sofa that sat in the corner, and had curled up upon it's soft cushions._

_For now, we were safe. We could sleep and dream, without any worries._

_As I finally faded onto the dreamscape, I smiled._

_We were still friends._

_**And end.**_

_**I am so sorry, but I am having a bit of writers block; again, I have kinda skipped over the transition stage. The next chappie will be a shorter one too. Hope you guys read and review anyway!**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo.**_


	28. Understand

_**Yeah, another short chapter, but hopefully, I have worked out all the kinks! Though there is a lot of talking in this chapter.**_

_**No on answered the question in the last chappie ... makes Oky Verlo sad.**_

_**And to those who are thinking it; I have only seen a couple episodes of the anime that had Meiling in 'em so I am going off what I remember and what I have read her as from other stories. If this image conflicts with your view of her, don't complain to me about it, she is staying this way.**_

_**Onto the chapter.**_

_The princess had disappeared with Meiling, the small golden bird re-entering it's masters soul. My own familiar had vanished too, the black wolf making his way to the forest in my mind. I brought my thoughts back to what the two matriarch's were saying, forcing my gaze to the two elder women._

"The sending of both the Alpha-in-standing and the future Alpha was supposed to be a show of good faith, that the integration would be providing of equal footing; initially at least. I can see now that it is also a safety measure; should we, for any reason, begin to falter, it would be easy to have the Sakurazukamori execute us and blame it on the Black Bouquet.

The reason it would work is that the elders, as opposed to the Alpha, hold control over the Sakurazukamori; they control something of enough value to the man that he will obey. Alas, I don't know what it is, because I have never felt a possible threat coming from those that held such an important key."

_Those of the Black Bouquet were all listening intently to the information my mother was giving. The matriarch's consort was even taking notes. After my mother had finished sharing any information she felt related to the situation, the Black Bouquet's Matriarch spoke up._

"The initial plan of the Lupine, when the group started up originally, seems to have been one of creating order, and it was wisely put into the hands of those with the most experience of the time; the eldest members who had survived the tragedy.

But the times have changed. Those who have reached such an age now, have not lived through **anything** like the fall of Terra. The actions of those before them have more or less assured a stable, working life. Those in charge now, are simply older versions of kids who want to be in charge of everything."

_Though it had been left unsaid, the agreement hung open in the air._

_The Elders were to be eradicated._

_An ancient grandfather clock chimed deeply, the bells and chimes signalling the passing of the hour. Both Yue-san and Three-Headed Sun-Dog stood._

"It is nearing time for us to depart. We shall collect the little one, and then be on our way."

_No one in the Black Bouquet made to argue with them, and before anyone from the Lupine could voice their thoughts, the men in silver and gold had already left the room. My mother sent a questioning glance to the matriarch._

"Everyone in the gang has a duty to the gang. For those two, the duty is to protect the princess. To protect the most promising of the buds yet to bloom. They have complete say over how they are to care for the princess, and we may only interfere if we feel she is being neglected. The same went for the one to look after the prince, before he blossomed."

_I looked to the door way the two men had left from. They were her guardians. That time when Hime had been so close to Three-Headed Sun-Dog; he was still protecting her. Yes, they had seemed close, but why not? When you are entrusting your well-being to another, you want them to be some one who will not let you down; some one dependable. And how can you know whether or not some one is dependable or not unless you know them?_

_A smile crossed my features._

_She really is a picture perfect princess._

_The two guardians re-entered the room, Yue-san cradling the sleeping girl in his arms. Three-Headed Sun-Dog looked rather put out; I could hear him mumbling something along the lines of 'it was my turn' as he pouted. Both men looked to the matriarch before nodding, and making their way to the door. As I rose, confused as to why they were not leaving in a group, I noticed that they had also changed back into their clothes, though Hime was still wearing the robe Wei had presented her. As the Team and I reached the doorway, Three-Headed Sun-Dog spoke in a clear voice._

"**Nos aera habes. Nobis alis.**"

_Suddenly, two pairs of snow white wings decorated their backs, and the two men slowly began to float into the sky. Three-Headed Sun-Dog turned to the matriarch, who had followed us out._

"We'll stop by the park, but then we'll have Hime-chan home immediately; you don't have to worry 'bout our transport." _His gaze turned to those of the Lupine._ "We'll meet up again soon. Given the state o' things, I wouldn't be surprised if it were set for tomorrow."

_With not even a backwards glance, the two men, and the sleeping angel flew away, the white halo created by their wings eventually fading into the darkness of the surrounding night. The Matriarch spoke once more, though whatever words she spoke, they were not directed to me, nor did I listen to them, before she and the Black Bouquet left, they too disappearing into the blackness of the midnight hour._

_I remember slowly moving to my quarters, the revelations of the night swimming through my mind with no time to take a breath. As I fell asleep on my bed, I remembered the sensation of what had calmed me remarkably when I was earlier unsettled by the sheer amount of murder that had been committed in our home that night. I could still feel the silken softness of the golden bird's feathers._

* * *

_The following morning, after the sun's rays broke me from my sleep, I rose and went about my morning rituals quickly before diving into my training. I recalled how easily I had been overtaken the night before, and resolved to improve._

_How could I hope to protect everyone -**anyone**- if I wasn't strong enough?_

_Shortly, Meiling, Eriol and Yamazaki all joined me in the training hall, all of us working ourselves to the point of exhaustion before we felt satisfied with our efforts. After we had cleaned up the hall, and ourselves, we entered the dining room, finding my mother, sisters and Terada-sensei already there, discussing something. I caught mention of the princess and instantly payed the closest attention, the Team behind me following in my stead._

"The princess is the corner stone. Her presence simultaneously calms and riles her comrades; they feel the need to protect her above all else, yet they will not act against her. Her very personality causes those around her to feel that she must be protected, lest she do something drastic to help another. And her actions are not those of a puppet.

They are the actions of one who is unaware of her true being. Her magic is mostly under seal, still unable to be fully brought out, which explains her lack of presence in the magical world. Likely, her magic bleeds through as she needs it, but drains her to the point where she is exhausted, and feels that she has reached her limit. It would be hard to believe you had great magic when using only a little wears you out."

_A deep voice rumbled from the entrance, Yasha-sama speaking as he and Ashura-san entered._

"And those around her are satisfied to leave her unknowing of her potential. If she is unaware of her strength, even if it bleeds into the second world or the world of magics, she will be near impossible to locate, therefore, impossible to harm."

_The Black Bouquet was risking a lot by not telling her though. I recalled what had happened to the princess when she had killed Kirai. Her aura exploded, attacking any and all who had come near. Her distress caused her to lash out, the seal slipping to let a flood of her power out into the open._

_But it was the choice of the Black Bouquet to hide her away. If we wanted their assistance, we would have to swallow our preferences and do as they wished. As Wei, the only servant who had escaped the previous night unscathed, brought us our breakfast, we were informed that the Black Bouquet had arranged for a private meeting between the two gangs at the largest Library in Tomoeda. The scheduled meeting time was the second hour._

* * *

_As we made our way to the 'Recourt' library, I noticed that the streets were surprisingly bare for a weekend. There were few souls meandering on the main pathways, and fewer wanderers in the alleyways. Yet there was no trace of a notice-me-not spell._

_The entire town just seemed to have vanished._

_A feeling of dread rose in me, and it didn't disperse until we had entered the walls of the meeting place._

_I admit I was surprised at who welcomed us. It was Taylor-san. Meiling was delighted to see her, and Taylor-san gave everyone a warm smile before leading us through the maze of shelves and books. We entered a large reading space, a clearing roughly ten by ten metres, a smattering of desks and chairs strewn throughout the opening. _

_And sitting at the group of desks in the middle were several members of the Black Bouquet._

_The Matriarch and her consort, Tori Avalon and Julian Star, Kurogane-san and his blond friend, surprisingly the squad, the archer from the square, a blond man with glasses and a dark haired man wearing sunglasses even though we were inside._

_But not the princess or her knights._

_The Matriarch beckoned us closer to the tables and gestured for us to take a seat, before once more placing her gaze on the surface before her._

_Maps._

_And not just any maps. Maps of China; entranceways into all four quarters, and a map and blueprint of the Lupine stronghold; the Wolves Den._

"We have been discussing the den, but we have yet to begin on how to enter the stronghold; or even to enter China for that matter. We believed it best to at least have you here, seeing as you must have suffered at least one entry attempt in your time."

_Thus our strategy session began. _

**_Done!_**

**_Again, a short chappie, but the next one should prove to be interesting! Can anyone _****_guess who the three mystery guests are? Let me know in a review, along with the answer to the question I posed in the last chappie; If you were in the Lupine, would you be; Alpha, Elder, or pack member?_**

**_Oh yeah, the spell Kero-chan casts is Latin for 'Let us dance in the air. Grant us wings'._**

**_Hope you guys liked it!_**

**_Toodles and Love_**

**_Oky Verlo_**


	29. Collaborate

_**Next chappie is here!**_

_**Only my little wolf-cubs got the mystery people! Well done! Has a cookie each.**_

_**This chapter proved interesting, and I know that the next one is gonna be confusing but hold on for me yeah? Pwease? You know you wanna!**_

_**Onto the chapter!**_

_When the wolves entered the opening in the library, I could see them already casing the joint, sniffing around, making sure there were no surprises held in store for them._

_I still couldn't believe we were going to help them at all; matters of China and __its inner politics are not, and never have been, a concern of ours!_

_Yet, for the wish of our princess, we have involved ourselves._

_As Li Yelan and her family began going over the maps, making comments or corrections here or there, my gaze fell to the boy who was to lead the Lupine upon his reaching adulthood._

**_Li Xiao Lang_****_._**

_Ever since the first time my eyes fell upon his form, I have felt nothing but distaste for the boy. His understanding of the world was obviously limited, and his skills trained only to further the Lupine's goals, as opposed to the prosperity of China that should have been the case. Admittedly, this was not his fault; he would have been trained into such actions, given the Lupine's history, but still._

_I knew he was going to take something precious from us ... from me._

_My eyes narrowed into a glare at the young would-be alpha, as my fist tightens__ into an angry coil. I would never allow him to take anything from the Black Bouquet without fighting!_

_A whisper of a touch, a ghost of skin, glances across my clenched knuckles. My gaze is diverted from the subject of my ire and I find myself looking into Yuki's worried face._

_I force a deep breath into my lungs, and try to calm down; getting into a fight would just upset Yuki and Sakura. At the thought of my baby-sister, my back relaxes and my shoulders slightly sink. She would be mortified if another fight between the two gangs broke out._

_And she has cried enough at the Lupine's cause._

_Giving a light nod to Yuki, I bring my attention to the maps and discussion over the table, instead of my own grievances._

"Now that the maps have been updated, may we please know who these gentlemen are, Nadeshiko-sama?"

_The Alpha-in-acting certainly understood where she stood right now, her words overly cautious and her actions doing nothing to cause possible offense. The Matriarch -my mother- had not once let her attention fade from the people in front of her since their entrance. She nodded and gestured to the three men in question._

_The first bowed his head slightly, before speaking in an almost monotone, a display of control over his emotions; normally he is slightly more animated._

"I am Kazuki Doumeki; the Hunter."

_Li Yelan's eyes widened ever so slightly at the title; the link between the archer before her and the creator of Sparrow's free flight; Kimihiro Watanuki._

_As the archer took a step back, the space was instantly filled by another._

"I am Kakei Midori; known as the Firefly."

_The woman's face showed understanding, that the man before her was the leader of 'the Anything' store; a retrieval operation of the supernatural. The third man stood forward, wrapping an arm around Kakei-san's waist, as a sly little grin claimed his lips._

"I'm Saiga Midori; the Mountain Guard."_ His hold on Kakei-san suddenly tightened._ "And before any of you punks even think it; he's mine."

_The younger members of the Lupine suddenly jerked back, fear, disgust and general creeped out-edness on their faces. The older members of the Lupine had the dignity to blush (Li Yelan) avert their gaze (Ashura and Yoshiyuki Terada) or give a self-indulgent smirk (Yasha)_

_Not so far from where I was standing, I saw a similar twist of the lips develop on both Kurogane-san and Fai-san, while a delicate little blush decorated Yuki's cheeks._

_We didn't really see the point in hiding our preferences, though we were usually discreet with our actions. Kakei-san and Saiga-san weren't._

_My mother cleared her throat and the two Midori clansmen smirked suggestively at the Lupine before returning to the spots they had occupied before.__ The younger wolves had joined their leader in blushing._

"The Firefly and the Mountain Guard are among our best strategists, hence their presence here today. The Hunter is here on the behalf of the Time-Space Mage. Do you have any problem with their being here with us?"

_The members of the Lupine were unable to say yes; the threat of the Matriarch suddenly taking back any offer of help she had made obviously too great for them to risk incurring the slightest displeasure. And through it all, my mother hadn't stopped smiling._

"Wonderful. Now, girls?"

_The Squad stepped up and Tomoyo-chan indicated for the younger members of the Lupine to follow them.__ Once they had left, my mother finally lost her loving smile. She was showing, not the face of an understanding mother, but of an unrelenting Matriarch of the Black Bouquet. By her side, my father's presence also became noticeable; changing from the mild mannered and kind man, to the man who had been considered worthy enough of my mother's hand in marriage._

_We were through kindly bullshitting for those younger than us._

_Once again, my mother spoke, t__hough it was only to defer control to Kakei-san and Saiga-san, both of whom stepped over to the map and began pointing out unobvious entryways and accesses that would lead a number of people deeper and deeper into the Lupine stronghold in the shortest amount of time; the route they had decided on would, barring any occurrences, lead a team into the elders quarters within fifteen minutes._

_The Lupine had good strategists, but the Black Bouquet had better._

_As the Firefly and Mountain Guard were choosing other possibl__e routes and where to go in an emergency, my father spoke up._

"You need to understand here and now that this will not end with only the Elder's deaths. Lupine and Black Bouquet alike will most certainly be killed before the conclusion of this matter. We will do as we see fit to eliminate the threat of the elders, and that may sadly result in the loss of the lives of those loyal to them. Either way, we shall succeed; with or without your involvement."

_My father's words were cold and strong, brooking no form of defiance. Li Yelan nodded grimly and Yoshiyuki Terada swallowed had as his face grew pale. Yasha and Ashura simply nodded at what he said; both were familiar and used to the rules of combat and __war and neither would speak against what they so easily knew._

_My father nodded, seemingly pleased with their responses. Suddenly a young voice rang through the air and caught all our attention._

"Madame Matriarch! The system's being hacked!"

_We all ran to the direction the younger members of our collective gangs had gone, finding them seated around the many computers the library of Recourt had to offer._

_It was Chiharu Mihara-san who had cried out to us. The girl in question was seated at one of the computers and was typing away furiously at the keyboard, the high-speed clacking of the plastic keys denoting just how fast she was pounding away at them. The girl's eyes were travelling across the screen and back so franticly that, for a brief, insane moment, I believed there was no way she was actually reading the screen in front of her._

_It was then that I recalled who her uncle was__. A mad scientist and a genius. He was the one who designed the Black Bouquet's security system while teaching the young girl in front of me exactly how to use it, until her skill outstripped his own, and while there had been many outside attempts to gain our information, none had ever succeeded._

_Yet someone had broken through the first layer of our defences. _

"Can you make out who it is, or what they are after?"

_Chiharu-san shook her head to my mother's question, never once allowing her eyes to leave the screen, or her fingers to slow their fevered dance across the keys. Looking over her shoulder to the monitor, we could easily see Chiharu-san simultaneously fixing the damage the hacker was dong to our system, along with hunting them down._

_But it would not last._

_The damage was being done too fast to fix and chase; every time Chiharu-san fixed a problem, to stop other little stowaways from breaking in, she was dragged further and further away from the main intruder._

"If you had someone in the system with you, would you be able to track them?"

_Yamazaki __Takashi spoke up, distracting our attention from the screen to his face. Chiharu-san actually looked away from the screen too, for all of about three seconds before quickly jerking her head to the computer next to her. As fast as lightning, the boy was on the device and had entered into our database, Chiharu-san guiding him through the preliminary blocks until he had free movement._

_His narrow eyes had been opened once he had gained access, two little slivers of black scanning the monitor just as fiercely as Chiharu-san's, and before we knew it, he was typing away just as madly._

_Yamazaki Takashi appeared to have taken it upon himself to fix the damages and ward off further attempts at entry, while Chiharu-san was able to dedicate herself to weeding out whoever had broken in._

_Somehow, the tap-tap-tapping of the dual keyboards grew faster, the speed of which the two were pressing down on the lettered plastic increasing as they came closer to their shared goal. Both computers started making high pitched wails, the users gritting their teeth against the sound that had nothing to do with the speakers._

_A sudden, evil little smirk made its way to Chiharu-san's lips._

"Found you~!"

_The little sing-song declaration was punctuated by the absence of her hitting the keyboard. Yamazaki Takashi's board had also fallen silent, his gaze concentrated onto the screen next to his own._

_An image had flickered to life, and a young woman of around eighteen was staring back at us, though her eyes only saw Chiharu-san. Her hair was short, aside from a small tail caught at the back, with a small bleached patch in her fringe. She pushed her glasses further up her nose before she spoke._

"Impressive. I should have expected no less from such a first star hacker. Sadly, I was not able to challenge you on my own terms." _The woman's gaze narrowed; disgust evident clearly on her features._ "You've already been invaded by a second party that knew where to go to get what they were after and get out before you could catch them. I can't give you names Bellflower, I have been sworn against it, but I can give you my word that there shall be no further intrusions on your system by me."

_The image faded to black and the woman disappeared. Chiharu-san slammed her fist down onto the desk before her, causing us all to jump just a little._

"They set a Trojan on Beast's accessor. That's the only way they could have gotten by me!"

_I had never seen the girl so distressed. But I wasn't surprised. Not only had a system she was very proud of been broken into, she had been deceived by the nature of the assault._

"Because of the patch jobs, it will be impossible to determine what information was taken!"

_Whoever had done this was good. The woman whose face had been revealed, Beast, was a master hacker, just like Chiharu-san. The difference was that Beast sold out her skills. She and Chiharu-san had crossed cyber paths before, but this was the first time they had come into conflict with the other. But the fact that they knew how to put a sleeping virus onto a computer genius like her proved that they were serious about wanting info._

_Info we could no longer differentiate._

_Silence reigned for a few terse minutes before the techno-geek from the Lupine laid public his thoughts._

"There is a possible way to determine what was taken." _Chiharu-san's head shot up and looked to him, her eyes full of questions and confusion._ "It should work, given how fast you were able to hunt down the Beast."

_Speaking through tech jargon that the rest of us had no hope of understanding, the two began sifting through never ending files of information and data, typing endless lines of coding and protection._

_Until they found it._

_It wasn't a particularly large file, and the data it contained wasn't on anyone in the gang. Not technically__ anyway._

_It was list of the last thirty or so Matriarch's, and the only details included were names, flowers and the dates of passing. What were they after with this kind of file?_

"Was it the Elders that hacked in?"

_Kurogane-san's deep voice cut through the anxious feeling and redirected our thoughts. Who had hired the Beast? _

_With some quick clicking, Yamazaki had entered the Lupine database, and was checking some kind of log-book. Fai-san leaned over the boys shoulders pointed to a spot on the screen, uttering a single word that sent chills down my spine._

"Definitely."

_Well we now knew who and what, but far more importantly, we were missing the why. We knew the elders__ hacked in to retrieve information about the __past matriarchs__, but we had no clue as to __why__ they wanted or needed that information._

_Chiharu-san and Yamazaki Takashi did several different checks to make sure there wasn't a hidden sleeper in the system before finally leaving the screens. Chiharu-san looked to her fellow tech-geek and smirked._

"You're not a bad info-weasel."

_Every member of the Lupine just stopped and stared at her._

"Seriously? You haven't heard the term?"

_After some brief explaining of what exactly entailed an info-weasel (along with total agreement that the young man was indeed one) we all made our way back to the clearing in the maze of shelves to look over the mapped out route planned._

"It won't work; that route is protected by three separate levels of cloaking magic."

_At the sound of the voice that broke our concentration, every wolf and blossom had drawn a weapon or was prepared to fight. Upon sighting the intruder, Kakei-san and Saiga-san withdrew their weapons and ran to the young man in the entranceway._

"Kazahaya-kun, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the store?"

"And where's Rikuo?"

"Kudo-kun is here because I asked him to be. I asked him to speak with you all at this meeting, and Himura-san agreed to watch the store until you all came back."

_My eyes widened and my breathing faltered._

_There, carried on the back of Ceroberus Taiyo and being closely followed by Yue Tsukishiro, was the princess of the Black Bouquet, and my little sister._

_My Sakura._

_Tomoyo-chan ran forward followed by the rest of the squad and the youngest members of the Lupine._

"Hime-chan! What happened to you! Your leg's bandaged!"

_My eyes dropped to my precious sibling's legs and indeed, her left ankle and calf was firmly encased by white gauze. My gaze was immediately redirected to her two guardians, who were barren of any scratches or abrasions, and I felt an anger grow from deep within me._

_WHY was Sakura hurt?_

_Before I could voice my query, Sakura's gaze swept the room's occupants, while her voice was directed to us all._

"I was distracted and stumbled. I landed awkwardly and twisted my ankle while gaining a scrape up my leg. It's nothing too serious."

_She was telling the truth, my sister fidgets and averts her gaze when she lies, but something about her statement was ... OFF. Like that wasn't the full story. Was she hiding further injuries?_

_Li Yelan's voice resounded through the room._

"Young man, how do you know the corridors are protected by magic, let alone such levels of protection?"

_All eyes once again turned to Kudo-san. Li Yelan continued._

"Not only that, the way in which you phrased it gives the impression of first hand evidence."

_Kudo-san smirked, a little reminder of the two that had raised him for so many years._

"I should hope it's first hand evidence; it's how I got out."

_The Lupine Matriarch recoiled slightly, her left hand clenched tightly to her chest._

"What on earth are you implying boy?"

_Once again, Kudo-san gave that damnable smirk._

"Just what I said. You didn't think you were the only ones in Japan with lycanthropic heritage did you?"

_Kakei-san and Saiga-san were instantly in front of the young man, probing his face for any vestige that he was misleading them. They must not have found one because soon enough, they were looking to each other and back to Kudo-san, as if unable to believe what they had just been told. Kakei-san spoke first, his voice uncharacteristically shaky._

"But you didn't have the wolf's head tattoo when Rikuo-kun found you and brought you to us."

_Kudo-san turned to is surrogate parent with a slightly sad look on his face._

"I have the heritage; I never joined the gang."_ He paused to take a breath before elaborating. _"My father is a doctor in the ranks of the Lupine, while my mother is a magic healer. Both are sworn in members, but I left before it came to the time for me and my twin to be sworn in."

_Saiga-san started._ "You have a twin? A proper family?"

_Turning to his other surrogate, Kudo-san smiled gently._

"Yes and yes. I have a twin sister named Kei, who has probably joined the Lupine, and I have a proper family, containing both my foster fathers and my insufferable foster brother."

_If he was going to say anything else, Kudo-san's words were muffled by the effect of two men suddenly hugging him. From over on Ceroberus' back, Sakura once again spoke up._

"Before we even begin working on how to enter the den, we need to work on entering China safely; keep in mind we also have the threat of the Sakurazukamori."

_With that cheerful thought, Sakura was brought over to the desks, and we began all over again, on how to go about this mission._

_**DONE!**_

_**Again a lot of speaking in this chappie, but I did my best. Does anyone know if Kakei and Saiga's last names are ever revealed? If so, please tell me.**_

_**Touya's POV was hard; I kept thinking I was writing for Syaoran XP.**_

_**Review for Oky Verlo? You know you want to.**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	30. Cooperate

_**Originally, this was going to be an experiment chapter, in the POV of all four of Syaoran's sisters... ... ...**_

_**It didn't work so I thought 'stuff it, I'll use Meiling'**_

_**To everyone who gave me a tasty, nummy review I give; squid, cookies, varying degrees of hugs and tackles, fish, a sponge (you know who you are) and a box of chocolate candy.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Ever since we came to Japan, the gang-world has gotten more and more confusing._

_In the span of a single day, the Lupine and the Black Bouquet went from cautious of each other on neutral ground, to death on sight for both._

_In the span of a single day, the Lupine and the Black Bouquet changed from open offensive defence of the other, to collected communication and allegiance._

_And, in the span of a single day, no, a single moment, the two gangs have become entirely more complex._

_The 'Recourt' Library was easily the largest structure I have ever seen in my life, even bigger then the main den of the Lupine. The building was three stories from what I could tell, and the walls, from floor to ceiling, were covered with a never ending line of bookshelves, each packed tightly with an innumerable collection of titles and tales. The entire library was silent as stone, aside from the soft clicking of our heels on the hard tile, floor._

_Even that sounded obnoxiously loud in the silence of the area._

_It was stifling in the space, as Madi-chan led us to where the meeting would be taking place. By my very personality, I'm loud and boisterous, but ever since we came into contact with the Black Bouquet, my voice has faded and my motions slowed. Every ti__me we have crossed paths, my training kicks into high gear, and demands that I don't bring attention to myself, that I stay out of the way, that I become as unobtrusive as possible._

_That if I didn't, I was dead._

_I knew that Syaoran had the same feeling and Eriol-baka too. Yamazaki-san felt it to some extent, and I knew that Terada-sensei was nervous. So we all played it safe._

_Yelan-sama too, was acting with the most extreme caution. In all my life, Yelan-sama has never been openly afraid of someone, aside from the Sakurazukamori (but that's with damned good reason). Yet here, in the presence of the Black Bouquet, Yelan-sama was demure, deferring, and showing none of her power. From the display in the square, which seems like a lifetime and a half ago__ now, everyone knows that Yelan-sama is on par with the Matriarch of the Black Bouquet in terms of power. I had been confused, at the last two 'meetings', as to why Yelan-sama was not acting as her usual assertive, in control self._

**It is only the Matriarch whose powers we have ascertained, my dear. As we have seen, the Black Bouquet is rather tight knit; they will not fight alone, eve****n against a single opponent, because a one-on-one fight decreases their chances of surviving and the amount of strength they have remaining. The Matriarch would not fight alone. And should she have chosen the young princess, to fight by her side? There wouldn't be hope for survival, Meiling, even if I had Xiao Lang by my side.**

_Yelan-sama __was thinking ahead. Every one us that had come into contact with Hime-sama knew that she was powerful, and from the uncontrolled display that came about with Arkam's death, her control over it was linked with her emotions._

_I briefly looked forward to where Madi-chan was still guiding us. Out of all the squad, Madi-chan seemed the closest to Hime-sama. With all the grief Hime had suffered, I hoped that Madi-chan was able to be there for the princess._

_We came to an opening in the __library; the only roof the one three stories from the ground, rims of glass barricades protecting anyone on the upper levels from falling the distance between. The Black Bouquet members were spread around a gathering of desks, and only three of them were unnamed._

_On the desks before lays various maps of extensive detail and worth, not to mention the fact that they were all on some part of the Lupine's territory.__ After some time was spent updating them, and we had been introduced to the three members of the Black Bouquet (ignoring the fact that the last one didn't know the term 'time and place') the Matriarch gave, what was obviously, a sign for certain members, of both sides, to leave the conversation._

_The Squad rose, Madi-chan indicating that the Team and Syaoran's sisters should follow.__ Though we were all apprehensive, none of us wanting to be let out of what was going on, slowly, we all followed the Squad, weaving through a vast network of shelves until we reached a small computer space. _

_Fifteen or so computers were nicely lined up for east access to the visitors of the building, and all of them high-class, sophisticated pieces of machinery. Chelsea-chan went to the closest piece of technology and began typing away at the keyboard while Madi-chan spoke to all of us._

"As you all know, within the coming days, a lot of terrible things are going to happen. More likely than not, both sides will suffer the worst of casualties." _Madi-chan's eyes suddenly grew very sharp, her amethyst irises strikingly serious, brooking no argument against her._ "We need to know now whether or not we can actually trust you to do as we say. It's one thing to work together when you have a common enemy, but we need to know whether or not we will even be able to return to Japan once we have completed this task."

_We were all silent__. Still, despite the fact that we were on our knees, practically begging for assistance, we were still being regarded with hostility. If it weren't Madi-chan in front of me, I swear I would've snapped and punched something! Actually, if I'm being honest, it would have been several somethings!_

_Before the temptation came over me regardless, Syaoran stepped forward, to stand right in front of Madi-chan. For a few tense seconds, nothing was said, and nobody moved, until Syaoran gave a deep bow._

"You can ask any in the Lupine, and they will tell you I am a proud, arrogant ass, so I hope you understand that I'm willingly humiliating myself here." _My cousin took a deep breath before speaking again._ "All members of the Lupine in Japan have been raised in a manner that they repay what they owe. Should the Black Bouquet choose to grant us their aid during this time of need, The Lupine shall be in their debt, and do as is necessary to properly reimburse the Black Bouquet for their assistance."

_There had to be something in air; some strange, mysterious, free-floating narcotic, for Syaoran to be acting this way. Ever since our very, _**_very_**_ first meeting with the Black Bouquet, my cousin had been out of it; taking blame and placating our adversaries, instead of his usual action of crushing them immediately._

_But, as I saw the way Madi-chan seemed to be weighing Syaoran's words, I knew that Syaoran had, in every instance, done the right thing; made the right choice. All I could do was follow his lead, and hope that Madi-chan and the rest of the Black Bouquet could sense the sincerity in his words._

_After what felt like an eternity, Madi-chan put her hand on Syaoran's shoulder, an apologetic smile on her face._

"I'm sorry for testing you like that, but the Matriarch was worried that one of the younger members would not have been considerate after the conflict is over. If you give us your word, as you have just done, we will trust you to uphold it. As a symbol of this trust, we will bequeath you an honour that few outside of the Black Bouquet have ever received. You are well aware that we know your true names. The gift we present you is ours.

The one you know as Nikki Young is truly Naoko Yanagisawa, a third generation bloom of the Black Bouquet, and daughter to the head librarian here at Recourt. The one you have called Rita Cross is truly Rika Sasaki, a fourth generation bloom of the Black Bouquet and the head instructor at the Cross Dojo. The one you identified as Chelsea Morrison is truly Chiharu Mihara, second generation bloom of the Black Bouquet and an elite information and correspondence expert. And I am not Madison Taylor, I am Tomoyo Daidouji, seventh generation bloom of the Black Bouquet, and President of both Taylor Threads and Daidouji Designs. You may refer to all of us by first name with a 'chan'."

_I stared in total shock. Not once had it occurred to me that the members of the Black Bouquet were using aliases. Why did I completely pass that over? Was it because this is their home? Was it because this is the main territory of their gang that I overlooked them possibly using code-names? A double-identity? From the corner of my eye, I could see Yamazaki-san twitching in disbelief, his hands raised before him shaking, at how much had been hidden from him._

_Madi-cha- no,_**_Tomoyo_**_-chan had a gentle smile on her face, as though she understood the thoughts and feeling we were all feeling__. _

_Of course, there's no way she actually**knew** what we were feeling, because she wasn't us, any of us. Tomoyo-chan had not gone through the exact same thing as us, and even if she had, she didn't have one of our personalities. She was able to sympathise with us, to give us her best intentions, but she was unable to know what we were going through._

_That all faded to the back of our minds however at Chiharu-chan's suddenly fierce attack on the keyboard in front of her.__ She had been on the computer the whole time, the clacking of the keys somehow melding into the oppressive, reigning silence of the library. Just now, there was almost a desperation in her movements; her fingers a blur as they danced across the plane of plastic._

"Madame Matriarch! The system's being hacked!"

_Chiharu-chan's cry was instantly heeded and all the adults soon entered into the space we occupied._

_I have always been a fighter; technology, medicine and magic for healing have always eluded my understanding. But I knew a battle when I saw one. Chiharu-chan, soon joined by Yamazaki-san, initiated a cyber battle that was so fast, so complex; it__ was all I could do to be on the sidelines watching._

_They managed to remove the intruder, a cyber-sire for-hire, and soon found what had been copied by a secondary force, yet they did not seem at all pleased._

"Was it the Elders that hacked in?"

_The deep voice that permeated the air made me jump; the black haired man with eyes as red as my own. The warrior who fought on par with Yasha-sama. The Dragon of the Eastern Plain. Kurogane Suwa._

_His query had Yamazaki-san entering into the Lupine database in an attempt to find out. The b__lond haired man next to him, Fai Fluorite, pointed out a single time on a data log, and said a single word, a word which confirmed the worst of circumstances._

"Definitely."

_I zoned out here. The Elders, the five chosen members of the Lupine, designated with the task of overlooking and protecting the Lupine cubs, __the Lupine as a whole, and all of China, had become over-swayed with a lust for more power. I clenched my fists._

_Everything. Everything that had happened, everything bad that had occurred once we had entered Japan, was their fault!_

_A voice I couldn't reco__gnize broke me from my thoughts, relating to the conversation that was going on as I was oblivious._

"It won't work; that route is protected by three separate levels of cloaking magic."

_It was a beautiful young man, blond haired with green eyes, and the fairest complexion I have ever seen. If it were not for the brook and tenor of his voice, I could have easily believed myself staring at a young woman, instead of a male._

"Kazahaya-kun, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the store?"

"And where's Rikuo?"

_The two men that bore the name 'Midori'__ were instantly in front of the young man, whom I now knew to be named Kazahaya-san. Every member of the Black Bouquet seemed to instantly recognise him, so it was safe to assume he was pretty high up the chain. As my thoughts trailed that particular train of thought, a delicate voice, that I had grown to know so well, lilted softly yet firmly through the air._

"Kudo-kun is here because I asked him to be. I asked him to speak with you all at this meeting, and Himura-san agreed to watch the store until you all came back."

_The Princess of the Black Bouquet, the precious, chosen flower of the Blossoms._

_I recalled her entrance to the meeting that had happened barely even last night; majestic, in control and strong._

_So different to her entrance now. She was being carried on the back of Three-Headed Sun-Dog an- my thoughts jerked to a halt. None of us had been able to__ truly believe that a parent would give their child such a name. Was this man, too, using an alias?_

_A terrified gasp caught my attention, Tomoyo-chan and the Squad running forward, the Lupine Cubs following close behind._

"Hime-chan! What happened to you! Your leg's bandaged!"

_I felt my eyes widen, quickly getting as close as I was able so that I could assess the situation._

_Indeed, her leg and foot were bound, a tight bandage firmly encasing her flesh. In all the time that I have known Hime-sama, she had always retained only slight injuries, inflicted by luck by her opponents. _

_How could anyone have gotten close enough to injure her this way?_

_I began to feel my blood course just that little faster through my veins, and just glancing at those around me, they were sharing in my slightly violent thoughts._

"I was distracted and stumbled. I landed awkwardly and twisted my ankle while gaining a scrape up my leg. It's nothing too serious."

_And just like that my thoughts calmed. Yes I was still angry, but the fact that it was no-ones fault in particular, and that Hime-sama wasn't badly hurt, eased my mind. I was feeling less and less like one of her friends though, and more like Hime-sama's worrying, overprotective sister. It was the same feeling that, after our first meeting, had me wishing that I could protect her; that I could serve her as a trusted guardian_

_Yelan-sama's voice resounded through the room._

"Young man, how do you know the corridors are protected by magic, let alone such levels of protection?"

_The man called Kazahaya-san was suddenly the centre of attention, the concern over Hime-sama's well-fare sated for the moment._

"Not only that, the way in which you phrased it gives the impression of first hand evidence."

_Oh how I wished I had been paying attention to what had been said earlier! The conversation was obviously of great importance to the mission we were about to undertake, yet I had completely ignored what was being said. The blond man gave a little smirk, a slight twist of lips that, on his attractive face, gave him a slightly evil countenance._

"I should hope it's first hand evidence; it's how I got out."

_Got out? Got out of what? Or where? Judging by everyone else's reactions, whatever it was, it was very important, and very impressive._

"What on earth are you implying boy?"

_Yelan-sama's tone was firm and demanding, a sign that she was fast reaching the limits of her patience. Kazahaya-san once more gave that tricky little smirk, that somehow reminded me of the smirks that had earlier been worn by the two 'Midori' men._

"Just what I said. You didn't think you were the only ones in Japan with lycanthropic heritage did you?"

_Said men were suddenly in front of Kazahaya-san, though I was unable to see their faces from where I stood. With a shaky voice, a voice that he obviously didn't use often going by the reactions of some of the Black Bouquets members, the man who had called himself 'The Firefly' spoke._

"But you didn't have the wolf's head tattoo when Rikuo-kun found you and brought you to us."

_Even though I didn't understand entirely what was gong on, I was not foolish enough to misinterpret that Kazahaya-san was apparently of Lupine Blood. He was looking at the men in front of him, the slightest tinge of apology in his eyes._

"I have the heritage; I never joined the gang."_ Taking a breath he continued. _"My father is a doctor in the ranks of the Lupine, while my mother is a magic healer. Both are sworn in members, but I left before it came to the time for me and my twin to be sworn in."

_The Mountain Guard spoke quickly._ "You have a twin? A proper family?"

_Kazahaya-san's smile, while gentle, was suddenly very warm, and comforting; the smile that you can only see on the face of a person who had no want in their life, a person who was loved and loving__. My eyes flicked to my cousin, remembering how he was, before the heavy load of Alpha was forced upon him, thrust uncaringly into his arms and packed harshly upon his back._

_A few more words were spoken; the result of them assumedly favourable by the sudden affection bestowed him._

"Before we even begin working on how to enter the den, we need to work on entering China safely; keep in mind we also have the threat of the Sakurazukamori."

_Hime-sama once again brought attention to the matter before us. She was carried carefully over to the desks, given a seat to rest in as her guardian stood to either side behind her__. Even though she was dressed rather plainly, especially given her regalia last night, the sight of her then was breath-taking. She sat tall in her chair, back ram-rod straight, hand clasped gently together, resting daintily on the desk before her. Her face was calm and collected, but her eyes were firm and serious; piercing in their gaze and deadly in their assessment._

_This was how__ she is as a princess. However would she be as queen?_

_The adults began informing Hime-sama on what they had discussed and encouraged Kazahaya-san to speak up when he knew something. I tried my hardest to follow along, but I have never understood the technical side of things; tell me where to run, who to punch, what to collect, and you got it, but the fi__ne details will never stick in my mind._

_After around an hour of choosing various routes and methods of how to enter China, and then the Lupine Den, we hadn't gotten very far. Hime-sama suddenly raised a hand, and everyone went silent, wondering what the powerful young woman would say._

"This is enough for today. While we are all anxious to see the matter end quickly, this is not a matter that we can afford to have such naive hopes, or to rush in foolishly. For now, it is best if we leave the entering at the back of our minds, and return to it later."

_She turned to Tomoyo-chan._ "How have you deemed them?"

"They will not turn against us, at least not until this matter is well and truly old and over."

_Seemingly pleased with Tomoyo-chan's perception of our loyalty, Hime-sama turned to face all members of the Lupine. Beside me, Syaoran suddenly tensed; his posture a little more rigid._

_As was more in tune with her nature, Hime-sama gave a gentle smile, calming us all slightly, as she began to speak._

"What I am about to say, I say with no intention whatsoever of insult. I doubt that this matter will even begin preparation stages before weeks end. Though normally I would not dream of making such a statement, I would recommend taking this time off of school and training. By no means are your powers small, or unrefined, but the opponent we find ourselves up against is a powerful few, holding the command of a great many.

Should the Elders perceive you as a proper threat, they will do all in their power to send the entire Lupine after you, regardless of the fact that Syaoran-kun is your future Leader, and Yelan-san is the Alpha-in-standing. Though we all hope that this will not come to pass, we must all be at our best to combat them."

_Her words rang true for all of us, Black Bouquet and Lupine alike. Without another word, her golden-haired guardian gathered her in his arms, and together with Yue-san they left the library, Kazahaya-san and the two Midori men following close behind._

_Shortly, we were all shuffling out of the Library too, polite farewells exchanged by all._

_The Black Bouquet split up and all went in separate directions. The Matriarch, her consort and the Hunter left to the North. Kurogane Suwa and Fai Fluorite headed to the West. Tori Avalon and Julian Star travelled South, and the Squad all went to the East. While the streets were as empty as they had been before we entered the building, I could hear the rumbling of a car in the not-so-far distance; most likely carrying Hime-sama and her guardians._

_As we headed back to the den, the sun's setting rays being covered with dark clouds bringing promise of rain, all I could think of was how messed up the world was right now. How terrible the world must be that someone like Hime-sama was the most well-versed in matters relating to gang life._

_How sad the world must be, that she was forbidden from being just an ordinary teenage girl._

_**Chapter thirty, done and dusted!**_

_**Meiling has always struck as someone very possessive of those she cares about, and thus her feelings towards 'Hime-sama'. The Lupine still don't know Sakura's name; so don't ask me why Meiling is still calling her Hime-sama, I already told you.**_

**_I'm ... 95 percent certain I have used the correct words and spelt them correctly too, but if you did come across a mistake, let Oky Verlo know? Hugs will be awarded those who review _****:D**

**_Toodles and Love_**

**_Oky Verlo_**


	31. Links

_**Holy stickle-bricks; people are still reading this thing? Guess that means I need to put up another chapter.**_

**_In apology for taking such a long time to upload this chapter, I give all my readers hugs and amphibians; all is good, you have frogs._**

**_Read and review?_**

* * *

_All time is linear; it is a stream that does not end, it is a stream that doesn't curve and bend into the past. The flow is one way and does not repeat itself; the lifetime of a single drop of time will never travel down a path twice. Time is linear._

_But people are not linear__._

_People will __blunder again and again. People will repeat themselves and their actions forever. People will fall until the end of time._

_I am a person, and I make mistakes._

* * *

_I had woken at the tenth hour._

_Again, a sigh of relief slipped from my lips, and I went about my morning rituals to prepare for the day. _

_I had woken the night before in Yue-san's arms, both he and Kero-chan wearing white wings. Yue-san had calmly explained to me what was going on, and before long we had reached the park and collected Kero-chan's bike._

_I must've fallen asleep on the way back to the field. __I was still dressed in the silken black robe that Wei had produced for me the night previous, and found my hands clasping tightly at the dark fabric. I was glad that at least one had survived the massacre._

_Trapping my hair behind my head, I took a final glance at the mirror._

_A girl with brown hair and green eyes stared back at me. A girl wearing an emerald green skivvy with brown slacks. A girl who looked tired and worn out._

_I didn't see a princess. I saw an ordinary girl. I saw _**_me_**_._

_Shaking my head, I left my reflection, opening the door to leave my room.__ Yue-san was leaning against the wall in the hallway, tapping the keys of his phone, with a slightly thunderous look on his face. He looked up when I appeared and he lines of frustration and anger immediately waned, Yue-san giving me a small smile._

"Good morning little one. How did you dream?"

_A tiny chuckle escaped my lips. Yue-san, as a dream walker, doesn't question people's sleep._

"My dreams were calm. No blood-wisps, no nightmares, nothing scary at all. That is thanks to you, my moon child."

_Ever since the incident with the demon's blood, I had taken to calling Yue-san my moon child. Kero-chan had been displeased at first, until he saw how happy it made Yue-san. Even now, Yue-san smiled broadly at me, a light pink dusting his features._

_Taking my hand, Yue-san led me downstairs to the __kitchen table, pulling a seat out for me and pushing it in once I was seated. Kero-chan was at the stove, bidding me good morning before quickly refocusing on whatever he was making. Yue-san tsked at his cousin._

"He has already tried to make pancakes, omelettes, bacon and eggs, toast, hash browns, and sausages. I can only wonder what he's trying to burn now."

_I stifled my laughter as Kero-chan glared at Yue-san briefly before panicking and returning to his task. Kero-chan tried, I know he did, but the kitchen would never be the golden-haired man's domain. After a few more moments of half-hearted bickering, Kero-chan cried victorious, and presented his triumph before us._

"French Toast!"

"How the hell did you pull that off when you** cremated** normal toast?"

_I ate as the two men argued. Although Kero-chan would never be considered a chef, the meal was good and warm, even Yue-san eating his portion. As we finished up, dishes being loaded into the sink, I felt a sudden weight upon my shoulder._

"Princess, princess. A blessing and a curse. Don't be tricked by your name."

_Kin, my beautiful animal familiar sat perched on my shoulder, chirping a warning. Not that it made any sense. A glance to my guardians showed they were still in opposition with each other, so I resettled my gaze on the golden bird._

"What do you mean Kin? I know my name, and its meaning."

_Flapping golden wings, Kin managed to look troubled by her inability to tell me what she meant._

"Name. Name. Both the same. One bad, the other tame. Not the princess, but her name."

_Raising my arms to try and calm the anxious bird, I noticed my guardians were now focused on what was going on. A previous discussion with my mother during my suspension from school popped into my mind; it took months of contact with an animal familiar to grant them speech in the physical realm. Syaoran-kun had been entering his room of the soul for years, and __Hēisè had been there for many of those years. I had only recently managed to give Kin a physical form, my first time seeing her at all, only hearing her warnings previously._

_And even then, her warnings had been brief and scary._

_Stroking__ the sleek fathers on Kin's tiny head, I called her back into my soul, trying to understand what she meant._ '_Both the same.'_

_What could that mean?_

* * *

_I am a person, and I make mistakes._

* * *

_Kero-chan informed me of the meeting with the Lupine at 'Recourt', and we were shortly heading out._

_Seeing as the library was not too far away, we had decided to walk, the weather a blessing given the recent events. I looked up into the beautiful, clear blue sky. Surely, everything would be alright._

_We entered into the shopping arcade, Kero-chan wanting a sugar fix. __Yue-san had paled slightly, no doubt recalling Kero-chan's last intake. Pulling a small amount of money from my pocket, I handed it to Kero-chan._

"I want peach. You can get whatever you want, and I'll wait outside with Yue-san."

_Kero-chan began trying to hand me back my money, saying he would treat me, when Yue-san suddenly put some of his own money in his cousin's hand._

"Get me a mint Ceroberus, and the little one a peach. We're waiting."

_Seeing that it was two against one, Kero-chan grumbled and entered the parlour, getting the three confections. Apparently the sugar he needed was less today, seeing as Kero-chan, after giving us our treats, was consuming some caramel whip, as opposed to the standard chocolate monolith._

_We continued on our way, slowly meandering trough the arcade, until we had finished our fo__od and entered the open streets, the only thought on my mind what would happen once we had reached the library and joined in the meeting._

* * *

_I am a person, and I make mistakes._

* * *

_I barely noticed the first surge; the magic appearing and disappearing too quickly for me to really pick up on it. The second struck me right in the chest sending me reeling back, trying to escape the burning sensation._

_Kero-chan and Yue-san were beside me in a second, both poised and prepared to fight whoever had attacked us._

"What wonderful reflexes. Truly, the Black Bouquet shames the Lupine when it comes to reaction time."

_I felt my blood run cold; a member of the Lupine under the Elders? Whoever it was, my guardians and I soon found ourselves under a constant barrage of magical attacks, all designed to hide their caster. Yue-san was casting no small means of defence while Kero-chan quite literally fought off some of the offending spells, all the while our attacker speaking, mocking as we moved._

"Seriously, **this** is what I'm to do these days? It's not like one of the others would be incapable of defeating you, but those old men have to summon me to be sure. The Elders just don't seem to understand I have other things to do with my time. Goodness knows how badly Baru-kun will take it if I have to cut out on another date."

_My eyes widened. 'Baru-kun'. I had heard that name before. I began searching wildly, my eyes scanning every inch of the street surrounding us until I found him. My breath left me in a single moment as I uttered but a single word._

"Sakurazukamori."

* * *

_I am a person, and I make mistakes._

* * *

_The assassin smiled disarmingly at me, moving from his spot to stand before us on the destroyed street. Yue-san and Kero-chan were instantly in front of me, serving as shields should the man attack._

_I recalled Kin's warning earlier, knowing that this is what she spoke of._

**Name. Name. Both the same. One bad, the other tame. Not the princess, but ****her name.**

_I was linked to the man by the presence of Sakura, cherry blossoms. Only in his case, the pink flowers were coloured by the blood of his targets._

_Without further pause, the killer raised his hand and drew a pentagram in the air, summoning living fire to attack us. Kero-chan responded with an attack of earth, and Yue-san summoned a bout of wind to change the flames course.__ Given that my own powers are nothing in comparison to the Sakurazukamori, it was a pointless effort, but I summoned a shield around myself and my guardians and summoned a cascade of water, flinging it at the man before me._

_Letting loose a deep laugh, the man simply dispelled my attempt and continued on attacking as though I had done nothing at all. The force of his attacks were pushing us further and further down the street, the three of us losing ground quickly. Once we had reached a certain distance, the assassin began walking, following us, comi__ng closer and closer with every step._

_Kero-chan suddenly threw out his__ right hand, and golden light began swimming through the air. Obviously never coming in contact with such a thing before, the Sakurazukamori stopped, watching the spectacle. The golden light began forming a sword, black tassels decorating the handle and sheath. Drawing the blade quickly, Kero-chan leapt at the killer, swinging the sword with practised skill._

_Having gotten over the novelty of the unknown magic, the assassin was moving in response to Kero-chan's attack. The first swing, aimed at the killer's chest, was neatly avoided by the man jumping back a few feet, the length of the blade stopping jut short of his clothes._

_Every strike, every swipe, every time Kero-chan moved to attack, the man in black remained unharmed by dodging or deflecting every blow._

_Suddenly passing by Kero-chan, the man linked to the cherry blossoms __came straight at Yue-san and I. Throwing out his left hand, Yue-san mimicked the movements Kero-chan had made moments earlier, summoning the silver shield decorated with black gems and holding it steady as the Sakurazukamori's magic slammed into it._

_Seemingly surprised by the second unusual display of magic, the assassin spent a single moment in thought, before resuming his attack. A blast of magic was sent towards Kero-chan, who dodged it by an inch, and a secondary burst of fire was sent to me a Yue-san. Thought none of the flame passed the shield, the sheer force of the magic threw us back, Yue-san not being thrown as far as __me._

_I was able to raise myself to my hands and knees when I started shaking. I was facing the Saukrazukamori who was under orders to kill us. My powers are already substandard, and then I was placed against this sort of opponent? How could I not shake? At the very edge of my vision, I could see his feet moving, stepping closer and closer to me._

_This man is a true born and raised killer. I would be slaughtered with no hesitation. There wouldn't be a single moment's doubt in this man's mind, or his stone cold heart._

* * *

_I am a person, and I make mistakes._

* * *

_A tiny glimmer of silver drew my attention._

_It was the ring Watanuki-kun gave me. It was something I was meant to use right? But how? How could the ring help me against a heartless killer?_

_Baru-kun._

_The assassin's eyes that time in the basement, had greatly softened at the name ... so maybe they were the killer's friend? Lover? Someone who would be sad if the man coming closer were to die?_

_Clenching the hand that bore the small ring, I kept my train of thought alive, making the links in my knowledge and in possibilities._

_Baru-kun, whoever it was, was obviously held in high esteem of the Sakurazukamori, enough that the man would regret and fear leaving that person in order to do as the Elders order him. Someone of great importance to the killer of the cherry blossoms. The man linked to a demonic cherry tree. A Sakura tree that is said to share his life. _

**_Sakura_****_._**

_My eyes flashed open and I began muttering a small spell. As the Matriarch__'s daughter, I was shown a variety of magic as I grew up; from all elements, Western and Eastern and from all three spectrums. The spell I was casting was from the dark spectrum of magic, but if I was successful, I would be able to save all three of us today._

_The man dressed in black and people's blood stopped in front of me, and I cursed at not realising he had come so close, trying to get up and jump away, I stumbled, my left foot trapped in some rubble from the destroyed road._

_Feeling the unnatural twist my leg, I left out a small grunt of pain before realising my mistake in moving. I had not yet finished casting the spell, and although I would still be able to finish it, the Sakurazukamori had drawn even closer and had swiped a hand across the length of my calf._

_Clenching my teeth as hard as I could, I suppressed the scream clawing at my throat, only a few tears managing to escape my eyes.__ Kero-chan came in at that moment, forcing the killer away from me as I lay on the ground bleeding and in pain._

_Not uttering a single word, Yue-san too joined my side, working quickly to staunch the bleeding and uncover my foot. As the two kept the assassin at bay, I continued weaving the spell, hoping against hope that it would work._

_The assassin once more slipped past Kero-chan and made a dive for me when I felt the connection form. As quickly as I was able, I pushed hard on the wound on my calf feeling the explosion of pain ripple through my body. The Sakurazukamori stopped, suddenly looking pained as his gaze directed to his left calf. I let myself smile just slightly. _

* * *

_But people can learn from their mistakes, learning how not to repeat them._

* * *

_The Sakurazukamori looked at me with a cold fire in his eyes._

"I have linked my life to yours. Any pain inflicted upon me will be inflicted also to you. Any damage done to my body will be rendered to yours as well. You are still able to kill us, should you so desire, but you will follow me in death. And I can only wonder what that would do to your beloved 'Baru-kun'."

_The fire in the man's eyes lost its chill, becoming instead a heated glare that would burn anything in its path. He knew from my words that I was serious and that I had listened to him speak, since I recalled what he had said about his companion._

_A fierce grimace crossed his features, a snarl of anger across his lips._

"For today, you shall live, but such a stunt you will not be able to cast a second time child."

_A curtain of cherry blossoms swarmed from nowhere, covering the killer from sight and spiriting him away. Kero-chan and Yue-san were instantly at my sides, prepared for a surprise attack, though none would come. We had not beaten the Sakurazukamori, but we had fended him off._

_We had not won, but we had lived._

_Once certain nothing dangerous was forthcoming, Kero-chan returned his sword to its sheath, and then to its bracelet form on his wrist, Yue-san also sealing away his shield. Kero-chan then picked me up and directed Yue-san to follow._

_Within what seemed to me as moments, we were at the Green Drugstore, Himura-san and Kudo-san instantly procuring slave, disinfectant and bandages. As Kudo-san bound my ankle and leg, Yue-san and Kero-chan informed the two drugstore workers what had happened, all the while scolding me for risking my life with such a spell._

_I noticed Kudo-san falter as Yue-san spoke of how the elders were willing to do pretty much anything to obtain what they wanted, even sacrifice another. I placed my hand on his head, silently begging him to tell what was on his mind. His green eyes met my own, and he slowly began to speak._

"That there are five Elders comes from tradition. Having only one or two voices of wisdom would easily lead to corruption, was the thought, so the more voices there were, the more fair-minded and less judgemental the high council was thought to be.

The most recently instated Elder isDírén, and he is quite many a year younger then the other four - now three with Xiongmao's death- so he is less listened to. The thing is, Dírén is the least likely to have been corrupted by the power the Elder's wield, so chances are he is in holding; not actually a part of the council, but not able to be removed for fear of attention to the corruption.

Very soon, should the Black Bouquet be unable to bar the Lupine, they will instate an Elder to make up the five, which is really just for appearances sake. The likely candidate is a woman called nothing but 'Grandmother'. She is a fortune teller, and as far as I'm aware, she has never divined incorrectly."

_The other men in the room looked to Kudo-san with amazement and confusion, Kero-chan and Yue-san seemed to be taking notes, while Himura-san looked like he wanted to ask questions. I asked them for him._

"How do you know this Kudo-san?"

_The young man looked up at me and provided an answer I had never expected._

"Because I still have a contact from when I still accepted my Lupine heritage."

* * *

_But people are not linear._

* * *

_After gaining Himura-san's assurance that he would take care of the store, Kudo-san led us to behind the store to where a small car park lay. Entering the ruddy brown car, Yue-san drove us to the library, Kudo-san agreeing to share what he knew about the Lupine._

_Looking out of the window, I saw the streets bare, only a few people daring to be outside.__ Mother would have informed the Dragons and the Land Sharks that a meeting was being held, so the absence of their members was normal, but the streets were even more barren then just that._

_The destruction caused by the fight with the Sakurazukamori must have cautioned all to stay inside.__ I wondered what we would find when we arrived at the meeting._

* * *

_People will blunder again and again._

* * *

_My injury prevented me from too much movement. It was not a particularly harrowing wound, but it was still fresh, sending scorching pain through my body at every move. To bandage it, I had ripped the leg of my brown slacks off, ripping the other off so it appeared that I was wearing shorts. There would be no hiding the injury, but I had convinced my two body guards to stay silent on the matter of the Sakurazukamori for now; I had simply gained a cut up my calf when I sprained my ankle._

_Kero-chan gave me a piggy back into the building and Yue-san stayed close, Kudo-san going on ahead._

_As we entered the desk laden opening; I knew this meeting would take up some time._

* * *

_People will repeat themselves and their actions forever._

* * *

_After I had given words of caution, Kero-chan picked me up and we left 'Recourt', Yue-san following us with Kudo-san, and the Midori's. Kakei-san said we could return the car in the morning, for now Kero-chan and Yue-san were just to take me home._

_Doing just that, we once again entered the car and drove off. I looked out the window again. The crystal clear weather of earlier had vanished, replaced with dark clouds, looming over the orange-gold sunset, bringing the promise of rain._

_Rain ... It had been raining the day we had first come into contact with the Lupine._

_A twinge of pain danced along my leg._

* * *

_People will fall to the end of time._

* * *

_We pulled into the Tsukishiro/Taiyo driveway, an obvious statement that I was spending the night. Yue-san gently picked me up while Kero-chan ran ahead to open the door and inform their family's of my presence._

_I was quickly provided for; food, a bath and sleep wear prepared upon my entrance. I thanked them for their hospitality, and I was soon lying down on the bed in Yue-san's room; both my guardians on a pair of futons._

_Before I allowed myself into the respite of sleep, I let my gaze fall to the pristine white bandages on my leg and ankle._

* * *

_I am a person, and I make mistakes._

* * *

**_End!_**

**_I am really sorry that this took so long, but I hope every one liked it. Review and tell me what you thought, especially about the battle scene because I can't writ those well._**

**_The ending was kinda half assed, but I'd just end up repeating the last two chapters pretty much_****_, so sorry, but I don't want to repeat myself that much._**

_**Review.**_

_**Toodles and Love **_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	32. Chains

_**I really had no idea how to pull this chapter off so I have done my best and surrendered. It is more like a chunk of my thoughts that I couldn't connect like I wanted to than a chapter. If something does not flow or needs to be attacked with a stick in a violent mutilating fashion, you have my permission to go for it. **_

_**As always, reviews/comments/idioms/violent mutilating beatings with a stick are all welcome, so go nuts.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_The Den was no longer a place we could consider ourselves safe within, so the day after the meeting at the library, the members of the Lupine went out searching for a new place to stay. The Matriarch of the Black Bouquet had even offered to pay for our lodgings, so as to not alert the Elders of our location._

_For the others, it was a much needed balm; a welcome distraction from all the happenings of gang life. Eriol and Yamazaki were tearing about in the back yards we were shown, trying ostensibly, to make sure that the yards would live through us, but in actuality testing to see if the area was able to sustain wards and protections. My sisters were 'comparing the rooms' whilst doing the same. Yasha-sama and Ashura-san were on lookout; their sensory webs constantly shifting and changing. Terada-sensei had actually been called in to the school, seeing as he was still officially a teacher. Wei and mother had been checking places that would actually hold all of us._

_Meiling was being uncharacteristically clingy. She had been suffering from nightmares, as had we all, but Meiling's room was right next to the room Xiong Mao had used, and she was reminded far more fiercely than any of us. The idea of having a new room had helped her regain her 'I'm-the-boss' attitude, but she was still nervously watching her back, and never straying too far from anyone._

_I understood how she was feeling helpless._

_Though no one else seemed to have noticed, when she had arrived in the library, Hime's wound carried the faintest whiff of the Sakurazukamori._

_I knew that because of our opposing gangs, and the fact that Hime was in the care of two exceptional (if you ignored how annoying one of them was) guards that were more than capable at their job, Hime and I would always have sparse time near one another, and it had irritated me immensely. But, now that I knew the Lupine's eraser had targeted her, my irritation grew to disdain._

_Somehow, when I wasn't looking, the mere slip of a girl that the princess was, had managed to completely encapsulate my thoughts and emotions. I could not go a day without thinking of her every moment. Knowing that she had escaped grave danger was of little consolation, seeing as her predator was born, raised and trained to be the best of the best._

_I had no idea how she was still alive at all._

_My gaze travelled over the view we were afforded from standing atop a hill. The population of the Earth has still come nowhere close to regaining its numbers pre-Terra, yet standing where I was, I could see so many houses and buildings. Each house with at least one person inside, each building with some sort of business going on within … and all of this could be destroyed in an instant if the Elders had their way._

_How many lives had they torn apart in China, for the sake of keeping their power? How many people had they hurt, for the sake of protecting themselves? How many more were they willing to break, for the sake of killing us?_

_I shook my head, willing those thoughts away. Getting all depressive would do nothing useful. I turned from the view and rejoined the group, the wheels in my head turning furiously._

_Hime had recommended that we all train. She did so after an encounter with the Assassin of the Cherry Blossoms. I had until a while ago taken great pride in my skills and abilities, often times boasting of my power. Hime, and her guards had outrun me with ease the night of the first meeting. And I would be as effective as a candle in a hurricane against the Sakurazukamori. But that was how I was now. Should my ability go up, could I make a dent in that mans seemingly impenetrable armour?_

_Determination set my jaw and I strode forward with resolve as we left the potential house and made our way to the den._

_I refused to remain so helpless._

* * *

_The adults were speaking of the house they wished for while the younger ones (us) all followed the same plan._

_A myriad of grunts, screams, attacks, defence, spells and power rang through the raining hall, all of us doing what we could to become stronger, more precise; doing whatever would make us better. We did not stop until we were exhausted, and even then, we pushed a little more until we collapsed. Yasha-sama and Ashura-san deposited each of us to our rooms when we did so, before claiming the room for themselves and training._

_I felt my nail bite deep into my palm. I did not feel as though I had done anything useful; what was I missing?_

_I fell asleep, angry and confused, lost and sad._

* * *

_Hēisè nuzzled me into awareness as I recognized my forest. The trees were still as strong as before, their vines wrapped tightly around one another. The air still smelled of sandalwood and thyme, and the leaves were still a perfect deep green._

_It was raining._

_Hēisè curled in close to me as we made shelter underneath a heavy branched tree, whimpering slightly in an otherwise silent plea for information._

"Why are we here Hēisè? What are we supposed to do? I had thought that we would make a peaceful alliance with the Black Bouquet and integrate them with the Lupine. Now, we who have come to Japan can no longer really be considered Lupine, nor do I believe we wish to, and the Elders wish us dead.

In only a few short years, I would be truly leader of the Lupine, and I thought that was what I wished for, but now, the idea makes me sick to my stomach. I have always been sure and proud of my strengths, but recent times have forced me to look at my weaknesses. What is the point of it all? The Elders have so much power that was to be used to protect those who couldn't protect themselves; why are they using it to protect the power they hold as they bid for more?"

_Hēisè remained silent as the words spilled from my lips. Curling closer, the black wolf let me vent all my frustrations, speaking only a good time after I was done._

"No one is born knowing what it is they are here for. No one is born knowing what direction will take them where. Master, the reasons for ones life must be found as one lives each day. Look at the forest around you.

Each tree began as a small seed, indistinguishable from another. When they were planted into the earth, some were damaged, causing the trees to grow crooked or not even at all. Some were planted too close together, and battled between gaining the nutrients of the soil and rain. Others still, took too long to sprout, and are hidden from the sun, covered by the branches and leaves of those around them. Each one of these trees, Master, represents a choice you have made, an action you have followed. Some trees were damaged by your mistakes. Some trees were planted too close by your ambitions. Some trees sprouted late by your insecurities.

But all the trees have grown into this magnificent forest, all focusing on the tall, straight, strong trees that surround the perimeter. And it is those trees Master, which were grown by your belief that you have done the right thing. Sometimes, as a human, you shall become besieged by that which is beyond your control, or by the ghosts of the past. Sometimes, you will fall prey to their evils. But as a human, you make the decision of whether you make these trials your leg-iron, or your shield.

That is a trait that lies solely, Master, with humans,"

_As focused as I was on my animal familiar, I did not notice that the rain has stopped._

* * *

"The house is not as large as what you are all used to, but I am accepting no complaints. The Black Bouquet's hacker has been keeping a close eye on the Elders movements, and we would not have been safe another night in the old Den."

_My Mothers voice brooked no disobedience as we explored the new place. Indeed, the house was much smaller then anything we had previously stayed at, but we still each had our rooms assigned as per normal, and we had a basement we would convert to a training room. It had everything we needed._

_The Black Bouquets greatest ward-makers, led by Watanuki-san, had woven an unprecedented amount of protections around the house, as well as individual wards in everyone's bedrooms._

_Speaking of Watanuki-san, he had come up to me before the group left and gazed quite intently at my fathers chain, still resting on my wrist. For some reason, I felt unease when I took it off, so I left it on. Watanuki-san finally met my eyes, the slivers of blue and gold of his own seemingly searching through y soul as he spoke before leaving._

"Do not become far from those links little Alpha. They are a blessing you are yet ready to know."

_My own gaze was taken to the silver chain._

'_A blessing you are yet ready to know.'_

_I hate riddles, but I knew that I had to figure it out. Once I did, I would definitely have gained more strength and power. It was as Hēisè had said. I could choose to be bogged down, or use it to become stronger for what was ahead._

_I entered the room that was to become me by nightfall. The walls were black, of both colour and decoration. It was sized about the same as my old room's wardrobe, but I didn't have many possessions in Japan to begin with. I leant against the space next to the window and looked outside into midday light. Again, we were at the top of a small hill, overlooking the world as it flowed beneath us, until you could see the edge of forever._

_It was finally sinking in; as the grass and trees swayed in the gentle wind that allowed the birds to soar. It was finally sinking in; as the clouds began rolling across the sky, creating a puzzle of white and blue. It was finally sinking in; as I watched the people in the neighbourhood pass by on their way to work, to school, or down to the shops. _

_We were at war, when we were trying to prevent war._

_And the Lupine was entirely at fault._

* * *

_We called for take away for dinner, not a one of us wishing more work on Wei after all the day had brought, and settled in the dining room._

_As I snapped my disposable chopsticks in half and began eating, a sudden thought caught in my mind._

"Wei; how did you survive the Sakurazukamori?"

_Everyone stopped eating and looked at the butler with curious eyes. The rest of the household ha been killed; how on earth did Wei get off unscathed? Wei smiled gently and took a seat as he began speaking._

"For all my young life, I was trained for the sole purpose of serving the Li family. The Li family has only had two members in the position of Alpha. Master Xiao Long married the daughter of the former Alpha and was given the position, and the position later fell to the late Master Shen Long, just as it was to soon fall to you young Master Xiao Lang.

Given that the Li family was in a position of power, I was trained not only in the skills of being a butler, but also that of a guardian; I am proficient in six forms of martial arts, though I was never graded, I am trained how to used swords, daggers, pole arms, guns and am of mentionable skill in melee combat. Along with the physical side of training of course, one must also have the mental and spiritual side. Thanks to the training I have endured, I am able to quite completely erase any presence of my body mind and soul."

_Wei looked up at us all as he finished._

"The reason I survived the Sakurazukamori, young Master Xiao Lang, is because I hid all trace that I was alive."

_Those words sat within the air as we slowly resumed eating._

_Wei was in possession of enough skill to elude the perfect predator? I shivered slightly as I glanced at the man. He was once again standing, now slightly hidden behind the chair my mother sat in at the head of the table._

_How often did he wait by us, never being noticed until he alerted us? How long had he been prepared for a strike from one such as the Cherry Blossom assassin? How long, before I would possess his kind of skill?_

_Alas, that I went to bed that night in my new room, unknowing of the answers._

_**I like my chapters to be of about the same length, but there is nothing more I can do with this chapter; I give up, surrender, cry out 'uncle', 'mercy' and 'break'. I am, without regret, done!**_

_**I will do my best for the next chapter, but I am suffering writers block (sarcastic cheer) and have no discernible idea when the next chappie will be done or posted. For that, I bow my head in apology.**_

_**Review for Oky anyway?**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo.**_


	33. Preparation

_**I think it works, I think it works, I think it works! It's Touya.**_

_I swallowed deeply, taking in as much air in the single breath as I could, my lungs burning from the cool oxygen they received. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest, the thumps echoing deeply in my ears as my blood sped throughout my body._

_Readying my handgun, I chanced a look around the corner that was serving as my protection, trying in vain to find my opponent. I had no sooner glanced out onto the empty street when I instinctually pulled my head back, the resounding cracking next to my head indicating where my opponent's shots had landed._

_Moving deeper into the alleyway that I used for cover, I spied an emergency ladder leading to one buildings roof, and without further thought leapt onto its rungs and began climbing. As I reached the top, I spun quickly, looking down into the alleyway and raised my firearm, aiming for the entrance to the enclosed space._

_Within seconds, my target had entered, foolishly allowing themselves to follow the trapped and lose their advantage._

_Three shots rang through the air, each landing precisely as I had wished. A deep red bloomed on my targets shoulder, leg and chest._

_They looked up at me, surprise and shock the only things on their face. I smirked, realising they had been so smug and sure of themselves not even a minute ago. A minute ago, I was as a wounded tiger, running from a fight I had little chance of winning, hiding in the alley as though it were my den._

_Fools rush in where wise men fear to tread._

_Without looking back, I rushed across the roof, away from the alley way, leaping across the small gaps between buildings as I made my way to the rendezvous point assigned to my team by the Matriarch. Our assignment had been deceptively simple; find and collect items from certain locations, and relocate them within a set time._

_The complications were the people set in place to protect the specified items._

_Halting briefly at the edge of the roof, I placed one of my hands to my bag, feeling for the contents. If the small box containing the bell was missing, I was not looking forward to backtracking in order to find it. I smirked when I felt the definitive contours of the package, and resumed on my way._

_Sliding down a wall before kicking off to land safely on the roof of a shorter building, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise sharply, and kicked to the side quickly, barely avoiding an onslaught provided by my enemy._

_Wherever they were, they held the advantage - they were at the very least in a higher position then I - but they wouldn't for long. I flipped away from another surge and jumped in to the alley between the two buildings._

_I'm used to fighting with a disadvantage and winning._

_Landing on the lid of a hopper, I quickly glanced at my surroundings before jumping into a sprint, utilizing the cover of the alleys for as long as they existed before I reached the open end of the street, my destination only a stones throw away._

_One of the ones set to guard the bell was waiting for me, a black mask hiding their face as they stood in the empty road._

_I had taken down three of the guard stooges, and I knew Yuki had taken down five as he had practically pushed me out the window with the bell in my bag. Yuki would be safe, if not slightly injured, by the confrontation, but the remaining two of the team of ten had managed to get by him and the others, and were on my tail. One had been the shooter on the roof, and the last was right in front of me. I didn't know where the shooter was, forcing me to be on the defensive, and I had no idea how the one before me fought, but they had seen me in battle._

_This was gonna be interesting._

_My opponent rushed forward, a bladed whip being drawn as they approached me. Bladed whips are a real pain in the ass, and I've been on the receiving end of their strikes before and am in no rush or desire to revisit that pain._

_I dodged the long snaps of armed leather and cord, and quickly retreated into a nearby alley; the whip would be less of a threat in the enclosed space. I had no sooner done so when a resounding crack shattered through the air. Trying briefly to find the origin of the sound, I saw from the corner of my eye the red blooming from the masked one's side._

_I took my chances and bolted through the open street towards my targeted destination. More and more shots whizzed past me, all of them so close to hitting me it was terrifying! I felt one shoot past my leg, tearing the cloth of my pants yet leaving my leg unharmed. I swallowed heavily and kept running; I was so close, I would **NOT** fail now!_

_I had finally reached the Tsukimine Shrine and noted the door was open. The three other members of my team were there, weapons drawn to fend off any intruders. Yuki spotted me first and dashed from his place, quickly firing in the direction the shooter was in. As we reached the safety of the shrine, the doors were opened just enough for us to enter, before being closed, the heavy wood a blessed barrier from any further assault. _

_I allowed myself the moment to catch my breath, before I began making my way to the head priestess waiting in the main prayer hall; the Moon Bell was to be returned to her._

_Kaho Mizuki stood as I entered; a kind and knowing smile decorating her face._

_We had dated briefly when we were younger. I had thought her the most beautiful person next to my mother and sister; her hair was long and silken, coloured a reddy brown, and her hazel eyes were sharp and observant._

_We broke up when we realised that we had just been attracted to one another's powers._

_Kaho took the bell from me and bowed slightly, before quickly moving to the display at the main wall of the hall. The bell was removed from the protective casing and gently placed down in the centre of the display._

_As soon as the bell was seated in its place, it rang by itself, the deep powerful chimes echoing throughout the hall and filling the shrine with its great power. Kaho smiled relieved._

"Certainly took your time Touya. It took you close to two hours to complete the exercise, when it last took you a half-hour."

_I cringed at her bluntness._

_The doors opened and the ten members of the Black Bouquet who had played obstruction entered, most rubbing their areas of affliction from the paint ball pellets, though one, the one who had used the whip, was yelling at the one whom had accidentally shot her._

"It would be one thing if you had accidentally wounded me; I would still be able to fight! But you gave me a kill-shot! The only reason I'm not strangling you right now is because you at least did not aim at my head!"

_I stifled a snicker. Friendly fire was always funny in the Black Bouquet's training exercises._

_As the teams waited for the other two exercises to finish their runs, I thought back on how the mission run went. Location and infiltration had gone well; we had found where the bell was and had gotten into the building rather quickly. We had underestimated the force charged with protection, thus failing at subjugation. The fourth step, relocation, hinged on pulling off the other three steps and we hadn't exactly pulled that off. So my team, the Warriors, would obviously be revisiting the training sites._

_The doors to the shrine opened again, and the second of the three teams entered. This team had been labelled by the Matriarch as the Knights, and held Kurogane Musha, Fai Jumon and three young women, Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji._

_Like Fai-san, the girls were first class magicians, but like Kurogane-san, the girls were masters of their weapons. Shidou-san, a petite young woman with fire-red hair, was a fire mage and swordswoman. She had gifted one of the swords in Kurogane-san's collection; a broad-sword named Ray Earth after her guardian beast._

_Ryuuzaki-san, a young woman of average height with hair as blue as the sea, was a fencer with water magic at her disposal. She was paired with Kurogane-san when she had first been initiated, and the two got on rather well. Fai-san, on the other hand, hates her with an open passion and will start arguments with her at the drop of a hat. Sakura once told me it was because Fai-san thought Ryuuzaki-san was interested in Kurogane-san._

_Hououji-san, a young woman with short, fluffy blond hair and pale green eyes was a wind magic user and swordswoman. When she had first been initiated, she had been paired with Fai-san, and had learnt a range of little tricks from him, such as using her wind affiliation in conjunction with a bow and arrows. I was surprised that the two got on so well, until I saw her with Yui-san ... the resemblance was actually a little unnerving._

_The group of five had been sent to retrieve the Dusk Blade, an ancient ceremonial sword that had been gifted to the shrine when it had first been established. As had been the case with the Moon Bell, once the shield was returned to its place, the power the artefact held filled the shrine, protecting as was its duty._

_The Knights had been sent out forty-five minutes after the Warriors, and they had returned as a group entirely unscathed. The main entrance to the shrine soon filled with the red splattered opposition they had faced._

_A sigh caught in my throat not even a minute later when the door opened yet again, this time admitting the Squad._

_Being sent out even later then the Knights, the Squad too had returned unscathed and together, proving just how out of shape the Warriors had proven themselves to be._

_The Squad had been sent out for the Sun Arrow._

_It seemed odd, having something of the Sun residing in a shrine dedicated to the powers granted by darkness and the Moon. The two powers naturally clashed, constantly shifting the strength of the other, until the power in each faded away. _

_Though this had yet to happen to the artefacts in the shrine's care, I feared what would happen to Mizuki when it did; the shrine, her home, would be unprotected by its ancestral magics._

_As the arrow was placed within the shrine, once more did a deep wave of power rush to fill every corner of the building. It was far different to the other two pulses; the pulse from the Moon Bell had been deep and slow, like the peal of the very bell itself. The pulse from the Dusk Blade was just as calming as that of the bell, but had the slightest edge to it; given that the artefact was still a sword its magic had a sharpened quality to it._

_But the magic that spilled from the Sun Arrow was swift and jittery; unlike the two talismans of darkness that defended the shrine when it came under attack, it was as if the Sun Arrow's magic actively searched for anything wrong._

_I smiled at the irony. **As different as night and day.**_

_A quick glance at the team who had played obstruction to the Squad kept my smirk in place. All of them had a single bloom of red on them; each a shot that would instantly halt any attempts of moving further._

_The Squad had taken the least time in their assignment, and they wouldn't have taken a single life. I shook my head as the six teams gathered themselves together and left the shrine, bidding our thanks and farewells to the priests and workers, preparing to report to the Matriarch._

_And to our Princess._

* * *

_I will never understand why Sakura feels she is unworthy to be a leader._

_As the six teams entered the ruins of Penguin Park, the Matriarch sat atop her throne, father sitting at her side, and Sakura in her normal seat closest to the ground with Yue-san an d Ceroberus flanking her, and while where she sat denoted her position as being lesser then our mothers, Sakura was obviously the one in charge, simply by the feel of the very air as we approached them._

_The air was heavy, a palpable tension running through the space between the teams and her. Mother was present simply as a figure head; all control and authority had been handed to my baby sister. And damn my life but she wore it with the regality of a true leader._

_Once all the teams had reported their efforts and accomplishments -including the warriors shocker of a run- we waited with baited breath to her response. After several nerve-wracking eternities that took place in a few seconds, Sakura raised her head and spoke._

"We are running out of time. The Squad are to cease their training for the moment. Using whatever resources you find appropriate, I ask that you use them to find out whatever information you can on the Lupine elders and whoever could prove to be a key player; co-ordinate your efforts with Kudo-san and any members of the Lupine that have relevant knowledge."

_With the order, the four girls swiftly bowed before hurrying out, already running through plans to complete Sakura's command. Sakura waited for them to leave before speaking again._

"The three obstruction teams are to go to the main grounds and assume battle tactics; when the Black Bouquet enters China, I doubt there will be no attempted form of recompense against us."

_Again, once the order was given, the ordered bowed and quickly filed out. Sakura's gaze went to the Knights._

"You are to go through the Black Bouquets' files and decided upon whom is going to China. I will accept no person included for the sake of fame or grandeur; this is a mission that may well end up in all our deaths, so choose only the very elite in skill."

_Another bow and hastened departure, Kurogane-san and Fai-san already discussing who would not be going, and the three young women giving input, as they had it and felt it necessary. Now the only two groups were the Warriors and those surrounding Sakura._

"For years, this team has been the top of the pillar. I want to know what caused such a fall,"_ She paused, almost lamenting the words she was about to speak._ "But we do not have the luxury of the time to spare for story telling. Each of you ..." _again she paused, but she finally gave forth her commands_ "Each of you is to join with the Lupine members with their training. You will be under Yelan-sama's authority unless it directly goes against what you have been taught within the Black Bouquet."

_I felt myself twitch at having to work with the wolf cubs, but I would do as ordered, regardless of my feelings; to kill my emotions for the upcoming battle. Sakura took a deep breath before saying a final instruction. And as she delivered it, truly, there was no-one who could see her not as ruler._

"Do not embarrass us. We have officially entered War. We will not allow ourselves to be overcome. We will not be overruled. Do not shame us gentlemen. We are the blossoms of destruction. We are the flowers blooming from the ashes of war. We are the Black Bouquet."

_**Okay, the chapter is done, because this was a good ending. I'm beginning to think I should have put this under either Tsubasa or CLAMP given how many characters I'm using, but I'm too lazy to move it so it's staying. I've introduced the Magic Knights, and that is all the named characters I'm using for the Black Bouquet. I have a list of all the characters I'm using, so if anyone is interested, a mini-challenge; Name all the characters in the Black Bouquet, and the chapter they first appeared. If you get them all, you will be named as one of the previous heads of either the Double B or the Lupine, your choice.**_

_**Review for me, and complete my challenge?**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo.**_


	34. Groundwork

_**It's Meiling.**_

_I was calm._

_Normally, I am a bundle of nerves and energy; constantly moving about and doing something. It keeps my mind distracted, my focus strong, and my body fleet. It serves to keep me poised and ready for whatever comes to face me, though I am often unable to do more beyond evade and defend. I'm normally trying to do everything._

_But during our last meeting, a brief meeting at the new den to ensure its security, Hime-sama made note to me the benefits of meditation, saying how it could enhance my senses and relax my mind in a way superior to my previous movement._

_It was working._

_I was calm._

_We were in the Cross Dojo, a monolith of tatami covered flooring and magically reinforced walls to provide a secure training site for the Black Bouquet members, and now the small group of Lupines as well. Four members of the Black Bouquet had joined us as well._

_Yamazaki was receiving instruction from Wei on how to move more fluidly, and Yelan-sama was doing what appeared to be Tai Chi to centre herself and re-familiarise her body with its movements_

_Two boys -whose names I hadn't been listening to- were sparring against Syaoran's sisters four-on-two. _

_Yukito Tsukishiro -we had been shocked to learn that he was Yue-san's little brother and disgusted to find out how Yue-san had been taken from his parents who were now members of the Black Bouquet- was facing off against Eriol-baka and Terada-sensei._

_I was meditating, finding my inner calm and strengthening my sensory web in incredible amounts, while Yasha-sama and Ashura-san inspected how my web was holding up._

_And Syaoran was fighting against the last member of the Black Bouquet._

_Touya Kinomoto._

_The gesture of good faith seemed to have extended to all members of the Black Bouquet we had come in contact with._

_Tori Avalon was the alias of Touya Kinomoto - Son of the Matriarch of the Black Bouquet._

_I was at first amazed when Hime-sama had come to the new den the four men behind her and explained that she wished for them to train with us. I admit that my first thought was that we weren't trusted enough to train on our own, but as Hime-sama began to explain how the group of men were not at their best towards multiple opponent contact, I realised that she was preparing for both sides of this war; on the battlefield and the defence of home ground._

_The men had been training with us for several weeks now._

_We had been given complete charge in how to train, so long as it didn't try to override the Black Bouquet's coda, and had switched who was training what with whom every single time. I had reached a wall in my physical training, and until I was mentally prepared, I would be unable to scale its heights. That was when I first recalled Hime-sama's note of meditation and had begun the calming sessions_

_Yamazaki-san had been spending any free moment from training with Chiharu-chan, the two info-weasels wringing out tomes of information about the Lupine with the finest of fine-toothed combs, almost desperate to find out why the Elders took the information of past Matriarchs and Patriarchs. To the rest of us it made no sense half the things the two were saying to each other but the speed the two had working together was phenomenal._

_Terada-sensei had still been attending his job as a teacher, but had discovered that our homeroom teacher, Ms MacKenzie, was also a high-level Black Bouquet member name Kaho Mizuki, and she had taken to teaching him how to find out information from the students and other teachers without them noticing. He had found out that the students only gossiped on what had been brought up on a certain radio station which, we were irked to discover, was run by the 'Popular' sluts who had the audacity to assault Hime-sama on that day in school, which explained why there hadn't been a whisper about the massive damage to the square the day of confrontation._

_Yasha-sama and Ashura-san had been regularly training out with Kurogane-san and Fai-san, along with giving their opinions about members of the Lupine to the Squad in regards for whom to look out for. The two had spent just as much time with the rest of us, making sure that we didn't slack on our sensory exercises._

_Any moment he had, Eriol-baka was prophesising. Looking into a silver-blue crystal bowl of water, he'd use all his power to tell Tomoyo-chan what he was seeing, be it in the past, present or future. He had explained to me that looking into the past may reveal information about what the Elders planned to do._

_Syaoran's sisters had kept their jobs, but now attempted to get more passing information with a far greater zeal then they did before._

_Yelan-sama had been constantly trying to regain her body's once unmatchable skill in martial arts; a skill that she had sadly come to decline when she took up the duties of Alpha. Wei had been officiating her retraining and she was putting in amazing effort._

_Syaoran had been absolutely __**relentless**__ in his training; he was striving to improve no matter what. Constantly facing off against whomever would fight him; Syaoran would push himself to the very edge, barely resting to catch his breath before rising to do it all again._

_Much like right now._

_Fighting against Touya Kinomoto, I could see Syaoran had make incredible improvement; his moves were stronger, cleaner and by far more controlled. The few occasions that either whipped out some magic, the other would instantly whip out their own to counteract the attack._

_Both had summoned their familiars, and the two canines were proving great competition to each other; Hēisè more than enjoying the bouts against Shugojin._

_Touya Kinomoto was also improving; his attacks against Syaoran, and anyone else he faced, gaining an incredible force behind them, and overpowering his opponents rather quickly._

_My fist clenched from where it lay on my lap._

_All this effort for war. All this training, searching, and working together; all of it was for the benefit of maybe, just maybe, coming out of this war alive._

_I was no longer calm._

* * *

_Another week passed marking the fourth month the Lupine had come to Japan._

_As we rose and prepared for another brutal day of training, we were surprised to find Hime-sama at our door, dressed in blue jeans, her white high top sneakers, and a gorgeous emerald green skivvy. The Squad were behind her as were Yue-san and Three-Headed Sun-Dog, and The Matriarch and her consort._

"Today" _Hime-sama's voice rang strong and clear as she spoke making sure we all paid attention._ "We are going to take a break from training. I've been routinely informed of your progress, and it is excellent, but you must not lose sight of what you are training for by training too hard. So today, you are invited to come out with us, and recharge."

_Not a one of us refused; even Wei came out with us._

_The Black Bouquet took us to an amusement park; a beautiful place called 'Tsubasa'. Syaoran's sisters and I immediately went nuts- there are no good amusement parks in China- and took off to various locations. I immediately went for the roller-coasters and was surprised to find Rika-chan and Terada-sensei in the line as well. Rika-chan blushed and told me it was because she loved the view from the top of the ride and the way it suddenly mixed when the carriage dropped and rolled. Terada-sensei was blushing too when he told me he was just a bit of a roller-coaster nut when he was a kid and he missed the thrill he got from them. The coaster we got on was called 'The Windy Ride' and had several corkscrew turns and a lot of sudden drops._

_We all spent several hours like this; spreading out, crossing paths, playing games and going on various rides (My favourite being the House of thrills ride named 'The Firey Path'), until the fourteenth hour when we all met up at the small eatery called 'The Earthy Cafe'. We had all ordered and were holding small conversations when Yamazaki-san spoke up._

"So, Three-Headed Sun-Dog-san, I was wondering if-"

_No-one expected the reaction._

"Why in all the hells did we have to make something that stupid my alias?! Only the dimmest of people won't realise that it's obviously not a real name! The name is Ceroberus Taiyo! Got it?! Ceroberus!"

_Yamazaki-san's eyes went wide and he started shaking slightly and I suppressed a smirk; Yamazaki-san hadn't even considered it not to be his real name. Hime-sama suddenly spoke up._

"You're the one who wanted something easy to remember Kero-chan."

_A deep blush attacked Ceroberus-san's skin, though he did try to punch Yue-san for snickering at the mention of 'Kero-chan'._

_After we had eaten, The Matriarch directed us to the north-side of the park and we watched the animal trainers working with seals, dolphins and a few other aquatic creatures in the new show 'The Watery Side'._

_The whole day had been a lot of fun, and by the end I found myself to be super relaxed and feeling like I could take on the world. Hime-sama caught our attention once more and led us to the top of a hill that overlooked Tomoeda._

"Below you now stands a town of approximately 800 people. Men, women and children that you may have passed today, spoken a few words to, shared a smile with, maybe even gave them a brief hug. Below you now is a town that is full of people who have nothing to do with, or even wish to have something to do with gang life. It's a town mostly lived in by innocents. If we fail, it won't make a whit of difference to the Elders; every single one of them will be purged. As Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun have discovered, The Elders have created a method that may temporarily grant them the powers and memories of the former Matriarchs and Patriarchs. Powers and memories that will render all of the Black Bouquet's security to dust."

_She turned to look at us; her eyes alight with a vibrant green fire._

"I can only imagine what they will do to your beloved home China with those powers, and it is enough to have me sick. You have no doubt uncovered the story behind Yue-san's upbringing. If the Elders succeed, Yue-san will be considered a lucky one."

_Syaoran spoke, his voice angry._

"Then we make certain we won't fail. Even more then in Japan, there are so many people in China not affiliated with the clans; a point that the Elders have brought up in the past as something that needs to be fixed, for the safety of the people. I never really thought of where the danger would be coming from though."

_Hime-sama stared at him for a long few seconds, before smiling gently, and moving to make her way down the hill._

_Seconds more passed before we all turned and followed._

* * *

_We trained well into the night, Hime-sama's words ringing true to us all._

_The Elders would not be caring leaders but harsh dictators._

_As we finally headed to bed, Syaoran spoke a last time._

"We will NOT fail."

* * *

_Another week passed us by, and many changes were made._ _Xeifa, Fuutie, Fanran, and Feimei had all quit their jobs, fully dedicating themselves now to becoming prepared for the battles ahead. Terada-sensei had been relieved of his job; the original P.E teacher had healed and returned to work, and while Terada-sensei had been offered another position (he's a good teacher) he had declined; this war was drawing ever closer._

_And we had finally been summoned once again to the ruins of Penguin Park._

_We had arrived at the specified time -once again the twenty-first hour- and had dressed much the same to the first time. In fact, only Hime-sama had really changed her outfit from the last time we met so formally. White slacks and a matching jacket left open to show the deep forest green blouse she was wearing that deepened the green of her eyes. The same platinum cherry blossom necklace with red crystals rested on her neck and white heeled sandals covered her feet._

"I'm glad you could all make it. We shall begin with the bad news ne?"

_The Matriarchs words were tense, as though she really didn't want to go through with what she was about to say, but would complete what she saw as her duty._

"We shall be leaving for China upon the weeks end. Provisions have been made for those leaving, and a number of the Black Bouquet shall be joining you; all of them are of our elite so you shall find no fault with their skills, but the sheer number of them does overcome your own. Please be assured however that we are trying to cover all bases that may arise."

_Yelan-sama bowed._

"There is no insult to be taken Madame Matriarch. We are allies in war; whomever you can spare to our cause is more than welcome and will be shown no level of hostility for their presence. Do you have a list of who is to be joining us?"

_The Matriarch nodded her head to Hime-sama, who pulled a small piece of paper from her pocket and began reading. As she did the mentioned people stood out from the shadows._

"Daidouji Tomoyo, Doumeki Kazuki, Himura Rikuo, Hououji Fuu, Jumon Fai, Kudo Kazahaya, Mihara Chiharu, Musha Kurogane, Ryuuzaki Umi, Sasaki Risa, Shidou Hikaru, Taiyo Ceroberus, Tsukishiro Yue, Tsukishiro Yukito, Yanagisawa Naoko, Kinomoto Fujitaka, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, Kinomoto Touya and Myself."

_It was an impressive sight, the throng of warriors standing within the cusp of light and darkness._

_My heart beat rapidly, mesmerised at the display, as Yelan-sama made a motion for Syaoran to stand forward._

"Our thanks are extended to you all. We shall fight by your side as you fight beside ours. Our lives are in your kindness, just as yours are in our honour. Wolves strive to protect the pack, yet it appears the strays we have brought in are half-breeds fighting for the decimation of both. We are the true wolves and we will fight as you direct us. We are the Wolves following the Glow of the Moon. We are the Lupine."

_**It has been a long time since I updated and I do apologise. After I graduated, I fell into that mood of 'I-don't-feel-like-writing', and then I got a new job (which earns me so much delicious monies to by Manga and Anime with; my collection's at 1078) and then my keyboard half-died; the letters b, n, ? and left would not work ever. In this story I use three of these keys quite a friggin lot. Copy paste would only serve to have me break something.**_

_**Anyway, this is the end of 'Her and Him'. The actual war/invasion will be in the Sequel that I'll put up whenever I've done it under the title 'He and She'.**_

_**Review all our anger and frustrations at me?**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


	35. Authors Note

_**Hello My Lovelies.**_

_**Just letting y'all know that the sequel, He and She is up.**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


End file.
